Some Good Guys Wear Black
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Severus relocates to the US as their top spymaster. He then teams up with Harry to rescue Ginny and his adopted son from a mad wizard known as the Shifter! AU, 1st in Dark Hunter trilogy! NO SLASH-mentor/father fic!
1. The Spymaster

**The Spymaster**

**This is the beginning of my new Dark Hunter trilogy--featuring Severus, of course, and takes off 3 years from where Arista Snape & the Ghosts in the Tower ended. It's a separate trilogy because the main focus is on Severus and his adopted son, Gavin, instead of Arista, though Arista, Drake, Trish & Fireflash will make appearances from time to time, as will Marietta and Drew and Nick--the trouble twins. Another note, this series is set in America, not Britain, and since Severus lives there, he's picked up a few American mannerisms. Hope you all enjoy!**

_Manhattan_

_the Upper East Side_

_Dark Hunter Intelligence Agency_

Severus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts and current Director in Chief of the Dark Hunter Intelligence Agency (DHIA), shuffled through the mountain of reports on his desk with a barely concealed sigh. It was the beginning of November and already the spymaster had twenty or thirty new cases on his desk awaiting his perusal. He frowned at the paperwork, though the mountain of parchment wasn't anything new, he'd dealt with more when he was a professor at Hogwarts. The only difference was now he didn't have to deal with irritating students, but hardened criminals and lawbreakers. It was Severus' job to assign his Dark Hunters to track down the criminals, mostly dark witches and wizards, before they hurt or killed again.

Most of the agents that worked under him were experienced in finding and apprehending criminals, they had been trained at one of the finest Hunter Academies in the US, and he really only had to pick teams to track down the worst of the offenders on his desk. Except lately there seemed to be a rash of criminal activity in the tri-state area and his force of intelligence agents was being spread very thin.

A good agent was a rare breed, it took a special kind of person to be able to work undercover, gathering much-needed information on notorious necromancers while maintaining the fiction that he or she was one of them. A good agent was like a chameleon, able to blend into the background, unnoticed yet noticing everything. They were Hunters that could work independently and were often undercover for weeks and months at a time, relying solely on their wits, training, and magic to protect them.

Severus himself had once been a top agent, four years ago in Britain, working to bring down Voldemort himself. Back then he'd been a member of the secret Order of the Phoenix, their master spy for over fifteen years until his cover had been blown one night and he'd been tortured nearly to death. Then he'd revealed to the rest of the wizarding world his true allegiance as a wizard of the light and helped to defend the school against Voldemort's army. After Voldemort had been defeated, he'd been selected by the school's former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore to succeed him, and Snape had accepted reluctantly, humoring his old friend, who was dying. For two years he'd served as headmaster before resigning and coming to work in America as the new Director of the DHI.

He was now an American citizen, living in New Jersey but working in Manhattan for the most part. Recently, his adopted daughter Trish had gotten married to a Hunter named Flick Bowen and moved out, leaving him alone in his house for the first time in over six years. His other daughter, Arista, had been married for a year already, to her childhood sweetheart, Drake Lockwood. Both Flick and Drake worked under Severus as Dark Hunters, something that might have caused friction in another family, but did not in his, mostly because Snape was careful to keep his work and his personal life separate. Then too, both of his son-in-laws were very good at their jobs and didn't cause him any problems.

He had rather enjoyed the solitude, just him and his magehound Scout, though it didn't last too long. For two months later he found himself playing the role of mentor and guardian to a troubled wizard child, a ten-year-old orphan boy who had called himself Wolf. The boy had been a member of a street gang called the Mystic Ravens, mostly thieves and con artists who roamed the Lower East Side, canvassing the stores and people for likely looking marks.

That was how Severus had met him, because the little sneak had tried to pick his pocket, not realizing Snape was warded against theft with magic. The kid had set off his ward, but not only that but he'd inadvertently tried to use his latent magical abilities to counter it. Now Snape had sworn Magician's Oath when he'd become Director, the same as any other American Wizard. The Oath was simple, it stated that you would use your magic for good, to defend and protect the US and innocents as needed and also mentor any underage wizard without a teacher. The boy clearly had no magical tutor, he didn't even have an adult to care for him.

Severus had considered allowing AMOS (American Magical Orphan Services) to take the child, but something in the desperate child's eyes touched him, and in the end he'd made the kid his official apprentice and ward. He'd also given the youngster a real name, for he refused to call the child "Wolf". Instead he named him Gavin, which meant hawk in Welsh, and allowed the boy to use Snape as his surname. He figured that by doing so he could make the child feel as if he belonged to a family, and wasn't just a nameless orphan.

Little did he realize that Gavin was more of a handful than ten Harry Potters.

The boy had grown up with little or no adult supervision, he'd run away from the first orphanage he'd been placed in at the tender age of eight, and been on the streets ever since. While in the orphanage, he'd been abused for unexplained "odd" things happening around him. He'd made the mistake of telling the orphanage manager one day that the strange things were because of magic and gotten beaten severely for telling lies and behaving like a little demon. The orphanage director was one of those rabid Christian fanatics, and any mention of magic was considered blasphemous and subject to an immediate thrashing as penance. Gavin had been the recipient of so many of them that he'd run away rather than endure any more, and he'd also subconsciously suppressed his magic.

But now he was nearing the age of eleven, and his subconscious was slowly losing the battle and his magic was emerging in fits and starts, powerful and uncontrolled. Which meant he needed a teacher who could deal with such a powerful young magician, one who would not be afraid of the boy's talents and be willing to set limits for him, yet at the same time provide the necessary empathy and understanding he craved. Enter Severus Snape.

The very last thing Snape had wanted was to raise another child right then, especially one like Gavin, yet he couldn't refuse the mute plea for help in the child's dark eyes. It echoed the way he had felt long ago, alone and friendless, labeled a useless freak by his Muggle father for nearly all of his childhood. Duty to his sworn oath had done the rest, and now Gavin was like his son.

A son that seemed destined to drive him insane sometimes.

The boy did not respond well to figures of authority, a legacy of his days running wild on the streets, and Snape was the head of one of the branches of law enforcement in the wizarding world. That alone made Gavin bristle rebelliously. Yet he also realized that Severus had rescued him from the hell of Juvenile Services and so he tried as much as he could to listen to the older wizard and obey him. Which wasn't quite as much as Severus wanted, half the time.

The Director heaved a sigh, wondering if the child was behaving himself in school today. The past three months he'd been called to school five times because Gavin had been caught fighting other students and being disrespectful to certain teachers. The boy had never learned how to settle disputes with anything save his fists and swearing, and his control over his emotions was precarious. Severus had been prepared for the kid to get into trouble, just not this much trouble, and now he simply prayed he could get through a month without a call from the school principal. He'd explained to the staff at the elementary school about the child's background, yet he had also requested they not allow him to get away with any bad behavior, since the kid needed to learn rules and consequences.

It was an uphill battle all the way.

There were times Snape despaired of ever civilizing the brat, especially when Gavin seemed determined to ignore every rule ever made for polite society and embarrass his guardian. Practically the entire staff of Hunters at the DHI knew of his charge's willful escapades and they probably made bets every week on how long it would take for the kid to make Snape angry enough to toss him out on his ear. Many of them were surprised it had not happened yet, for Severus was not a particularly patient man.

Yet Snape found himself tapping unknown depths of patience with this student, God only knows how or why. The patience to endure the boy's rebellious streak without losing it and strangling him, that is. Thus far it had been a very near thing.

Yet when Gavin wasn't misbehaving he was an incredibly bright and curious child, willing to sit for hours and listen to Severus lecture about potion ingredients or ways to disguise yourself with magic and catch criminals. He soaked up details about magic and the wizarding world in general like a sponge, and once his magic emerged fully, he would be one of the strongest talents Snape had ever trained. That was another reason Snape put up with the boy's attitude, because without strict guidance, Gavin might end up killing someone or himself with his magical abilities, and Severus was one of the few wizards with power enough to handle the kid if he lost control.

Although what concerned the Director most now was not his ward's budding magical abilities but whether or not Gavin would pass fifth grade. Sometimes it seemed the kid spent more time in detention or suspended than in the classroom. It made Severus wonder what he'd done to deserve a mini James Potter, God help him! Somewhere, Snape was certain James was watching and laughing his head off at the way Gavin was driving Snape crazy.

Snape scanned the proposals on his desk once more, then took out a clean sheet of parchment and began writing down memos and assignments rapidly. Once he'd read through all the briefs on the suspects, he could begin detailing his agents to shadow the criminals and gather information on them. After that was done, they could arrest them and bring them to trial, or if they resisted arrest, kill them if necessary.

By the time he'd finished detailing agents to the various cases, it was past lunchtime, a fact which his stomach was reminding him in no uncertain terms. He stretched and stood up, after five hours, even his comfortable leather chair felt like a block of wood. And his left leg did too. He hissed and began to massage the stiffening muscles. His left leg had permanent nerve damage as an effect of Voldemort torturing him nearly to death over four years ago. He had a permanent limp and sometimes used a cane when it was acting up terribly. Still, he knew he was lucky he could still walk on it at all, or was alive, for that matter.

His daughter, Arista, was the one he had to thank for that little miracle. Voldemort had intended him to die that night for betraying him, and it had been through the grace of God and Arista's healing talent and belief that nothing was impossible with magic that had saved him. He glanced out the windows, which faced the west side of his office, a huge panel of magically tinted glass, spelled so he could see out but no one else could see in, and also shatterproof. He could see the entire skyline of Manhattan, including the Empire State Building, the World Trade Center, and the Statue of Liberty.

The sight never failed to inspire him. In a strange way he felt more comfortable in his adopted country than he ever had in his own, perhaps because the attitudes towards half-bloods and Muggleborns were not so strict. Then too, there was none of his dark past to live down here. Here he was something of a, dare he say it, celebrity, for hunting down the dragonslayers and fighting Lucius Malfoy. And his new position as Director merely reinforced his image as a tough, dependable, combat master. In America there were no whispers of tainted blood, or suspicions of being a dark wizard. Here the name Snape was a name to respect.

Not that he craved fame or anything, but still it was nice to be recognized. He paced to the window, admiring the view for a few moments, then walked across the spacious office to the bookshelf where he kept many of his curse breaking texts and some potion books as well. This was by no means the full library, that he kept at home, but these books were the ones he seemed to reference the most while at work and he kept them here. Below the bookshelf was a long black leather sofa, for those nights when he worked late and wanted a comfortable place to read over reports. Next to that was a soft cherry end table. The carpet and the walls were done in a deep green shade, which complemented the black leather nicely.

On the walls hung several portraits, one of Albus Dumbledore, one of Amelia,his late wife, and one of Arista and Trish riding Fireflash, the great bronze dragon. Below the photos was a wooden sign that read: _**Nobody Gets In To See the Wizard. Not Nobody. Not No How.**_ It was a quote from _The Wizard of Oz_, Arista's favorite movie, and it was their private joke, since an appointment with the Director was very hard to get, and the waiting list was several months for routine cases. Snape had discovered early on that if that rule were not strictly enforced he'd spend most of his time meeting with the press and other celebrity hunting nutcases and never get his job done. Plus he hated interviews.

On the east wall was a huge colored map of the United States with little glowing red and green dots that updated itself every few minutes or so. The map was how he kept track of where his operatives were and where their quarry was as well. Whenever a new necromancer surfaced, he would add the person to the map with a spell and it would register as a blinking red dot. The map could show enlarged sections, so you could study terrain and layout of an area before going there, and it had a permanent locator spell on it. All of the dots were labeled. It was sort of like a more advanced type of Marauders Map.

Severus used the map to brief his Hunters before sending them out on an assignment, making sure their magical signatures could be traced by the map, so if they were in trouble, he could send someone in to help them. Below that was a small cabinet that contained a few emergency potions Severus kept on hand just in case he needed healing or a disguise or protection from an enemy. On his desk were two more framed photos, one of his goddaughter, Amelia Flynn, and another of his little niece Marietta holding Sevvy, her stuffed dog. Both photos were a year or so out of date, but Severus didn't mind.

Sitting right next to the photos was a large square quartz crystal that seemed to sparkle with some inner energy. This was a crystal message cube and it was linked to three or four other message cubes throughout the building, enabling him to summon his associates and assistant Stanley without a fireplace. The message crystals were the latest in magical communication and as the Director of the DHI, Snape was privileged to have the most up to date magical inventions.

The crystals could be spelled for a private conversation or could be keyed to only be used by certain members of the agency and once implanted, could not be removed unless you knew the proper password. They were more efficient than the firecalling method and Severus considered them a very useful invention. Just then, the crystal atop his desk turned electric blue and chimed softly.

He walked swiftly back to his desk and tapped the side of it, saying "Snape here. What is it, Stanley?" The center of the crystal went clear and the face of his personal assistant, Stanley Barrow, appeared. Stanley was about thirty, with close cropped blond hair and darting blue eyes. He always seemed to be a perpetual state of nerves, but he was actually remarkably good at his job, and he made Snape's life a good deal easier by screening visitors and calls and letters. Anyone wishing to see the Director had to first get past Stanley's eagle-eyed inspection, and he guarded the Director's privacy like a pit bull. He had once been a top agent, but the pressure had gotten to him and he'd retired from the field to become an administrative assistant, one of the best in the business.

"Director, the two o'clock meeting you had scheduled with Mr. Adams of the Defense Committee has been delayed until Tuesday, he's been called out of town to Washington. And Jones and Applegate have caught the Red Devil, they've put him in one of the holding cells in Inferno until a court date can be set."

"Good. Anything else?"

Stanley coughed, looking uncomfortable. "Uh, the school called a few minutes ago, concerning your ward, sir."

Snape groaned. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, except contract some kind of stomach flu, sir. They sent him home via Floo powder, sir."

"Gavin's sick? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he snapped, rising to his feet. Sometimes Stanley's priorities were backwards, he thought irritably. Then again, the man didn't have kids, so his priorities were work-related in importance.

"I've taken the liberty of canceling all your other meetings this afternoon, sir," Stanley said quickly, wary of his boss's temper. "So you can go straight home now if you want."

"Thank you, Stanley." Severus sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, which he wore shorter than usual, making the white lock on the left side seem more prominent. That too was a legacy of his torture at Voldemort's hands. "I'm probably going to take the day off tomorrow as well, I can't leave him home alone sick like that."

"I figured as much, sir," said his assistant. "Although you might want to consider hiring a house elf to mind the kid." He'd made that suggestion before, but Severus had refused to consider it.

House elves could mind ordinary wizard children, but Gavin could turn circles around them, and Severus did not think them capable of controlling his ward, which was why he never used them. "No, I can deal with the boy myself," Snape said. "These kinds of things rarely last more than twenty-four hours. I'll see you in two days, Mr. Barrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir. I'll hold down the fort," Stanley said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Good luck." Then the crystal flickered and Stanley's face disappeared.

Heaving a sigh, Severus got to his feet, locked up all of his papers and his office, and Apparated back home to his small house in Point Pleasant, New Jersey to take care of his sick apprentice.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please review, I'd appreciate it greatly!


	2. Surprise Visitors and Sick Apprentices

**Surprise Visitors and Sick Apprentices**

Severus arrived home a few short minutes after Gavin, he unlocked the door and entered the hallway just in time to see a rather disheveled boy in a green T-shirt and black jeans step out of the fireplace clutching a blue backpack. Gavin was small and slight for his age, a fact which used to help him con people out of money when he ran with the Ravens, for hardly anyone could resist a pitiful looking small boy. Since coming to live with Snape, however, he'd lost some of his scrawniness and filled out a bit, though people sometimes mistook him for eight instead of ten. He had dark hair, which Snape made him keep trimmed neatly, much to his disgust, and thickly lashed cocoa brown eyes that had induced many an innocent lady to part with a few dollars and sometimes more than that. Large and liquid, they reminded Severus of a deer, though the owner of them was more mischievous than a monkey.

Right then they were a study in misery, as the boy dropped his backpack with a soft groan. Severus was at his side in an instant, ignoring the protest from his stiff leg at moving so quickly across the room. "Gavin, how long have you been sick?" He placed a hand on the child's forehead, it was slightly feverish.

The apprentice swallowed sharply, then said softly, "I dunno, just after fourth period, I think. I feel damn horrible, Sev." No sooner had the words left his mouth then he threw up all over the floor. Well, the floor and Severus' shoes.

Snape stepped back with a grimace of distaste. "Damn it, kid!" he growled before he could think better of it.

Gavin cringed at the harsh tone, whimpering, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, honest! I'm really sorry!"

Snape drew his wand, casting a cleaning spell. "Never mind. It's not your fault," he sighed, cursing himself for his quick tongue. Under times of stress, Gavin sometimes reverted back to the shivering child that had grown up in the orphanage beneath the strict tyrannical Mr. Ferrous, starting at the slightest raised voice and cowering at sudden movements made by an adult male. The way he was doing now.

"Gavin," Severus made his voice very soft. "Stop crying and look at me. I'm not angry with you."

"You are!" the child hissed, refusing to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to get sick all over you, sir. I'll never do it again, I swear." The small frame trembled, clearly fearing some awful retribution for his actions.

"Gavin, listen to me," he repeated, keeping his voice soft. "It's okay, you're not the first student that's ever thrown up on me. You're sick, now let's get you in bed."

One wary eye peered up at him. "You're not mad, Severus?" Snape shook his head firmly. "No. Why should I be? You being sick isn't anyone's fault. Come, you need to be in bed and take some of my Anti-Nausea Potion." He gently laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

Gavin flinched slightly, but then he drew in a breath and nodded. He felt terrible, all achy and weak and his stomach was killing him, worse even than the time he'd eaten some spoiled food out of a dumpster. Normally, he'd have protested being fussed over, but the way he felt now, he welcomed someone else looking out for him. He didn't even mind when Severus picked him up and carried him into his room.

Severus paused on the threshold of Gavin's bedroom, a frown stealing over his features. "Good God, boy! You call this–this _pigsty_ a bedroom?"

Heaps of clothes were scattered all over the floor, what little Snape could make out of the blue carpet, that is. Magazines were piled haphazardly next to the bed and the TV, which had a tangle of gaming controllers and Nintendo games in front of it. The waste basket was overflowing, empty cups and plates were piled atop the clothes. The closet looked as though a bomb had hit it and the bed was a wreck, the sheets and blankets all wound around each other and dragging on the floor. More books and papers were covering the desk, which could barely be seen beneath them.

"Uh, I was going to clean it this weekend," the boy said lamely, squirming slightly in his guardian's hold.

Scowling, Snape gestured sharply, using a wandless version of a neaten-up charm. "You're lucky you're sick, young man, else you'd be grounded for three days for letting it get this bad. How do you find any clean clothes–or anything else--in this disaster?"

"I know where my clean clothes are," Gavin muttered crossly, not in the mood for one of Snape's lectures.

Severus raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? What do you do, flip a coin and then sort through the nearest pile?" The spell was sorting through the seemingly endless pile of laundry, putting the clean clothes in drawers and the dirty ones in the hamper in the corner of the room. It had whisked the sheets off the bed and replaced them with new ones and was currently working on the closet and the desk top.

Within five minutes, Severus could see the floor again and he quickly walked into the room and set the child down on the bed. Gavin looked about at his bedroom with something like dismay. "How am I gonna find anything like this?" he whined.

"Look through the dresser like a normal person," Severus answered, opening a drawer and tossing a pair of pajamas at the boy. The neaten-up charm had finished cleaning by then and the older wizard gestured pointedly to the now clean bedroom. "_This_ is what your bedroom should look like from now on, Gavin Snape. Got me?"

"Yeah," the boy said, tugging on his pajamas. "Like an ad for _Good Housekeeping_, sure, whatever." Then he groaned as his stomach cramped.

Snape took pity on him then and did not bother lecturing anymore, but tucked his ward in bed and summoned a vial of Anti-Nausea Potion with a snap of his fingers. He emptied the pink gel-like potion into a small teacup and stirred it briskly with a spoon. It could be diluted in a glass of milk, but in this case, Snape deemed it would be more effective at full strength. "All right. Here you go," he said, and scooped up a tablespoonful of the pink substance.

"What's it taste like?"

"Peppermint ice cream. Come on, open up."

Gavin made a face. "Yuck! I hate peppermint."

Severus sighed. "Quit giving me a hard time and just take your medicine." He thrust the spoon at the recalcitrant child.

Gavin clamped his mouth shut.

"Gavin!" Snape began warningly. "You're behaving like a four-year-old."

"But it's gonna taste nasty, I just know it," he whined.

"All the more reason for you to just swallow it and get it over with."

The kid shook his head stubbornly, and Severus gritted his teeth, trying to control the urge to shake the boy until his teeth rattled. _Contrary, mule-headed, stubborn little brat! It's not like I'm trying to poison him, for Godsake! And this is one of the better tasting medicinal potions, not like the Decongestion Draft._ He locked eyes with the child, giving him one of his uncompromising glares that never failed to make his students obey.

Gavin merely pressed his lips together tighter.

"Fine!" Snape snapped, thoroughly exasperated. "Don't take it and see how you like throwing up every fifteen minutes." He made as if to banish the cup with his wand.

"Wait!" the boy cried, changing his mind as his stomach churned in warning. He'd already vomited three times in an hour. "Okay. I'll take it." He opened his mouth and allowed Snape to give him the first spoonful, grimacing slightly. To his surprise, the potion didn't taste half as bad as he'd thought, and it began working immediately.

He took the other two spoonfuls without protest, finishing the cup. "Was that so bad?" his mentor queried.

"No," Gavin admitted, flushing slightly. "But I still don't like peppermint."

"That dose should last three hours. Now you can take a mild sleeping draft and fever reducer," Severus said, conjuring them as well.

The boy took them without a problem, he'd had them before and knew they didn't taste bad. Then he snuggled down under the covers and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Severus," he murmured before he fell fast asleep.

"You're welcome, son," the Director said, tucking the covers more securely about the boy's skinny shoulders and dimming the lamp. Then he glided out of the room like a shadow, leaving the door half-open in case Gavin should wake up and want something else.

Scout rose from where he'd been lying in front of the hearth and thrust his nose into the wizard's outstretched hand. Severus scratched the big golden magehound's ears and petted his head before letting the dog outside in the backyard to get some fresh air. His house was about ten minutes away from the shore house his Amarotti inlaws owned, by broomstick that is, and about three miles from Point Pleasant Beach. Snape often walked along the beach when he needed to clear his head or ponder some new problem with his ward, the sound of the waves and the brisk sea air often soothed his frazzled nerves better than any Calming Draft.

He didn't have that option today however, and so he busied himself making some lunch for himself. He quickly put together some ham and cheese turnovers, made with pie crust and sliced ham and Swiss, putting them in the oven to bake and then making some chicken broth for Gavin, figuring the boy's stomach could tolerate that once he woke up. He hoped fervently that this stomach virus was one of the 24-hour kind, because he really couldn't afford to take more than two days off from work.

Still, if the boy was no better by tomorrow he would take him to Arista and let her examine him. She worked at St. Martin's General in Brick nearby as their Master Healer and Gavin liked her, she had therapy sessions with him once a week, since her empathic gift made her a first-class psychologist as well as a healer. In six months she had managed to coax Gavin into slowly accepting the fact that he was a wizard with an extraordinary gift and had mostly banished the nightmares of his time with Mr. Ferrous.

Mostly, because there were times that Gavin would wake up shivering and sobbing from nightmares of his early life in that hellhole of an orphanage and Severus would have to go and comfort him, holding him and humming soothingly until the kid fell asleep. Gavin always tried to pretend he didn't need the older man, but Arista had told Severus that in fact the boy desperately wanted someone to care for him, because no one ever had, and thus Snape ignored the child's protests. There was a very lonely, very sad child hidden beneath Gavin's streetwise tough guy exterior, and once Severus was aware of it, he was careful to make the kid feel as if he belonged here and was not an unwanted burden. God knew, he had felt that way often enough when he was growing up, he would never knowingly inflict that kind of pain on this child, who had been made to feel as if he was a freak and unnatural because of his growing magical abilities.

From what little Gavin had told him, Ferrous the orphan manager was a great deal like Snape's father Tobias had been, except that Ferrous had not been an alcoholic. The drink had exacerbated Tobias' temper, making him ten times more volatile than normal, and even so it was no excuse, but at least Tobias _had_ a thin reason why he was such an abusive bastard. This Ferrous man didn't even have that, he was simply a vicious self-righteous bully. "Spare the rod and spoil the child," had been one of the man's favorite expressions, according to Gavin, who shuddered when he'd said it. "He never spared _me_ any, that's for sure!" the boy had spat, and his eyes blazed with remembered pain and fury, so much that Severus quivered in sympathetic anger. "I was the devil's spawn, see, and he beat me for my own good always."

"That was a lie, Gavin," Severus had told him then, meeting the boy's gaze with his own. "He lied to you, because he knew what he did was wrong, and he sought to justify his own brutality. You deserved none of what that–that hellspawn did to you, d'you understand? _None_ of it!"

"How do you know that, sir?"

"Because no child does, no matter how badly he misbehaves," Severus replied heatedly. Then he added in a much quieter tone, "I know you find that hard to believe right now, Gavin, but it is the truth. You are _not_ a freak, or unnatural, or a devil's spawn because you have magic. Everything that bastard told you was nothing more than a lie. You should believe none of it. Ever!"

"But he showed me, sir. It said so, right there in The Bible–_Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live_," Gavin quoted softly, looking down at the ground.

And Severus had fought to keep from swearing. He was very familiar with that blasted quote, as was any wizard raised in a Catholic household. And he hated it as much now as he had as a child. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Then he said, "Gavin, what's written in The Bible is just words, put there by men. Men, not God, men who make mistakes and are subject to all the typical failings–fear, hate, prejudice. Men wrote that damn book, and who's to say they didn't put things in there that never were true in the first place? Things to suit their own narrow little vision of how the world should be, not how it is?"

The boy had gaped at him. "But, sir! That's blasphemy!"

"Yes. I can show you a dozen other passages which contradict that one, child. What's in there was meant as a guide, not an absolute. Unfortunately people like your beast of an orphanage manager find it all too easy to take it as the one true way, and use it as a means to prove how righteous they are, how holy, and use it to commit unspeakable crimes against people. Don't believe everything you read, young one. Not even in _that_ Book."

Gavin had gaped at him. "Then what's true, sir?"

"That God created wizards and magic the same as He did everything else, son. And there is good and evil in all things, for all things have an opposite. And you have a choice, in magic, as in all things, to use it for good or evil. Magic is not, in and of itself, evil or good–it simply _is._ It is a force, and we who use it have to make a choice as to what it will be used for. God gave men–and wizards, for we are men too–free will and free choice. And it is up to _you_ to choose what you will use your magic for, son. And that is the truth as I know it."

"But. . .what if you choose wrong?"

"Then you can choose again. I believe in second chances, Gavin. One way or another, life always gives you second chances. You simply have to learn how to see them," Severus told him, with a bittersweet smile. For those were Amelia's words, and it was the same lesson she had given him so long ago, a lesson that he had never ever forgotten. Second chances, for him and for the boy he had adopted, mercy and grace and forgiveness, they were all possible if you believed.

Snape did. Amelia had made him believe. Now he would do the same for the troubled orphan he had promised to teach. It was the most important lesson he would ever teach. And also the hardest.

Gavin still had not mastered it. But that was all right. It had taken years for Severus to absorb the full impact of those simple words, and accept them for the truth. It was a lesson that needed time to sink in, and Snape knew he would have to repeat it many times before the boy absorbed it.

Right then however, Snape had his hands full just convincing his wary apprentice that magic was a good thing and he shouldn't be afraid of using it. In the eight months since the boy had come to live with him, Severus had shown him all the various little charms and spells that could be used around the house, getting the child accustomed to seeing magic as a useful force, not a tool of the devil. He had made certain that he never used magic to discipline the child, for he wanted Gavin to view it as a positive thing, not a negative.

He thought that, for the most part, he had succeeded, though the boy had yet to cast a spell on his own. Still, Gavin no longer started like a deer when Snape took out his wand, or gestured, or clapped his hands, or chanted a spell in Latin, the way he had when he'd first come to live with Snape. It was a definite improvement. The integrated Muggle-Wizard school he had enrolled Gavin helped too, since the teachers there were both wizards and non-wizards, coming from families that were comfortable with magic and those that wielded it.

Such a school had been quite a shock to Severus when he'd first learned about it, two years ago when his daughter Trish had begun teaching preschool at one. There were no such schools in Britain, where the Ministry thought it was best to keep the wizarding world as separate as possible from the ordinary one. But in America, the integration of Muggle and Wizard had been going on for the past century and a half, though the Muggles who attended the school did have some knowledge of magic, and at least one family member who was a wizard or witch.

Severus found he approved of such a school wholeheartedly, since it fostered a degree of tolerance and understanding between Muggle and wizard that was unheard of elsewhere and had proved to be beneficial to all in the long term. It had been the Director's hope that the school would stress even better than he could to Gavin that magic was not evil or perverted. So far, that seemed to be working.

The timer on the oven beeped and Severus removed the turnovers from it and transferred them to a wire rack to cool. They needed a few minutes to cool down before you could eat them. He busied himself setting down a plate, a bag of chips, and a glass of iced tea on the kitchen table.

He had just sat down and placed a turnover on his plate when Scout began barking.

Severus was on his feet immediately, for over the years he had come to interpret the magehound's barks, since the dog rarely barked for no reason. This particular bark was one of welcome, and told Severus that the visitor approaching the house was known to the dog.

Seconds later, he heard his door chime, as the wardstone set in the porch also acknowledged the visitor as one who could cross the threshold, something that could only happen if the person bore no dark aura and had been keyed to the stone by Severus. Yet at the same time he knew this was not a relative, for the dog did not bark at relatives.

Severus walked over and opened the door, fully expecting to see another Dark Hunter on his front porch.

What he did _not_ expect was one of his former students, the most famous one of all, the Slayer of Voldemort, Harry Potter.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**More interaction between Harry and Severus next!**


	3. Harry's Plea

**Harry's Plea**

For one moment, Severus Snape did nothing but stare at the younger man, who looked as if he had spent several sleepless nights in a row, his green eyes bloodshot behind his glasses, his normally untidy hair more mussed than usual. Harry was wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, and a lightweight fall coat and a pair of sneakers that had plainly seen better days. The clothes were good quality, but appeared to have been slept in, for Severus could see they were wrinkled in places. A Firebolt leaned up against the side of the house.

Before Severus could articulate a greeting, Harry said, "I need your help, Severus, please. Something terrible's happened to Ginny."

"Come in and sit down," the former headmaster invited, stepping back and allowing Harry to enter his home.

Harry followed the professor, noting in some astonishment that the house was decorated tastefully in shades of cream and deep brown in the den area, which had a huge fireplace with a large portrait of a much younger Severus Snape and his late wife Amelia above it. Harry gazed at it in shock, for the Snape in the picture had a look of utter adoration on his face and looked astonishingly handsome. _Huh? Snape, handsome?_ Harry did a doubletake, then slowly nodded. Yes, his former Potions professor did indeed look good, the smile transformed his whole face.

"That was my wife, Amelia," Severus said from behind him, making Harry start and blush guiltily. "That was taken twenty years ago or thereabouts, in a secret glen in Scotland. It's one of the few portraits I have of her."

The sadness in Severus's tone struck Harry forcibly then, reminding him sharply of his own missing wife and the reason he was here. He quickly looked away from the portrait, and his eyes came to rest on a rather large blue backpack sitting next to the fireplace. That puzzled him, for he'd been under the impression that Severus had no children at home anymore, his two daughters were married now. Perhaps the bookbag belonged to his niece, Harry recalled Snape having a little niece named Marietta who'd once visited him at Hogwarts.

He followed Severus back through the den into a bright kitchen decorated in white and hunter green. It was spotless and gleaming, which did not surprise Harry at all, for he well remembered his professor's neat fetish from his schooldays. He blinked upon seeing Muggle appliances there though, including a refrigerator and a stove, an oven, and a microwave. No dishwasher though, only a sink, he probably used cleaning spells then. A square throw rug in front of the sink read **Cooking is Optional, Cleaning is Mandatory**. Harry half-smiled at that typical Snape saying.

"Have a seat," Snape gestured to the table, and Harry sat down, noticing belatedly that the Director had been about to eat lunch when Harry's arrival had interrupted him.

"Sorry I interrupted your lunch, sir," he felt compelled to apologize.

"You didn't really, since I'm going to eat it now," Severus answered quietly. "Care to join me? It might be easier to talk after you've eaten, Potter."

Harry was about to refuse, he hadn't come here to make small talk after all, but then the heavenly smell of the ham and cheese turnover hit his nostrils and he was salivating uncontrollably. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. "Uh, yes, I guess I will have one of them. Thank you, Severus."

Severus snapped his fingers and a turnover and chips appeared on a second plate and floated over to Harry, along with a glass of iced tea. He gave his former student a wry grin when Harry gaped at his use of wandless magic. "Wizards in the States don't use wands, Potter. I've picked up a few of the more basic spells living here, though I still use my wand for most magic."

"And they don't have house elves here either, right?" Harry asked, sniffing appreciatively at the turnover before biting into it.

"No, they have them, but they're not bound like the ones in Britain," Severus corrected. "Here, they work for money, which is why only the big wizarding Academies can afford them, or the rich wizarding families. Most wizard households do their own housekeeping or have their apprentices do it, it teaches the little brats responsibility." He bit into his own turnover, it was still hot and tasted wonderful.

Harry was devouring his, he was starving and didn't even mind burning his tongue a little on the hot melted cheese. "Mmm. . . .this is the best thing I've ever eaten here. Where did you buy it?"

Severus snorted. "Buy it? I made it myself, it's not that hard."

"I never knew you could cook," Harry admitted. "You cook better than Molly Weasley."

"That's because she uses magic and I don't," Snape said with a slightly smug tone.

"You don't?"

"Never. Spells are for cleaning, not for cooking. Any decent cook knows that." Severus told him, though he didn't bother to add where he'd learned that bit of wisdom from–his late wife, who had been an incredible cook.

They finished their lunch in silence, giving most of their attention to the food. Severus gave Harry a second turnover, the young Auror looked as if he hadn't eaten a decent meal in a few days.

Harry ate that too, sighing in bliss. He considered himself a fair cook, he could make breakfast without burning it and lunch too from his days at the Dursleys, but he had to admit nothing he ever made tasted as good as this. _Merlin, Arista and Trish were so lucky growing up here, if this is any example of how good Snape cooks. Who would have thought the old dungeon bat knew how to make something this terrific?_ Then he felt ashamed for his unkind thoughts, for when had he ever taken the time to truly get to know his old teacher? He recalled one late night conversation between Ron, Hermione, and Trish back in their sixth year, and Trish saying _You don't know the Severus Snape I do. He's not at all what he seems._ Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that this was the true Severus he was seeing now, and he felt like squirming for misjudging the man all those years ago. Then again, the man had played the part of grouchy, sarcastic, greasy git so very well, Harry couldn't be blamed for thinking Severus was truly what he appeared. Right?

He swallowed the last bite of the turnover, then looked up at Snape, who was waiting patiently for him to reveal the reason he had shown up so unexpectedly. "Uh, I don't really know exactly where to start," he began awkwardly. "Everything happened so fast . . ."

"Start at the beginning, Mr. Potter," Severus said, using the same tone he had when he was Harry's teacher and waiting for him to explain something.

"Right. Well, you know Ginny and I are Aurors, right? Since Voldemort died, our cases have been pretty routine, nothing major from those who escaped the Ministry's hunt two years ago. They've been lying pretty low, scared to do much now that we've cut off the serpent's head, so to speak." Severus nodded. He would have expected the remaining members of the Death Eaters to go underground, they weren't stupid, more's the pity. "That was why we decided it might be a good time to, uh, raise a family. Ginny's expecting twins," he said, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

"Congratulations," Severus offered.

"Thanks. She wanted to take a vacation before she got too big to see her feet, she said," Harry coughed, flushing slightly. A part of his mind couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with _Snape_, God help him! "So we, uh, decided to come here to see New York City and the Statue of Liberty and all that. The maternity healer said it was safe for her to travel still, she's only five and a half months. We got to Manhattan two days ago, and the first day we spent walking around the city, we went to Times Square and Rockefeller Center and Liberty Island. Ginny loved it, she was like a little kid, took all kinds of pictures and stuff. I liked it too, it was nice just walking around and not having to worry about anything except having fun. I even let her take me shopping."

Severus gave him a commiserating look and Harry laughed softly. "Oh, it wasn't as bad as you're thinking. I wouldn't let her in the shoe stores. Not that she's wanted to go in them much since she's started, uh, expanding," her husband admitted. "Anyway, we'd planned to go see the Statue and Ellis Island the next morning, but when she woke up she was feeling sick and I said maybe we should wait, but she told me to go and at least see the World Trade Center, it was only two blocks from our hotel. I didn't feel right about leaving her, but she insisted, and I've learned the hard way not to argue with a pregnant woman. They tend to throw things at you."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Good thing you know how to play Quidditch then, isn't it?"

Harry gaped at him. Had Snape actually made a _joke_? Yes, damn it all, he had, for he was smirking like a blasted cat. "Lucky, right. Anyhow, I left her resting and eating some toast and eggs and walked to the towers. I was there maybe an hour to an hour and a half at the most, there weren't too many people there around nine in the morning. I figured she'd probably want to go out and see some more places so I Apparated back to the hotel, but when I got there she was gone."

"Gone where?" Severus broke in. "Gone shopping maybe?"

Harry shook his head. "No. That's what I thought too, at first. But her purse was still in the room. So I figured she went out for a bit of air and I waited half an hour, but she didn't return. Then I started looking around for a note and that's when I found it." He dug into his pocket and came up with a crumpled piece of parchment. "This was lying on the floor beside the window." he held out the paper to Snape.

Severus scanned the parchment rapidly. Potter, if you want to see your precious ginny alive again, do exactly as i say. More instructions will follow soon. Don't try and find her or else...! The Shifter

"The Shifter? I'm not familiar with that alias." Severus frowned, trying to recall if any of the dark wizards in the files used that name as their cover.

"I guess he's not well known here," Harry said, his hands gripping the tabletop until his knuckles were white. "He surfaced about a year ago. He's a kidnapper, he mostly targets Muggleborns and former Hogwarts students from my year and Ginny's. He doesn't really have a victim pattern, except that one I've mentioned. He's taken adults as well as children, and he always leaves a note, but its always written on untraceable parchment. Usually he requests money, but sometimes not. Sometimes it's a magical object, like a family heirloom, usually something expensive."

"That would be consistent with most kidnappers."

"Yeah, but he doesn't always keep his word. Sometimes he asks for more and other times he promises to leave the victim unharmed, but then he goes and hurts the person anyhow. He's unpredictable. And none of his victims can identify him. They, the ones we've been able to talk to so far, all say his face shifts continuously, so we don't know what he really looks like."

"A glamour, most likely." Snape surmised. "Either that or he's using some kind of Chameleon Potion or other magical object to alter his appearance. Have you tried identifying his voice?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but his voice changes too. He's clever, the sneaky bastard. And he hates Muggleborns with a passion. Those are the ones he's treated the worst." Harry grimaced. "I never thought we had to worry about enemies here, never thought we wouldn't be safe. I should've though! I should know better than to assume we wouldn't be followed, but I figured this trip was a spur of the moment thing, just a few days . . ." Harry shook his head in disgust.

"He must have planned this," Severus said. "He had to have some way of monitoring you,so he knew where to find you."

"I know that, Snape! But I checked myself for all the standard tracking spells and devices. I'm clean. And so's my broom and my luggage. I don't know how he found us, but he did and now he's got Ginny. That's why I'm here, to ask you for help. You're the Director of Dark Hunter Intelligence, you know this area better than I do. You can help me find where he's taken Ginny, can't you?"

Severus nodded quickly. "If he's here, my people can locate him. Manhattan's big, but he can't hide forever, even in a city that size. From what you've told me so far, Potter, I'd say he sounds like an ex-Death Eater with a grudge against you in particular."

"Any ideas on who it might be?" Harry asked. "You knew all of them."

"Hardly. I knew the inner circle of thirteen, which is barely a third of them," Severus snorted. "There were over a hundred Death Eaters, and not all of them attended meetings."

"But they all bore the Dark Mark," Harry recalled suddenly. "Could we trace them through that?"

Snape shook his head. "No, that method is lost to us now that Riddle is roasting in hell. Only he knew the spell to summon his followers through the Mark. None of the rest did, not even Lucius Malfoy. And not all Death Eaters bore the brand either. Only the thirteen bore the brand, the others had a tattoo of some sort, but it wasn't the same. If the Shifter was one of them, and I'm beginning to think he is, then he can remove his Mark at will, since it's not permanent."

"Damn!" Harry swore angrily, blinking back tears of frustration. "I was hoping you might know who he was . . ."

Snape sighed. "Sorry, but I couldn't take roll at the meetings the way I did in my classroom, Potter. Is there anything else you can tell me about his methods? Is his handwriting always the same? How does he treat his victims? Does he hurt them before or after his demands haven't been met?"

Harry thought frantically, trying to recall those other cases. He knew he should know the answers to Snape's questions, they were important to the investigation, but to his shame and frustration he could not remember them. His fear and worry over his wife and what the Shifter might be doing to her right then consumed him utterly. He kept seeing her face in his mind . . . smiling up at him with that sweet grin he so loved . . .then it changed, and now he saw her shivering and sobbing, begging for him to come for her . . .for them, for it was not only Ginny the Shifter held hostage, but his babies too. His babies . . .his wife . . .God, oh God . . .He began to tremble, shivering with undisguised fear and rage.

"Potter!" Severus called sharply. "Look at me!"

The Defense Master's tone cut through the other man's emotional turmoil like a whip. Harry jerked as if he'd been slapped, then forced himself to meet Snape's eyes, which were bright with disapproval and . . .compassion?

"Take a deep breath, Potter," Snape ordered, his tone laced with the familiar biting disapproval. "Don't think about her now. Just breathe. In and out. Control yourself. You're no good to her if you're falling apart. Now breathe."

Harry found himself obeying the stern tone, taking one deep calming breath than another, struggling to push the image of her face from his mind. Much as he hated to admit it, Snape was right. He couldn't afford to let his emotions cloud his mind. He had to regain control over himself.

"Again. Breathe in and out. One, two, three, four." Severus instructed, his voice calm and cool as ice.

Harry hated him for that even tone, that oh-so-calm demeanor, but he obeyed Severus' instructions and breathed, slowly, until his heart quit racing and his mind was no longer filled with red and black images and fear no longer choked him. He forced himself to meet Snape's gaze, envying the other wizard his stony facade something fierce.

Something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face, because Severus said simply, "My control took years to perfect, and it's by no means infallible. If the Shifter had taken a member of my family, I'd not be half so calm as I seem."

Harry flushed. "Sorry."

Snape shrugged off the apology. "Your emotions are understandable, but you have to keep them locked up. Focus on finding him for now. Once that's done, you can nail his hide to a wall for good and all. But right now, I need answers to my questions."

"I know . . .but I can't remember everything. His handwriting . . .it's not always the same, it changes. Sometimes it looks like a girl's, that's why we weren't sure if the Shifter was a woman or man. But my instincts say this is a man, not a woman. Don't ask me why, but somehow I just _know_."

"Good. Trust your instincts. What else?"

Harry floundered for a moment, feeling as if he was back in Potions again, and Snape had asked a question which he should have known the answer to, that he _had_ known the answer to, but had for some reason forgotten, especially since the irritating git was glaring at him with that sneer on his damn face . . . "I don't know, sir!" he snapped. "I _ought_ to, but I just can't remember the answers now, damn it! So quit looking at me like that."

"Take it easy, Potter," Snape said softly, reprovingly. "You're letting your emotions color your thinking again."

"I can't help it!"

"You'd better," Snape frowned. "Or else you're going to get yourself killed. You're an Auror, now start acting like one."

"How _dare_ you!" Harry began, his eyes blazing. "Who the blazes d'you think you are, talking to me like I was a kid, Snape?" he started to rise to his feet. It had been a mistake to come here, he should have known Snape wouldn't understand, the cold-hearted beast.

"Sit down and shut up," Severus hissed, pinning the younger man with one of his deadly glares. Harry froze. "How dare _you_ come into my house and ask me for help and then indulge in a temper tantrum worthy of a ten-year-old? I won't put up with that from anyone, hero or not. If you worked under me, Potter, I'd pull you off this case and declare you unfit for duty until you regained some kind of objectivity. Because the way you are now, you're no good to anyone, especially not your wife!"

Harry opened his mouth to shout something at the Director, but the warning glint in the other man's eyes made him think twice. Snape might be older, and Harry had more experience with combat spells now than he had two years ago, but even now he wasn't sure he could take the Defense Master in a duel. And something told him it wouldn't be smart to draw a wand on Snape unless he meant to use it.

He sat back down, feeling more than a little stupid for losing his temper and acting like. .. well a child, the way Severus had said. _God, Harry, but will you never stop reacting to him like a rebellious teenager? He's not your teacher anymore and you don't need his approval, not that you ever wanted it anyhow,_ part of his conscience scolded. Except, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. . . a small part of him _had_ longed for the older man's approval, just once. He promptly shoved that part of himself away, resolving to quit letting his temper rule him, because Snape was right again, blast him. He needed the Director's help, and antagonizing the man was not going to get him anywhere.

"I'm sorry. Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Yes." Severus agreed. Then he added, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Okay, _Professor_." Harry shot back.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Sarcasm does not become you, Mr. Potter. That's my line." He shook his head. "Amazing, that you still have the ability to bait me, after all this time," he muttered, half under his breath. "Some things never change. However, if you honestly can't remember what the Shifter does to his victims, I can contact the Auror Department and ask them to send me any information they have on file. Then we can begin this investigation properly, with all the facts at hand."

"Yeah. That's a good idea . . .Director Snape," Harry offered, giving the man his proper title as a backhanded attempt at burying the hatchet.

Severus relaxed, recognizing the other's peace offering and nodding in approval. "Then let me go into my study and contact my assistant, Mr. Barrow. He will get in touch with the Auror Department and relay what I need to know. In the meantime, why don't you concentrate on meditative breathing? I find it helps immensely in controlling one's temper."

"Yeah, like you'd know," Harry muttered to the professor's back as Snape turned to go.

"I know better than anyone, Mr. Potter," Snape threw back over his shoulder before striding from the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how the hell Severus could still make him feel all of eleven years old again with a few pointed words and a glare. It was damn irritating. Not to mention embarrassing. He was a grown man, Merlin help him! A grown man about to become a father, heaven help him. What kind of a father would he be if he let some arrogant former potions professor bully him? If only the man weren't so right all the time. Then he shook his head. Severus' expertise was what had made Harry seek him out in the first place, so it didn't make sense to complain about the man's perfectionist attitude, now did it? Because if it meant getting Ginny back safe, Harry would put up with any amount of sarcastic comments from Snape.

Ten minutes later Severus was back. "My assistant will contact me when the information I requested becomes available. All we can do now is wait. Might I suggest a cup of stress tea or a–"he never finished what he was about to say because he was interrupted by a child's voice calling from the bedroom.

"Severus! I feel like I'm gonna puke again."

"Excuse me, I've got an apprentice sick with a nasty stomach flu," Severus informed Harry and rushed off to tend to his sick ward. "I'm coming, Gavin!"

Harry's mouth fell open. Would the man never cease to surprise him? He half rose to his feet, peering down the hallway at the partially open bedroom door at the end of it. He saw Severus enter the bedroom, pick up the whimpering child and then disappear through another door, presumably a bathroom.

Who would have thought Snape would be willing to take care of a sick kid? Harry felt sorry for the poor kid, having to deal with Snape's snarky attitude when he was sick to his stomach. Except Snape hadn't acted at all put out when the kid called him, Harry realized. He had seemed concerned . . .and had the kid actually called the Director _Severus_? Since when did Snape, the most proper Severus Snape, allow a student to address him by his first name? Maybe he'd misheard or something.

Ten minutes later, the two emerged from the bathroom and Snape carried the child back to his room, speaking softly to him. "You'll feel much better with my potions in you, I promise. Now sit up a little, all right?" He placed the boy on the bed, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Harry took two steps down the hallway, not wanting to eavesdrop, really, but his curiosity was killing him and he had to confirm for himself that he'd actually seen Snape, the terror of the dungeons, carrying a child in his arms and putting him to bed, of all things!

Now the Director was sitting on the edge of the bed and giving the child several spoonfuls of some pink potion that Harry recognized as an Anti-Nausea one. He could just hear Severus' voice, low and soothing. "That's good. Come on, one more swallow. Quit making faces at me, it doesn't taste bad, son."

Harry nearly fell over. _Son? I couldn't have heard that right. _

"It does too!" came the boy's grumpy reply.

Harry expected Snape to growl at the boy to stop whining, but all Severus said was, "It doesn't taste half as bad as the next thing I'm about to give you, I'm afraid."

"What thing?" Gavin whimpered. "I don't want it."

"It'll make you feel better, child." Severus said, and shook a small glass vial with a thick creamy potion twice before pouring it out onto a spoon. "This will stop cramps and diarrhea. Now open up."

Gavin gazed at him pleadingly. "Do I have to–agk!" he sputtered as Snape popped the spoonful of medicine in his mouth.

"Swallow. Good job. There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Gavin glared at him. "It tasted awful, Sev. Just not as bad as the peppermint."

"Here." Severus handed the child a small cup of water. "Small sips, don't gulp it. Otherwise you're going to throw up again. Easy. Better now?"

"Yeah." Gavin handed the cup back to his guardian. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being sick and making you miss work and all. I know how important your job is. You didn't really need to stay home with me."

"Gavin, my job isn't nearly as important as you are," Severus said gently. "And what did I tell you before about apologizing for things that aren't your fault, hmm?"

"I know, but . . ."

"No buts, Gavin Snape. You don't really think I'd ever leave you home alone while you were sick, do you? What kind of guardian d'you think I am?"

"The awful kind that makes me eat vegetables. And do homework," Gavin replied, grinning. "And sends me to bed at nine-thirty."

"A fate worse than death, that," Severus snorted. "Anything else you'd like to complain about, young man? How about the way I let you play video games? Or eat half a plate of chocolate chip cookies for dessert? Or teach you how to ride a broom? I'm a horrible guardian for letting you get away with such behavior, right?"

"The worst," Gavin agreed, his eyes twinkling.

"Planning on running away to West and 10th then?" Severus teased, referring to the area where Gavin used to hang out with the Ravens.

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow," the boy said, smirking. "When I feel better and you're sick of me."

"You'll be waiting forever then, boy," Snape mock-growled. Then he ruffled the child's hair. "Lie down and close your eyes, imp. You'll never get better without some rest."

Gavin snuggled obediently down in the covers. "M' not really tired, Sev."

"Of course you are, you just don't want to admit it," his mentor chuckled. Then he began to run his fingers through the child's hair over and over. Gavin sighed, but did not protest the gesture. "Quit fighting, child, and just let go. I'm right here. Now sleep, son. Sleep." Severus ordered softly. Then he began to hum.

Back in the hallway, Harry was pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Severus Snape really _was_ sitting on the edge of a kid's bed humming a lullaby. And apparently, this wasn't anything new, the kid seemed to expect it, because he was now sleeping, resting his head on Severus' arm. And Snape was gazing down at the child with relief and tenderness, just the way Harry imagined he would with his own children someday, the way any parent would with a sick child.

The mask of the snarky Potions Master had vanished as if it had never been.

Harry drew away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, and returned to the table. _How many masks do you wear, Severus Snape? _He wondered. _And why didn't I ever see this side of you until now?_ Surely there must have been signs, how had he missed them?_ Perhaps because you never cared to look before?_ His conscience reproved. _There are none so blind as those who will not see._

Harry darted a glance at the hallway. He couldn't hear Severus humming any more. Too bad. That humming was so very soothing . . .it had nearly put Harry to sleep. _Merlin, but I wish I'd had somebody to hum **me** to sleep when I was sick that way,_ the young Auror thought with a sudden flash of resentment. _How many times did I end up in the Hospital Wing hurt or sick and everybody sent me candy and cards, but not once did they ever do what Snape did for that kid in there. Not even Dumbledore, God rest his soul, ever did that for me. It would have been nice . . .just once. Certainly Severus never did anything like that for me, damn him!_ Then he gasped and sat up. What was wrong with him? He was losing it, it was the stress. That was the only reason he was sitting here thinking these stupid thoughts, wishing for something he'd never had from Severus Snape, of all people. He didn't even _like_ the man.

He jumped about a foot when Severus's hand touched his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Easy, Potter. You were falling asleep in your plate of potato chips, you know." Snape remarked mischievously.

"I was?" he repeated stupidly. Merlin, but he was so tired!

"Yes. Why don't you go and take a nap on the couch? You're out on your feet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Harry mumbled, yawning. "Haven't slept too much since Ginny went missing, y'know."

"I figured as much," Severus said with a touch of sympathy in his tone. "No wonder you're cranky."

Harry scowled, wanting to reply to that, but for some reason his tongue wasn't working properly. He felt an arm under his shoulder, tugging him somewhere, and he followed. Next thing he knew he was lying down on a soft cushion and someone had put a blanket over him.

"Ginny?" he mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Potter," a familiar voice ordered. "I'll wake you when I hear anything new."

Harry sighed, then his eyes closed in spite of himself and he slept.

Severus sighed and removed the other's glasses, setting them on the end table. _Two of them, God help me! Why me?_


	4. Gavin and the Slayer of Voldemort

**Gavin and the Slayer of Voldemort**

Harry woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at him. Groping about for his glasses, he finally located them on the end table and jammed them on. Funny, he didn't recall putting them there before he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Couch? He blinked, wondering how he'd gotten there. Wait a minute, this wasn't his couch, it was Snape's! He'd fallen asleep on Snape's couch, because Ginny had been stolen away by the Shifter and he'd come to the Director to ask for help in getting her back. He felt a slow blush spread over his cheekbones as he recalled the conversation that had followed and somehow he'd ended falling asleep on the couch.

He sat up, only then meeting the curious brown eyes of the boy sitting a few feet away in the recliner, a fuzzy blue blanket wrapped about him. "Hello. You're Severus's apprentice, is that right?" Harry guessed, his mind was still muddled from sleep but he thought he recalled Snape telling him he had an apprentice.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Name's Gavin. Gavin Snape."

Harry felt his jaw come unhinged. "Uh . . .did you say your last name was _Snape_?"

"Yup. Severus gave me his name when he adopted me, 'cause he's my guardian and I never had a last name. Never really had a first name either, since whoever left me at the orphanage never bothered to give me one and neither did that A-hole Ferrous. Unless you count "Idiot" and "Freak". Smoke and Slick, the leaders of the Ravens called me Wolf, but Sev said _no way_ was that a proper name and he called me Gavin. It means hawk in Welsh. He said it was his grandfather's name too."

"I see," Harry said, though his head was spinning at the information he'd just been given. Clearly this boy had been neglected and abused, just as he had with the Dursleys, perhaps even worse. And Snape had adopted him. Which explained why the Director had called the boy "son". And also why he allowed the boy to use his first name so casually. Belatedly, he held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Gavin. I'm Harry." He paused wondering if he should tell the kid his last name. Then he decided it was best to just get it over with. "Harry Potter."

Gavin, who'd just grasped Harry's hand in his own, dropped it like a hot poker and cried, "Holy hells! _The_ Harry Potter? The Slayer of Voldemort?"

"That's me," Harry said, and blushed. God, how he hated that title! He could cheerfully throttle whoever had invented it. First he had been The-Boy-Who-Lived and now he was The Slayer of Voldemort. No wonder Snape thought him conceited.

Gavin cocked his head, then he stated, "You look a lot better in person than you do in your pictures."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, except, "Thanks. I never liked half the pictures they took of me anyway." He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of where to go from there. "Uh, are you feeling okay? Snape-I mean Severus-told me you were sick."

Gavin shrugged. "I am. But I feel ten times better now than when I woke up before. Those magic potions of his work a lot better than Pepto Bismol, know what I mean?"

Harry nodded, he was familiar with Muggle medicines. "They should, he used to be the Potions Master for Hogwarts, and he knows how to brew nearly any potion, I think."

"Wasn't he a Defense Master too?"

"Yeah, for a year, when Lucius Malfoy sent his army to attack the school," Harry clarified. "Then, after Voldemort was defeated, Albus Dumbledore named him as his successor and he became the Headmaster for two years until he chose Remus Lupin to succeed him."

"And then he moved here and became the Director of Hunter Intel," Gavin finished. "Mrs. Perkins, my school vice principal, says I should count my lucky stars that he agreed to teach me and is my guardian."

Harry's eyebrow went up. That was a far cry from what _he_ would have felt if Snape had been named his guardian when he was Gavin's age. "Do you agree with her?"

"Sure. Severus is okay, mostly. When he isn't on my ass to do my homework and stuff, I mean. He's kind of cool, actually, especially when he teaches me magic. He taught me how to make a Sleeping Draft last week and this week we were gonna do a Calming Draught, only I got sick with this freakin' virus." The kid scowled grimly down at his slippers. "He was your teacher too once, right?"

Harry nodded, concealing a wince. _Oh yes, he was, but he was nothing like the way he is with you now, Gavin. Back then he was still a spy and a secret agent and he was a greasy git who made me hate him so he could fool Voldemort into believing he was a loyal Death Eater. We couldn't stand each other. And no way would I ever have referred to him as "cool"._

"Unfortunately, yes I was, Gavin," said Severus from behind them, nearly giving Harry heart failure. He was smirking slightly. "I was given the unenviable task of teaching Mr. Potter Potions for five years."

"Really? How come I never knew that? That the Slayer of Voldemort was your student?"

Snape looked uncomfortable and Harry couldn't resist needling him a bit. "Yeah, Severus, why didn't you ever tell him? Trelawney bragged to anybody who would listen that _she_ was my Divination teacher afterwards."

"Your performance in my classroom was hardly anything to brag about, Potter," his former professor shot back.

Now it was Harry's turn to feel uncomfortable. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Why? You weren't good at Potions?" Gavin asked, wide-eyed that such a famous wizard wasn't good at everything.

"He was abysmal," Severus said before Harry could answer.

"Oh, come on, Snape, I wasn't _that_ bad," Harry protested. "Neville was abysmal. I was just, uh, distracted."

"Is that what you called it? I'd say you were more than just distracted. You were a distraction, causing a disturbance nearly every lesson."

"You're exaggerating."

"I don't think so, Potter. Who was it that put a firework in Malfoy's cauldron during your second year and caused Swelling Solution to explode all over your classmates, hmm? I think his initials were HJP."

"You _knew_ about that?" Harry gasped.

"Only months afterward, when Miss Granger admitted it to me in a fit of remorse just before the term ended for the year."

"And you didn't report me to the Headmaster? Or try and have me expelled?"

"No, because it would have done no good. For after that fiasco in the Chamber of Secrets you were Dumbledore's Golden Boy and he would hear no wrong about you, no matter how true it was. So I held my tongue, difficult as that was, and I let it go. But I_ did_ watch you very closely in your third year."

"Don't remind me," Harry said sourly. "Every time I turned around, you were watching me."

"As I should have been, seeing the amount of trouble you got into that year," Snape said, and gave him a trademark smirk. "Sneaking around in the dead of night to chase after werewolves and criminals and nearly getting yourself killed."

"Really?" Gavin looked at Harry in awe. "Man, sounds like you had the life. Except for Severus being on your ass, that must have sucked."

"Gavin!" Snape growled. "What have I told you about watching your language, young man?"

"What? I didn't say the F-word."

"Lucky for you, otherwise you'd have been eating soap, Mr. Snape." Severus countered. "Must we go over accepted words in polite conversation again?"

Gavin gulped. "No! I don't want to write anymore lines."

"Then watch your mouth, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Gavin sighed. Then he muttered, "But they use the word ass in The Bible, you know."

"What was that?" Severus inquired silkily.

"Nothing," said his apprentice hastily.

Harry turned away, hiding a grin. Merlin, but the boy had guts to answer Snape back like that. Especially when the man could do a whole lot worse than give him detention. Yet, oddly enough, Gavin did not seem afraid of the Director. Not much, at least. Which said something about the way Snape treated him.

Severus heaved a sigh. "It seems that I am doomed to teach smartmouthed brats forever, as you can see, Mr. Potter. This one is a great deal like you, I fear."

"Oh? Brilliant, handsome, and destined to save the world?"

"Got _that_ right," Gavin crowed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, I was thinking reckless, impulsive and destined to spend half his free time in detention for the rest of the year. Much the same as you, _Slayer of Voldemort_."

"You mean he gave _you_ detention too, Harry? For what?"

"Everything you can think of," Severus told him. "And if you're smart, you won't copy him, boy. Right, Harry?" he slanted a meaningful glance at the Auror.

For a minute Harry was tempted to disregard Severus' nonverbal cue and encourage the boy to rebel against his strict teacher, but then he thought better of it. He was supposed to be a role model, after all, and the kid wasn't just Snape's student, but his ward as well, and Harry didn't want to be responsible for the boy getting in trouble. So he nodded in agreement and said, "Stay on his good side, Gavin. You won't like it when he's mad, trust me."

"Like I don't know that," Gavin snorted. "Did he make you scrub the floor too?"

"No, but he made me clean twenty cauldrons without magic," Harry recalled. "Brittany Marsh was the one who scrubbed the dungeon floor."

"You _still_ remember that, Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course. _No one_ will ever forget Marsh's detention, Professor. It's part of Hogwarts history, like Umbridge's quill."

"Oh, now I hardly think a morning scrubbing a floor with a bucket of water and soap is comparable to _Umbridge_ carving lines into your hand with a blood quill!"

"You forgot making her take the eggs out of two dozen pincer crabs too," Harry reminded him, his green eyes dancing.

"Even so, that's nowhere equal to Umbridge's torture!" Snape protested. "I gave out punishments, _she_ was a sadist who enjoyed hurting students."

"That's not why we remember Marsh's detention, Severus," Harry hastened to explain. "It's because that was the first time anybody ever dared give the Queen of Quidditch her just desserts. Marsh always got away with everything, she never got caught, until Arista came to Hogwarts and decided to put paid to her little campaign. And you helped her, sir, by giving Marsh that God-awful detention, even though she was your star Beater."

"Oh," Snape said, somewhat mollified by Harry's explanation. "For your information, what I did to her was nothing like what I wanted to do to her, believe me. She was a spoiled rotten brat that needed a sound spanking and I would've dearly loved to give her one, Slytherin or not!"

"What about her glamorous boyfriend, Hathaway?"

"Him too, he was just as bad. Though not as bad as Draco Malfoy," Severus said, frowning.

"What did _he_ do?" Gavin wanted to know.

"He betrayed Hogwarts to Voldemort," Harry answered.

"And was expelled for it," Severus reminded him softly. Then he darted a stern glance at his apprentice. "I hope you have better sense than to imitate him, Gavin Snape."

"Of course I do!" Gavin said indignantly. "I'm a Snape too, you know!"

"You certainly are," his guardian agreed, giving the boy a smile and tousling his hair. "How's your stomach?"

"Better."

"Do you feel like eating something? Like chicken broth and a half of a piece of toast?"

Gavin considered. Then he nodded. "All right. But are you gonna make me take any more of that gross peppermint stuff?"

"Perhaps one more dose should be sufficient," Severus said.

Gavin groaned. "Aw, Severus! I _hate_ that damn potion!"

"Gavin!" Snape warned. "Language, young man."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I forgot." He gave his teacher a pleading look. "Can't we just skip this time?"

But Snape remained firm. "No. Do you want to be sick for longer than a day?"

"No."

"Then you'll take my potion. Come," and he summoned the Anti-Nausea Potion with a flick of a finger, took the child on his lap and fed him the last dose, before Harry could so much as blink. "There! Now you can have lunch," and Severus released the boy and sent him into the kitchen, where a mug of chicken broth awaited him as well as a half of a piece of toast, lightly buttered.

Harry looked at his former professor with newfound respect. "You need to teach me how to do that."

"How to do what? Give a kid medicine he doesn't like?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember to try three things. First reason with him. Then if that doesn't work, try being firm. When all else fails, shove the spoon in his mouth. Works like magic." Severus said with a wicked smirk.

"You're evil, Severus."

"So I've heard," the Director chuckled.

"Where did you learn all this stuff anyhow?"

"I was a teacher for over sixteen years. Do you think I went running to Pomfrey every time one of my House came down with a cold? As a Potions Master, I'm trained in basic medicine and standard remedies for flues and such. The only time I ever sent my students to the Hospital Wing was if they came down with something contagious, or were under a curse that took days to remove or were injured too badly for me to deal with. Otherwise I handled it myself, the way I'm doing with Gavin."

"Oh. I never knew that. Whenever one of the Gryffindors was sick, McGonagall always sent us to the Hospital Wing."

"That's because Minerva was never trained as a medic, and fainted at the sight of blood," Severus told him.

"She _did_?"

"Yes. That was one of the best kept secrets in Hogwarts. Though since you're an alumni, I don't think it matters if you know now. That was why you would never see her down on the Quidditch pitch when there was a bad accident. She regarded it as shameful, but never managed to overcome it. I told her once that there were a lot worse phobias and she nearly bit my head off. She made the whole staff swear never to reveal her "terrible affliction"." Snape rolled his eyes.

Harry whistled. Who would have thought McGonagall had any kind of weakness like that? Certainly none of her House would have ever guessed the stern matriarch couldn't stand the sight of blood. Though now that he thought about it, he never could recall McGonagall anywhere around when he'd been injured playing Quidditch.

"Did you hear anything from your assistant?" Harry queried.

Severus shook his head. "No. Not yet. It's a bit early yet, some of those Ministry Aurors are still having tea, so they probably haven't had time to check the files yet. Why don't you have a cup of stress tea? It'll help your nerves."

"Sure," Harry agreed.

They entered the kitchen, where Gavin was just finishing up his broth and toast as well as a mug of chamomile tea.

Snape glanced at the boy, who seemed to be doing much better than he was earlier. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Gavin asserted, then smothered a yawn.

"You should go back to bed and rest."

"Am I allowed to watch TV?"

"Yes, if you promise to rest," Severus agreed. "No video games though."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't rest like you're supposed to. You'll be too involved in beating whatever it is you're playing."

"Aw, Severus, come _on_!" Gavin insisted stubbornly.

"Don't give me an argument, young man, or else no TV," his guardian said sternly. "You might feel somewhat better than you did an hour ago, but that virus is not out of your system yet. And you'll never get better unless you get some rest, for that's how your body heals itself, with sleep." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and gave the boy a look Harry knew all too well. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you give me your word you'll rest and watch TV in bed like a sensible person. The hard way is I put you to bed like a cranky three-year-old and dose you with a Sleeping Draft. Well? What's it going to be?"

Gavin stared at him in disbelief. "You _wouldn't_!"

Snape didn't give an inch. "Try me."

"But-but you promised you'd never use magic on me without asking me first!"

"No, I didn't. I said I'd never use magic on you without asking you first _unless_ it was for your own good. To protect you or save your life. This is one of those times. Now, answer my question, Gavin."

The boy bit his lip, trying to determine if there was a way to get around Severus' restrictions. But the Director had not left him any loopholes and he was forced to agree to the older man's rules. "Fine. I'll go and rest and watch TV myself."

"Smart of you."

Gavin smiled angelically at his guardian. "Of course. You don't teach any dumb apprentices, sir." Then he added with a sly smirk, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to catch me or anything, Sev."

Harry choked. _Lord, the kid's got more sand than brains!_

"Excuse me?" Snape said in a menacing tone, glowering down at the child fiercely. "Are you implying I couldn't catch you if I wanted, you impudent little brat? Because I assure you, mister, that this leg of mine is more than capable of allowing me to move quick enough to grab a smartass kid by the ear and put him to bed just as I said. Care to test me?"

Gavin eyed his guardian thoughtfully.

_Don't do it, kid,_ Harry met the boy's eyes and shook his head slightly. _Don't be stupid like I was. It's not worth it. He always does what he promises, no matter what._ If there was one thing he'd learned as Snape's student, it was that the professor _never_ threatened, he promised. Severus Snape was a man of his word and he never made promises he couldn't keep.

"No sir." Gavin said after a moment.

"Go on, get out of here before I change my mind," Severus growled at the insolent brat, who flashed him a cheeky grin before scurrying down the hallway. "Wretched scamp! You see what I have to put up with, Potter? That's going to be you in a few years, so be prepared."

Harry winced. "Would you really have done what you said?"

"Have you ever known me to say something and then not follow through with it?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

"Exactly. Here's a bit of advice I learned long ago. Set consequences for certain behavior and stick to them. Say what you mean and then do it. All the time. Don't ever threaten and then not follow through on your promise, it sets a very bad precedent and confuses the child. And it makes you look wishy washy. I make a point of never threatening a child with something I won't be able to carry out."

"You threatened to have me expelled after that time with Mr. Weasley's flying car," Harry couldn't resist pointing out. "And it never happened."

"Make no mistake, Potter, I _would_ have done it had I been Headmaster," Snape frowned. "Your stupid stunt put our very world at risk, and it was completely unnecessary."

"Unnecessary! We couldn't get on the train to come to school," Harry protested.

"True, but you could have waited to inform an adult of the situation, instead of being so bloody impulsive and stealing a magic car that you didn't know how to operate and nearly crashing it to bits as well as revealing to half the Muggles in north Yorkshire that magic wasn't just in fairytales. But no, you had to behave like a reckless idiot and endanger yourself and your best friend."

"It was Ron's idea, not mine!"

"Ah, but you agreed to it, which makes you equally guilty," Severus scolded. "And well you know it. An accessory to a crime is still culpable under the law, is that not so, Auror Potter?"

Harry glanced away, feeling an angry flush shoot up the back of his neck. Damn the man! Why oh why did he always have to make such bloody perfect sense? "All right. You're right, Severus. Happy now?"

"Thrilled," Snape replied, his mouth twitching into a half smirk. Harry glared at him. "Try and remember what I just told you. It'll save you a good deal of aggravation."

"The way it did you?" Harry snorted.

"Believe me, having rules and consequences kept me sane for over sixteen years of teaching all you incorrigible brats."

"Could have fooled me."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Careful, Potter. Or else I'll wish on you the worst fate any parent can imagine."

"What's that? Death?"

"Not even close. I'll wish you have kids just like you."

"You really _are_ evil!"

Snape merely smirked. Then he turned away to put the kettle on, ignoring Harry's petulant glare. That would teach the young whelp to make fun of his elders, the Director thought, his eyes sparkling wickedly. You'd think he'd have learned by now that few people could ever best Severus Snape in a battle of wits. Not even the Slayer of Voldemort.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this!**


	5. An Uneasy Alliance

**An Uneasy Alliance**

**A/N: Yes, I am aware the British call them biscuits, but they are in America here, which is why I have called them cookies.**

Harry sipped his tea and nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie, sitting opposite Severus, who had his own cup and cookies as well. The young Auror was still a bit shell shocked to find Snape so domesticated, a fact which his former teacher knew quite well and found highly amusing. "Really, Harry, who do you think did most of the cooking in my house during the summer?"

"Uh, didn't you have a house elf, like most wizard households?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I never liked the idea of binding another sentient creature into servitude for life, so I never bothered to acquire one. When I lived alone, before I knew about Arista, I hardly needed anyone to pick up after me, and I could cook well enough on my own. Later, when Arista came, I had her do all the household chores same as she used to at the Flynns, as a means of earning allowance." Severus's daughter had been hidden away as a baby to protect her from an evil dark witch her mother, a Dark Hunter, had been fighting. Amelia had died fighting Nightshade and Arista had remained hidden, her whereabouts unknown to anyone, even her father. She had been raised in America until her guardians had contacted her father, years later, and she had gone to live with him. "The only time I used house elves was at school, and even then I didn't ask them to do much for me except straighten my quarters once in awhile. Cleaning my classroom I saved for detention, as you know perfectly well."

"Merlin, do I ever!" Harry said ruefully.

"So why are you so surprised at my cooking now, Slayer of Voldemort?"

Harry grimaced at the title. "Please, Severus, don't call me that. I _hate_ that bloody nickname."

"Oh? Why? Not exalted enough for you?"Snape demanded mockingly.

"No, it makes me sound like a-a comic book superhero and I really hate that image. I can't walk down the street without people staring at me, wanting my picture, my autograph, or something. Sometimes I think I ought to wear a bag over my head."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You surprise me. I would have thought you enjoyed being a celebrity. Your father would have ate it up like a cat with a bowl of double cream."

"I'm not my father, Severus," Harry said sharply. "I don't like being in the damn spotlight. I never have. Only I've never been able to get out of it. Fame is overrated, as I'm sure you know, _Slayer of Lucius_," he shot back. "All I want now, all I've ever wanted, is to live quietly with Ginny and my family, and be a good Auror. I'm sick of being the front page headline, the bloody damn hero everyone points to as an example of goodness and light! I just want an ordinary life. Is that too much to ask?" he demanded angrily.

Severus was not all that surprised at the younger man's outburst. Clearly Harry had a great deal of pent up emotions inside of him, and very little opportunity to vent them. What _did_ surprise him was that Harry had chosen him to be his sounding board. Then again, perhaps he'd done so because he knew Severus was safe, that the Director would never reveal what was said to any of the press. Or perhaps he felt better yelling at Snape than he did at say, Ron Weasley.

"No, it isn't," Severus said quietly. "But, unfortunately, we rarely ever get what we want. You and I both know that better than anyone."

"Damn straight," Harry said bitterly. "Although it looks like you've finally got what you've wanted. A cushy job as Director and people who respect you and a family. Must be nice."

"And how many years did I sacrifice, Potter, to get what I have now?" Severus asked sharply. "How many years did I live in the shadows, hated and reviled before I could come into the light again? Over half my life. I sacrificed one thing after another, all so you could fulfill that blasted prophecy and kill Voldemort. I lost my wife, my reputation, and damn near lost my own life, not to mention Arista's, and you would dare begrudge me a little peace and quiet?"

"No!" Harry snapped. "I don't begrudge you anything, Severus Snape. Not anymore. I wish I had what you do, is all." He put his head in his hands, massaging his temples. "Every time it seems like I'm finally having a normal life, something happens and suddenly I'm back to being a bloody hero again. Look at the mess I'm in now. I can't even go on a damn vacation without something going wrong! How many other people d'you know that go on vacation and their wife gets kidnapped by some crazed dark wizard and held for ransom? Only me!"

"You _do_ seem to have the worst luck, Potter. However, if you wanted, as you say, a quiet life, you might have done better to choose a different career. The life of an Auror, like a Dark Hunter, is rarely peaceful."

"You're right. Sometimes I think I should have just accepted that position on the Chudley Cannons as Seeker. But just playing Quidditch . . .it's not enough somehow. Sure it's fun and all, but I don't want to spend my life doing it, even if the pay's great. I _like_ being an Auror, I like being able to _do_ something meaningful, something that helps people."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because, damn it all, something always goes wrong!"

"Of course it does. That's life, Mr. Potter. Did you think that once you graduated Hogwarts that everything would be like a fairytale? That you'd live happily ever after without a care in the world? Because if you did, then you're in for a rude awakening. Life's not a storybook."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, Snape," Harry sneered.

"Mind your tone with me," Severus growled. "I'm not one of your little fan club."

"I don't have a fan club!"

"No? Then what would you call all those people who follow you about, wanting to snap your picture?" Snape pointed out.

"A bloody nuisance, that's what. I wish I could get rid of them."

"Move to a deserted island," suggested Snape.

"They'd find me somehow," Harry said glumly. "Is that all the advice you have for me then? To just deal with it?"

"Unfortunately, there's no magic spell that will ensure a peaceful life. So, yes, harsh as it seems, I _am_ telling you to just deal with it. The same as most adults do, including myself. My life isn't quite the fantasy you picture it, Mr. Potter. Being Director of the DHI is hardly a cushy job, as you put it. I oversee all of the Dark Hunters on the Eastern United States, over a thousand operatives plus the criminals they track down. I work longer hours than I ever did when I taught at Hogwarts and most nights I take some of my work home with me. And we don't always wrap up every case, even though our ratio is better than average. There are always cases that go unsolved and criminals we don't catch. Then there's Gavin, who's more than just my apprentice, he's also my adopted son. You've seen for yourself that he's no obedient child, he had a worse background than either of us, he was a runaway orphan who lived on the streets in a gang as a pickpocket and God knows what else until I got him. Not exactly the ideal son, but then what child is? And now I'm responsible for him until he turns seventeen. Assuming he even makes it that far, because some of the stunts he pulls make me want to strangle him."

"Why'd you adopt him then?"

"Because he needed me, Harry. And hard as this may seem to believe, I like being needed that way. Like you, I want to do something meaningful, and teaching Gavin and being Director are two things I do best and that I enjoy doing, most of the time. I could have stayed on as Headmaster at Hogwarts, that's a much less stressful job."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because being Headmaster wasn't challenging enough for me. It was the same old thing day after day. Now being Director, that is never boring or routine, and living here I can at least see my relatives on the weekends, something I'd never be able to do if I was still at Hogwarts."

"Your family is important to you," Harry said softly, disbelief in his tone.

"Very important. Why are you surprised? Do you still think of me as the old bat of the dungeons, gloomy and bitter, who is content to exist alone and friendless?"

"I, uh . . ."

"Don't bother to answer, for I can see you _do_ think that." Severus shook his head, disappointed. "After all this time, do you know me so little as all that? Did you never pay attention to what Albus taught you, Mr. Potter, about things never being what they seem? Why do you still see the mask I used to wear and not the man I am beneath it?"

Harry looked away, suddenly ashamed and unable to meet the other man's eyes. He had the horrible feeling that he'd been behaving like nothing so much as a spoiled sixteen-year-old brat ever since he'd crossed the threshold of Snape's house. _A spoiled brat in need of a sound spanking, just like Brittany Marsh, God help me_, he thought with a wince. _Which Severus just gave me, verbally,_ he realized, blushing. Those last few pointed comments stung like hell, but they were deserved. For he had been blind, insisting on seeing Snape as he had been, not as he truly was. Just the way he'd done when he was sixteen.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I've been behaving like a bloody idiot since I came here, haven't I?"

"You have. However, I'll forgive you, considering the amount of stress you've been under. No man is very rational when his wife is in danger. And I'll admit, I've been baiting you more than I should and for that I apologize. Shall we call a truce, Potter?"

"Yes. And please, call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. Now that's over with, I need to check on my son, and then I'll contact Mr. Barrow and see if he has any new information for us. I have a nagging feeling that this Shifter character is someone from your past, someone who knows you rather well."

"I was thinking that myself." Harry agreed. "I just hope we can get a few good leads before he does something to hurt Ginny."

"As do I. Have a little faith, Harry. After all, I _am_ a Dark Hunter now, not just a Potions Master, and you know the Hunter motto, don't you?"

"Yeah. You always get your quarry," Harry recited, smiling. He cast a glance at Snape's shirt, which was a black longsleeved one with the Hunter crest on it in gold thread-a magehound tracking a set of clawed footprints. "Still wearing black, huh, Severus?"

"As you see. And your point is?"

"I think you like being intimidating."

"Sometimes. But that's not the only reason I wear black most of the time." Snape said mysteriously.

"Then why?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. If you can," the other challenged. Then he turned and walked down the hallway to check on Gavin, leaving a very thoughtful and much calmer Harry pondering the puzzle his former professor had become.


	6. A Few Good Leads

**A Few Good Leads**

Gavin was sprawled on his bed when Severus went in to check on him, sound asleep. The TV was blaring loudly, some inane comedy that Severus hated, so he switched it off and bent to pull the covers up over his sleeping child. Gavin stirred when Snape shifted his foot, moving him over so he wasn't in danger of falling off the bed. The Director felt the boy's forehead, but it was cool, and he heaved a sigh of relief. At least his potions were working and hopefully Gavin would be mostly recovered by tomorrow morning. He hated it when one of his children was sick, it made him feel powerless.

He summoned the boy's bookbag with a snap of his fingers, only then remembering he'd not checked up on the kid's schoolwork. He removed the boy's schoolbooks from it and set them neatly on his desk, ready for him to work on tomorrow. He quickly examined the various papers in Gavin's homework folder, which included two tests, a quiz, and an essay on Washington crossing the Delaware. The essay was marked with an A and a comment of _Excellent descriptions here!_. The two tests, one in history and the other in English, had both received grades of a 95. But the math quiz was a problem. _What's this? A D?!! In fractions, I see. I'm going to have to speak with him about that tomorrow. He should have come to me if he was having this kind of trouble,_ Severus frowned. As a Potions Master, he was an expert on measurements and fractions were a piece of cake to him. He could tutor the kid easily, but what bothered him wasn't the quiz grade but Gavin's reluctance to ask for help.

Then again, Gavin wasn't used to relying on anyone but himself, and maybe he figured Severus was too busy to help him or something. Snape usually _was_ busy, most nights, reviewing files and briefs, but he would have assisted the boy if he had known Gavin was having trouble in math. Another thing they'd have to have a talk about, the Director reminded himself. He'd never had this kind of problem with his daughters, the girls had always come to him when they needed help with some magic formula or whatever. He quickly signed all the tests and the quiz, which was school policy, parents had to see and sign all the examinations given, that way they could see for themselves what kind of progress their child was making.

He left the quiz out on the desk with a note attached to it that said, _We need to have a talk about this, Gavin!-Severus._

Then he left the room and headed down the hall to his study, where another message crystal rested on his desk, linked back to the one in his office in Manhattan. On the way there, he nearly collided with Harry. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not yet. I was checking Gavin's schoolwork," Severus said shortly. "Come in, you can see for yourself what Mr. Barrow has to say." He pushed open the door of his study and the mageglobes lit automatically at his entrance.

He made his way to his desk, which was almost as crammed with texts and parchments as his office's, though he'd done his best to arrange the various parchments into piles. His diamond shaped message crystal was blinking with an electric blue signature.

Harry eyed the crystal curiously. "What's that?"

"Message crystal. The latest in magical communication," Severus replied. "Don't you have them at the Ministry yet?"

"No, not that I know of."

"What are they waiting for, we sent them the prototype six months ago," Snape wondered, frowning. "They're much more efficient than firecalling." He tapped the side of the crystal and said, "Snape here. What have you got for me, Stanley?"

"Good news, sir," came Stanley's excited voice, and the crystal changed from blue to clear in a second. Stanley's face appeared, his eyes shining like an eager puppy's. "I spoke with the head of the Auror Department, an Alastor Moody, and he gave me the entire file on this Shifter character. I'm sending it over with Comet. Said he's been creating quite a stir over there, but they haven't been able to nab him. Said to tell you good luck, the Quaffle's in your court now. Oh, and he also said to tell Mr. Potter hello and to watch his six."

"I'll be sure to tell Mr. Potter of Mr. Moody's sentiments. Quick work, Mr. Barrow. I thought we'd be waiting until tomorrow before we heard anything."

"Uh, well I told them it was a Priority One request," Stanley admitted, smirking like the Cheshire cat. "And that if I didn't have the information yesterday, you were going to come over there and start breaking heads. The little secretary I spoke to nearly fainted when I told him that. Hell hath no fury like a Snape, huh, sir?"

"I'd say not, Mr. Barrow," Severus replied, laughing softly. "My reputation precedes me."

"That it does, Director," Stanley said proudly. "Comet should be arriving shortly with the information. If you need anything else, sir, let me know, I'll be here until seven."

"Will do, Stanley. Snape out." Severus tapped the crystal again and it went dark. He turned to Harry, who wore a look of relief on his face. "Well, looks like we're finally getting somewhere."

Harry nodded. "For once, Severus, I'm glad of your nasty reputation."

"Is that a compliment, Harry?" the Director raised an eyebrow.

"Take it anyway you like," the Auror said, and his green eyes sparkled.

"I will." Severus said, thinking how much those green eyes reminded him of Lily, Harry's mother, who had once been his best friend. Then he led the way out of the study.

They returned to the kitchen, and Snape opened the back door to let in Scout, who had been chasing rabbits in the backyard. The magehound swiped Snape's hand in greeting, then went over to greet Harry, who scratched the dog's ears obligingly.

"This is the famous dog who tracked Beau Charles and a hundred other criminals, right?"

"Yes, this is Lockheed's Scout. But he's been officially retired for years now."

"One of these days I'll have to look into getting one."

"Dr. Lockwood breeds them. You ought to write to him, he probably has a litter of puppies available. As a matter of fact, his prize female, Liberty, should be expecting her first litter any day now, or so Arista told me last week. That bunch was sired by Scout here."

"Really? Those should be worth a few Galleons, huh? Is this the only litter he's sired?"

"No, he's sired at least three other litters, but that was before I had him. He used to be a champion show dog before he went to work for the Hunters," Severus explained. "Now the only thing he hunts is rabbits and squirrels, right, you lazy hound?"

Scout whuffed, then went and buried his nose in Severus's lap. The Director promptly petted the sleek golden head affectionately. "But that's all right, he's earned his retirement. If you want to get one of his puppies though, you'd better contact Dr. Lockwood right away, I have a feeling there's a list."

"I think I just might do that." Harry eyed Scout thoughtfully. "I'd like my kids to grow up with a dog, since I never did."

"Neither did I," Severus remarked. "My mother was allergic." He rose and refilled the dog's water dish and gave him some food, which Harry thought looked suspiciously like ground hamburger.

"Isn't that supposed to be bad for dogs?" Harry asked, indicating the ground meat.

"Not that I can see," Severus replied. "I mix it with some dry kibble, I disagree with most vets who think all table food is bad for dogs. In the wild, he'd be eating raw meat, not this stuff and he'd live a perfectly healthy life. I fed my other dog, Maverick, mostly steak and ground beef for his whole life, and he lived to the ripe old age of fourteen and died peacefully on my hearth rug. Now Scout here will live to be forty, since he's a magehound, and I don't anticipate he'll have many health problems, despite his unusual diet."

Harry smiled at the dog, who was eating the food Severus had set down with relish. In about three minutes the plate was sparkling clean and Scout gave the bowl a few last swipes with his tongue before moving over to drink some water. "Looks like he agrees with you."

"Of course. He's a smart dog, one of the smartest there is."Severus declared, and gave the golden hound a pat on the shoulder.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his former teacher. "Funny, but I never pictured you as a dog lover, Severus."

"Just goes to show you, you don't know everything, now do you? Sometimes I prefer the company of dogs and cats to people. They make more sense than teenagers, most times." He whistled softly, and Harry heard an answering who-o-o.

Then a tawny owl glided into the kitchen and perched on the Director's shoulder. "Good afternoon, Nightfall," Snape said, scratching the bird on the chest lightly.

Nightfall made a soft chuffing noise and nibbled Severus' hand gently. Snape promptly fed the bird an owl treat. Nightfall accepted the treat graciously, then moved to the back of Severus' chair, fluffing his feathers. He regarded Harry with one long blink, his golden orbs bright with intelligence.

"What a beautiful owl," Harry said admiringly.

"Yes, he's a handsome fellow," Snape said with an amused expression. "We've been together for over twenty years, right, old boy?"

Nightfall hooted, then began to preen Snape's hair. The Director rolled his eyes and Harry stifled a chuckle. The preening was a sign of extreme affection, Harry knew, and Hedwig sometimes did that to him as well. The fact that the owl liked the Director should have tipped Harry off long ago that the man was not the dark wizard he'd originally thought, for animals were very good judges of character and no animal would ever tolerate a necromancer for long. Nightfall had spent as brief a time as possible in Lucius' company whenever he'd been sent to Malfoy manor to deliver messages, and Snape had always apologized to the bird afterwards for making him endure the Death Eater for even a minute.

Just then, a soft hoot broke the silence, and Snape rose and opened the kitchen window. "And here's Comet, right on schedule."

A large gray barred Great Horned owl flew into the kitchen and handed the Director a thick manila envelope. Then he quickly ate the tiny shrew Severus conjured and flew off, making no more noise than a shadow.

Harry leaned forward eagerly as Snape opened the envelope and withdrew a thick file. "Now, let's see what Moody sent us," Severus said, and began to peruse the document rapidly.

After fifteen minutes he set the sheaf of papers down on the table and said, "According to his record, the Shifter didn't become a first class kidnapper until a year ago, when he took away Neville Longbottom's little baby Aislinn. After that, he was in the limelight, so to speak, and he moved on to bigger and better things."

Harry nodded quickly. "I know about that case, I was the one sent to bring the ransom money and pick up the poor baby. Neville and Luna were hysterical, they kept telling me to do whatever the scum wanted so long as they got Aislinn back safe. So I did, and their baby came home again. She was lucky, he didn't do anything really hurtful to her except skip a few feedings."

"Charitable, isn't he?" Severus sneered. "But the others he targeted weren't so lucky, were they? Terrance Underwood, a young Muggleborn wizard of twelve, was grabbed outside his home in Lancaster. He says, the person who took him had a face that kept melting, one minute he was old, the next young, and his hair and eye color changed quicker than a chameleon. He also says the Shifter kept him bound to a chair with a Body Bind for two days, not allowing him to move, not even to use the bathroom," Severus quoted, scowling. "Told him that Muggleborns were filthy beasts that deserved nothing less than to be slaughtered like cattle. Muggleborns were dirt, not fit to breathe the same air as a pureblooded wizard . . .There's more, apparently he not only demanded money from Underwood's parents, he also wanted some kind of magical object. He got what he wanted eventually. And even though the child wasn't hurt all that much physically, he'll probably have nightmares for the rest of his life."

"Miserable hard-hearted SOB!" Harry swore, his green eyes flashing. "I remember the ransom note from that one, now that I think about it. And there've been five or six others, at least. Only most of those were adults. It makes my skin crawl, reading this," Harry had appropriated the report and was now scanning it as well. "It seems like he fits the profile of an Death Eater, yes?"

Severus pursed his lips, thoughtful. "Maybe. He certainly bears all of their prejudices. Still, I can't help but wonder if he's a copycat? Most Death Eaters wouldn't have been content with mere kidnapping, they'd have to kill someone too."

"Maybe he just wants to play with his victims."

"Well, given his previous patterns, I'd say you were due for another note by tomorrow."

"Does he honestly think I'd just sit there and wait for a note, like he said?" Harry scowled. "I mean, I _am_ an Auror!"

"I'd say he's counting on you being so distraught that you'd promise nearly anything to get Ginny back."

"Well, he thought wrong."

"True, but we shouldn't let him know that, now should we?"

"What do you suggest, Severus?"

"Return to your hotel room tomorrow and see if there's another note. If there is, we try and analyze it. If not, wait for one. Then we can go from there. I've a pretty good idea where he might be holed up, but we'll need the map in my office at the Intelligence Agency to check. For now, I'd suggest we have dinner and you get a good night's sleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

"If you'd like. My couch is always available." Severus offered.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. I just hope we can figure out where he took her soon. Just thinking about what he could be doing to her . . ." the young Auror shuddered.

"Don't. You'll only drive yourself crazy. The important thing now is to focus on finding the Shifter."

Harry exhaled sharply. "Right. And when I do find him, he's going to wish he'd never been born. That much I can promise."

Severus merely nodded. Then he went to look in the fridge to see what he had on hand for dinner.

**Chapter End Notes:**

A big thank you to all who've R&R and candy hearts and a kiss from Sev for you!


	7. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Warning this chapter does contain a spanking scene and lots of angst. May need a Kleenex too!**

Severus and Harry ate a simple meal of spaghetti with marinara sauce, salad, and bread with butter. Gavin woke up soon after and requested a bunch of Saltines with butter and some chicken soup. Afterwards, the Director queried the boy about his math quiz. "Why didn't you come to me when you were having a problem, Gavin?"

The boy shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I dunno. I guess . . .I thought I could figure it out myself." He kicked the table leg moodily. "Fractions are dumb."

"I'm not even going to reply to that statement," Severus said. He took the quiz and summoned a fresh piece of parchment and an Everlast Ink quill to the table. "Let's go over this and I can show you how to do this properly."

Gavin made a face. "Why now? I'm still sick, Severus."

His guardian shot him a mild glare. "Oh? Then would you like some more Anti-Nausea potion?"

"No!" the kid shook his head.

"Ah. Then I guess you aren't too sick to do your homework, now are you?"

"Aw, _Severus_!"

"Stop whining. If you'd come to me in the first place, you'd not be in this mess now," Severus pointed out mercilessly.

"How'd I know you could do fractions? You're a wizard," the boy grumbled sulkily.

"What does my being a wizard have to do with my ability to do math?" Severus asked, frowning. "I'm a Potions Master, boy, if I didn't know how to measure precisely I could never brew a potion correctly. So of course I know how to do fractions."

"How about algebra and geometry?"

"Gavin, I know calculus," Severus replied, amused.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Really advanced mathematics," Harry put in. "Something I never mastered."

"Really? Good. Then I won't learn it either."

"Who says?" Snape demanded. "You'll learn whatever I choose to teach you, young man."

"What for? If Harry doesn't need it," Gavin began.

"You're not going to use Harry as an educational example," Severus cut him off. "He's lucky he graduated Hogwarts." Harry shot him an indignant glare, which Severus ignored. "Look here, Gavin. In order to add these two fractions, you need to find a common denominator . . ."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "I wish I'd lost this stupid quiz," he muttered.

"Then you'd have been in _real_ trouble, young man." Severus gave him a warning frown. "If you _ever_ deliberately lose a test or a report card because of a bad grade, you won't be allowed to watch TV or play video games for a month, and I'll personally stand over you and watch you do all your homework every night and send you to bed right after supper too."

"_What_? But, Sev, that's so unfair!"

"So is lying to me, Gavin. It's one thing to get a bad mark, it's another thing entirely to cover up for it by lying. That'll get you in twice the trouble you were in to begin with. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Merlin help me, yes!" Harry told him. "Don't _ever_ lie to him, Gavin. You'll end up with ten times worse the punishment than he would originally have given you. Take it from one who knows."

Gavin seemed suitably impressed by Harry's words, and after that settled down and allowed Snape to show him how to add and subtract fractions. Once the Director was satisfied that his apprentice had mastered the lesson, he told the child to go and get ready for bed. Since he still wasn't feeling well, Gavin did not bother putting up a fuss at going to bed at eight o'clock.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus came to tuck him in and give him a final dose of each potion, much to the apprentice's dismay. Still, he knew better than to refuse the medicine, and took it with a mulish scowl.

"Goodnight, Gavin. Pleasant dreams."

"Night, Sev," the boy replied sleepily. A minute later he was fast asleep.

The Director and Harry remained awake for another two hours, reading a Hunter journal in Severus' case, and writing a letter to the Auror department in Harry's, which he would send off with Hedwig by Express Post tomorrow. In it he detailed the situation he found himself in and Severus's assistance. He knew Moody would keep his silence on the matter unless it became obvious that Ginny couldn't be recovered. The last thing Harry wanted was to alarm the Weasleys, even though he knew he'd probably catch hell from Ron later for not telling him immediately.

Soon afterwards, both men decided to turn in, for they wanted to get an early start the next morning. Severus left Harry snoozing on the couch and went into his room, accompanied by Scout, who slept on the floor beside his bed most nights. Severus found himself curiously wakeful even after the events of the long day, and remained awake for twenty minutes until the peaceful silence lulled him into the realm of dreams.

He was awakened an hour later by a hair-raising shriek.

Scout bolted up from the floor, whining sharply in concern.

Severus was on his feet in a flash, his hand summoning his wand almost before he was out of bed.

Even as he did so, he knew there could be no intruder in the house, for the wardstone would not permit anyone of evil intentions near the house. And Scout was not growling either. He yanked open his bedroom door to find Harry standing there, his untidy hair even more rumpled than usual, blinking sleepily behind his glasses.

"Severus, I heard a scream," he began. His wand was in his hand too.

"Gavin," Severus sighed. "Sometimes he has nightmares." He led the way down the hallway to the boy's room.

He gestured and the lamp beside the bed blinked on, illuminating a bizarre scene.

Gavin was cowering against the wall, curled nearly double, his hands clasping his knees, his eyes unfocused, shivering violently. Several books and video games were flying about the room, spinning in the air like miniature whirlwinds. The dresser drawers were opening and shutting and a model of a dragon suddenly took wing off of a shelf and breathed a short tongue of flame, setting the carpet on fire.

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed. "He's casting in his _sleep_?"

Snape nodded shortly. "He does that sometimes, it's a result of suppressing his magic." He pointed his wand and said, "_Finite incantatum!_"

Immediately, the books and video games fell on the floor and the fire went out, the dragon dropped to the ground and the drawers stopped opening and shutting. But the boy on the bed was still quivering and whimpering, tears trickling down his pale cheeks.

"No, please! I'll be good, sir! I promise!" he sobbed. He jerked as if slapped, huddling even further into a ball. "No more magic! I swear! Magic is evil."

Harry stared at the child in horror. "Holy Merlin! Severus, was he . . .?"

"Yes. He was raised by a Muggle who regarded magic as a tool of the devil," Snape answered, his eyes burning. "The bastard beat him every time he accidentally used magic. Until he ran away."

Harry shook his head sadly. "God, like the Dursleys," he murmured.

Severus barely heard him, he was too busy trying to comfort his son. "Gavin! Wake up! It's a dream." He went to stand beside the bed, not daring to touch the child yet, knowing from experience that his touch would only bring more terror to him right then, for Gavin was lost in his horrible memories of his early life, being beaten by Ferrous the orphan manager.

The boy sobbed louder. "Please . . .I'll never do it again . . .I'm a devil's spawn. . . I said it, sir! Magic is evil, now stop! STOP!" he began to howl, shaking so badly it was all Severus could do not to grab him and hold him.

All of a sudden the window behind the desk shattered, spraying glass everywhere.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry yelled, then chanted a repairing charm.

Severus winced, then cried, "Look at me, Gavin!"

The boy's head jerked at the sharp tone, and he lifted his face from his knees and stared at his mentor without seeing him.

But that glance was enough. Snape pointed his wand and whispered, "_Legilimens!_"

Gavin gasped as the Director entered his mind.

* * * * * *

_He was sobbing and cowering against the wall, waiting for Ferrous to strike again, his backside and legs crisscrossed with welts from the switch the orphan manager wielded with such righteous fury. It hadn't been his fault, he had never meant to cause the plates to fly off the shelf when he was drying them, but he'd wanted to finish his chores early so he could gain a few precious minutes of reading before bedtime. _

_He'd forgotten that odd things sometimes happened when he wished for them. Things that were not normal . . .things that little boys should never be able to do. He was a freak, an unnatural devil-spawned freak, and someday he would end up in hell, with all the other devils and demons who used magic._

_But until then, Ferrous took it upon himself to keep the demon in the child subdued, and punished the boy savagely every time another "strange thing" occurred. _

_"Devil's whelp! When will you EVER learn?" Ferrous growled, lifting the switch again. "Will this teach you? Or this? Wicked child, better you had died than been born!"_

_The switch whistled through the air, striking the child's bottom with a sharp crackling sound. Gavin shivered and cried out, praying the punishment would end soon._

_"I'm sorry, sir! Please!" he hated begging, but he couldn't help it, and he knew if he remained silent Ferrous would only wield the switch harder. _

_Ferrous snarled and brought the switch down again, once, twice, and again, ignoring the boy's desperate wails to stop._

_"ENOUGH!" cried a soft voice, one that made time seem to freeze._

_Gavin spun around, his face lighting up. _

_A large man dressed in a billowing black cloak stood between him and Ferrous, giving the orphan manager a look that could have melted stone. The switch Ferrous held exploded into fragments._

_"Get away from him!" the tall figure ordered. He pointed his wand at Ferrous, who suddenly seemed to shrink and dwindle to nothing. "You have no power over **me**, Ferrous. Now be gone!"_

_And Ferrous vanished._

_Gavin stared up at his rescuer, tears of relief falling down his cheeks. His guardian angel had come, and he would never need to fear anything again. His dark protector would keep him safe._

_"Come, Gavin," the dark guardian ordered, holding out a hand. "It's time to wake up."_

_Gavin crept out of the corner and placed his small hand trustingly in the other's large one._

* * * * * *

Severus blinked, coming out of the Legilimancy spell in a heartbeat. He was sitting on the edge of Gavin's bed, one hand extended cautiously towards the child.

Gavin shivered, then woke all at once. His eyes sought Severus and he gasped in relief. "Severus! You came for me."

"I will _always_ come for you, Gavin." He held out his arms. "Never doubt that, child."

"I'm sorry . . .I didn't mean to do magic . . .honest!" the child wept, a part of his mind still lost in the nightmare.

"Gavin, son, it's all right," Severus soothed, reaching out a hand to pat the child soothingly. "You can do magic here, it's not forbidden, remember? Magic is _never_ forbidden here."

The boy nodded, then threw himself at Snape, who caught him easily and held him tight, rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry, so sorry . . .I'm sorry . . .!"

"Hush, hush, child, you're safe," Severus murmured, rubbing the child's back in gentle circles over and over. "You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

"I did . . .that's why Ferrous punishes me . . .because I'm a devil spawn . . .!"

"Never!" Severus whispered firmly. "You are no devil, Gavin. You're my son, Gavin Snape. My wonderful magic son and there is _nothing_ evil about you!"

Gavin burst into renewed sobs at that statement, almost as if he was unable to believe what his father said, and Severus hushed him and rocked him back and forth, humming softly. Gavin clung to him, burrowing his face into the Potion Master's shoulder, heartbreaking sobs shaking his small frame.

Harry stared at the poor child, swallowing hard, his own eyes stinging in remembered empathy. How many times had he heard those same words from his aunt and uncle? How many times had he cried himself to sleep in his cupboard, convinced he was a freak and not fit to live with normal people? His eyes met those of Severus's over the dark head, and he saw with a sudden flinch that Snape too had endured his own version of Gavin's nightmare.

For one moment, dark eyes locked with green, and in them was a shared understanding of sorrow and pain and a terrible empathy. Harry shivered and closed his eyes for a moment, tears of sympathy streaking his cheeks. He knew exactly how poor Gavin felt, God how he knew!

He opened his eyes after a moment, dashing away the tears, and caught Snape doing the same with one hand. His other was still holding his son protectively.

Severus turned his gaze down, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes a second time. He had already revealed more than he wished to with that one glance. He had seen the instant comprehension in Harry's emerald eyes, the comprehension of one who knows intimately the hell and fear of an abusive childhood. Like himself, like Gavin, he too had once been at the mercy of the beast. For one instant it created a bond between the three, a shadowy link of remembered anguish.

For several long moments the only sound in the room was Severus humming softly and Gavin sniffling and whimpering. Snape never ceased stroking the kid's hair and back, and gradually the boy relaxed against him, not caring that he was too old to be held, wanting only the comfort of Severus's arms, the solid strength that protected and shielded him.

"Are you all right now?"

Slowly, Gavin nodded, lifting his head and looking at Severus from swollen red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up, crying like a little baby. It was only a stupid dream."

"That's okay, son. You can always come to me, no matter what time of the night it is," the Director said. "Do you remember what I told you the first night you spent here?"

Gavin's brow wrinkled. "I-I think so. You said . . .you'd never get mad at me if I had nightmares and woke you up. You'd only get mad if I had one and didn't wake you up. Right?"

"Exactly. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have nightmares, son, and everyone needs someone to help them at one time or another. You know that if you ever need me, all you have to do-"

"Is ask," his son finished, and smiled at him. Then he sighed and snuggled into his father's arms again. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

"Certainly," Severus said. He gently transferred the boy back to his bed, allowing the child to hold his hand while he pulled up the blankets. Then he stroked Gavin's hair and hummed quietly.

But Gavin was still restless, even though he was tired and Severus's humming was very soothing. "Relax, child. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here. I'll keep watch. Now close your eyes."

"I can't. I'm afraid . . ."

"Of another nightmare?"

"Yes," Gavin admitted, blushing furiously.

"Hmmm. I think I can help with that," Severus said. Then he summoned a Dreamless Sleep Potion with a wave of his wand. "Drink this and you'll sleep without dreams."

Gavin eyed the crystal vial with the lavender potion warily. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Snape helped him sit up and uncorked the vial. Gavin swallowed it obediently. It tasted of chamomile, mint, and some other fruity substance he didn't recognize. It hit the back of his throat in a soothing caress and all at once he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"Severus," he whimpered, and felt the other man stroking his hair.

"Sleep, Gavin," whispered his teacher and Gavin quit fighting and allowed the potion to send him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Once Severus was sure the boy was sleeping, he rose from the bed and beckoned Harry out of the room. He left the door partially open and the lamp on, even though he knew Gavin would not wake until morning.

Harry followed silently, returning to the den and seating himself on the couch. Severus sat in the recliner opposite, plainly upset at what had occurred. The two stared at the dying embers of the fire for several interminable minutes before Harry said, "Uh, does he have nightmares like that often?"

"Sometimes. But he hasn't had one like that in a long time. Arista's therapy sessions took care of most of the anxiety and fear he was suffering subconsciously."

"He's had therapy?"

"Yes. It was necessary for a kid with his background. Too much emotional residue was making his magic go totally out of control. With Arista's help, we managed to get him to stop suppressing his magic so violently. So now when his magic expresses itself it isn't quite so . . . spectacular."

"He's very strong."

"I know. His latent ability is amazing." Severus said with a note of pride in his voice. Then his eyes darkened. "That damn Muggle! He nearly crippled the boy for life. Another few years and he might have ruined one of the greatest magical talents of the age. If it weren't for the fact that he is currently rotting in Riker's Island prison for abusing several other children under his care, I would go find him and curse him until he begged for mercy."

The icy fury in Severus's tone sent chills up Harry's spine. Once again he thanked God he wasn't Snape's enemy. "Can't say I blame you. In fact, I'd probably help you."

"Yes, I don't doubt you would." Severus eyed the other wizard shrewdly. "For you, like us have walked your own dark night. And you survived to see the promise of the morning as well."

"Yeah, I guess you could say so," Harry admitted softly. "Seeing him like that . . .it brings back memories . . .things I thought I'd forgotten . . ."

"You never forget. You only stop letting it hurt you." Snape shook his head. "For me the nightmare ended at last with my father's death. For you, however, it still haunts you."

Harry bristled, angry that the older man could still read him so unerringly. "What makes you say that, Severus? I put my past with the Dursleys behind me long ago."

"Have you?"

Harry opened his mouth to snap out an affirmative. Then he closed it, for he knew that saying so was a lie. And he had spoken enough lies to this man without adding another. "No. I thought I had . . .but now . . ."

"It's difficult to close the wounds when the source of them is still alive," Snape said quietly. "Did no one ever suggest therapy for you, Harry?"

"No. Why would they?"

"Because it would have been the logical thing to do after what you've been through. Not just with your relatives, but Riddle also. I can't believe Albus never dreamwalked you."

"Dreamwalked? What's that?"

"An advanced wandless spell that allows a person to walk through memories in your mind and help you confront them and heal from them. The spell is called the dreamwalk spell. It's used as a last resort, most times, when all other Memory Charms have failed. I would have thought Albus, of all people, would have seen your need . . ."

"Well, he didn't!" Harry snapped. "All he saw was The-Boy-Who-Lived. No one cared about anything else, did they? Not even you, Severus."

Snape winced at Harry's barb. Then he met the younger man's eyes. "I deserved that. I should have seen the signs long ago, I knew what to look for. After all, I'd been there too." He shook his head angrily. "But all I could see was another James, my tormentor. Stupid, and me with a Master's Degree in Psychology."

"There are none so blind as those who will not see," Harry quoted, more for himself than for Snape.

"There was never a truer saying," Severus said ruefully. "Albus, God rest his soul, probably figured you were dealing with it and never thought to look deeper," he sighed. "I respected and loved that man like my father, but sometimes he could be as dense as a post. He manipulated people for his own ends a lot of times, he was as cunning as any Slytherin, granted it was for a good cause, but still . . ."

"He used me to the end," Harry said bitterly. "And you too, come to think of it."

"Yes. There were many times I argued quite fiercely with him over that. Oh, not for myself, but for you. He wanted to make a boy into a hero before he was even a man."

"And he did."

"But he never reckoned on the cost, I think. All those years when he was flinging you into harm's way, on one mad quest after another, I used to want to shake him till his teeth rattled. It was no way to treat a child."

"Then why the hell didn't you stop him, huh?"

"I couldn't. He had me swear an Unbreakable Vow to aid him in whatever way he saw fit in order to defeat Voldemort. I was pledged to the Dark Lord's destruction, I couldn't really oppose him. Much of what he had you do I didn't agree with. Much of what I did to you myself, I never liked. But he insisted you be tested, tested by adversity, and so you were."

"Damn meddling old fart!" Harry swore. "He could have at least asked me first, if I wanted to be a bloody hero."

"And what would you have said?"

"God only knows," Harry sighed. Then he eyed his former professor thoughtfully. "What would you have done differently, if you'd had a choice?"

Severus smiled wolfishly. "Well, first off I'd have put you in Slytherin so I could keep an eye on you. And there would have been none of that foolish wandering about after dark in and out of the castle either. You'd have been made to follow rules the same as any other student."

"I was made to follow the rules!" Harry objected.

"Oh, come now, Harry, Albus let you get away with things that would have earned another student an immediate expulsion. That incident with Arthur's car not the least of it. What about the incident with Black? Or the hippogriff?"

"You knew about Buckbeak?"

"Of course I knew. Albus had appointed me your protector, you know. The unseen protector, but I was charged with keeping you safe. Which you made bloody impossible sometimes. Oh, Potter, you don't know how many times I longed to shake you senseless. Either that or wallop the living daylights out of you for being such an impulsive reckless idiot. I'm still amazed you lived to adulthood."

"Looking back on it, so am I," Harry admitted with a wry chuckle. "I think a part of me was trying to live up to my father's reputation."

"I agree. Which was why I wanted to throttle you so many times. Your father was many things, not the least of which was brave, but he took too many risks, and in the end he paid for it with his life. Albus always loved that reckless devil-may-care attitude, which was why no doubt he encouraged it in you. I would have never done so had I been in charge of you. In fact, I did my best to discourage you."

"Tell me about it. Too bad it didn't work."

"Indeed."

Harry shook his head. "Funny, I used to think Dumbledore was such a wonderful man, he was like my grandfather, I guess. The kind I never had. I used to think he could do no wrong. But he did."

"Yes. Albus was only human, like the rest of us."

"I can see that now. He should have taken me away from the Dursleys and given me to someone else to raise. Blood bond or not, there had to have been a better way to hide me than leaving me there."

"I said that often to him."

"Matter of fact, he ought to have given me to someone like you. Someone who would have treated me more like a kid instead of a hero. I can't believe I just said that."

"I can. Your perspective changes when you become a parent," Severus explained, amused. "You look back on all the insane things you did as a child and a young man and you say, God but I'll never let my child make the same mistakes I did, or do the things I did. If you caught your son sneaking around in the middle of the night with a killer on the loose, I'd wager you wouldn't just sit back and say, oh well, boys will be boys."

"No. I wouldn't," Harry answered, somewhat dazed. "I'd be spitting mad and-and wanting to do what you said before. Much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"As usual."

"Oh, shut up, Sev."

"Manners, young man," Severus chided teasingly.

"Fine. Kindly shut your mouth, Professor Snape, sir."

Severus's mouth twitched into a reluctant grin. "Still a disrespectful brat. I ought to have made you scrub the dungeon floor more often. Then maybe my lecture would've sunk in." Harry snorted. "Or perhaps a few swats would have got your attention."

"From you, maybe. It never did with Uncle Vernon."

"There is a difference between what he did and what I would have done, had I the raising of you." Severus countered. "Like I said earlier, when we were discussing Umbridge, there's discipline and then there's abuse. You ought to know the difference by now. I'm only sorry I never paid as close attention to you as I should have, then you wouldn't have been quite so alone."

"The way you were alone?" Harry guessed.

Snape nodded. "My father taught me long ago that I had no one except myself. But he was wrong, because I did have someone. And no, it wasn't Albus. When I was your age I met my Amelia, and it was she who taught me all the things about love and friendship I had never known. Like Arista, she was an empath, and she could heal souls. She healed mine and I will be forever grateful for it. Through her I gained a family. She was the very best thing in my life."

"How did she die, Sev?"

"She was killed hunting down Livia Nightshade twenty years ago. She was a Dark Hunter, like I am now."

"Merlin! I never knew . . .wait a minute! You're cited as having assisted in Nightshade's capture and death, according to our records. _That_ was why you went after her, right? Because she killed your wife."

"That was part of it. But also because Nightshade was a criminal who deserved to face justice for her crimes. And so she did."

"I only hope I can do the same for Ginny. Make that I _will_ do the same for Ginny." Harry corrected.

Severus gave him a nod of approval. "Keep that attitude, Mr. Potter. I pray your story has a different ending than mine. And now, I think I'm going to go back to bed." He rose to his feet.

"Me too," said Harry, yawning.

The two bid each other goodnight and went back to sleep.

Barely an hour later, Severus was yanked out of a most pleasant dream of Amelia and him walking along the beach, arms wrapped about each other, whispering sweet nothings inbetween kisses. This time it was Harry who was moaning and crying out in his sleep.

Smothering a groan, Severus rose, threw on a black velvet sleeping robe, and went into the den. He found the young Auror thrashing about on the couch, the blanket tangled about his feet, his face twisted in a grimace of agonizing worry.

"Please . . .not my Ginny!" he whimpered. "I'll do anything . . .I promise . . .just don't hurt her! Please! She's gonna be a mother . . .don't you hurt them, you miserable SOB!"

This last he shouted in a menacing tone and then shot bolt upright from the couch.

Or at least he tried to. But the blanket bound his lower body tightly and all he succeeded in doing was making himself fall off the couch.

He landed on the floor with a thump. His eyes popped open then. "Huh? How'd I do that?"

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus limped over to the younger wizard.

"Severus?" Harry blinked owlishly at the black blur hovering over him.

Then Snape put Harry's glasses on him, and suddenly he could see again. He glanced down at himself, puzzled. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You were having a nightmare and knocked yourself off the couch," Severus explained, trying to detangle Harry from the blanket.

Harry blushed furiously, then tried to help Severus, who batted his hands away and told him to be still. Feeling utterly embarrassed, he obeyed, allowing the Director to free him from the tangle of covers. He thanked God he was wearing a pair of sweats and not just boxers, the way he usually did when he slept with Ginny. At last his legs were freed and he managed to stand up, wincing at the dull ache in his lower back and behind, which had absorbed most of the impact of his fall.

"Are you all right?" Severus repeated.

"Fine. Sorry I woke you," he apologized, feeling like an utter idiot. Could this day get any worse?

He waited for Snape to return to his room, but Severus did nothing of the sort. Instead he gave Harry a searching glance, then relit the fire with a word and seated himself in the recliner. "That was quite a nightmare you were having. Would you care to talk about it?"

Harry started to shake his head, ashamed that Snape had to see him like this, whimpering like a child over night terrors. He half expected the other man to sneer at him and accuse him of having bad dreams in order to make himself feel important. But Snape was not sneering. Instead he was looking at Harry with something very like concern. It was almost the same expression he'd worn when he went to comfort Gavin.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered in a soft voice, so low that Snape almost couldn't hear him.

"No? I've lived through plenty of my own nightmares, Harry. Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

Harry hesitated, clearly torn between keeping silent and sharing the terrible dream. Severus waited patiently, not pushing the younger man. Perhaps he was not the ideal confidante, but he was the best Harry had at this time. He could tell the younger man was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, not the least was his great fear that he would lose Ginny to the Shifter, and along with her their unborn children.

Harry stared down at his hands, wanting to speak, yet not knowing where to begin. At last he said, "I dreamed about Ginny. I saw her with the Shifter, he was going to kill her or whatever, and I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to stop him, so I . . .cried out for him to leave her alone."

"That much I heard," Severus remarked. "Then what happened?"

"He had a knife to her throat . . .I wanted to curse him so bad, but I daren't risk Ginny like that, so I . . .begged him not to hurt her. I hated that, but I had no choice. I swore a long time ago that nothing ever would come between Ginny and me. Not even my pride. So I gave in and did what he wanted. And then he laughed in my face and said it wouldn't do me any good, because he was going to kill her anyway." Harry closed his eyes, shivering as he recalled his wife's face, pale and terrified, silently pleading with him to save her and their children.

"I . . .tried to stop him, I think I went to cast at him, but he laughed and . . .then he killed her. Blood everywhere . . .so much blood . . .God help me, but I failed her . . ." Bitter tears fell through his cupped hands, which were pressed against his face.

"No, you didn't. Harry, that was a dream."

"Felt more like a vision than a dream," he murmured brokenly. "What the hell kind of hero am I, if I can't even save my wife and my kids?" He lifted his face from his hands, and in his eyes burned a terrible grief intermingled with fear. "Tell me, Professor, since you're so bloody smart!"

Snape did not reply for a long moment. _Why do you expect me to have all the answers? Simply because I'm twenty years your senior does not mean I know everything there is to know, by Merlin's Beard! _And he was no Albus Dumbledore, to pretend to a knowledge he didn't have. So he simply said, "I think you're reading too much into this nightmare, Harry. Sometimes dreams are just dreams, despite what Trelawney believes. I hardly ever rely on prophecies, they're too ambiguous. That was one thing Lily and I agreed on absolutely."

Harry looked startled at Severus's mention of his mother. "She did?"

"Yes. She never took Divination, said it was a waste of time. Opted for Ancient Runes instead. As did I. Crystal gazing and tea leaves have never been my forte," here his lip curled in a sneer. "Tea is good for medicinal purposes and drinking, but utterly useless in divining the future. You might as well look for the hidden meaning in a dust mote. Would you like a Dreamless Sleep Potion? That's what I gave Gavin."

Harry considered. Then he shook his head. "No. They always make me fuzzy headed the next morning. Maybe some of that stress tea, though. . ." he rubbed his eyes, looking oddly like a small boy, a tousled headed little kid in need of a hug to chase away the terrors of the night.

Severus turned away to glance into the fire. He couldn't believe he'd just thought that about Potter, of all people. He'd never felt the least bit paternal towards the famous wizard before. Well, that wasn't quite true. He'd often thought the boy could use a father to teach him respect for his elders and the folly of risking his fool neck on one harebrained scheme after another. If he'd been Harry's father, he could have straightened the brat out, he'd thought on more than one occasion. Not that he was volunteering or anything, he amended hastily.

He snapped his fingers, summoning a steaming hot cup of his stress tea. The large green mug appeared with a pop on the end table beside Harry. "Drink that all and then lie back down and meditate for a few minutes," Severus ordered. "Clearing your mind might help you relax."

"I guess," Harry said glumly, but he sipped the tea as instructed, not in the mood to engage in a debate with Snape at this time of night. The tea was soothing, it contained mint and lavender and chamomile, among other things. Harry was not up to analyzing the herbs in it, besides it was Snape's special recipe and he did not share the formula with just anyone, Slayer of Voldemort or not.

Eventually he finished the cup and stretched out on the couch, which was very comfortable, much better than the one he had at home, he admitted silently. The Director had good taste in furniture. He closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind the way he did for Occlumency lessons so long ago.

But he found his mind drifting away from the blanket of nothingness he tried to cast over it. He kept seeing Ginny in his mind, alone and frightened, trapped in some dank cell, freezing and being sneered at by the Shifter, whom Harry pictured as looking very like Draco Malfoy, his old school nemesis.

_Please let her be all right,_ he prayed. _Please. I've lost too much in my life, don't make me lose this too. Please, Lord, let me be in time. I'm nothing without my Ginny. Nothing. She's the only one ever to care about me, just Harry, not the damn Chosen One._

He tried to do the meditation exercises Severus had taught him, but his mind refused to settle, it whirled like a gyroscope, round and round. Irritated, he sat up, scowling. "It's not working, blast it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's vehement statement. "Perhaps a Sleeping Draft? I could make one up in a few minutes. I used the last of my store on Gavin."

"No. I'll just. . .try and fall asleep normally. This won't be the first time I've stayed up all night."

"If you're overtired, you might miss something crucial to our investigation. You need to sleep," Severus told him firmly.

Harry shot him an arctic glare. "Well, I can't, Director, since I keep seeing my wife being hurt and killed over and over. What do you suggest I do, count sheep? Follow the butterflies? Wait, I know! Maybe you can sing me a lullaby?"

"I can't sing," Severus said, amused at the other's sarcastic tone. "But I can hum."

"Whatever. Nothing you do is going to help me sleep," Harry said grumpily.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope. It's a fact. Like the sky is blue."

"I beg to differ. I've put difficult four-year-olds to bed, Mr. Potter. I can certainly do the same for you."

"Without using magic?"

"Of course. I never use magic on children unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I'm not a child!"

"You're acting like one right now," Severus said with a hint of sharpness. "Now lie back and close your eyes." He waited until Harry had followed those directions before he said, "All right. Now breathe in and out, slowly, ten times. Inhale. Good. Exhale. Slowly, there's no rush. Now hold for a count of three." Severus coached the reluctant Harry through the beginning stages of meditation.

He watched the younger man carefully, noting the precise moment when Harry started to relax, all his muscles going limp, his breathing even and deep. Then Severus began to hum. The song he hummed was the same one he'd used on Gavin, the same one his own mother had sung him to sleep with as a little boy, it was the only lullaby he knew-Hush Little Baby.

He had a suspicious feeling that Harry had never had a lullaby sung-or hummed-to him ever. Like Gavin, the Slayer of Voldemort had known precious little affection in his life, Severus knew better than to assume that Petunia would ever treat her freak sister Lily's child with anything more than a cold sense of duty and contempt. _Ah, Lily, I'm sorry I was such a blind ass. I let my jealousy and anger over James blind me to the fact that the kid was as lost and lonely as I ever was. He had friends, sure, but no adult to talk to, no one to advise him. Albus, for all of his kindness, saw the hero he needed, not the boy in need of a parent. And I saw James reincarnated, not Harry. Even Sirius Black, that overgrown mutt, only saw a companion, just like his father was to him. We were all fools._ Severus continued to hum, watching as the lines on Harry's brow smoothed out and he slipped into a true sleep.

The Director hummed for a few minutes more, satisfying himself that Harry was out, then he stopped and walked over to the couch. He paused to drape the blanket over the young wizard, then stood looking down at the dark-haired son of his best friend regretfully. "Ah, Harry. The sins of the fathers. . .should not be passed onto the sons. Maybe someday you can forgive me for doing so." He sighed heavily. "Maybe one day I'll forgive myself." He removed Harry's glasses, brushed a hand lightly across his hair, a gesture of affection Harry would have never permitted while awake. "Pleasant dreams, Harry. I hope."

Then Severus glided from the room, his black robe billowing like the wings of a hawk, to seek his own bed and the sleep he'd lost somewhere in the middle of the night.


	8. Early Morning Reflections

**Early Morning Reflections**

Gavin awoke to a sunny morning. He stretched and sat up, thankful that his stomach was no longer hurting. The nausea and cramps had vanished thanks to the potions Severus had made him take and now he even felt hungry. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and winced when he saw it was only 6:30.

Way too early to get up, especially after the night he'd had. But his early rising was a legacy of living at the orphanage, when Ferrous used to rouse him and the others at the crack of dawn to get started on their cleaning chores. Now the habit was so ingrained in him that he found it almost impossible to break.

The boy rubbed his eyes, knowing he was free to go back to sleep, that in fact his guardian would probably order him to do so if he knew Gavin was awake. Yet, despite his lingering tiredness, Gavin did not feel like going back to sleep. He no longer feared the nightmares, they rarely came when he slept during the day, only at night. He flushed, recalling how he'd fallen apart last night. Just what Severus needed, a ten-year-old who cried like a little baby over a dream, he thought derisively. Stupid nightmares! Damn them to hell and damn Ferrous too, the miserable bloody bastard! It was too bad he couldn't go to Riker's Island, he'd have enjoyed using his power to curse the sadistic manager, even though he'd never used his magic before to cast any sort of spell.

He was certain he could manage it, just seeing the man would make him angry enough to use his latent talent. Then he sighed, recalling Severus lecturing him once on the dangers of using magic when you were angry, emotions made spells too strong, and could result in dreadful accidents if you weren't careful. Severus had stressed the need for control when using magic, control over his mind and his feelings. Gavin knew he had no control where Ferrous was concerned, especially now, when he was finally free of the terrible shadow the manager had cast over him.

Well, almost free, he amended. He wondered if Severus would require him to tell Arista, who was his therapist as well as his big sister, about this incident. Usually he didn't mind those sessions, Arista was very understanding and she never mocked him for crying or scolded him for using bad language during his sessions with her. She also never discussed what went on there with anyone, not even Severus. "Anything that you tell me stays between us, Gavin," she had reassured him the first time he'd gone to her. "That's my Empath's Oath on it. As well as patient confidentiality, to put it in Muggle terms."

He knew she was telling the truth, empaths hated lies and thus always made a point to speak the truth. He wondered what it meant that he was having nightmares again about Ferrous, this had been the first one in over a month. Maybe it had happened because he was sick and anxious. Even though he knew he shouldn't, there were still times he worried that if he screwed up too much or caused too many problems for Severus, the man would send him away. After all he wasn't _really_ the man's son, not by blood, and even with the adoption, a part of him was still frightened that one day he would do or say something to make Severus so disgusted he would tell him to leave and never return.

He knew he wasn't anyone's idea of a well-behaved child, though he tried as best he could to control his temper and not get mad when the other kids at school teased him for being a street brat and he did his best to ignore the way some of the teachers always looked at him slyly whenever someone acted up in class, thinking he was somehow instigating it. (Sometimes he was, but most of the time not, since he had promised Severus he'd behave two weeks ago.) He knew it was horribly embarrassing for the Director to keep getting called to school because his son was a troublemaker, and yet Gavin found trouble followed him like shadow.

_Maybe Ferrous was right after all,_ Gavin thought miserably, scrunching his knees up to his chest and staring out the window moodily. _I'm nothing but a worthless, good-for-nothing, devil's spawn. A freak that not even my own mother loved, probably. Else why would she have left me like that?_

The fact that his mother had abandoned him had left a wound on his spirit that had not healed even now. He wondered if it ever would. He loved and admired Severus, but even he could not replace the aching hole his mother had left behind. He could almost hear Ferrous harsh voice yelling, _"You want to know why she left you here, lazy boy? Because you're a freak, heir to the powers of darkness, and you contaminated her very presence by drawing breath!"_

Gavin drew in a deep breath, then shoved Ferrous' irritating voice into the back of his mind. Severus had told him he should do that whenever he found himself recalling the awful things his orphan manager had said. _That's not true!_ He yelled back at the phantom Ferrous. _I'm not a freak, and magic is not evil. I'm a wizard, and a powerful one, Sev says so. And **he** cares for me, maybe even loves me, else why would he have adopted me and taken me as his apprentice?_

Feeling much better for having told off the doubting part of his conscience, Gavin pushed the covers off and began to rummage through his drawers for clothes. Severus's neaten-up charm yesterday had put all of his clothes away in the dresser and now he had no idea where anything was.

At last he located his favorite T-shirt, a green one with the words _Got Potions?_ Scrawled across the front above a smoking cauldron and tugged it on as well as a pair of gray sweatpants. He put on socks, because he knew Severus would scold if he saw him going about barefoot after being sick.

The boy's mouth twitched in a lopsided grin. It took some getting used to, having another person caring about his health, if he lived or died. Ferrous would have been pleased to bury him, and even the Ravens looked out for themselves first and foremost. Certainly none of _them_ would have worried about him getting sick again by not dressing properly. Or eating properly. For the first four months he'd come to live with the Director, Severus had made him drink a Nutrient Potion, which tasted horrible, but would give him back the essential vitamins and minerals and amino acids his body had been denied for the first ten years of his life.

"It won't totally reverse the damage that's been done by you being malnourished, but it'll help your body continue growing at a normal rate," Snape had told him. "You'll never be a particularly tall man, Gavin, but at least you won't be scrawny and underfed."

Gavin had never given much thought about growing up before, out on the streets you lived day to day and didn't worry too much about the future, because you never knew if you'd _have_ a future. Live in the moment, because the moment may be all you've got, was an old street maxim.

But so long as he lived here, Gavin knew his chances of a future were assured. He loved living here, the little house on Lily Lane in Point Pleasant was everything he'd ever wanted when he'd imagined a home. He had his own room, plenty to eat, and clean clothes and shoes to wear, and he need never worry about going cold and starving again.

Nor did he have to worry about cops arresting him for stealing, for no cop would arrest the Director's son. _Not that they'd have to arrest me if Sev ever caught me lifting something. _That had been one of the conditions in Gavin's Articles of Apprenticeship, which was the document all fledgling wizards had to agree to and sign when they had found a magical tutor. "No apprentice of mine is ever going to be a thief. So think carefully about that before you sign, because if I ever catch you snitching something, mister, you'll be the sorriest boy that ever lived, understand?"

Gavin didn't doubt his master for an instant. Severus had shown him the Master Codes, which were the articles that dictated how a teacher was to treat an apprentice, and the codes stated that a master must always treat an apprentice fairly and were forbidden to use curses and magic to punish a misbehaving apprentice. They also stated that no true corporal punishment was allowed, meaning the master was not allowed to beat a student using whips, belts, or switches of any kind. A smack or two with an open hand was permitted, or a mild spanking if the child warranted it, but no more. Severus had explained that he was bound by the Codes once he'd signed his name to the document, and in any case he didn't believe in using much corporal punishment as discipline.

"But mark me, Gavin, if I ever find out you've been stealing things, I will wallop you a few good ones. Though it will probably be the only time I would ever think of raising a hand to you, child."

Gavin had said only, "Yes, sir." He vowed that he would never give his guardian a reason to have to punish him that way. Having grown up under Ferrous, he knew how to take a beating without flinching or crying if he had to, but it didn't lessen the fact that he hated being hit. And while he sensed that Sev's punishment wouldn't be anything near what he'd endured from Ferrous, he never wanted to make the Director angry enough to strike him. Severus's disappointment when his ward misbehaved hurt a dozen times more than a beating, since Gavin valued the man's opinion so highly.

That hadn't been the case when he'd first come to stay here, he thought with a rueful grin. In the beginning, he'd been as rude and disrespectful as he could be allowed to get away with. Which hadn't been much, given the fact that Snape was no slouch as a disciplinarian. Gavin soon learned that his new guardian didn't tolerate disrespect, though Severus was a bit more tolerant of him than he would have been any other child, since he took into account the boy's background and lack of any kind of reasonable adult figure.

Severus used the rule of three when it came to consequences, meaning he gave Gavin three chances to obey and do what he was told. After three duly given warnings, he punished the boy. And while he wasn't cruel or abusive, his punishments were no joke. During the first month, Severus had meted out several hours worth of extra chores, lines, scoldings, being sent to his room ( where Gavin was not permitted to do anything except stare at the wall), and once or twice a session with a bar of soap. Gavin had a filthy mouth from his days on the streets, but that was one thing Snape wouldn't tolerate, and the first time the boy had used the F-word, he'd washed his mouth out with soap.

"What about the rule of three?" Gavin had cried, once he could talk without gagging.

"That rule doesn't apply to this," Severus had told him bluntly. "Every time you use _that_ word, Mister Snape, _this_ is what will happen. No child of mine will ever be permitted to swear like that, and I will break you of this habit, no matter how long it takes. Or how many bars of soap. You are old enough to control your tongue, and to think before you speak. I would suggest you do so, then we won't need to repeat this lesson."

To his credit, the child did try to clean up his speech, though when he was upset or angry he occasionally forgot, but he was doing so less and less, for he really _hated_ the taste of soap! Snape had also explained that Gavin's use of such words was not only offensive and insulting, but ignorant and showed a distinct lack of class. "People will treat you like a street brat if that's how you act. So if you don't want them to see you that way, you need to start acting like a well-mannered child and using regular words to express your feelings, not swearing every other minute."

Gavin caught his mouth quirking up in a smile as he recalled Severus's words. Funny, how he recalled even the man's lectures with fondness, because he knew the wizard genuinely cared about him, cared enough to correct him and keep him from making an ass out of himself. He was the only adult who had ever cared enough to give him a real name, and made him feel like a person, not a useless piece of trash.

Gradually, he'd learned to trust the older man, until now he felt comfortable teasing and joking with him, something he only did when he was certain the person would not harm or betray him. Yes, living here was very like paradise, or at least his own version of it. No one called him freak or idiot, he was not looked upon as lower than dirt, and best of all, the magic that was his birthright was not considered evil, but a gift.

"A gift you must learn to use," Severus had told him. "Magic is part of you, son, like your dark hair and eyes, it won't go away ever. So you must learn to accept it and then use it, or it will end up using you."

Eventually, he'd learned to stop flinching and cringing when his magic caused something odd to happen-like a chair to levitate or a can of soda to suddenly transform into a pear and back. Once, when he was angry at Snape for grounding him for fighting at school, he'd made several plates on the counter shatter.

_That_ had scared him so much he was certain he was in for a whipping with a belt for being a destructive freak. He'd immediately started babbling apologies, promising he'd never ever do it again, and going to clean up the glass scattered all over the floor.

But Severus had halted him, saying only, "See, that's what I mean about emotions affecting magic. Anger makes your magic act unpredictably, with results you don't expect or want." Then he'd fixed the plates with a repairing charm in two seconds, adding sternly, "And you're still grounded, mister. Now go wash up for supper and then afterwards you do your homework and go to bed."

Gavin had been relieved to have gotten off so lightly, he'd been expecting a lecture and a smack at the very least. But Severus's groundings were no laughing matter. It meant no TV, no video games (the TV and the game system were removed from his bedroom), a bunch of chores inside and outside, no going to the movies or anything remotely fun after school, and a half-hour earlier bedtime as well.

Nothing like the backbreaking work he used to do for Ferrous, scrubbing the floors with ammonia and water until his hands cracked and bled, cutting firewood until his back was so sore he couldn't straighten up. Compared to that, Snape's chores were. . .just chores, boring and mindless, but nothing more. Not that he liked doing them, because he didn't, but it could have been a whole lot worse.

He slipped from the room and walked like a cat down the hallway to the den. Harry was sound asleep on the couch, covered in a dark green blanket, and there was no sign of Severus, so Gavin assumed the master wizard was also asleep.

He entered the kitchen, trying to figure out what he could make for breakfast that wouldn't upset his stomach. The obvious answer was tea and toast, but he didn't feel like that and wanted something a bit more substantial. He chewed his lower lip and opened the pantry, gazing at the rows of canned goods, cereal, pasta, and other food.

He finally decided on some instant oatmeal. He used to hate eating oatmeal at the orphanage, because it was usually either too thin or like glue and didn't have much sweetener or anything else in it to make it taste like anything except paste. He'd eaten it however, since he didn't want to starve. But Severus had taught him how to make oatmeal that actually tasted good, with lots of brown sugar, cinnamon, cream and bananas.

So he set about boiling some water, making enough for himself only, since he didn't want to wake the others and cold oatmeal was disgusting. He didn't add a lot of brown sugar or a whole banana, since he wasn't sure how much his stomach would tolerate, but it still tasted heavenly.

He ate slowly, relishing each spoonful, and drinking a special blend of chamomile mint tea that Severus told him was good for upset stomachs. He'd nearly finished the whole bowl when Harry stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning, Gavin," he mumbled. "Got any coffee?"

"Uh, yeah," the boy answered.

"You don't want him making you coffee, Harry," interjected Severus from behind the other man. He was wearing an old pair of sweats and a T-shirt stained from old potions experiments, his usual night clothes. "Otherwise you'll end up with mud."

Gavin made a face at him. "Not _my_ fault you never taught me how. So blame yourself, Sev."

"Guess you're feeling better, huh, brat?" Snape said, and mock-cuffed the boy on the back of the head. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so cheeky." He glanced down at Gavin's almost empty bowl of oatmeal. "Good, your appetite's back to normal. Looks like you can go back to school Monday."

Gavin groaned. "I don't wanna. My stomach still feels sick."

Severus eyed him sternly, suspecting the boy was just playacting to get out of going to school. "Oh? Then I need to give you some more potions and put you back to bed."

"No! I mean, I don't feel all that sick. It's getting better, honest, Sev."

"Really? It's a miracle," his guardian snorted. Then he moved over to the counter and began making coffee. "What would you like for breakfast, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, taking a seat next to Gavin. His green eyes looked tired. "Whatever you feel like making. I don't usually eat much in the morning, Severus."

His former professor frowned. "Breakfast is important, if you don't eat, your body won't function properly. The two of you, no wonder you're both smaller than average, you're probably vitamin deficient too, Harry." He stared at the Auror thoughtfully. "Maybe you need to start taking a Nutrient Potion supplement. When was the last time you had a check-up with a healer?"

"Uh, I don't know. Probably not since I left school."

"Humph! You really ought to let Arista examine you then. You're underweight, or I'm no medic."

Harry bristled. "I'm normal for my size!"

"Sure, if you were still sixteen. But you aren't, and if your eating habits are still as abysmal as they were at school, you probably ought to have a vitamin supplement," Severus argued. He waved his wand and a flask with a green substance appeared before Harry. "Take that, it'll give you more energy, at least."

Harry frowned at it.

"Ugh!" Gavin made a face. "Don't drink it, Harry! It tastes gross!"

"Mind your own business, Gavin," Severus ordered crisply. "Drink it, Potter, it won't kill you."

"But you'll wish it had," Gavin muttered, earning himself a long look from Severus.

"Who does he think he is, my father?" Harry said under his breath. He blushed as he recalled last night, with Severus humming him to sleep, just as if he were a little kid. Still, it had been very comforting, though he'd never say it out loud. That had been something he'd wished for as long as he could remember. He eyed the potion, met Snape's challenging gaze, then he swallowed the awful-tasting draft, just to prove he could, since he didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of the kid. "Ugh! Why can't you put something in that to make it taste better?"

"Because it'll dilute the potency, you ought to know that," Severus replied. He gave Harry a glass of orange juice to drink, then began making bacon and scrambled eggs and toast.

**A/N: Most of this story takes place over three to four days, in case you were wondering, so this is the second day. **


	9. Memories and Messages

**Memories and Messages**

Harry returned to the hotel he'd been staying at with Ginny, as per Severus's suggestion the night before. He'd never formally checked out, so he had no trouble returning to the suite. When he entered the room, he couldn't help a sudden sharp feeling of deja vu in the pit of his stomach. If he closed his eyes, he could see Ginny, her belly softly rounded beneath her soft lavender maternity top and white pants, her red hair cascading over her shoulders, sleeping peacefully on the bed. . . until the intruder broke in and snatched her away.

Once again he carefully searched the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom for any clues her attacker might have left. Nothing. There wasn't even an aura for his trace spell to pick up, save for his own. Apparently, Ginny had no time to use her wand before the kidnapper had gotten to her. He fought against slamming a fist through a wall, instead forcing himself to sit down on the couch in the sitting room portion and take several deep calming breaths.

Severus had been right, he _was_ letting his emotions run haywire. He had to be able to think rationally otherwise he could endanger their mission. _Haste is the enemy of a good Auror, Potter,_ he recalled Moody saying once during his training. Patience had never been his strong suit, he admitted silently. He had always been one to rush in impulsively, relying more on his extraordinary luck than any planning to get the job done. Not this time though. This time he'd be careful, for this wasn't about killing a megalomaniacal warlock, this was his precious wife and children.

_For you, Ginny, and for them, I'd do anything. Anything._ His hands clenched into involuntary fists. He stared down at them, then forced himself to open them. _Breathe, Harry. Calm. In and out. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six._ He counted breaths the way Snape had instructed him to do, shoving all the inconvenient emotions of worry and fear and anger into a box in his mind and locking it. The box would stay locked until he opened it and it was s afe for him to allow those emotions free reign again.

As he did so, he recalled the song Severus had hummed to him last night. He didn't recognize the tune, but it repeated itself over and over in his head, soothing the raw patches in his psyche. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be drawn back to four years ago, to the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

He'd been an emotional wreck then too, filled with guilt that he couldn't prevent the old wizard's death, missing his mentor horribly, yet unable to bear the comfort of any of his friends. He'd run from them, ending up in the Headmaster's office, ironically, curled up beside Dumbledore's chair beneath Fawkes empty perch, weeping into his hands, feeling as if his whole world had come crashing down around his ears.

_Slayer of Voldemort, Slayer of Voldemort,_ chanted a nasty voice in the back of his head. _You're a hero twice now, but even that couldn't save Dumbledore. What good then is all your power over life and death if it couldn't save the one you loved best?_

He'd had a wild idea then, involving the Resurrection Stone and a timeturner, using the timeturner to travel back in time and prevent Dumbledore from breaking the ring, or failing that using the Resurrection Stone to bring the ancient wizard back from the dead. He remembered getting to his feet and rummaging through the desk drawers frantically. The timeturner was here, he'd seen Dumbledore put it in a drawer before they'd set out to find the Horcruxes.

His fingers closed on it, drawing it forth from the drawer. It revolved slowly on its chain, the small hourglass glittering with magic sand as it spun gently about. Then he'd summoned the Resurrection Stone to him with a softly spoken Accio.

The milky white pebble appeared in his hand a moment later and he prepared to use the timeturner.

But before he could do so the door opened and Severus came into the office. "What are you doing in my office, Mr. Potter?" he demanded sharply.

Harry jerked around so fast he nearly dropped the timeturner. He'd forgotten that Snape was Headmaster and this office was his now. "I'm going back and saving him," Harry answered curtly.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, noting the boy's tear-stained face and the desperate gleam in his eyes. "You can't do that, Harry," he began quietly, moving towards him slowly. "Albus went to his death willingly, you can't bring him back from it. Now give me the timeturner. That's Ministry property, you know."

"Like I give a damn!" Harry snarled. "Back off, and let me do what I should have done before." He began to twirl the timeturner about.

Severus snapped a word and the timeturner was yanked out of Harry's hands and sailed across the room into Snape's outstretched hand. "I don't think so, mister. You aren't allowed to use a timeturner unless you've been approved by the Ministry and you haven't. Besides, what do you think you could have done by going back there? Did you think you could convince Albus not to destroy the ring Horcrux? He wouldn't have listened to you, he never did when his mind was set on something."

"I could have tried, I've got the Resurrection Stone," Harry cried, brandishing the stone wildly. "It could have brought him back."

"Back to what? A half-life, where he was bound to you?" Snape demanded angrily. "Is that what you want, Potter? A body without a soul, a puppet under your command?"

"No! I just want him here, the way he was before." He gestured angrily at the chair. "He ought to be there, reading the paper and eating lemon drops, not. . .not lying in a tomb with my cloak over him all cold and still. He didn't need to sacrifice himself for me, damn it! Too many people already have. My parents, Sirius, and now him . . ." Tears were spilling unnoticed down his face. "What good is magic then, if I can't use it to save him? Tell me, Snape!"

Severus sighed, tucking the timeturner in his pocket. "All things in their proper place and time, Harry. Even magic must follow those rules. Albus knew that, he knew the cost before he did what he had to do. He _chose_ his death, do you understand? You've got to accept that, Harry. Else why he died is meaningless."

"But I never asked for him to!"

"You would never have to," Severus said quietly. "Just as I never did, yet he helped me all those years ago. This was how he wanted it. Now don't let it be for nothing, boy, but honor his choice."

"Like you're doing?" he'd sneered. "Guess you couldn't wait to come up here and take over, huh, _Headmaster_ Snape?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Mind that tone of yours, Mr. Potter. I'm still your teacher and you're my student, and you will address me respectfully. I took this position because it was the last thing Albus asked of me, I never sought it out. But I made a promise to a dying friend and I will keep it, no matter my personal feelings. Just as you should keep any promise you made to him, Harry James Potter."

Harry flinched away from Severus's gaze. "I can't . . .don't you understand . . .he wants me to be happy . . .after he's dead! How _can_ I?" he shouted, his voice raw with grief. He turned away from his Headmaster, his shoulders shaking, fighting the terrible grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

Behind him, he heard Snape mutter angrily, "Bloody hell, Albus, you old fool. You meant well, but couldn't you have asked something easier from him, especially now?"

"Don't you dare talk like that about him!" Harry snapped, spinning around to glare at Snape. "He was a better man than you'll ever be."

"Probably, but he was still a man, Potter, not a paragon. He made mistakes just like the rest of us," Severus said bluntly. "One of them being to place the fate of the world on the shoulders of a bloody sixteen-year-old and then die telling him to be happy. What he_ should_ have done was tell you that you could find happiness once you've allowed yourself to grieve. Because you're never going to be happy unless you accept that he's never coming back and that you've the right to be upset over it."

"What do you know about it? You're probably glad he's gone!"

"You're wrong. I trusted that man with more than my life, and I miss him more than you'll ever know. He was the father I wished I had. But he's _dead_ and you have to let him go."

"No!"

"Yes," Severus said implacably. Then he took two steps forward and put his hands on the young wizard's shoulders and shook him briskly. "Albus is gone and no magic on this earth will bring him back. Not even the Deathly Hallows. Now quit fighting the inevitable, Potter, and just accept it!"

Something in the boy broke then and all of a sudden he was crying, sobbing loudly, shaking with the force of his grief like a leaf in a windstorm. Severus's grip shifted, from punishing to gentle as he drew the younger man into an embrace. Harry buried his face in the Defense Master's black velvet robe and wailed, too consumed with grief to care if he was crying on Snape's shoulder.

Severus bit his lip hard, then lifted the boy in his arms and walked across the room to the Headmaster's chair and sat down. His own emotional control was none too good and several tears were falling down his cheeks as well. He cradled Harry against his shoulder, saying nothing, allowing the boy's grief to spend itself.

Harry blinked and tried to move away from the other man's arms, but Snape held him firmly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Something someone should have done a long time ago," Severus murmured, and pushed the kid's head back down. Then he began to rub Harry's back in featherlight touches. "Cry then, child. It's all right. No one will know except me and I won't tell. Grieve for Albus and then let him go."

And Harry obeyed, sobbing his heart out on the velvet covered shoulder, an ocean of tears until he was spent and his breath was coming in soft pants. And Severus said nothing, simply continued to pat his back until Harry was calm.

"We won't discuss this again, Mr. Potter," was all he said once Harry had regained control over himself and he had set him on his feet.

"No, sir," Harry had replied, then dared to look at the other man's face. But there was no condemnation in Snape's dark eyes, only understanding and a sheen of tears. Harry quickly looked away. "I'll be going now, sir. I can keep my promise now."

He left the office, feeling marginally better, wishing he could forget what had occurred. Forget anything had ever happened at all.

Blinking, Harry shot up from his chair. _Merlin's Beard! That day . . .Snape. . .how could I forget that? But I did. If I'd remembered . . .I never would've acted the way I did yesterday._ He shook his head in disgust. _How could I forget? No, why did I forget? Was it because I couldn't cope with the fact that my once hated professor was now playing the role Dumbledore once had? Or was it because I was ashamed of my own weakness?_ It was probably a combination of both things, he thought. He had sup pressed those memories because he wasn't ready to face them. But now he had come to the realization that it was no longer necessary. His grief that day was nothing to be ashamed of. Severus was an ally, not his enemy, had never been his enemy. And they must work together to defeat the Shifter and rescue his beloved wife.

He rose stiffly from the recliner and peered out the window. The sun was now a dazzling ball in the sky, outlining the chrome buildings of the city in rainbowed coronas. Something fluttered on the windowpane.

Harry went to investigate. He discovered another parchment stuck to the window, the same kind and size as the first. His heart quickened in his chest and he slowly opened the window and retrieved the note.

The second note, which, if the Shifter followed his pattern, would contain the ransom demand.

Fingers trembling, Harry unfolded the parchment.

**Potter,**

**read and follow this exactly. You only get one chance.**

**If you ever want to see your Ginny again**

**you will deliver to me the following:**

**1000 Galleons and the resurrection stone.**

**Leave them in Central Park beside the statue of**

**the man on a horse.**

**Fail and this will be all you have to remember**

**her by.**

**The Shifter**

A lock of auburn hair fell out of the crease in the parchment and landed on the carpet.

Harry knelt and picked it up. _God. Oh God. Ginny, please be all right. Please don't make him hurt you._ He clutched the hair to his chest and re-read the parchment again.

The demands the kidnapper made were beyond ludicrous. He had the money, but the Resurrection Stone was something he could never give up, it was far too dangerous to let fall into the wrong hands. In the Shifter's it could cause great sorrow and Harry had sworn an oath to Albus long ago that he would protect the stone from unscrupulous dark wizards seeking eternal life.

Yet if he didn't give up the stone, Ginny would die.

The Shifter knew him well. Too well.

He felt a cold shiver ripple down his backbone.

Abruptly, he stood, took out his wand, and performed a tracing charm.

But the spell fizzled and died, unable to get a fix on the writer of the letter. Like the last one, the parchment was untraceable.

Harry swore furiously. Then he carefully folded the parchment and tucked it in his jeans pocket. He would show it to Severus, and perhaps together he and the Director could come up with a plan to trap their wily adversary.

Then he went down to the front desk and checked out, for he wouldn't be returning here to collect any more notes.

Now he would bring the hunt to the Shifter.


	10. The Game's Afoot

**The Game's Afoot**

**There's a very humorous part in here to balance out the sadness in the last chapter, plus I love poking fun at my Snape obsession. I'd have a Hug Me Severus doll too, LOL!**

Harry arrived back at Lily Lane with the note shoved securely in his pocket. Severus glanced up at his arrival via Floo Powder from a file he'd been perusing and asked, "Well? He leave anything?"

Harry nodded. "Another ransom note, just like we figured. Here, read it for yourself." He handed Severus the parchment.

The Director scrutinized the parchment carefully, trying to see if he could recognize the handwriting, but it was no use. The letters were not uniform, but instead varied in size and sometimes resembled a little child's first attempts at writing the alphabet. "I can't determine the handwriting from this," Snape finally admitted with a scowl. "But we can analyze this better in my office. It's equipped with special potions and items for identifying things like this."

"Can we go there now?"

"Yes, as soon as I make arrangements with my mother-in-law to take care of Gavin. I can't leave him alone." Severus said, withdrawing his black spellophone emblazoned with the Hunter crest from his back pocket. He flipped it open and spoke into it. "Hello, Ari. It's Severus. I need to ask you for a favor. Gavin is recovering from a stomach virus and I got called away to investigate a Priority One case, so I was wondering if you'd mind watching him for the weekend?"

He hit Send.

A second later his spellophone chimed. He pressed Receive and Ari's face rose from the image gel. "Severus, of course we'll watch him. No trouble at all. You just concentrate on nailing your suspect and don't worry about Gavin. I'll make sure he rests and gets some fresh air too. Come over when you're ready, dear. Bye."

"Goodbye, Ari," Severus replied, shutting the spellophone disk.

Harry fought to keep from grinning at hearing Ari call Severus "dear" like he was her kid. And what was even funnier was that Snape didn't seem at all phased by the address. _I wonder if she calls him that all the time? Reminds me of Molly, except her I can understand, she's always tried to mother me. But I can't imagine any woman trying to mother Severus Snape. Or him letting her do that._ He shot another speculative glance at the other man. Severus had a faint smile on his face.

"She's a wonderful woman, my mother-in-law. An Animal Healer and one of the smartest and intuitive people I've ever met. Even if she does tend to treat me like I was fifteen sometimes."

"You don't mind then?"

"Mind? Well, maybe a little. But that's part of having a family, you put up with things you never would from strangers. She treats her son-in-laws like her children, fusses over us something awful, but she means well." Severus told Harry, a wry smirk on his face. And though he would rather die than admit it, he enjoyed Ari's concern, for it reminded him of his own mother, who'd died when he was sixteen, and he'd never quite gotten over missing her. Ari understood that, though they'd never spoken of it aloud and thus acted as a surrogate mother to Severus.

"Sounds kind of like Molly Weasley."

"I think most mother-in-laws are alike, if they're good ones, that is." Severus said. "Now that's settled, I'd better check on Gavin, let him know what's going on." he rose from where he'd been sitting on the couch. "He's supposed to be reading his natural science homework."

Harry sat down on the couch, content to relax a bit before they went to Severus's office. He just made out the conversation between Snape and his ward.

"But Sev, why can't I just stay here?" argued Gavin. "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"No. What if you get sick again?"

"I'll call Arista."

"Not good enough. I don't like leaving a kid your age by himself for anything longer than an hour. Too many things can go wrong."

"Like what? I promise I won't mess with your potions or set the house on fire."

"Glad to hear it, but you're still going to your grandmother's. You're due for a visit anyhow."

"Aw, bloody hell, Sev!" groaned the boy.

"Language, young man!" reproved Snape. "Now quit acting like a sulky brat and start packing."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not longer than the weekend, but if I'm not back by Monday morning, Ari can send you to school."

"Unless I'm sick."

"Yes, but Ari knows how to tell the difference between a kid who's really sick and only faking it. And if I come back and find out you cut school, Gavin Snape, you'll be in serious trouble, understand?"

Harry could just picture Severus' warning glower.

"Yes, sir. Who are you going after this time?"

"A man who calls himself the Shifter. And that's all I'm going to tell you. You know my rules about discussing current cases, Gavin. You only get information on a need-to-know basis. And this is not-"

"-something I need to know," Gavin finished. "Okay, Sev, I'll be good."

"For once in your life," the other teased. "Finish packing and then I'll send you and Scout over there by Floo network."

"Can I bring my broom?"

Severus didn't reply for a minute, considering the kid's request. "Yes. Provided you don't fly too far and come inside if you start to feel tired. I'm counting on you to act responsibly, Gavin, and not exhaust yourself. You're still not completely well."

"I'm not throwing up anymore."

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about. That virus drains your energy levels and if you don't watch yourself, you could bring on another bout of it. So no flying more than an hour at a time and rest afterwards. Agreed?"

"Sure, whatever."

"I'm serious, son. Ari has my permission to take your broom away and ground you if you break that rule, so don't be stupid."

"God, but you've turned into my mother!" Gavin muttered disgustedly.

"Watch it, brat. Before that smart mouth gets you in worse trouble," his guardian threatened.

"Trouble? Me? I'm an angel, I'll have you know."

"The angel of destruction," Severus shot back. "Now hurry up and pack I haven't got all day."

"Okay, okay, don't get your cloak in a knot, Sev," the apprentice replied cheekily. "I'd have been done already if you'd of skipped the lecture, honestly." Then he yelped. "Hey! Let go of my ear, sir!"

"That'll be enough of your cheek, mister," Severus growled. "Now behave."

"Okay. Sorry."

Severus released Gavin's ear and left the room, muttering under his breath about mouthy ten-year-old brats driving him slowly insane.

Harry hid a grin and pretended to read a magazine on the table when Severus rejoined him.

Ten minutes later, Gavin was packed and Severus sent him off with Scout, admonishing him once more to behave. Gavin rolled his eyes and promised he would, then hugged the Director before stepping into the fireplace, holding Scout's collar in one hand and a pinch of Floo in the other.

"Amarotti beach house, Brick," Gavin spoke clearly and tossed down the powder.

Green fire swirled up and the boy and the dog vanished.

Harry was on his feet. "Okay, now we can go to your office, right?" he reached for some Floo powder.

Severus put out a hand. "Stop. You can't get into my office with the network. I have scramble charms over my fireplace. And you can't Apparate into it either."

"Then how do we get there?"

"We Apparate a few blocks before the building and then walk." Severus answered. "You can never be too cautious in my line of work."

"Guess not," Harry agreed. Severus probably had more people hating him and trying to kill him now than he ever did when he was a supposed Death Eater. The position of Director of the DHI was not one for the faint of heart.

The two Apparated in twin flashes of blue light.

* * * * * *

Severus and Harry appeared with a pop in a rather deserted corner of Manhattan near an Italian deli, some two blocks down from the Dark Hunter Intelligence Agency. It was around twelve noon and Harry was starting to get hungry. He nearly asked the Director if they could stop in at the deli, the aroma from there was mouthwatering. "Your headquarters is hidden near here?"

Severus shook his head. "No. It's about two blocks down, but we have to walk. You can't Apparate anywhere near it, it's warded better than Hogwarts against any teleportation magic." He glanced up and down the street before he began walking briskly down the sidewalk, his black robes billowing majestically behind him.

Harry bit his lip in envy. He always meant to ask Severus how he _did_ that, for he could never manage it. Must be a Snape thing, he sighed and ran to catch up with the Director's long strides. "Why are we walking so quickly?" he panted as he drew level with Severus. "You're the boss, you can't be late for work."

"I'll explain later," Snape said shortly. "Now come on." His hurrying had nothing to do with work.

Mystified, Harry followed. They had just gone a block when a girl's voice squealed, "There he is! I think I'm gonna die!"

Harry's head whipped around. _Oh no! My fan club's found me even over here!_

Snape groaned and kept walking.

Suddenly what appeared to be over a hundred teenage girls, women, and even some mothers with small children emerged from buildings across the square. They were dressed in a variety of outfits, wizard and Muggle, but most of them seemed to be wearing black somewhere on them. All of them were gaping and pointing, screaming and giggling, and chanting in a frenzy.

"_Snape!Snape! Severus Snape_!"

Harry nearly passed out. These were not part of _his_ circle of admirers. He gaped at Severus, who grabbed his arm. "Keep walking, Potter. Don't stop."

"But they-they're calling you!"

"Ignore them, for the love of Merlin. Please!"

Harry couldn't resist a glance over his shoulder.

The knot of adoring women had moved up and were gazing at the object of their affection with dreamy eyes. They were still chanting Snape's name, but now some of them were starting to yell other things as well. A smirk spread slowly across Harry's face.

"Oh my God, Mom! He's such a sexy beast!"

"We love you, Severus!" screamed five adolescent girls.

"Can I bear your child?" panted one blond in a low cut blue dress. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the Director's lean frame like a hungry wolf.

"No way! _I_ saw him first!" cried another woman wearing black leather and she elbowed the blond out of the way. "Sev, honey, I'm ready when you are!"

Harry choked, trying to contain his laughter.

Severus was gazing steadfastly down the sidewalk, refusing to look at the horde of women.

"Ooo! I _love_ the way his cloak billows! It's so-so _magical_!" gushed a short sixteen-year-old.

"Snape, I left my husband for you!" shouted a middle-aged magician in a pale blue robe. "You're worth ten of him any day of the week, sweetheart!"

"Severus, my daughter's locked herself in her room and refuses to eat, says she pining away from love for you!" yelled a rather harried-looking woman with frizzy hair. "What should I do?"

"Great! Just great!" Severus muttered. "Another lovesick anorexic teenager to chalk up to my account!" Then he turned around and called out to the woman, "Tell her I said to stop behaving like a brat and eat, or else!"

"Thank you, sir!" cried the mother, but Snape was already swishing by.

"Or else what?" giggled a fourteen-year-old. "Will he spank her?"

"He can spank me!" shrilled another.

"Severus can give me detention _anytime_!" smirked a third, gazing at him longingly.

"I _demand_ detention, sir!" shouted another teen. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" she smiled at Severus winsomely.

_They're asking for DETENTION!_ Harry couldn't believe his ears. _Are they insane?_

Snape's jaw was clenched. The crowd was pressing up at their heels now and slowly creeping alongside them as well.

"Mom! Mom! He _looked_ at me! Oh My God!" screamed a thirteen-year-old dressed all in black. Then she fainted dead away in the street.

Harry covered his hand with his mouth to smother his chuckle.

Severus glared at him. A block had never seemed like an eternity until now.

"Snape, I've redone my living room wall. It's got you all over it!" cried a tall willowy brunette with red high heels. "I could just stare at you all day!"

"That's nothin'!" sneered another. "_I_'ve got the Hug Me Severus doll in _my_ room! Eat yoah heart out, sugar!"

"You DO? But where can I get one?" squealed half the crowd.

"You've got a Hug Me doll?" Harry cried. "Wow! I never rated one of those!"

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape ordered. He was blushing. "Just keep walking. Quickly! Before they try and touch me. Last time that happened-" he closed his mouth with a snap. No, he was_ not_ going there.

They were almost to the DHI when a small girl of about nine in a green sweater and black pants stepped directly into their path, forcing Severus to halt before he ran her over. "What do you want?" he frowned at her. "An autograph?"

"Oh no, sir. I-I just wanted to . . .my teacher says we have to do a report on a famous wizard and-and I picked you, Mr. Snape, sir! Cause I think you're lots cooler than Dumbledore." She beamed up at him. "My name is Mandy Marcus."

Snape felt a reluctant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well, Mandy, seeing as it's for an assignment . . .Tell your mother to see my assistant Mr. Barrow about an appointment next week. You can interview me for fifteen minutes."

"Really? Thanks, sir!" she smiled at him, then turned and ran over to her mother, who was standing five feet away. "Mom, guess what! He said we need to make an appointment."

"Couldn't resist, huh, Sev?" Harry smirked.

"It's for a school project, Harry," Snape said irritably. "I couldn't turn that down, I'm a former professor. It wouldn't look right at all. Now, move! We're almost there." He practically dragged Harry down the sidewalk.

"Ooo! His cloak brushed my _hand_! I'm never washing it again!" squealed a girl, clutching her hand to her chest.

"That's disgusting!" Severus scowled, ignoring Harry who was laughing.

Various cameras were busy snapping pictures as they finally managed to slip into the tall double doors of the DHI.

They could still hear the sound of hundreds of female voices chanting, "Snape! Snape! Severus Snape!"

Once inside, Severus activated the wards that kept crowds away and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Out on the street, the hordes of disappointed fangirls heaved a groan of dismay.

"Oh, well, there's always tomorrow!" they sighed.

Inside the building, which was done in shiny black and gold, the Dark Hunter colors, Harry was snickering. "You-" he stabbed an accusing finger at the Director. "-have the nerve to lecture me about _my_ fan club? What do you call _that_?"

"Insanity. They need help. All of them need to be committed." he scowled, brushing off his robes. "Maybe I ought to start a therapy group-Snape Fans Anonymous-all ages welcome!"

"You'd need the whole building," Harry declared, still laughing. "So, Sev, how does it feel to be famous?"

Snape gave him a withering scowl. "Shut up, Potter! Come, my office is up on the thirty-second floor." He led the way to a glittering black elevator.

"Good afternoon, sir," called a Hunter on his way past them.

"Afternoon, Torelli," Severus answered, nodding.

They stepped into the elevator, which was done in cherry tones. The doors slid shut and Harry noticed there were only two buttons, Up and Down. Next to that was a shimmering panel that looked like a faceted crystal. "Level, please," spoke a soft woman's voice.

Severus laid his hand on the crystal panel. "Director Snape's office."

"ID match confirmed. Good morning, Director Snape. Level 32."

Snape stepped back as the panel suddenly glowed a bright purple and then the elevator began to move, swiftly and silently. In about three seconds the elevator had stopped and the doors opened. "Level 32. Director's office. Have a nice day, sir."

They stepped out into a tan waiting area with black couches and tables lit by soft mageglobes. A large circular desk was in the center of the room, right in front of a mahogany door with a brass nameplate that read **Director Severus Snape**.

A small sign on the desk itself read: _Director will see you by appointment ONLY_. The desk had four multifaceted message crystals similar to the one Severus had in his study. It was covered with neat stacks of files and folders and many containers of quills and jars of ink. A clipboard on the righthand side hung slightly off the edge and said _For Appointments, write name, reason, and date._

Behind the desk was a woman with pale hair and a thin attractive face dressed in a black and gold shirt with the magehound crest and matching black pants and boots. A tag pinned on her shirt read _Fiona Hollis_.

She looked up when the elevator opened, for there were no people waiting in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her boss and his companion. "Good afternoon, Director."

"Good afternoon, Miss Hollis. Is Mr. Barrow back from lunch yet?"

"No, sir. He, uh, said he wasn't feeling well and decided to take the rest of the day off. So I'm filling in for him. I wasn't expecting you until Monday, sir. How's your son?"

"Recovering nicely, thank you. I hope Stanley doesn't have what Gavin did," Severus murmured. "Did anything new come in from the Auror Department over in Britain for me?"

She shuffled through the papers on her desk, then shook her head. "No, sir. Are you waiting for a letter?"

"I requested some information and received it but I thought perhaps they might have more." he waved a hand. "Never mind. I'm assisting Mr. Potter here with an investigation for his missing wife. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, sir." She smiled at Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. We'll assist you in any way we can."

"Thanks," Harry said, then followed Severus through the unlocked door.

Once they were in the office, which Snape told him had several charms upon it so no one could hear what was discussed, Harry sank down on the couch, and eyed Severus with undisguised glee. "So, does that kind of thing happen to you a lot? Women following you everywhere?"

Severus scowled. "Regrettably, yes."

"What _did_ happen that last time?" Harry pressed, his green eyes dancing. "You mentioned they touched you."

Snape glared at him frostily. "That's none of your business."

"Last time one of those girls got close enough to touch him, they went wild," said Amelia's portrait from her place on the wall. The auburn-haired Hunter was laughing. "Ripped his cloak and half his clothes off right there in the middle of the street. He had to cast a glamour on himself so he could get to work without causing a riot."

"Amelia, _please_! You promised you'd never bring that up again."

"You're serious?" Harry gaped.

"Yes! Guess they all wanted a piece of him. And who could blame them?" She eyed her husband leisurely and Severus flushed. "I found him quite irresistible, you know."

"Amelia!" Severus snapped. "Harry does _not_ need to know that!"

Harry snickered, for his Potion Master's face was slowly turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Sev! Even you have to admit-it _is_ funny, the way they all fawn over you, like a little lost puppy."

Severus rolled his eyes. "None of this would have happened, Amy, if you were still alive. Those women, they think all I need is another wife. I don't. I had the very best one I could have ever had."

"True. But you can't blame them for wishing," snickered Amelia. "Right, Harry?"

"Umm . . .yeah," replied Harry.

"I'm glad the both of you find this so funny," grumbled the Director. "I'd wager you wouldn't be half so amused if it was _you_ they were tearing clothes off of, Potter."

"Uh, actually, there_ was_ one time when a girl tried to rip my sweater off," Harry admitted, chuckling. "But none of my fans ever went bonkers and actually _shredded_ my clothing." He had to admit, it was fun to tease the other wizard, especially over this.

"That's New Yorkers for you," Amelia remarked.

"Must be something in the water," her husband muttered. "And that's why I keep a shield charm upon my person at all times." Then he shook his head. "Back to the real reason why we're here. . .Where's that last note, Harry?"

Harry handed it to him.

"I'll run it through my Magic ID Scanner and see if it can find a match for handwriting or a pattern in the suspects we've got on file that haven't been brought in yet."

He opened a drawer in his rolltop and removed a long black rectangular box. He placed it on the table and flipped it open. It was lined with an odd iridescent material, kind of like snakeskin. Severus placed the parchment inside and shut it. Then he said, "Handwriting ID for suspect the Shifter."

The box blurred and a soft violet glow outlined it.

While the spell was working, Harry peered about the office. He noted the several pictures of Snape's family, which wasn't something the professor had ever displayed while at Hogwarts. Then he read the small wooden sign next to them. "Nobody gets in to see the wizard. Not nobody, not no how." He was puzzled. That phrase sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"That's a quote from _The Wizard of Oz_ movie," Severus explained upon seeing Harry's expression. "It's Arista's little joke, since appointments with me are extremely hard to get."

"_The Wizard of Oz_? Is that a Muggle movie?"

"Yes. You mean to tell me you've never watched it? And you were raised in a Muggle household?" Severus repeated. "What kind of deprived childhood did you have?"

Harry shrugged. "The Dursleys never let me have a TV of my own. Dudley had five though, one for each room of the house. And I wasn't allowed to watch any of them unless he let me, which he almost never did."

"Wicked buggers!" Severus shook his head in disgust. "Well, it's a musical, a very famous one."

"I take it you've seen it?"

"Only about a thousand times. Marietta's obsessed with it, makes me watch it nearly every time she spends the night over my house. I have the DVD and I swear, I've probably memorized it by now. Maybe once this is all over with, you can watch it with Ginny."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that." he glanced back at the violet glowing box. "Does it always take this long?"

"Patience, Mr. Potter. Handwriting identification isn't as easy to match as a hair or a fingernail clipping. Quit pacing like a caged lion and sit down." He gestured to the couch. Then he snapped his fingers and two mugs of steaming coffee appeared on his desk along with sugar and cream. "Coffee?"

"God, yes." Harry accepted a cup gratefully and fixed it. Then he sipped it slowly, relishing the sweet yet bold taste. "I'd never have figured you the type to have much to do with Muggle stuff."

"No? You forget, I was raised by one. So Muggle culture isn't strange to me. Besides, here in the States, the AMA believes in integrating Muggle and wizard, to a certain extent. Families with Muggles aren't ostracized here, they're encouraged to learn about us and also teach the wizards about their world as well, such as entertainment, science, technology, that sort of thing. It helps to promote tolerance between us and I find that a very good thing. Muggleborns and half-bloods are given equal status with purebloods here. Calling any witch or wizard a Mudblood here is considered a hate crime according to the legal system."

"Really? I never knew they were that strict."

"About this, yes. It's the same with the bronze dragons. Every wizard in America swears Dragon's Oath when they apprentice to a master. It's a requirement because the bronzes are our allies and refuse to honor a wizard who hasn't sworn to respect and do them no harm. Sometimes the AMA might seem rather lax when it comes to things like dress codes and wandless spells, but with dragons and Muggles the laws are followed to the letter."

"I've heard you don't use dragon parts in your potions."

"We don't. Again, that's in accordance with the oath we swore to the bronzes. They're our friends and you don't go around cutting up bits and pieces of your friend to add to a potion. Unless you're Voldemort or a member of his family."

"That's for sure," Harry scowled, recalling the disgusting potion Voldemort had created to give himself a body, using his father's bone and Harry's blood and Wormtail's arm. He looked back at the black box and saw it was no longer glowing. "Hey, I think it's done."

Severus popped open the box and a woman's voice said regretfully, "No positive match found. Parchment and ink untraceable."

"Damn!" Harry swore, running his fingers through his hair. "Now what do we do?"

"Now we have to do this the old fashioned way," Severus sighed. "With a map and guesswork." He indicated the map on the wall. "Let me transfer what we know of the Shifter into the map and see if it can come up with possible places he might be hiding."

He drew his ebony wand, tapped it on the file of the Shifter and then on the map and a bright green ribbon flowed out of the wand and into the map.

Immediately, the red dots on the map, which were indicative of criminal suspects, began blinking in the New York area. Soon they settled, until only seven or eight points were blinking. Severus tapped the map and said "Enlarge."

The area with the blinking dots enlarged so he could see exactly where the map determined the Shifter's location to be. All of the eight points were in the New York metropolitan area. One of them was right over Central Park, which was where the Shifter had ordered Harry to bring the money and the Resurrection Stone.

"Well, it's a starting point anyway," said Severus, and tapped the map until it went back to its original size. He turned to Harry. "Normally, this is the time I'd assign a Hunter pair to investigate all the locations. But not this time. Something tells me this Shifter is someone I know very well and I want to bring him in myself." His mouth twitched into a wry grin. "The Director doesn't usually involve himself in the field, but this once I'll make an exception."

Harry looked uneasy. "Are you sure about this, Severus? I mean, I knew you could help me find him, but I never expected you to come with me to confront him. What about your, uh, leg?"

"Don't insult me, Potter! My leg isn't going to hinder me much. It's not like I have to walk every inch of Manhattan. I can Apparate, and if he runs from us, then _you_ can chase him down, Mr. Seeker."

"Okay. Okay. Don't go all snarky on me," Harry held up his hands in surrender.

"Just so we understand each other. I'll contact Colin, let him know to be on standby, since he's my second in command. But I don't think we'll have much problem catching this one, since he's not very familiar with Manhattan."

"And you are?"

"Harry, I work here and I'm head of the DHI. I know this city like the back of my hand."Severus reassured him. He reached into another drawer of his desk and withdrew a square of parchment. "This is a miniature map of the one on my wall. It'll show us where we have to go and if he suddenly changes direction or whatever. It's linked to the permanent one here and will update itself as needed."

Harry watched in fascination as Severus summoned a black bag and removed from it a pair of silvery handcuffs and a length of coiled black rope and a potions case. "What are those?"

"A case of emergency potions, mostly healing and protective ones, my Null Magic Cuffs and constrictor rope," Severus replied. "Standard Hunter field kit." Then he took the Blackstaff down from the wall. "In the words of another legendary investigator, the game's afoot, Potter."

"Huh?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Severus shook his head. "You have to start reading classical literature, Harry, not Quidditch stats." Then he contacted Colin Flynn through his message crystal to inform him of their new mission.

Ten minutes later, both of them were riding the elevator back down to the ground floor of the agency and ready to go to the site of their first lead, nearby Times Square.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Well, what did you think? Please let me know. And a round of applause and free popcorn and soda to all my reviewers**!


	11. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

Times Square was crowded and filled with multitudes of people shopping or walking to their job or hailing a taxi. Harry had often thought London was congested, but it was nothing compared to New York City. Severus explained this was rush lunch hour, and it was the reason why there were so many people about on the street. Both wizards were dressed in ordinary Muggle clothing, Severus had transfigured his black cloak into a black overcoat and underneath it he was wearing black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt with the Dark Hunter crest on it, since no Muggle would ever recognize that symbol for what it truly was. He was wearing serviceable sneakers and the Blackstaff was spelled to look like an ordinary walking stick.

Harry already looked like an ordinary young man in his red T-shirt and brown coat and jeans, and though there was always the possibility that they might be recognized by a passerby, neither man bothered with disguising their appearance. They were the hunters, not the hunted, and their main concern was tracking the convict to his lair.

Severus consulted the map, making sure they were in the right section, just over the blinking red dot. Then he halted and drew what appeared to be a small silver comb from his pocket. He ran the comb through his hair several times.

Harry stared at him. "Uh, Severus? Why are you combing your hair now?"

Severus ignored him for a few more minutes, moving the silver comb slowly through his ebony locks. Then he removed the comb from his hair and said softly, "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not turning into Gilderoy Lockhart or going insane. That's not a comb, it just looks like one. It's a Hunter necromancer detector. I'm trying to get a fix on any dark aura or dark magic in the area."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling stupid. He ought to've known better than to assume that Snape was suddenly turning into a fashion plate. Snape always had a reason for his actions. "Did you pick up anything?"

"No. And if he performed any spells here, there would be a residue. Which means this was a red herring." He tucked the comb into his pocket. Then he began walking down the sidewalk, limping slightly. "Come on. It's just down this way."

"What is?" Harry frowned, trying to puzzle out the man's behavior. But he followed at Snape's heels.

They came to a short alleyway, one that was partially blocked by a large dumpster. Severus quickly ducked behind it, then grabbed Harry and said, "Now we can Apparate to Central Park from here. No one will see. But first we need to create some decoys."

"Right. I'll do the Galleons," said Harry and began creating copies of the hundred Galleons he had in his pack, which he'd withdrawn from his account earlier in the day. Severus had said that in order to make certain the Shifter took the bait, they'd have to mix in real coins with the replicas.

The Resurrection Stone was a bit harder, but Severus managed to create a very close facsimile of the famous stone Harry carried occasionally. To all appearances, it was the same as the original-a round white pebble with an iridescent sheen on it.

"Think this will work?" Harry queried. Their plan was to put out a decoy for the kidnapper, and then hide nearby to see who came to pick up the stuff. Then they could follow the person back to wherever they were holed up and then rescue Ginny.

"It should. I'm no novice when it comes to the Duplication Spell. Here," Severus held out the fake Resurrection Stone. "Tell me if you can spot the difference between this and the real stone."

Harry held it in his hand. It looked and felt exactly the way the original did. Then he closed his eyes and muttered a charm to detect magic and properties. The stone radiated the same magical aura as the original. "I can't tell the difference. Not with charms."

"Good. Then neither will the Shifter. Until he goes to use it the first time, that is." Severus said, pleased. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Harry held up the sack with the one thousand Galleons, though only one hundred were real.

"Time to go for a walk in the park then, Mr. Potter," Severus told him, then Apparated away.

Harry was an instant behind him, locking onto the other wizard's signature and following him to their new destination.

Their arrival in Central Park went unnoticed, mostly because Severus had chosen a spot that was separated slightly from the main jogging paths and benches by a large stand of pretty flowering dogwood trees. As soon as Harry had appeared next to him, the Director said, "Now here's where we cultivate a Hunter's greatest asset, Harry."

"What's that? Capturing the slimy git?"

"No. Patience. Because he won't show himself until he's certain no one is watching."

Harry glanced about. "So we go plant the decoys and then hide somewhere? How do we avoid him finding us by our magical auras?"

"A masking spell, of course," Severus replied. "Didn't they teach you anything at the Auror Department?"

"Standard masking spells don't work on me, Severus," Harry whispered.

Severus frowned. "Naturally resistant, are you? Hmm. That's a bit of a problem, but not insurmountable. I'll just have to use a combination of a Chameleon Charm and Suppression Charm."

"You can combine two different spells like that?"

"Yes, and they're not all that different, Potter, since they're in the same family group-disguises." Severus shook his head, giving the younger wizard a disappointed look. "The Auror Department's grown lax if they've let you graduate without learning how to mask your aura properly. Or do you rely mostly on your terrifying reputation as the Slayer of Voldemort to catch suspects?"

"No, of course not. But I've never done undercover work like this before. All the criminals I've been sent to apprehend had charges against them and they were easy to find. I never really had to track anyone down like this."

"Humph! Moody's been spoon-feeding you then," Snape snorted. "I usually have my new operatives in the field tracking down suspects right after they've graduated the Academy. With a partner, mind, but they still gain experience. And no Hunter who graduates the Academy doesn't know how to mask his aura, naturally resistant or not."

"Hurray for you," Harry put in sarcastically, annoyed at the other man pointing out his shortcomings, even if he was right. "Sorry we can't all be brilliant like you, Severus."

"This isn't brilliance, it's common sense." Severus shook his head. "Enough, this isn't the time or the place to debate Hunter versus Auror methods." He drew his wand. "The Suppression Charm is one of the strongest masking charms I know, it'll hide you for good two days, make you appear as like a Muggle to a wizard's magical senses. It's not easy to cast, but you should be able to manage it, you've enough power. Pay attention now." Severus touched the tip of his ebony wand to Harry's chest and said, "_Alterata Magica Aura_!"

Immediately Harry felt as if a great weight was smothering him. He gasped, trying to breathe and found his lungs wouldn't expand, there was a tightening all over his body, something was constricting and squeezing his insides. He whimpered, wanting to howl, but his voice was being squished into a mere whisper. _God, this bloody hurts! _

Then the constricting sensation was gone and all that Harry felt was an odd sort of numbness, kind of like when you cut off your circulation with an elastic band. He gave a soft yelp, relieved to find that now his voice worked. Then he glared at the Director. "Merlin's bloody ghost, Severus! Why didn't you tell me this hurt like blazes?"

"Because then you'd have tensed up and the pain would've been worse. The Suppression Charm is meant to be unpleasant, it's normally used as a last resort, when a wizard has no other choice but to hide his talent. And now for the other," Severus twirled his wand and chanted the Chameleon Charm.

That spell didn't hurt at all, but it gave Harry the ability to blend into the background of anything he was standing next to, rendering him nearly invisible. "Can you sense me?" he asked when the spell was cast.

Severus narrowed his eyes, probing with his magical senses. "No. You register as a Muggle to my senses. I could walk right by you and never know you were a wizard."

"Good. I'm glad the damn spell worked, because if it didn't, I'd have been seriously PO'd at you for making me go through that, sir. That was _not_ fun."

"Neither is life. Quit whining, Potter." Severus growled. Then he cast a lesser version of a masking spell on himself and a chameleon charm as well. "Now let's go and find that horseman statue and leave our sneaky guest his last requests."

Harry nearly smiled at the way Snape had phrased that last sentence, then he followed the Director down a small paved jogging trail.

Some ten minutes later they came in sight of a large bronze statue of a soldier on a horse which Severus said was meant to be George Washington, America's first President. They quickly left the bag of Galleons with the fake stone inside it at the base of the statue, casting a quick concealment charm upon it as they did so. Now no Muggle could see the bag and try and steal it.

Then Severus drew Harry back about ten feet to a large oak and indicated he was to sit under it. Harry obeyed concealing a sigh. Now came the part he hated most-waiting. Severus settled easily beside him, utterly relaxed and looking as if he was at home in his den, about to doze off.

Harry fought back an urge to squirm like a schoolboy forced to sit in time-out and glared at the statue. He found his hand twitching impatiently before Severus reached out and grabbed it.

"Stop that. You look like you're having an attack of St. Vitus's Dance."

"I hate this waiting around."

"You can't always go charging in with your wand drawn like in a movie, Harry. Now just relax and be still. He'll be along soon. And if not, we'll wait until he shows up."

"How long, all day?"

"If need be. Now hush and concentrate on deep breaths."

Harry so wanted to tell the other wizard where he could shove his breathing techniques, but he didn't dare. This was no time to quarrel with Snape. They had to work together to catch the Shifter. So he obeyed and began to inhale and exhale, deeply and slowly, allowing his mind to drift. It was rather pleasant, sitting here under the shade of the oak, listening to the birds and wind and the laughter of children and a vendor hawking his wares. Somewhere in the background, he heard someone humming.

It was the same tune he'd fallen asleep to last night. He allowed it to soothe his agitated spirit, until he was content to sit and wait, for as long as it took. He peeked at Severus, who was leaning against the trunk of the oak in a boneless sprawl, rather like a cat basking in the sun. And like the cat, Harry knew Severus could spring into action at a moment's notice.

The minutes seemed to creep past agonizingly, but Harry forced himself to cultivate that little-known virtue-patience. It was very hard, he was not used to sitting still staring at one spot for so long, but every time he would stir, Severus would give him one of his arctic glares that would freeze him on the spot.

But at last his patience was rewarded, when after an hour-and-a-half a shadowy figure slipped down the paved path between the two oak trees and stopped directly at the horseman statue. The figure was dressed in perfectly ordinary nondescript clothing, something you'd not give a second glance at. A pair of beige cargo pants, sneakers and a plain green shirt. A baseball cap was pulled low over his face, so Harry couldn't make out his features.

Harry started to lean forward, hands clenched into fists, trying to see what the man looked like, but Severus shoved him back against the tree, glaring furiously into his eyes. _Don't move, blast it! You want to ruin the whole trap? Now be still and wait, Potter. We move on MY signal, and not a second before, got me?_

Harry blinked. _Yeah, but I just wanted to see what he looks like._

_That's not half as important as what he does with the ransom. Just sit still and follow my lead, because if you ruin this chance by being your usual impulsive self, I'll beat you senseless._

Harry flushed, then subsided, knowing the other man was right to yell at him, but still resenting it. _He forgets I'm not his student anymore, I can make sound decisions on my own. Well, mostly . . ._Then he turned his attention back to the man in the green shirt, who was now kneeling by the base of the statue, feeling about in the dirt as if he'd dropped something.

Or at least that was what it would have looked like to a Muggle happening by. Harry and Severus could see what was actually happening, which was the man had removed the glamour over the bag and was now opening it.

The man gasped, then reached a hand inside the sack, coming out with a handful of shiny golden coins. His mouth twitched into a grin of pure pleasure. Then he felt about inside the bag once more. The fake stone was taken out and examined closely.

Harry held his breath. Would Severus's charm past muster?

Apparently so, for the man slipped the stone back inside the sack and smirked gleefully. "Good he took the bait. And now for my next proposition," the man hissed, withdrawing another square of parchment from his pocket. He placed it next to the bag and shoved a large rock over it. Then he rose to his feet.

For one instant, his face was turned towards Harry's hiding place.

Harry squinted, but all he could make out was a man in his mid-twenties, with curling brown hair and pasty features. He was no one Harry recognized. Harry felt his insides wither as he realized he didn't know his enemy's face. He'd been so sure the Shifter was one of his old schoolmates.

A large oblong pendant of gold and a huge carnelian cabochon swung at the man's neck, and Harry wondered if it had any magical properties.

Beside him, Snape stiffened, his jaw clenching. _Blast and damn, but the bastard's got an Amulet of Shifting. That's how he's able to change his features so quickly and seamlessly_. _But where had he acquired one?_ Severus wondered. Amulets of Shifting were rare, they had been made by master wizards in the arts of illusion and Transfiguration centuries ago, and now no one remembered how to create one, the wizards who'd made them had not passed on their secret craft and it had died with them. The amulet could alter the features of a wearer to resemble any person he wished, and the glamour would hold for over a day. It was an almost foolproof disguise, and could only be penetrated by certain people, empaths mostly, or dragons, whose eyes were not fooled by spells of seeming. Severus had read about them but had never seen one until now. He would have appreciated it more if the amulet hadn't been worn by a known criminal.

He tensed as the Shifter rose, the sack with the fake money and the stone clutched to his chest. The man glanced about again, eyes darting back and forth furtively. His gaze passed over the oak tree where Harry and Snape were hiding, and he drew a wand from out of his sleeve and muttered a detection charm.

Harry felt his insides turn to water. Would the spell Snape cast fail, exposing them?

But no, he felt the Shifter's charm brush past him, like the fluttering of moth wings, and move on. He exhaled sharply.

Severus raised an eyebrow. _Didn't believe my spell would hold, now did you, Harry? O ye of little faith. I've been casting this kind of spell for decades now, how else do you think I managed to spy on the Death Eaters? I wasn't present at all their little gatherings, not that they knew of anyhow. And the Shifter's use of a wand proves he was trained in Britain or Europe, not here._

The Shifter seemed to relax as his spell turned up no wizards lurking about. He tucked the wand back in his sleeve after casting a shrinking charm over the sack and shoving it in his pocket. Then he began to walk confidently down the jogging trail heading west from the park.

Severus waited a good two minutes before rising to his feet and allowing Harry to follow him as he trailed the Shifter.

Harry was practically foaming at the mouth, rather like a racehorse at the beginning of a race. He longed with all of his heart to rush after the other wizard and tackle him to the ground, then pound his face into a pulp. But Severus was shaking his head. Not yet. Harry ground his teeth together and cursed Snape and the Shifter to perdition. What was the blasted Director waiting for, Christmas?

Actually, Severus was waiting for the Shifter to get far enough away so he wouldn't sense Snape summoning his magic. He limped stiffly, leaning on the Blackstaff, for his left leg tended to stiffen after prolonged sitting in one position. He grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, not trusting his former student to remain beside him and not go haring off after the suspect.

The Shifter was about twenty yards ahead of them, walking quickly yet calmly through the knot of tourists up ahead. Satisfied the quarry was paying attention to the people and not what was behind him, Severus blurred into his Animagus form-a black peregrine falcon.

He shot skyward in a blur of ebony feathers, wanting to laugh at Harry's dumbfounded expression. _Ha, Potter, I surprised you again. You thought my Animagus form was a bat or some other creature of the night, I'd wager. Another of your sad little fantasies about me shattered._

He rode an updraft until he was some hundred feet above the park, his falcon sight arrowing in on the Shifter, which he could spot without a problem even at that height. A falcon could home in on prey from over two hundred feet away, and Snape cruised leisurely along in the Shifter's wake.

Below him he could see Harry running swiftly after the figure, or trying to, but he kept getting blocked by various people walking along the sidewalk and cars and buses going by.

Harry could just about see the green shirt of his quarry fifty feet ahead of him and it was frustrating because he could have caught up to the other man by now if it weren't for the pedestrians clogging the sidewalk. He was forced to stop several times and often push past people rather rudely, earning him several angry looks and once or twice people snapped at him.

"Hey, buddy, watch where you're going!"

"Yeah, where's the fire?"

"You dumb jerk, you nearly ran me down."

"Young people these days, got no respect," shouted an elderly lady.

"Sorry. Excuse me. But I really need to catch up to a friend there," Harry said apologetically, gritting his teeth in frustration. What he really wanted say was _Everybody, just move the hell out of my way!_ He cast a glance up into the sky and saw a black dot that he assumed was Snape circling overhead. _I hope you can keep him in your sights, Severus, because all I can do is try and follow as best I can._ The fact that Severus had a falcon Animagus really surprised him, but then again, when he thought about it, it made sense. The falcon was a bird of prey, it hunted alone mostly and was fiercely protective of its home and family, and it had an air of wildness and nobility about it. It was also a proud bird, and served no master lightly.

Harry wished he'd had time to discover if he had an Animagus form, but there had been precious little time to experiment back home and now with Ginny missing. . .any new spells were out of the question until he had her safe in his arms again. He dodged a commuter on a bicycle and a man in a wheelchair, and an elderly lady walking a large retriever and a Chihuahua on a leash.

Then he peered ahead of him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark green shirt the Shifter was wearing. He was so intent upon finding the renegade wizard that he failed to notice the large man in the ripped up jeans and black shirt with the words **Don't Mess with Me-I Ride a Harley** emblazoned across it coming towards him. He was bald and had a long handlebar mustache and a greying goatee.

Harry collided with him. He felt as if he'd slammed into a wall, the biker guy was that solidly built. He gasped and reached to push his teetering glasses back up his nose. "Uh, sorry, I didn't see you-"

"Whatsamatter with you, punk?" snarled the biker. "You blind or something?"

"No, I just . . ." _didn't see you_, Harry started to say, then realized that might not be smart and didn't finish his sentence. The man was twice his size and built like an elephant. He was even larger than Goyle, though not Hagrid. But he looked meaner than Fluffy, the three-headed dog.

"You talk funny, buddy. You ain't from here, are you?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going," Harry attempted to go around the other man. Where was the Shifter? He couldn't see him any more. The crowd had swallowed him up.

The biker put out a hand. "Not so fast. I don't like furrieners 'round here. Too many of you cluttering up the streets, taking away jobs from decent folks." He fixed Harry with an evil glare.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, itching to take out his wand. "I'm leaving. Now get out of my way, won't you?"

"And if I don't?"

Harry glared up at him, furious. This overgrown slab of muscle had made him lose his suspect. "You'll wish you had, you loudmouthed horse's arse."

"Izzat so?" the biker leaned down and picked up Harry by the shirt, lifting him off the ground. "You need to learn some manners, you little runt." He smiled nastily at the younger man, whose green eyes were glittering angrily. Then he drew back one meaty fist, preparing to knock Harry's teeth out the other side of his head.

Harry's hand found his wand, but before he had a chance to use it, something black dove from the sky at two hundred miles an hour and slammed into the back of the man's shoulderblades.

"Umph! Oww!" the biker howled, knocked to his knees by the falcon's strike. He gasped for breath, for the wind had been knocked out of him.

Harry tore free of his grasp, the biker was too startled to maintain a firm hold.

"What the _hell_ was that?" the larger man cried, staring up into the sky, where a black shape circled lazily. "A freakin' big ass bird?"

Harry shrugged then continued walking, leaving the biker to clamber to his feet, rubbing his sore back, where he'd have a huge bruise come morning. Several passersby started to murmur about the large black bird that had come out of nowhere and knocked the crap out of the leather-clad idiot. _Thanks for the assist, Severus,_ Harry thought, and grinned. He'd never considered before what an asset it was to have the master wizard as an ally, especially when Snape was openly protecting him.

Harry muttered a few choice swear words under his breath as he continued down the sidewalk, hoping he was going in the right direction. There was no sign of the Shifter.

Overhead, Severus clicked his beak together in aggravation. If he hadn't stopped to see what had happened to Harry, he would have caught up to the Shifter by now. _What is it with this kid?_ He wondered irritably. _Can't he stay out of trouble at all? And why am I always the one to bloody rescue him?_ As it was, he now had to track him down. Luckily, his falcon eyes were trained to spot a moving target at a great distance, and he soon homed in on the renegade wizard.

The Shifter suddenly turned off the main sidewalk and headed down a smaller side street, one that was narrow and filled with overflowing garbage bins and junky cars lining both sides of the street. The renegade paused, glancing about furtively, then he slipped behind an abandoned Camaro and Apparated away with a loud pop.

Above, the midnight falcon shrieked in dismay.

Then the peregrine circled about and returned to find Harry, who was still making his way through the congested sidewalk.

The falcon quickly flew down to the ground, choosing a likely looking alley that intersected the main street. After making certain no Muggles were about, the falcon blurred into Severus Snape, who wore an extremely angry scowl on his face.

He quickly moved out of the alley and paused beside a shop selling video games, waiting for Harry to come by. Five minutes later he spotted the younger man, his shirt rumpled from where the biker had grabbed him, and Severus made his way towards him. Harry jumped when the Director laid a lean hand on his arm.

"What? Oh, it's you, Severus," Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought maybe that oversized pudding had followed me. Did you find the Shifter?"

"I did, but he Apparated," Severus hissed in Harry's ear. "Can't you even walk down a sidewalk without causing a ruckus?"

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Harry protested. "I bumped into him and then apologized, but he wanted to pick a fight with me. By the way, thanks for the assist. That was wicked, the way you knocked him flat."

Severus shrugged. "Standard attack for a peregrine. That's how they hunt, you know. By stunning their prey and then killing it. I was simply obeying my instincts, Harry."

Harry hid a grin, for he knew Severus would never admit he was actually protecting the son of his rival. "Well, now what do we do? Can you locate him again?"

"Yes, if we use the map." Severus said quietly. "It should be able to home in on his magical aura."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"A time and place free of watching eyes," Snape answered exasperatedly. "Even in the States, we don't let most Muggles see us using magic." He beckoned Harry onward.

"I never knew you were an Animagus. Like Sirius and my dad." Harry said, then wished he'd kept his mouth shut, for Snape frowned at the mention of his old schoolmates, who'd been his chief tormentors back when he was a student.

"I am, but there's no comparison between me and that mutt Black, or your arrogant father Prongs. I'm a registered Animagus with the AMA, not an illegal one."

All wizards who could change into an Animagus form had to register with the local wizard council, it was one way for the ruling body of wizards to keep a sharp eye on them and make sure they didn't abuse their power.

"What do you call yourself in your falcon form?"Harry wanted to know, choosing to let the insults to his godfather and his parent go.

Severus didn't answer for a moment, he was lost in thought, trying to predict where the Shifter would go next. Then he replied with a crooked smile, "As a falcon, you can call me Stryker. I think you can figure out why on your own."

Harry nodded. "Stryker. It's a strong name, I like it."

He followed Severus to an empty wrought iron bench nearby and sat down. Severus pulled out the map from his pocket and peered at it. The Director's lips were pursed and his dark eyes blazed with irritation. Then his expression changed.

"Merlin's Beard! I've found him again. Down near the ferry that goes to Ellis Island. Come on, before he Apparates away."

Severus summoned a fog with a snap of his fingers, allowing them to Apparate without any Muggles seeing them. But they only caught a glimpse of their elusive quarry before his features changed and he blinked away again. They played a tense game of cat and mouse all over Manhattan for over six hours, until they were exhausted and starving.

They decided to grab a bite to eat at a nearby deli and then retire to one of the many Hunter safe houses scattered about the city to rest. Severus assured Harry that they'd be able to pick up the Shifter's signature easily with the map tomorrow morning. The Auror was reluctant to give up the chase, but Severus convinced him that he'd have a better chance of victory if he was well rested and at full magical strength.

"I did n't expect to confront him just yet," Severus told Harry after they had reached a small flat near the docks, which was where the Shifter had Apparated to last, and were safely inside it, relaxing on the couch, sipping icy cold spring water and eating peanuts. "He's too cagy to force a confrontation at a first meeting. He was testing us today, seeing if we were as good as he was."

"He'll think he's lost us then."

"Let him. An opponent who thinks he's won lets his guard down. Then we'll surprise him." Severus said softly, his brown eyes glittering with eagerness.

Harry nodded, suddenly too tired to want to discuss the case any more. He finished off his glass of water, then bid Severus good night and went to bed. His dreams were unpleasant and he woke shivering in the predawn air. But despite a lingering tiredness behind his eyes, he felt like he was capable of anything. This is the day we capture the Shifter, Harry vowed.

They breakfasted on cereal then Severus drew out the map and they pinpointed the Shifter once more. Then, just as they were about to Apparate away to begin the hunt anew, Severus' spellophone rang.

He answered it, only to find a frantic Ari on the other end. Gavin had gone missing sometime early in the morning or late last night.


	12. A Raven's Request

**A Raven's Request**

The afternoon of the previous day found Gavin at loose ends and going mad from eternal boredom. He had already finished all of his reading for school on Monday, reading was one homework assignment he never minded doing. He wished he'd brought along a book when he had packed to come here, but he'd been so annoyed at his guardian's treating him like a kindergarten baby that he'd forgotten to take the newest book in his Olympian Immortals and Heroes series. He loved reading about mythology and Severus never forbade him to read Muggle fiction, or anything magical save advanced magical texts and magical sex books.

Gavin bit his lip when he recalled the time last month his elder cousin Dean Luciano had slipped him a rather interesting book on concocting love potions and spells entitled _101 Ways to Make a Girl Hot For You_. "I know you're probably a little young for this, kid, but it'll give you some pointers with the babes when you start looking them over," his cousin had chuckled. "Just make sure Uncle Sev never catches you reading it, or there'll be hell to pay."

Gavin had promised, curious to read the spells and maybe figure out just what all the fuss was about. He knew some general things about sex, you couldn't live for two years on the streets and_ not _know something, but he'd never yet been attracted to a girl that way. Although, there was a really sweet looking blond girl named Laura Adams in his homeroom. He wondered if the book had some magic that could make her notice him, maybe smile and say hello once in awhile.

He had smuggled the book home inside one of his English books, and decided to read it that night after he went to bed, with a flashlight under the covers. Only he had forgotten that night was Friday, and Severus went through his weekly homework folder after dinner, signing all his tests, quizzes, and papers he'd turned in that week. Before Gavin could stop him, the Director was taking his books out of his bookbag, hunting through the mess for the homework folder.

"Are you sure it's in here? You didn't leave it at school?"

"Here, Sev. I'll find it," Gavin said hastily, reaching over the Director to grab the teetering stack of books and his binder.

Too late. The top few books on the pile tumbled onto the floor. Before Gavin could pick them up, Severus knelt and did so. To Gavin's utter horror, the magical text had slipped out of _Shiloh Season_ by Phyllis Naylor and was now lying in plain sight on the floor beside Snape's shoe.

Severus picked it up, glanced at it, then did a doubletake. Gavin froze, and awaited the coming explosion.

His guardian raised his eyes from the book and gave the boy a semi-arctic glare. _"101 Ways to Make a Girl Hot For You by Eros' Disciple._ Care to explain this, young man? I wasn't aware they covered sex education in fifth grade. Much less magical sex education."

"Uh . . .it was . . .I . . .just wanted to . . ."

"No lying, Gavin," Severus snapped. "Just tell me the truth. Where did you get this book? This is _not_ the kind of beginning magical text the library would have on its shelves, so don't even go there. And Mrs. Andrews is sixty with ten grandchildren, so she certainly would have no need for this kind of thing." The Director eyed the red and gold book with distaste.

Gavin looked down at the table. "One of my cousins gave it to me, sir," he mumbled, trying as best he could to avoid mentioning Dean's name.

"One of your cousins, eh? I can guess which one," Severus scowled. "Do you even know what's in this book, son?"

"Sure I do! I'm not dumb," Gavin retorted, stung. "There's spells and stuff in there that'll make a girl like you and uh . . .you know . . ." He blushed and squirmed. Discussing sex with Severus was not something he'd ever imagined happening right then.

"Exactly. And you're way too young to even be _thinking_ of that, young man. Love spells and potions are restricted by the AMA. Do you know why?"

"No. What's so bad about them?"

Severus seated himself next to his apprentice, placing the book on the table. The book was covered with sparkling tongues of flame that flickered and every once in awhile a scantily girl appeared between them, smiling and waving. "Love spells are compulsion magic, Gavin, which means that they force the target of them to feel something they normally wouldn't, like affection or desire for the caster. Compulsion spells are considered borderline dark magic, and that's why apprentices aren't allowed to study them until they're sixteen or older here. Because they're too easy to misuse. There is no spell in here that will truly make a girl love you, Gavin. Not the way a girl ought to love you, with all of her heart, willingly. All these spells do is make the girl feel desire for the caster, an intense obsessive kind of desire, which is the complete opposite of love. It's a false emotion and once it wears off, and it always does, the girl usually hates you for making her into a pawn and abusing her feelings that way. Now, does that sound like the kind of thing you'd want? To be forced to love someone because of a potion, no matter what?"

"No, sir." Gavin hung his head. "I never thought . . .I just figured they could make a girl notice me."

"And they will, but it won't be real, son. Compulsion is the worst form of coercive magic, and it hurts both the caster and the victim. Was there a girl you were planning to use this on?"

"Umm . . .kind of . . ."

Severus hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Merlin and God help me!" he muttered under his breath. "I'm too old for this kind of thing." He fixed his son with a stern look, one that had made Death Eaters bolt and run for cover. "Do you know what would happen to you if the AMA ever discovered you'd been studying compulsive sex spells, Gavin Snape? They'd pull you out of here so fast it'd make your head spin and put you in a cell in Inferno. Then, after one of their personal Hunters questioned you with Veritaserum, you'd be placed under continuous surveillance, and your magic restricted with a Null Magic collar until they were certain you'd learned your lesson."

"All_ that_, just for reading some stupid love book?"

"Not just some stupid love book, Gavin, but a forbidden text on compulsive magic," Snape stressed. "Spells that if miscast, could cause permanent damage to a woman's mind. Turn them into mindless shells, unable to speak or remember anything ever again, except a helpless longing that can never be fulfilled. Is _that_ what you want, boy? Because that's the end result of these spells. Insanity. I've seen the victims of these so-called gentle love potions and it isn't pretty." Severus lectured, not bothering to explain that it had once been a joke among the Death Eaters to make a Muggle girl or woman fall hopelessly in love with one of them with a love spell and then crush her fragile heart utterly by rejecting her in public in the nastiest possible way. Evan Rosier had made a girl commit suicide that way once, and Voldemort had rewarded the bugger for it. Just recalling that incident made Severus sick. He'd been helpless to stop it, but oh, how he'd wanted to. He'd visited the girl's grave afterwards, and planted some everblooming roses on it, as a sort of apology to her for not rescuing her from Rosier. Granted, he'd learned of the incident too late to have done anything, but still it haunted him.

"Compulsion spells are just plain _wrong_, Gavin, and there's nothing even remotely funny about using them. Magic can't make a girl love you, it has to come naturally, or else it won't last. This is nothing but a pack of lies and I don't ever want you reading such trash again, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't know . . ."

"Didn't you? You knew you shouldn't have been looking at this kind of thing, or else you wouldn't have hid it from me."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it was forbidden magic or anything, Severus." Gavin defended.

"True, which is why I'm only grounding you for a week and not more."

"A week? But Severus . . .!"

"You want to add another day?" his guardian countered. "Keep talking about how unfair it is."

"No!"

"Didn't think so. And next time another wizard offers you a spellbook, you refuse and come straight to me, I don't care who it is. _I'm_ your teacher and I decide what's appropriate for you to study, no one else. Are you clear on that, Gavin Snape?"

"Yes, sir. What are you going to do with the book?"

"By all rights I should toss it in the fireplace. It's only good for kindling. But since that would be destroying another wizard's property, I won't do that. I'll bring it back to Dean in the morning and then he and I will have a very long talk about this."

Gavin gaped at him. "B-but how did you know?"

Severus favored the boy with a sly smirk. "I'm the Director, I have eyes and ears everywhere." He tucked the offending book in a pocket of his robes. "Now finish up your homework and then go to bed."

Gavin groaned but he'd obeyed. To this day he often wondered what Severus had said to his cousin, for Dean refused to discuss it, except to say that he was never ever going to tick off his uncle that way again. "I'd rather face a hungry manticore and all his relatives!" was all he would say.

So would Gavin. Severus in a temper scared him worse than Ferrous, even though the elder wizard never beat him. Perhaps it was because he knew Snape was far more dangerous than the orphan manager and if he ever lost control . . .Gavin would be lucky to be a mouse and not smeared all over the pavement. Or he could do something even worse than that . . .send Gavin away. He'd rather suffer a thousand whippings than that. Because with Severus he had the one thing he'd always been denied, a home and a real family. The one thing every orphan wished for.

When he'd run away from the Morningstar Orphanage (Ha! What a sweet name for such a tortuous place) he'd thought he'd found a kind of family with the Mystic Ravens. The gang looked out for its members usually, and Smoke and Slick were kind of like big brothers and looked up to by the younger members. They'd taught Gavin how to survive in the shady back alleys and the maze of underground tunnels beneath the streets that the gangs claimed as their own. Undercity, it was called, and only the strongest held it.

The Ravens weren't the biggest gang, they had only twenty members tops, but they were undoubtedly the luckiest and the cleverest. They knew how to fight, but they also knew how to hide, and it was that cunning that kept them from being overrun by larger gangs like the Bloody Skulls or the East Side Wreckers. They'd taught Gavin, who'd been called Wolf back then, how to scale a wall silently, how to steal a watch or a wallet so quickly the mark never even felt it, even how to throw a knife or a sharp piece of glass and hit what he aimed at. The Shadows in the Night had been what they were known as by the other gangs, and once Gavin had considered them his best friends.

Which was why he had left them a way to get in touch with him if they ever needed it.

He'd left instructions with Smoke, so called because he could vanish seemingly into thin air, and also because he liked to play around with stage flash powder, on where to leave a letter in the odd-looking mail box with the crescent moon and the owl on it near the derelict tenement. It always appeared empty, but that was because the mail inside it was not delivered by normal means. Gavin didn't bother telling him that the mailbox was magic, and any letters placed in it were delivered by owl post. The important thing was that if Smoke or any of the other Ravens wanted to speak with him they could.

He knew Severus would never approve of it, but Gavin didn't care. He owed the Ravens for taking care of him when he was eight and he refused to cut all ties to them, even if they were a bunch of no-good thieves and con artists destined to end up dead or in the slammer. He recalled Slick's last words to him, just before he left the hideout. "Here's your ticket outta here, Wolf. Take it and don't look back. Your chance is come, so go and make like the wind." Then he'd cuffed the younger boy about the head playfully. "But if somethin' should happen, that guy don't treat you right or whatever, you skive off quick and get your skinny ass back here. Ravens stick together."

That had been one of the gang mottos. Ravens stick together. It had been true, for the most part. Gavin hadn't received a single letter from them in the eight months he'd left and moved to New Jersey. But that was okay. It meant the Ravens were well and Gavin was happy for them.

He flicked idly through the channels on the TV in the twins room, which was the only TV in the house because the twins had a Playstation and were video game addicts, despite being wizards, like most of the Amarottis. Gavin could understand that, he was a video game junkie himself, but he'd played all of his games dozens of times, and he was bored.

He flopped lazily over the bed, trying to find a show, but there was nothing good on except cooking shows and stupid Disney movies. Disgusted, he flicked off the TV. Thinking about the Ravens made him suddenly nostalgic for their company.

He wondered if he could ever bring himself to go back there, just to see if things were the same as he remembered it. Then he laughed, for he could just picture the utter horror and shock on Severus's face if Gavin ever asked to go back to West and 10th for a visit. That would really drive his law-abiding father over the edge.

Smirking slightly, he rolled off his bed and tugged on his sneakers. Maybe he could go flying for an hour or so, now that he'd done as his grandmother wanted and rested. He picked up his Windstorm 2000. Severus had bought him the broom as a reward for doing well in his therapy sessions, it was one of the top racing brooms in the US. Severus had an older model, as a matter of fact, but the newer one was more streamlined and aerodynamic. It also had mega protection charms on it, which Snape had insisted on before he agreed to buy it, so that if Gavin ever fell off or crashed he would be encased in a shimmering bubble of impermeable force and not get hurt.

Gavin had protested a bit, not wanting to seem like a wimp afraid of a few bruises or broken bones, but his father had ignored him. "I've seen what kids look like after Quidditch matches, and I won't have you risking your neck like that before you're twelve. Then, if you want to try out for a team, I'll allow it, but not now when you're just learning to fly. Safety first, Gavin."

"You worry too much," Gavin rolled his eyes at his father.

"One of us has to," Severus replied, then paid the rather exorbitant price for the Windstorm without blinking an eye.

Gavin loved his Windstorm, he had insisted Severus teach him how to fly the minute they got it home. He proved to be a natural ace, something which made Snape both proud and fearful, for now he knew the boy would be encouraged to try more dangerous stunts and there would be no keeping him off the broom. Indeed, Gavin flew at least once a day, more if he was not in trouble or sick like yesterday. One of the worst punishments Severus could mete out to the fly-crazy child was to take his broom away. (Something that had only happened twice.)

Gavin tucked the broom under his arm and slid down the bannister to the small foyer, something he'd have been scolded about if Severus had ever caught him. But it was ever so much fun and quicker than racing down the stairs, the boy thought unrepentantly. Once Nick and Drew, his older twin cousins, had challenged him to a bannister race, and he'd won, much to their dismay. Gavin was so light he practically soared at top speed, and he'd gone down headfirst as well, which was doubly dangerous. He'd also managed to do a flip in midair, just like his aerial acrobatic Raven buddy Monkey.

_That_ had impressed the socks off his cousins, needless to say.

Unfortunately, Severus and Grandpa Leo had just walked into the foyer to call the boys in for supper just as Gavin performed his wickedly dangerous stunt. Gavin had completed his flip two feet in front of his father, in fact. Severus had remained speechless for all of two minutes before grabbing his son and shaking him soundly. "Are you completely_ insane_, boy? D'you want to break your head open and lose what little sense you've got?" he'd roared, and the lecture had gone downhill from there. All of them had been grounded for the weekend and made to stand with their noses to a wall for twenty minutes while being scolded soundly by both Leo and Severus.

Not one of their brighter ideas, Gavin thought with a snicker. But the look on Snape's face was unforgettable, and one of the few times he'd managed to utterly take the older man by surprise. It had been worth getting in trouble for that alone, though he'd often wondered if Severus would have been a bit more lenient if Gavin had been able to access his magic like the twins and perform flying and cushioning charms.

"I'm going flying, Nana," Gavin called over his shoulder to Ari, who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Fine, dear. Just be back in an hour and a half for supper."

"I will."

Then he raced out the door, and was up in the sky as soon as his feet touched the porch, soaring like an eagle into the endless blue vault with a cry of pure delight.

There was nothing like flying. Nothing. Gavin was addicted to the adrenaline rush and the speed and wished he could fly forever and never have to touch the ground again. It was one of the greatest things about being a wizard, and it made him grateful for once he'd been born with magic in his blood. The only thing that would be better was if he were able to become a bird himself, which someday might be possible, if he ever learned to control his talent.

Severus had forbidden him to fly at night, but occasionally Gavin sneaked rides anyway, and flew with Nightfall, Sev's tawny owl, gliding silently in the moonlight. From observing the owl, Gavin learned to crouch over the broomstick, making himself more streamlined, flying with the wind instead of against it.

He flew in spirals and loops, upside down and backwards, at a speed that would have given poor Severus a coronary if he'd witnessed it. But Gavin's instinctive grace and flying ability allowed him to perform the more dangerous maneuvers without harm. He outraced a flock of seagulls, following them to the beach, then skimmed over the sand dunes for a bit, before finally listening to his grumbling stomach and heading home.

Ari and Leo were already at the table, and Leo told Gavin to wash up before sitting down and eating heartily of his grandmother's ravioli with homemade sauce and crispy Italian bread. Scout settled beside Gavin's chair, begging bits of sweet sausage from the boy's plate.

He talked to his grandparents over dinner, assuring Ari that his stomach felt fine now and yes, he was doing well in school. After dinner he helped Leo wash the dishes then went outside in the backyard to play with Scout and Ace and Rowdy, the Amarotti beagles. He played fetch with the three hounds until they were tired, throwing red balls and sticks across the yard.

Then Rowdy scented a rabbit and all three of them tore across the yard into the woods, baying delightedly. Gavin let them go, knowing Scout would make sure they returned home. The magehound, being the most intelligent dog of the three, never got lost and knew to stay away from the road and strangers.

The boy settled on a lawn chair and dozed, happy that Severus had insisted he'd come here after all. He'd forgotten how large the yard was here and how the Amarottis lived in a wizard neighborhood, so he didn't have to worry about Muggles seeing him riding a broomstick. It was too bad that Drew and Nick weren't here, or even Marietta, so he could have some non-adults to talk to.

Suddenly he heard a soft hoot and he opened his eyes to see Nightfall gliding in for a landing, a small white envelope clutched in his beak. The owl landed gently on Gavin's outstretched arm, so softly that his talons never scratched the boy's skin.

"Hey, fella," Gavin smiled, reaching up to take the letter from the tawny bird. "Got some mail for me, huh?"

Nightfall made a soft chuffing sound and nuzzled his head on Gavin's cheek, something he only did to family members.

Gavin stroked the owl behind the head, ruffling the downy feathers affectionately. "Thanks for bringing this, Nightfall. I'm sorry, I don't have anything to feed you, but hang on and I'll get you a treat, okay?"

Nightfall fluffed his feathers and climbed up to Gavin's shoulder, content to wait.

Gavin quickly examined the letter he'd gotten. There was no return address, but there was a crudely drawn raven where that was supposed to be. Gavin felt his heartbeat quicken. This was from one of the Ravens. After all this time, they'd finally contacted him.

He quickly tore open the letter.

_Wolf,_

_I know that's not your name anymore, kid, but you'll always be Wolf to us Ravens. Hope that cop who adopted you is treating you good. Guess he is, 'cause you ain't come back here. That's cool tho. Anyway, I'm writing to you 'cause something bad happened to Smoke. Some shark sold him some weird s***, some 'shroom we never heard of and the dumbass tried it and had some odd fit and now we think he's dying or something. Viper wanted to take him to a hospital, but we ain't got money for that and no cabbie will take gang kids anywhere, even if we had cash. _

_You usta be real good with remembering stuff and maybe you can tell us what the hell kind of mushroom this is. It was a funny electric blue color with dark midnight spots and it smelled funny, kind of like lightning and frost, if that makes a damn bit of sense. _

_When Smoke tried it, he went all still and then he started mumbling, it's so cold, I'm like ice and then he started spazzing, banging his head and his arms and spitting. His spit was blue. He doesn't know any of us and all he does is stare through us-it's scary as hell, Wolf. And he's barely breathing. _

_If you know anything bout this f-ing mushroom tell us quick. I hope this reaches you Wolf, I don't trust this weird mailbox._

_Ravens stick together, bro._

_Slick_

Gavin re-read the letter again, feeling as if someone had just smashed him in the jaw with a lead club. _Christ on a cross, tell me this isn't happening. Smoke was never a user, not when I ran with him anyhow. When did he start? And why did he try something like that?_ Gavin wondered frantically. Then he shook his head. Why wasn't important. Not now.

He read the description of the mushroom again. Something about it was nagging in the back of his head. He'd read about that sort of mushroom before, he knew he had, but what book had he used? Electric blue with midnight spots. Suddenly he recalled Severus's voice, lecturing softly, "This fungi is electric blue in color with midnight spots and grows to about five feet with a drooping cap. It's called a midnight mushroom and it's among the worst hallucinogins known to man. A wizard who takes midnight mushroom repeatedly will destroy his magic powers, it acts as a natural inhibitor, and it's terribly addicting."

_God, this is bad. What does it do to a Muggle? Will it kill you?_ Gavin stood up, nearly dislodging Nightfall from his perch. The owl squawked and nipped him in reproof. "Ow! Sorry, Nightfall, didn't mean to scare you, buddy. But I just got some really bad news and I need to check out something."

He walked quickly into the house, pausing to grab a piece of sausage out of the fridge and feed it to the owl. Nightfall promptly forgave the apprentice for his hasty departure and took the sausage and flew to eat it on the back of a kitchen chair.

Gavin left the bird to his snack and quickly raced up to his bedroom. For once he was glad Snape insisted he take his schoolbooks with him. He opened his bookbag and dumped all his books out. It had to be here somewhere. Ah, there! His hand closed on a rather worn copy of _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ which had been given to him by Severus to study so he could learn how to make basic potions under the Potion Master's supervision.

He quickly flipped through the index until he located the entry for midnight mushroom and found the page. Sure enough, there was an illustration on the page that matched exactly Slick's description. He read through the description until he came to the part about known effects.

_. . .midnight mushroom is deadly to wizard and Muggle alike, if taken in a great enough dosage. Too much will inhibit a wizard's magic permanently and if a Muggle ingests too much it can result in seizures, asphyxiation, paralysis, and death._

Gavin promptly used a word that would have earned him a long session with a bar of soap.

"Antidote. Where's the damn antidote?" he growled frantically, skimming the text rapidly.

Then he found it. _The only known antidote to the midnight mushroom is Essence of Sunstar combined with Phoenix tears, which results in a Dawnstar Elixir_. The elixir was costly to make and only a Potion Master would know how to combine the ingredients correctly.

Gavin groaned. Then he bounded to his feet. Perhaps Severus had some of this Dawnstar Elixir in his potions stores. It couldn't hurt to check. _Please, please let there be some,_ he prayed, crossing his fingers. Then he ran downstairs to get some Floo powder.

Luckily, his grandparents were busy elsewhere and he scribbled them a hasty note telling them where he'd gone, saying he'd forgotten a book he needed for school and needed to get it right now. Then he tossed down the Floo powder and said, "Snape residence, Lily Lane."

There was a green flash and when Gavin opened his eyes he was back in his own house.

He sprang out of the fireplace, not even bothering to brush off his sneakers and bolted for the basement, thundering down the stairs to Severus's potions lab like a herd of rampaging water buffalo.

He threw open the door to the closet where Severus stored all of his potions, blessing the other man's neat streak now, for all of the potions were neatly labeled and in alphabetical order. _Calming Draft . . .no, wait, here it is . . .Dawnstar Elixir_! There was only one bottle on the shelf, in a crystal vial stoppered with a wax covered cork.

Gavin lifted it carefully from the shelf and tucked it in his backpack. Then he sprinted upstairs and back into the fireplace.

Now that he had the antidote, the only other problem was getting it to the Ravens.

**Next: Things start getting very exciting when Gavin goes back to his old friends only to discover some of them aren't friends anymore.**


	13. Betrayal Most Bitter

**Betrayal Most Bitter**

Gavin knew that his grandparents would never allow him to go back to New York and see the Ravens, even if it was for a good cause. They would tell him to simply send Slick the antidote via owl and let him give it to Smoke. But Gavin didn't feel comfortable doing that. The Ravens had once been his family, and Smoke had been sort of an older brother to him. Besides, he wanted to see them all again, just once more, and then they would part. What could it hurt, helping out an old friend? And this way he could question Slick and maybe discover where Smoke had gotten the midnight mushroom powder. Slick would hardly reveal that kind of information in a letter, it just wasn't his way.

Which meant he would have to sneak out of the house when his grandparents were sleeping and travel by Floo to the Magic Metro, which was the quickest way for a wizard to commute to the city if there wasn't a convenient fireplace handy at their destination. Gavin quickly found a train schedule in Leo's desk and pocketed it. He had about twelve Galleons to his name, hopefully that would be enough for a ticket to and from New York.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should leave some kind of note, he felt bad about deceiving his grandparents. Still, what choice did he have? From the sound of things, Smoke might be dying. He quickly penned a reply to Slick to let him know he'd gotten the letter and was able to figure out a cure for Smoke. Then he sent the letter off with Nightfall. At least the Ravens would be expecting him now.

He tucked the elixir in a small backpack along with a bottle of water and a few cookies. Ari made the best oatmeal cookies. With luck he'd be back before morning and neither Ari or Leo would ever know he'd been gone. And if not . . .well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been in trouble. He sighed. If Severus ever learned of his escapade, he'd have his broom confiscated in a heartbeat. _Not_ something he wanted to happen. But he had to help Smoke, he owed the other boy for taking him in two years ago and providing him with shelter and food and a camaraderie he'd never known.

_Ravens stick together._

And he'd been a Raven once.

He tucked the letter from Slick inside his jacket pocket and then stuck a small switchblade inside his sneaker. He'd never used it, but he always felt a little safer when he went armed, especially in the area he would be traveling in. Currently, the Ravens weren't at war with any of the neighboring gangs, not even the Purple Crushers, who were sworn enemies of Slick, since he'd defected from them to run with the Ravens long ago. Still, better to be safe than sorry.

Scout lifted his head from the rug beside Gavin's bed, he'd come inside just ten minutes before and padded up to the boy's bedroom. The magehound's brilliant blue eyes met the apprentice's steadily, and Gavin could have sworn the dog had a look of disapproval in them, almost as if Scout knew what he was planning.

Gavin sighed and bent to scratch the hound's silken ears. "Don't look at me like that, Scout. I know I'm breaking every rule in the book and Sev's gonna kick my ass for it, but what choice have I got? My buddy might be dying and nobody gives a damn 'cept me and the Ravens. I gotta help him. I got sick real bad once when I ran with them, some kind of fever and Smoke, he broke into a pharmacy and got me some antibiotics and Tylenol and stuff. He saved my life. If the cops had ever caught him . . .he'd of gotten five to ten for sure, since he's got priors, but he didn't give a crap. He just did what he had to and I owe him. Now it's my turn to help him if I can. Know what I mean?"

Scout whined and licked the boy's hand.

"Sure wish Severus was as understanding as you, buddy. Man, if he ever finds out . . .my ass is grass and he's the lawn mower. Well, if I move quick enough, no one will ever know, right?" Gavin checked his watch. He still had three hours left before his grandparents went to bed. He decided to go to sleep for a bit, he was never his best when he was tired.

His dreams were very unpleasant, in nearly all of them he arrived at the Raven's hideout to find Smoke already dead or dying. He would be kneeling beside his stricken friend, trying desperately to give him the antidote, only to realize it was too late and the Angel of Death had already summoned Smoke to the Other Side. And in the background a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ferrous's taunted him, "Always knew you'd never amount to anything, worthless freak! Can't even save your friend from dying hideously by one of your freak magical creations. Some wizard you are! Useless, dumb, devil's spawn, as I've always told you."

When he awoke at last, drenched in sweat and trembling from head to foot, his stomach in knots and tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes, he buried his face in his pillow and wished Severus were there to comfort him. God, how he needed his father right now! Needed the older man's shoulder and his soothing voice, and the matter-of-fact calmness he always radiated, even when Gavin was an emotional hurricane and his magic was going haywire. It was a mystery to the child how his father managed to remain in control during those episodes, nothing seemed to ruffle Severus's composure. (Little did he know that Severus's control had been developed over many years of witnessing atrocities when he was a spy, and it was only that iron discipline that allowed the master wizard to endure his son's anguish without breaking down himself. Gavin would never know of the hours Severus spent afterwards sipping Calming Drafts and weeping silently at the hell the youngster had endured, the hell that mirrored his own dreadful childhood.) All Gavin knew was that he needed Severus but he wasn't there, and so he made an attempt to get himself back under control before his magic roused and caused something bad to happen.

He practiced the slow counted breaths that both Arista and Severus had shown him, calming his racing heart and breathing until he was not gasping like a terrified cat chased by a pack of ravenous mongrels. When he'd calmed somewhat, he sat up and dashed a hand across his eyes, scrubbing the tears away.

Suddenly a great golden head appeared in his vision, and Scout began to lick Gavin's face thoroughly. The child sputtered, but made no attempt to push the dog away. Instead he threw his arms about the magehound's neck and hugged the dog to him. Scout was not Severus, but he would do for a stand-in.

The big dog heaved his front end up on the bed, whining in concern, his tail wagging gently, still covering the boy with kisses. He could sense the child's fear and anxiety and sought the best way he knew to make the child feel better, which was by snuggling and licking. _You're not alone. I'm here. Right here, little puppy._

"Yeah, I know," Gavin muttered, then nearly fell off the bed. "Hey, did you just call me _little puppy_? I didn't know you could _talk_!"

Scout shook his head, and the blue eyes twinkled. _Of course I can talk, silly pup. It's you humans who can't speak properly. Or listen properly. Except a few of you, like Ari Amarotti or yourself, Gavin Albus Snape._

"You remember my full name, Scout?" Gavin repeated, amazed that the dog could recall something like that, since hardly anyone ever used his full name. Even Severus rarely called him that, unless he was in deadly serious trouble.

_And why shouldn't I, since it's your name?_ Scout whuffed. _Your father named you well, pup._

"Can Sev hear you like this too?"

The magehound shook his head, making his floppy ears dance. _No. Talented as he is, Severus cannot hear me. He lacks the gift of Animal Speech. It's a rare gift, young one, and you should be honored you have it. With it, you can seek advice from any bird, beast, or reptile and they can help you if they are minded to. _

Gavin grinned. "Totally awesome! Does this mean that animals have to obey me too?"

Scout flattened his ears and his lip curled in disapproval. _No. Your gift is to understand and speak with animals, not be our lord and master. You can command us but we are not bound to obey._

"You obey Severus when he tells you something."

_That is different. He is my alpha, and Pack Leader. I am his beta, it is only right for me to obey. But even then I don't do so blindly, Gavin. If he gives me an order that I find ridiculous, or that puts him in danger of losing his life, I will disobey it. I am a magehound, not a brainless puppet. Not even a pack leader is all knowing, pup._ Scout's tongue lolled from his mouth in a doggy grin._ That's why they need betas and such. We animals are smarter and wiser than you humans think, little one._

"Think so?" Gavin chuckled at the dog's matter-of-fact tone. "Okay Mr. Wise One, how about you tell me what I should do about saving Smoke?"

_I think you should trust your instincts, Gavin. Like any smart pup would. What are they telling you?_

"That I should go and help my friend."

_Then do so. But not alone. I am going with you._

"What? Scout, no! You can't come with me."

_Why not? You need protecting and someone to watch your back. I can do both, it wouldn't be the first time. I went with Sev, Arista, and Drake when we hunted the dragonslayers in Washington State. _

"I know, but I don't need you to come. This is just the Ravens, they're my best buds, and I can't ride the Magic Metro with a dog."

_Yes you can. The train permits magehounds on it, as service dogs. Besides which, you aren't going anywhere without me, pup. _

"Says who? You aren't the boss of me."

The magehound growled softly. _Ah, but I am. I outrank you according to Pack Law. Severus is alpha, I am beta, and you, young pup, are a juvenile. Which means I am responsible for your safety, as Severus is for mine. And that means that you go nowhere without me, young one._

Gavin gaped at the dog in astonishment. "I don't believe this! Now even the dog thinks he can tell me what to do. How do you think you can stop me, crazy mutt?"

_Very easily, you obnoxious pup._ Scout rumbled softly and the next thing Gavin knew was he was flat on his back, pinned to the bed by ninety-five pounds of irritated magehound.

"Urgh! Get off me, Scout. Right now!"

_No. I'm staying right here until you promise me you'll take me with you. And watch your tone, pup, I'm your elder and I'm neither crazy nor a mutt._

Gavin struggled to push the dog off him, but the magehound was too strong, and his paws were planted firmly on Gavin's elbows and knees, making the boy unable to get any leverage. "Scout, move! C'mon, this isn't funny, dammit!"

_I'm not laughing. Now quit squirming like a disobedient pup afraid of a cuff from an alpha and be still. I will let you up after your promise and not a minute before. And I can stay here a long time, I've guarded criminals this way for longer than you've been alive, pup, so don't test me._

"Since when do you have the right to just . . .walk all over me?" Gavin demanded angrily.

_Since Severus is away and he told me to keep an eye on you,_ Scout replied smugly. _It's much easier to do so now that we understand each other. So, will you promise to take me, or are we going to spend the night like this?_

"You wouldn't!"

Scout snorted. _I would and I have. Just ask Draco Malfoy. I guarded him for over twenty hours after the battle at Hogwarts with his sire, and half that time I spent pinning him to the floor and snarling in his face every time he moved. It was most unpleasant. For him, that is._

"I'll bet," the boy muttered, scowling at the stubborn dog. Scout merely looked at him, unfazed. "Do all you magehounds behave like this?"

_No, but we do take protecting our chosen family very seriously. I more than most, since I've already lost a family once in my life. After that, I vowed on Canis Major never again would another of my pack die if I could prevent it. Especially not a puppy like you. Even if Sev hadn't asked me to guard you, I would have done so. That is a beta's job, to protect and teach those in his pack. Both the four-footed and two-footed kind. Will you give me your word, Gavin Albus Snape? Or shall I sit on you to persuade you? I'm kind of tired._

"No!" Gavin yelped, knowing his stomach wouldn't be able to handle ninety-five pounds of magehound collapsing on it. "Okay, you crazy dog! I promise you can come with me. Now get off me! Please," he added when the dog curled his lip at him in silent reproof.

_There. That wasn't too hard, now was it? But we'll have to work on your manners, pup. You talk back to your elders far too much. Sev's too easy on you. _Scout woofed, then jumped off the boy and back onto the floor.

"He is _not_!" Gavin replied indignantly. "He's punished me plenty of times for my smart mouth."

_Not enough, since you haven't learned when to shut it. Maybe you'd learn quicker if I nipped your rump every time you took an attitude with him? That's what my mother did to me and my littermates when we were snippy to her._

"No! I mean, don't you dare, Scout. How come you never acted this way with Arista or Trish?"

_They never needed it. You do,_ the magehound answered. _Sometimes._

"Oh great. This is all I need. The watchdog from hell," Gavin grumbled. "What'd I ever do to deserve this?"

_Change your attitude, pup and you won't need to worry about my teeth reprimanding you,_ Scout pointed out.

"Dogs shouldn't bite their owners, didn't you ever learn that?"

_A nip is not a bite. Not even close. Besides, you don't own me, youngling, I chose to go to this family. A magehound chooses where he wishes to go and do, we are not sold to a particular owner like an ordinary dog. The relationship between magehound and wizard is more of a partnership than anything else, I obey Sev because I choose to, not because he makes me. The minute he tries to dominate my will, I'll leave, for no self-respecting magehound will put up with that from anyone, master wizard or no. Alpha makes the laws and beta carries them out, thus runs the Law of the Pack. Beta bows to alpha, and juvenile to beta, for youth always bows to age and wisdom, but someday a beta may become alpha for nothing lasts forever, pup. That is a magehound's wisdom._

"How old are you anyhow, Scout?"

The dog scratched for a moment, then replied, _I am seventeen this October. Older than you by seven years and a lifetime's worth of experience. Yet still young by a magehound's estimation. My breed can live to forty and beyond, if we are fortunate._

"Yeah, Arista said that once. And you were a Hunter for most of that time, weren't you?"

_Yes and before that a champion show dog. A magehound does many things in his lifetime, much the same as you humans. Now, if you are done asking me questions, might I suggest you begin this quest of yours?_

"Yeah. I need to check and make sure my grandparents are asleep, then we can use the Floo network and get to the Metro Station." Gavin said, sliding off the bed.

_I'll do that, though I strongly suggest you leave them some kind of sign, so they don't assume you've run off. They're going to be frantic with worry as it is._ Then the dog padded out of the room.

Gavin considered the magehound's advice. Then he shook his head. While a good idea, he knew if he left his grandparents any clues to his whereabouts, they could call the Hunters and send them after him to bring him home. Director's son or not, Gavin knew any Hunter wouldn't hesitate tobring him in if assigned to, and Severus wouldn't think twice about giving that order if he had to. The Director had informed his adopted son long ago that his status as a Snape did not place him above the law, and if he broke it, he would suffer the same consequences as any other lawbreaker. Liberty and justice for all, not just a chosen few, that was what America and the Dark Hunters stood for. Therefore Gavin knew better than to leave any clues. Besides, he planned on getting back before anyone knew he was missing and so avoid trouble at all.

Scout returned after about a minute and informed the boy that Leo and Ari were sleeping soundly. He was carrying his leash in his mouth as well as a black and gold bandanna. _Here, you'll need these to prove I'm a service dog._ He laid the items at Gavin's feet. _All Hunter magehounds wear them. Severus brought them over to show Ari one day and left them here by mistake._

"Lucky for us." Gavin knelt and tied the bandanna about the dog's neck and snapped the leash on Scout's collar. "Okay. We're set. Let's blow this popsicle stand, Scout."

The two walked silently out of the boy's room and downstairs to the den where the fireplace was. Just before they stepped into the grate, Scout asked, _Uh, Gavin, why would we want to blow up a popsicle stand? And just what IS a popsicle stand?_

"Never mind," the kid chuckled. "It's an expression. It means we're leaving in a big hurry." Then he tossed down the Floo powder and spoke the name of their destination.

* * * * * *

Five minutes later the boy and the magehound were aboard the Magic Metro and heading to New York City. No one gave the child and the magehound a second glance, apparently it was not uncommon to see magehounds aboard the train, even with unaccompanied minors. Gavin stared out the window, idly playing with the remaining Galleons in his pocket. Phase one of his plan had worked like a charm. Now for phase two. If all went well, he would be able to get to the Ravens' hideout and fix Smoke, then visit for awhile and leave. Once he was in Manhattan, Gavin had no fear he wouldn't recall the way back to his old home. And with Scout beside him, even the most foolhardy rival gang member would hesitate to jump him.

It would take the better part of an hour to get to the city-the MM was one of the fastest trains in the wizarding world. So Gavin had time for a nap and he took advantage of the opportunity like any good traveler. While the boy dozed on the cushioned leather seat, Scout remained alert lying beside him, guarding the child from harm. No one dared bother the boy once they caught sight of the dog, all knew the magehound's reputation as a fierce protector.

An hour passed and at last the Magic Metro came to a halt, and Gavin and Scout disembarked and made their way out of the train station and out into the street. The Metro dropped passengers off near the Octagonal Garden, which was several blocks from the Ravens' hideout. Though it was very early in the morning, the time of night when all the dealers, thieves, and other dregs of society prowled, Gavin was not afraid. He knew which blocks and neighborhoods to avoid and with Scout beside him, he feared very little, even in the Lower East Side.

He unsnapped the dog's leash, allowing the dog to trot beside him unhindered, just in case some low life tried to stalk them. The streets were unusually quiet for this hour, not silent, for New York truly was the city that never sleeps, but the usual blaring of car horns and such was muffled, almost as if the city was holding its breath or something.

Gavin felt a prickle of warning between his shoulderblades and he glanced about and behind him quickly, unobtrusively. "Scout, can you sense anyone following us? Or watching us?" he hissed to the dog.

Scout sniffed once twice, then shook his head. _No. There is no one dangerous nearby that I can smell. Still, there is an aura I don't like. Somewhere in the city, a necromancer is calling upon the powers of darkness._

"How do you know?"

_Because dark summonings leave a taint that's impossible to erase, even with concealment spells. I can always tell where dark magic has been used or a necromancer has been. _

"Were you taught that?"

_No, I have always been able to do so. That's one of a magehound's abilities, to sense the presence of magic, light or dark. Some of us, however, are more sensitive to dark auras than others. I am one._

"But there's no one behind us, right?"

Scout thrust his muzzle in Gavin's hand for affirmation, and Gavin stroked the dog's head. The magehound's sleek fur was soothing to the touch and they walked onward, the boy's hand resting on the dog's head.

They soon had gone the required seven blocks and Gavin turned down a narrow little street that housed derelict tenements, sites condemned by the city building authorities, but which they had now gotten around to tearing down yet. It was in one of those that the Ravens had their secret hideout.

Gavin and Scout passed the small wooden mailbox with the crescent moon and stars etched into it. He gave the box and fond caress as he went by, and the moon and stars glittered faintly, acknowledging the presence of a wizard.

Gavin quickly counted down three buildings and then turned right, coming face to face with a fading brick and yellowing stucco apartment house. Painted on the door in inexpert black paint was a stylized black raven and the words Enter At Your Own Risk below it. Gavin smiled, for he had drawn the bird and the written the words on the door two years ago, as part of his initiation. And also because he was one of the few members who could spell and read well. The one good thing Ferrous had ever done was send Gavin to elementary school, where he'd discovered the joy and wonder of books.

Scout sat beside him as he lifted his hand and knocked sharply nine times, in a secret pattern only a Raven knew and then whistled the high cry of a raven calling his fellows.

There came a series of six knocks on the opposite side of the door, then a soft voice called, "Name yourself, brother."

"Wolf."

"Do Ravens fly at night?"

"Yes, in the shadows as they choose, the night belongs to us."

"And our motto?"

"Ravens stick together."

The door opened. "Welcome back, Wolf," grinned a small girl, around twelve. She was dark haired and wiry dressed in faded jeans and a black threadbare hoodie. On her feet were worn sneakers.

"Monkey?"

"Yeah, didn't think you'd remember me," she laughed. "C'mon, get your adopted butt in here."

Gavin chuckled and came inside, Scout beside him. "Monkey, this is Scout, my dog."

"Wow! He's one sick dog!" she exclaimed, her dark eyes lighting up. Then she knelt to scratch the big dog, laughing when the hound licked her face. "Good boy!" She looked up at Gavin in sudden envy, taking in his new clothes at a glance. "Your cop daddy buy you those new threads, Wolf? And give you this puppy too?"

"Yeah," Gavin said, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "He treats me decent, girl. Real decent."

"Uh-huh." She stood, then brushed off her jeans and beckoned him onward into the apartment house. "Slick wants you to meet him first. You got the letter then?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You can fix up Smoke?"

"Should be able to. Got some meds from a good doc uptown, not a street hack," Gavin said, using slang for a medic who practiced without a license and treated the homeless and the destitute for free. Only problem with them was that they often didn't know as much as they pretended and could do more harm than good. But they were often the only alternative for a gang child.

"Okay. You done good, bro."

Scout cocked an ear at the boy as they followed the skinny child down the hallway. _Gavin, why did she say that I was sick? I'm in perfect health, never better._

Gavin bit back a chuckle. Then he narrowed his eyes and attempted for the first time to communicate silently with the dog. _No, Scout, it's not that kind of sick. It means cool, neat, awesome in slang. Get it?_ He felt a curious tingling behind his eyes.

Scout barked a yes, and Monkey looked back at him. "What's he barking for?"

"He does that when he's excited." Gavin answered, trying hard not to smirk like a demented fool. He'd just performed his first act of controlled magic. It was too bad Severus wasn't here so he could share it with him. He wondered if the man would be proud of him. Maybe it wasn't so impressive to talk to a dog, especially a magical one. He glanced about.

The paint and the plaster in the hallway was peeling and falling apart and the place smelled of old sneakers and mildew, but it was dry and offered shelter from the weather, which was all the gang wanted. There were no real locks on the doors of any of the apartments, those had all been removed by the gang and sold to a fence for cash, or taken to practice their skills on.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Out and about. Tonight's prime for begging and snitching," Monkey replied, giving him an odd look.

"Right," Gavin nodded, only then recalling that most of the gang still operated in the shadows and went out nearly every night to steal food and stuff. "How come you're not?"

She shrugged one bony shoulder. "Didn't feel like it. 'Sides, somebody has to watch Smoke. He ain't so hot right now."

"Where'd he get the dope?"

"Who knows? Some shark, prolly. Don't much matter, now does it?" She gave a disgusted frown. "He oughta've known better, though. Trying new s*** that way. Now look at him, the stupid *#*!"

They had reached a large wooden door that looked as if it had seen better days. The paint on the wood was peeling and chipped and the wood had several large scratches on it. "This is Smoke and Slick's pad. They got the biggest, 'cause they're the leaders." Monkey announced. She put a hand on the door knob. Then she looked back at Scout. "Uh, Wolf, you gotta leave the dog here. Slick don't like dogs, 'member?"

Gavin sighed. He'd forgotten that little detail. Slick had a phobia about dogs ever since he'd been attacked by a Doberman when he was a kid, before he ran away from his home to live on the streets. He ruffled Scout's ears. "Stay here, boy. I'm just going to see to Smoke, okay? Then I'll be right back."

Scout whined, clearly not liking this arrangement. _Gavin, you should stay where I can see you. How can I protect you, else?_

_I don't need protection here. I told you, these are my friends. I'll be all right._

"You talk to that dog like he can understand you."

"He understands more than you think," Gavin told her. _You'd never believe how much,_ he thought, then followed her inside the apartment. Scout growled softly under his breath. There was something nagging at his instincts, though he didn't know quite what it was.

Monkey led Gavin into a room that had once been a den area. All it had now was a sagging recliner that someone had tossed out for trash day, ripped and stained an awful mustard color, some old carpets pieced together, two wooden packing crates scavenged from the docks pushed together for a table and an old folding chair of rusted metal. On the walls were old movie posters and rock concert signs stolen from the theaters and Madison Square Garden billboards. The only illumination in the place came from two bare bulb floor lamps and a TV set.

The TV was the only new thing in the apartment, it was a large screen and probably had been stolen from a house or off a truck, knowing Slick. He was an electronic whiz, could do things with computers that would have earned him a top spot in MIT or more likely jail. There was a cable box on the TV and it was apparently working.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guys get the juice for that?" he indicated the TV and the box. Electricity wasn't run through here unless you paid for it.

Monkey smirked. "Slick made a deal with some guy, we pay the cable and electric bill and he fronts for us. Been that way for over a year."

"Pay him how?"

"He likes weed and coke, so Slick introduced him to Fast Eddie." Fast Eddie was one of the major suppliers in the area, sometimes Slick ran errands for him, and he paid well.

Gavin had never dealt in drugs, his early upbringing by Ferrous made him wary of such things, and he knew Slick occasionally took too many chances when dealing with Fast Eddie. Two years ago, Smoke had gotten into a fight with Slick over his cozying up to Eddie, saying that he was dangerous and one day Slick was going to end up like Yellowtail Man, dead in the gutter with his throat cut. Slick had told Smoke to mind his own goddamn business, and they hadn't spoken to each other for a month.

Which was why Gavin found it so hard to believe Smoke would ever screw himself up using an unknown drug. Weed, sure, all of them had used that at one time or another, even Gavin had tried a puff or two once, but he hadn't liked it at all and after that never tried it again. But Smoke had been cagey and never gotten into the hard core stuff. Neither had Slick, he just ran it, but he wasn't a user. Unless that had changed too.

A door just off the den opened and Slick came through it. "Hey, Wolf boy," he greeted, coming over to slap palms with Gavin, his black eyes twinkling. He was eighteen and he hadn't changed much that Gavin could tell. He still had the same short spiky bleached hair, streaked with red and black, which were Raven colors. His right arm still bore the raven tattoo and his left eyebrow was pierced. He still wore the same combination of red and black clothing, shredded jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a black hoodie whose sleeves were missing and black hightops. Slick was lean and muscled, he'd not started out as a streed hood, but he'd run away from home when he was thirteen after his mother remarried and his stepfather started hitting him. Or at least that was what he'd said. Gavin suspected there was more to it than that, for Slick did not have the wary air of an abused child, and he'd often wondered if Slick had been kicked out of his house for dealing drugs or stealing.

The other boy was an opportunist, he was always on the lookout for a quick buck, and Gavin knew better than to take anything he said at face value, for Slick was an accomplished liar. Still, he'd always treated Gavin fairly, though Gavin had never been as good friends with him as he was with Smoke.

"Where's Smoke?"

"In there, bro," Slick jerked his thumb back at the door. "You got meds for him, right?"

"Yeah. Stuff's called midnight mushroom, it's bad, Slick. It makes you paralyzed and could give you a heart attack if you take too much. But what I got here should fix Smoke up." He patted his pocket where the vial of Dawnstar Elixir was.

"Good. I hoped you could figure out something. You always were smart, Wolf," praised Slick, clapping Gavin on the back roughly.

Gavin smiled. "Lucky for Smoke." He padded into the bedroom where Smoke was lying on a stained twin mattress covered with fraying striped sheets and an old faded gray comforter. Like Slick, Smoke was eighteen, but he wore his dark hair long and tied back. He had some Indian ancestry mixed with Hispanic blood, for he was not tall, but wiry and he was dusky skinned. His eyes, which were midnight black, and normally shining with good humor, were dull and unfocused.

They stared out across the room and through Gavin as if he was not there.

"Smoke?" the boy whispered, the room was dim and smelled of sweat and urine. Gavin wrinkled his nose, then approached the still figure in the bed. Smoke did not move or give any sign that he'd heard Gavin. He was wearing a stained pullover, it was red, and the front of it was marred by three or four blue blotches. _His spit was blue._ Gavin recalled the letter Slick had written.

Gavin gently reached out and touched the older boy on the arm. No response. "Man, didn't they even clean you up?" he muttered angrily, for the smell was worse up close. "What the hell's the matter with Slick?"

He could just hear the older boy, if Gavin had said that to him. "Whaddaya think I am, some kind of F-ing nurse?"

Yet Smoke would have done it for Slick, had their roles been reversed, Gavin knew. Smoke was like that. He cared for the younger Ravens like an older brother or uncle. He'd be mad as hell if he knew that Slick had left him in this condition, for Smoke was a fanatic about personal hygiene. He snuck into hotel rooms so he could take a hot shower every other day and he kept his hair washed and clean. Now it was a tangled mess.

"I wish I was like Sev and could use cleaning spells," he muttered to his comatose friend. "Then you'd be like your old self when you woke up and not like a junkie reject from a VA hospital." Then he sighed. "Okay. At least I can make you come back from wherever you are, buddy."

He leaned over Smoke, noting that his skin was an unhealthy white tinged with purple and his breathing was shallow. He cautiously opened Smoke's mouth and tilted his head back, so he could swallow the antidote without choking. Arista had shown him how to give potions to a patient who was unconscious and might have trouble swallowing.

He fished out the crystal vial from his pocket and carefully broke the wax seal on the bottle. Then he shook it once, as Severus had instructed when using a potion that had been sitting on a shelf for an unknown period of time. He tugged out the cork and a refreshing scent filled the room.

Just inhaling it made Gavin feel better.

He gently tipped the vial and the precious Dawnstar Elixir flowed down Smoke's throat.

The other boy swallowed instinctively and suddenly his pallid features were suffused with color and he stirred.

Gavin grinned and turned to call back to Slick and Monkey. "Yo, guys, it's working! Come and see."

Smoke's normal dusky coloring returned and his breathing deepened. His eyes shut and he yawned.

The door opened and Slick came in, followed by two large men Gavin did not know.

"He awake yet?" Slick asked.

"Not yet, but he's lots better. The antidote worked just the way it said in my book," Gavin told the other boy excitedly, ignoring the two adults for a moment.

"Good." Slick said, a pleased note in his voice. "You done good, Wolf. Too bad you can't stick around and see him awake."

Gavin frowned. "I can't? Why not? My dad won't be wondering where I am for an hour or so at least." There was something odd about the way Slick had said that last. Now he looked up at the two men, who were huge and wearing black and green sweaters and black pants and work boots. "Hey, who are these guys?"

Slick ignored that question, instead turning to the two goons and saying quickly, "Just like I promised. Here he is, though why the hell you want the adopted son of a cop is beyond me."

"That's none of your concern," said one, glaring at Slick menacingly.

"What the Shifter wants, he gets," snorted the other and then he moved forward to grab Gavin by the collar.

Gavin was frozen for a moment. _Huh? The Shifter? But that's the name of the criminal Sev was hunting._ Then he began to struggle, fighting the meaty hand that held him. "Get off me, you scumbag!" Furious, he sank his teeth into the man's hand.

The man yelled, but did not release his grip. "Dammit, Goyle, the blighter bit me! Little rat bastard!"

His free hand fetched Gavin a sharp smack across the ear that made his head ring. Gavin staggered, knocked half sprawling by the other's blow.

"That'll be enough of that, you snarky little git!" cried the larger of the two, and suddenly he was pointing a wand at Gavin. "Behave or else I'll roast you."

Gavin spat at him. "Go to hell, you-" he snarled several uncomplimentary things about the other's ancestry and sexual connotations. "You hurt me and my father will make you wish you'd never been born. You know who he is?"

"Severus Snape, the crippled former Potions Master of Hogwarts," sneered Goyle. "He was my teacher once upon a time. He don't scare me none." He turned to the other man. "Pick him up and let's get the hell outta here. Before Snape figures out we've got his precious kid and turns the Hunters out after us."

Gavin backed away, but there was nowhere to run. He was trapped between the mattress and the others, including Slick, were in front of the door. He glared at the other Raven as the man advanced. "Why'd you do it, Slick?" he cried, angrily. "How much did they pay you, you miserable backstabber? You sold me out, you freakin' traitor!"

Slick shrugged, and looked slightly ashamed. "They arrived right before you did. Said they'd do me if I didn't turn you over to 'em, kid. Sorry."

"Liar! How much did they offer you, you doublecrossing slitch?"

"C'mere, boy," growled the man he'd bitten. "Don't try any funny business, or else I'll send you to dreamland with Betsey here," he shook one meaty fist pointedly.

"Up yours!" Gavin made one last try for freedom, but it was futile.

The huge man snatched him up in one powerful arm and tossed him over his shoulder. "Where's the back door in this sodding place?"

They followed Slick through the bedroom door and took a right across the den to a door Gavin hadn't seen until now. "Scout!" The boy shouted, still struggling in the man's grip. "Get help! Scout!"

There came the sound of a dog snarling horribly and a sharp thud as the magehound threw his body against the apartment door. _Gavin! I can't get in!_ Scout bayed furiously.

Slick went pale and shivered. "Where'd that friggin' dog come from?"

Monkey was standing gaping at the men hauling Gavin away in horror, her eyes huge. "Wolf, I swear I didn't know!" She whirled on Slick. "How could you, you bastard?"

Slick took a step towards her, hand raised. "Shut up, kid! This don't concern you."

"Like hell. He's a Raven and you just betrayed him."

"He ain't a Raven no more, just a mark now," Slick drawled. "A dumb one too, walked right into my snare like a baby rabbit."

"Monkey!" Gavin yelled. "Open the door. Let Scout in here!"

But before she could move, Goyle and the other man had thrown open the back door and left, dragging Gavin with them.

_Scout! Find Severus! Then bring him to me! Scout, can you hear me?_ Gavin called silently to the furious magehound, who was letting loose with a paroxysm of baying, his claws scratching great furrows in the wood of the apartment door.

The two moved off to where a nondescript green van was running at the curb. "Drive, Goyle," snapped the man who held Gavin. Then he pointed a finger and Gavin found himself frozen, unable to move. "There, that ought to hold you, Snape's brat or not." He tossed the boy in the back of the van, the hopped in the front. The van pulled away from the curb just as a snarling Scout charged around the corner of the building, barking and snarling.

"Bloody dog!" spat Goyle, and pointed his wand at the hound, who was lunging at the van door like a possessed thing. His wand shot a red beam at the great dog, but Scout dodged it, sensing the magic just before it struck.

Goyle put his foot on the gas and the van lurched out into the street, leaving the frustrated dog behind, howling in rage at the abduction of his packmate.

"Good riddance to that plague taken hound!" laughed the other wizard, whose name was Bobby Devlin.

"Wish we could Apparate instead of driving this bloody Muggle van," muttered Goyle crossly.

"Quit yer whining. You know the rules. Hunters can trace us easier if we Apparate," Devlin pointed out. "This's safer. Once we get close enough, we ditch the van and fly. No way they can track us then, even with that blasted dog. Better safe than sorry, as we say. Merlin's backside, but that Director is gonna have all his people crawling over this place once he realizes his kid is missing, so we'd best cover our tracks."

"Ha! You scared of old Snape?"

"Damn straight I am. Since he got here, their capture ratio's gone up by twenty-five percent. That man's nobody to screw with, Goyle. And now we took his son, he's gonna be coming for us with murder in his eye. This was a stupid idea. I told the boss that, but he insisted we snatch the kid."

"And he was right. This is all part of the plan." Goyle snickered.

"What plan?"

"The plan to get revenge on those that've wronged him, of course. First Potter, now Snape. It's working like clockwork. But then again, the Shifter's always been clever that way."

Devlin snorted. "One day, he's gonna be too clever and then he'll be a dead wizard."

"Oh, blow it out your arse, Devlin."

Devlin flashed his partner a rude gesture before lapsing back into silence. Unlike Goyle, he did not think the Shifter was a brilliant wizard. Just one who'd gotten extremely lucky. And one who allowed revenge to get the upper hand. It was a mistake to taunt the Director of the DHI, an even bigger one to kidnap his only son. Severus Snape was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, he'd fought Lucius Malfoy and slain him and now they had him and Harry Potter to deal with. Devlin had the uneasy feeling that the boss had bitten off way more than he could chew and now they would all suffer for it.

Unknown to the two necromancers, however, they had gained another passenger. While Scout had distracted the two, Monkey had slipped from the building and climbed on top of the van and now sat crosslegged, clinging to the roof rack like a woodtick.

Meanwhile, Scout was racing down a deserted street, nose in the wind, trying to pick out Severus's scent.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So now you know what really happened. Thanks to all of my reviewers and keep reviewing, please!**


	14. Gavin and Ginny

**Gavin and Ginny**

Monkey nearly lost the two necromancers when they ditched the van and planned to take to the sky, but at the last minute Goyle changed his mind, recalling that the Shifter had instructed them not to fly so near the hideout, it might cause comment. So they simply picked up their brooms, shrank them to fit inside a pocket, and Devlin carried the immobilized Gavin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Helpless and unable to move, his heart aching from that most bitter betrayal from those he'd counted his friends, Gavin soon sought solace in sleep on the ride to the hideout. When Devlin picked him up, he remained asleep, and thus missed the fact that the necromancers were traveling through a mostly unused portion of the sewer complex.

Monkey, who was trailing them cautiously, using every ounce of stealth gained from five years on the streets, recognized this was a part of Undercity, but she was unfamiliar with this particular part of the vast maze of tunnels and rooms. It did not belong to any of the gangs she knew, but this didn't bother her. In unclaimed territory she had no fear of being jumped by a rival gang member. Her greatest concern now was keeping up with the two men and not being spotted by them.

Not that it was such a hard thing to hide down here. She was small and quick and the shadows were her home, like any Raven. Her heart burned at Slick's betrayal of Wolf, who did not deserve to be treated like a parcel of goods to be sold to the highest fence at auction. Wolf had proved his loyalty anew when he'd brought the medicine to Smoke, at least as far as Monkey was concerned. Slick was a fool and a money grubber, she thought angrily. Whatever those men had paid him to sell out Wolf he'd planned to keep to himself, not split it with the rest of the gang the way he should've. To Monkey's mind, that was as bad as what he'd done with Wolf. Ravens were supposed to stick together and share whatever they took with each other. That had been an unwritten rule ever since she'd joined them five years ago, and she saw no reason why it ought to change. Something would have to be done about Slick, the scummy traitor. But she'd worry about that later. Right now she needed to follow quick and quiet and see if she could somehow spring her brother from this prison. Whoever these guys were, slavers or drug dealers or whatever, she could not leave Wolf to their mercy, for she sensed instinctively they had none.

* * * * * *

Gavin awoke to find himself hanging face down over a muscled shoulder. He wrinkled his nose, for the man clearly hadn't used a shower in some time. The spell they'd cast on him was wearing off, he could feel an unpleasant tingling in his legs and arms that signaled returning circulation. He was familiar with that sensation, from the times when Ferrous had tied him up in the cellar, in the dark with the spiders and rats. He managed to lift his gaze from the green wool covered back and dart a quick glance about.

He saw gray brick and concrete and the familiar stench of mold and sewage hit his nostrils, telling him beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was down below street level, in the sewers of Undercity. He grimaced, for he hated being underground, hated being inside enclosed spaces like this. He craved light and space, not this endless dripping moldy rock and dimly lit bulbs spaced way too far apart for decent illumination. He felt as if he were inside a tomb, and a shiver of fear went through him. Memories of being locked in a dank dark cellar with nothing save the whispers of rats to keep him company stole through his mind, taunting him relentlessly.

To keep from crying, he wriggled and tried to sit up, testing his captor's grip. Then too, bouncing up and down over the brute's shoulder was making him feel sick.

"Keep still, you!" Devlin ordered when he felt the child move. He accompanied the order with a sharp smack to Gavin's behind.

Gavin froze at the blow, but if the necromancer thought him cowed, he was very much mistaken. The smack had stung, but he'd endured a hell of a lot worse. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know, kid. You'll find out soon enough and wish you didn't," Devlin said nastily.

Gavin coughed. "Ooo, now I'm really scared," the boy sneered. "What d'you need with me, you big moose? Don't you got a girlfriend?"

"That ain't none of your business," Devlin growled, flushing. "Now shut up!"

Gavin was quiet for a few more minutes, thinking up some new insults. He decided the best defense against the creeping fear was to focus on something else, and the nearest distraction was Devlin and his buddy Goyle.

Goyle shuffled along next to Devlin, reminding Gavin of a stupid version of the Hulk. "Hey, mister. Is Goyle short for Gargoyle? 'Cause you look like you're related one."

"Watch your mouth, kid," Goyle barked.

"Kind of hard to do that when I can't see anything but his ass over here. No wonder he ain't got a girlfriend."

"Listen, kid-" Devlin began, but Gavin interrupted him.

"Listen to what? Your fat mouth? I'd get more sense out of a cow. And the cow'd smell better too."

Devlin smacked him again and growled, "Better button it kid, before I lose my temper."

"Lay off him, Devlin," Goyle ordered. "The boss said he wasn't to be damaged."

"Then tell him to knock off the smart comments."

"What's the matter, Devildog?" Gavin piped up after a moment. "Did I hurt your feelings, you big baby? It wasn't _my_ fault your mom couldn't tell the difference between a man and a gorilla."

Devlin ground his teeth, struggling against the urge to pound the brat into next week.

A smothered snicker came from Goyle. "He's Snape's kid, all right. Got a snarky mouth just like his old man."

"Yeah, I've got the smartest mouth in America," Gavin told him, repeating a phrase Severus had once used to describe him. Then he added, "And you better pray my dad doesn't catch up to you, or he'll skin you and hang you out to dry."

"Ha! I ain't scared of that old cripple!" sneered Goyle.

Gavin bristled. "My dad's no cripple, he's a better wizard than you ever dreamed and when he comes here he'll kick all your asses right back to Inferno. Or maybe hell, if he's feeling nice."

Devlin looked uneasy at that and snapped, "Keep dreaming, kid. Maybe someday your fantasy'll come true. Until then, you're a guest of the Shifter."

"Who's he, your idiot older brother?"

"Nope. He's your worst nightmare." Goyle answered. "He's been waiting a long time for you, kid. He wants revenge on his old Potions Master real bad. And you're the bait."

They were walking down a long tunnel and their boots scraped across the sludge covered concrete. Gavin could see numerous side passages and larger openings that were sparsely lit. Some were covered with rusty grates and others had narrow doors. The boy tried desperately to memorize some of the layout of the place, but it was nearly hopeless. Everything looked the same, there were no distinguishing landmarks.

They halted at a large red door with a sign that read EXIT ONLY. The door creaked loudly when Goyle turned the handle and shoved it open. A blast of warm air hit them like a welcome caress. Goyle turned to Devlin. "I'll go and tell the boss our mission was a success. You can put him in the room with the other one."

"Should I tie the little snot?" asked Devlin, his tone suggesting he'd enjoy doing that very much.

"Nah. Then we'd only have to untie him every few hours. 'Sides there's no way outta that room, not with the wards up."

"Whatever," Devlin did not look happy. He began to walk across the room, which from what little Gavin could see, was apparently a sort of living area. It had a rather nice couch and two recliners and a soft green throw rug. Lamps hanging from the ceiling lit up the room bright as day.

"Nice place you've got down here, Devildog. Who'd you off to get the goods? Some rich old lady and her poodle?"

"That'll be enough of your mouth, kid," warned Devlin, giving the boy another smack. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."

Gavin yelped involuntarily, he hadn't been prepared that time. He sniffled once, then whined, "You're not supposed to hit me, remember? Boy are you gonna get it. Your boss won't be happy when he finds out you've been hurting me." Then he lifted his voice in an ear-splitting shriek. "Owww! Don't hurt me, please!"

"Shut up, you lying little sneak!" shouted his captor, pulling the child off his shoulder and shaking him hard.

"Devlin!" came a loud stern voice from across the room. "Did I not tell you the boy wasn't to be harmed?"

"I didn't. . .he's faking it, sir!" sputtered the other man, shooting a ferocious glare at Gavin. "All I did was smack him a couple of times."

"Leave him alone, Devlin. I don't want him marked. Not yet," said the voice coldly.

"Sure, boss." He dragged Gavin through another door, slamming it behind him. Then he walked a few feet down a small hallway, pointed at a blue door that glowed, and muttered an unlocking charm. The glowing outline vanished and Devlin opened the door and propelled Gavin through it with a hard shove. "Get in there, you lying *%$##!"

"Wow, that's some big words there," Gavin shot back, turning around to glare at his captor defiantly. "Your mama teach you them?"

The big man took a step towards him, hand lifted. "Someday, kid, I'm gonna knock that tongue of yours down your throat."

"Bite me, ugly." Gavin sneered, backing away swiftly.

A muscle in Devlin's jaw twitched. "You won't be so tough once the Shifter gets done with you, brat. He'll have you on your knees crying for your daddy in two seconds."

"You wish. Just wait until Severus gets here. Then we'll see who goes crying to their daddy, jailbait! He'll make you wish your mama never slept with her dog, sure enough, devil spawn!"

Devlin's eyes glittered and suddenly Gavin was afraid he'd gone too far. "That does it, you little-!"

But before he could knock Gavin into next week, a red-haired woman, heavily pregnant, interposed herself between the ten-year-old and the furious Devlin. Her eyes were shooting sparks and she gave the startled Devlin a look that could have slain dragons. "Back off, Goliath! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you bullying toerag?"

Devlin glared at her. "Mind your own business, you slut." He lifted his fist to hit Ginny.

"Coward!" Gavin yelled, wishing he was strong enough to slam Devlin a good one. "Only cowards hit women, scumbag!"

"Devlin! Get your arse in here!" commanded the Shifter.

Swearing furiously, Devlin stomped out the door, muttering about what he was going to do to both hostages when he was given permission. The door slammed and the glowing ward as reactivated.

Ginny sighed then turned to look at the child who was her new cellmate. "Are you totally cracked, taunting him like that? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Slowly, Gavin shook his head. "No. But when I'm scared my mouth runs away with me. And I really don't like him, he's an evil bastard."

"You can say that again." Ginny said, giving the boy a wry smile. "I'm Ginny Potter. What's your name?"

"Gavin Snape. You're Harry's wife, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ginny answered, gaping at the child. "Are you related to Severus Snape, by any chance?"

"Uh-huh. He's my dad. Well, he adopted me, but that still makes him my dad," Gavin said firmly. "He was your potions teacher too at school, right?"

"Yes. And also my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Headmaster in my seventh year. Have you seen Harry? Is he okay? I've been so worried about him." She made her way slowly to a small folding chair next to a rickety table and sat down heavily. "Oof! These babies weigh more than a pair of elephants."

Gavin smiled slightly at that and came over to sit in the other chair next to her. "Harry's okay, he came over to my house to ask my dad to help him find you. He was really freaked out, Harry I mean, not my dad. I was home sick and I got to talk to him and he promised he'd never give up until he found you."

"That sounds like my Harry all right," Ginny said, then she sniffled and tears began to run down her cheeks. She lifted her hands to wipe them away. "Sorry. I cry at the drop of a hat these days." She was wearing a pretty white top with sunflowers on it and a pair of soft yellow maternity pants. Her feet were tucked into fuzzy bunny slippers, apparently she'd been sleeping when they'd kidnapped her.

"It's okay. I'd be bawling too if I was stuck with Ugly and Jackass in the same room for three days."

Ginny favored him with a lukewarm smile. She sniffed into a small handkerchief that had plainly seen better days. "I don't know what's the matter with me lately. I mean, I've faced worse than being locked up, I'm an Auror. But lately, all I want to do is bawl like a two-year-old. Maybe it's the babies."

"Yeah, that could be it," Gavin nodded sagely.

"Like you would know, Mr. Snape," Ginny teased, then reached out and ruffled his hair. "Are you all right? Those brutes didn't . . .hurt you or anything, did they? I heard you yelling out there."

"Nah. I was faking it," he reassured her. "That dumbass Devil Spawn did whack me a couple of times, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I was just trying to get him in trouble with the Shifter." He eyed her in concern. "Did they hurt you any, lady? Cause if they did, Harry's gonna go kamikaze on their ass and so will Sev." _That's assuming he doesn't go kamikaze on mine first,_ the youngster thought with a wince.

"I'm fine, Gavin. So far the only thing the Shifter's done is threaten me with curses, he never actually cast anything on me. And he did feed me, he doesn't want me to starve, I guess." Her lip curled in a sneer. "I wish I had my wand, then I could get us out of here. Can you do magic yet, Gavin?"

"No." Gavin admitted reluctantly, feeling utterly useless. "Sev says that one day I'm gonna be able to use my magic, but right now, I can't do much with it. Except talk to animals and make things fly and break plates. Not much use, am I?"

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that. Your magic will wake up soon, and if Professor Snape says you'll be a strong magician, I'd believe him. He's rarely wrong about that kind of thing."

"He's rarely wrong about anything," Gavin said, rolling his eyes. "Hells bells, but he's gonna be ready to spit nails when he finds out what kind of mess I've gotten in now. I'll be lucky if he doesn't take my broom away forever and maybe spank me too."

"Has he ever?"

"Taken my broom away? Yeah, twice. When I got suspended for calling Mrs. Bayonne a stupid bitch and walking out of her class. She kept picking on me, saying I was causing all the trouble in her class and it was a lie, that was Casey Jones. The other time I got suspended was for punching the snot out of Tim Barnes, he kept calling me a thief and drug dealer and saying I smoked crack and shot old ladies. And he pushed little Courtney Winslow into a mud puddle. So I rearranged his teeth for him. And banged his head into the blacktop. Sev was _not _happy."

"I wouldn't think so. He doesn't like troublemakers. Has he ever spanked you?"

"No. But he could, if he ever got mad enough." Gavin sighed loudly. "Guess I'll worry about that later, when he comes to get me." He lowered his voice and whispered into Ginny's ear. "They _are_ coming for us, you know. Harry swore he'd rescue you and Severus is helping him. Sev promised that if I ever needed him . . .he'd _always_ come for me."

The conviction in his voice made Ginny ashamed, for she had doubted that she would ever be found. "But how will they find us? The Shifter Apparated, I think, when he took me, although I can't be certain, since he stunned me first."

"Sev will know how to find us. He's the Director of the DHI, he can find any criminal ever born, no matter where they hide. And we're in Manhattan, and so are all the Dark Hunters who aren't on assignment. Sev can send them out to look too."

Slowly, Ginny nodded. "You're right. I was being an idiot, thinking all was lost. Nobody messes with Harry Potter's wife."

"Or Severus Snape's son." Gavin added, and grinned at her.

Ginny laughed and reached out and hugged the dark-haired boy. "That's for sure, kid. You make me feel so much better."

Gavin smiled and allowed her to hold him. Though he'd rather die than admit it, being held made him feel better too. He'd never had much of that kind of thing growing up and he never realized what he'd been missing until he had been adopted by Severus and his family, who made it a point to hug each other a lot. He was scared as well, though he knew better than to say so aloud and ruin the first happy moment Ginny must be feeling in days.

So instead he hugged her back and wished with all of his heart that Scout would find Severus and Harry and lead them here. _If I ever get out of here, I promise I'll never disobey Severus again and I'll be one of those model children that are made up in books and all that. Really, Lord. Just make my dad find me and I'll try my best to keep my promise, even if it takes me the rest of my life._

His heart was still sick over Slick's betrayal. How could the other boy have done that to him? Was Smoke in on it too? Or had this all been Slick's idea? He recalled Monkey's stricken face just before Devlin had carted him away, and remembered her saying she had nothing to do with Slick's plan to turn him over to the Shifter's goons. Somehow he didn't doubt she was sincere. Monkey might be a street brat, but she had a code of honor and she wouldn't ever sell out a friend.

Then again, that's what he'd assumed about Slick as well.

Bitterness and anger scorched him and suddenly he was lethally angry, so furious he feared he'd explode. _Miserable doublecrossing bastard son of a slut! How could he betray me that way? Me, who came back to help my friend? Why? Over a few bucks?_

He withdrew from Ginny's arms, not wanting to let her see how close he was to losing it. He began to pace, walking from one end of the rather large room, which contained a mattress and a few blankets and a pillow as well as the table and the chairs, to the other. His temper was sizzling and as sometimes happened when his emotions were at the boiling point, his magic flared to life.

A plastic cup on the table suddenly flew off into the air. His hand closed on the letter in his pocket, the false letter that had brought him walking into Slick's trap like a stupid three-year-old. He pulled it from his pocket, intending to shred it to bits.

But his magic had other ideas.

He glared at the offending paper and suddenly it began to smolder and between one second and the next, it burst into flame. Gavin was so startled he nearly dropped it.

"Gavin!" Ginny cried upon seeing the boy holding what appeared to be a fireball in his hand.

He jerked his head around and the fire flickered and went out, leaving only an ashy residue in his hand. He stared down at the black dust uncomprehendingly.

"Gavin, are you hurt? Let me see your hand," Ginny said, rising awkwardly from the chair and coming over to grasp the boy's wrist gently, peering at it worriedly. She blew the remains of the burned note off his palm and inspected it for any blisters or redness. There was nothing. "I don't believe it. You held a fireball in your hand and you're not even singed."

Gavin blinked, only now realizing that he should have been badly burned by that bit of accidental magic. But his hand wasn't even warm. "I don't know how that happened. Except, I was mad at Slick and I wanted to rip up the stupid note he'd sent me only I guess I . . .set it on fire instead."

Ginny shook her head, still marveling at what had occurred. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes . . .I know you wizards in the States can do wandless magic, that's all you do, in fact, but I never thought you'd be able to hold fire without being burned. Is this the first time you've done that, Gavin?"

"Yeah. Although Severus says sometimes I cast in my sleep."

Ginny's eyebrow climbed nearly into her hair. "You cast in your _sleep_?"

"When I'm having nightmares. Severus thinks it's 'cause I've been suppressing my magic. So when I dream and get scared or mad my magic wakes up and does things. Like knock stuff all over or make things fly." He eyed the scattering of ash. "Or light things on fire. I don't even know what I'm doing, it just happens."

Ginny patted his shoulder. "That's normal, Gavin. All young wizards have fits of accidental magic. But I've never known a kid like you to summon fire and not get burned. That's very unusual. And why would you feel the need to suppress your magic when you live with a master wizard like Severus?"

Gavin but his lip, then said softly, "I don't need to stop using magic with Sev, he wants me to use it. I never could before I came to live with him, see, 'cause of Ferrous. He used to run the orphanage where I lived before I took off. My mom left me there when I was a baby, and he always told me I was nothing but a useless freak that was going to hell for using magic. And every time something happened that was weird, he'd whip me, saying he was going to beat the evil out of me one way or the other. So I started suppressing my magic, even though I didn't know that's what I was doing. All I cared about was not doing odd things and getting beat for it. Except Ferrous used to find excuses to whip me even when I wasn't using magic. Arista said he used me as a scapegoat, whatever that means."

"A scapegoat is a person or thing people use to blame bad luck or other bad things on," Ginny told him, her eyes wide with horrified compassion. "Oh, Gavin! That-that bloody sodding bastard! To do such terrible things to a little kid! I hope he rots in hell for it."

"You and me both," Gavin said feelingly. "Arista says he will, unless he truly repents of what he did. But I don't think he ever will. You see, he thought he was right, that I truly deserved everything he did to me. And I know he'll never change. He's in Riker's Island Prison now, for doing the same thing to a bunch of other kids there. Some social worker or one of the older kids reported him and they hauled his ass to jail. He's convicted for forty years and he'll probably die there. Amen!" Gavin snarled and crossed himself.

"Good. I'm glad there's still some kind of justice in the world."

"Me too, though Sev says there's not enough of the right kind of justice. He says there're too many lawyers out there who throw justice over for legal fees and a winning reputation." Gavin recited.

"He's right, and it's too bad. Even in the wizarding world, we're guilty of that." Ginny admitted sadly. "Look at how many Death Eaters walked free because they bribed Ministry officials after the first war with Voldemort."

"Severus told me about that. He said some of the Ministry wizards made a deal with the devil and they paid for it with their souls." He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "Ginny, do you think the Shifter is a Death Eater? I thought they were all killed after Harry destroyed Voldemort."

"It's possible. We didn't get all the Death Eaters during the last war, just the major players, like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa. There are still plenty more of them out there hiding. The Auror Department has been trying to stamp out as many as we can find, but it's hard, because you can't tell a Death Eater just by looking at him. And they know how to vanish. Harry and I have been working on old cases with suspected Death Eaters for months now."

"You've talked to this Shifter guy though?"

"Yes, a few times. But he's looked different each time and sounded different too. I couldn't identify him. Although sometimes there are times when I almost think I could . . .Whoever he is, he knows the best way to get to Harry is to use me as bait. And to Severus as well."

Gavin looked down at the ground. "That was my fault. I was so stupid, I thought the Ravens were my friends. I trusted damn Slick and he screwed me royally." He told Ginny how Slick had betrayed him and how he'd gotten Gavin to come to the Ravens' hideout to heal Smoke.

"But Smoke was really sick from midnight mushroom powder, he wasn't faking it," Gavin declared quietly. "Once I gave him the antidote he started to wake up. I don't think he had anything to do with Slick's plan. At least I hope not."

"I wouldn't think so. Maybe Slick was the one who gave him the midnight mushroom powder. You could slip it into a drink or food easily, it's almost odorless and tasteless." Ginny surmised.

"I never thought of it like that. And nobody would suspect Slick, 'cause him and Smoke are like best buds. Least I always thought so. But what kind of friend would poison his brother and sell me into slavery?"

"One who is desperate for wealth and who has no real conscience. Or pretends he doesn't." Ginny pursed her lips. "I'd guess, that the Shifter learned somehow of your association with the Ravens and decided to see if he could exploit them. One of his people probably gave Slick the midnight mushroom powder and told him it was just a new type of hallucinogen. I doubt if he knew how bad the drug was, it's a wizard substance. He slips it into Smoke's food, because he knows Smoke would never go for his big scheme of selling you to the Shifter for money. It's no big deal, Smoke will just have a trip or whatever and wake up the next morning. And he'll serve as bait for the trap. Only it doesn't quite work out that way. The midnight mushroom powder nearly kills Smoke and Slick gets afraid and writes you, hoping you'll be able to save Smoke and also put yourself into his hands."

"Which I did," Gavin said bitterly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did some good, you saved your friend." Ginny reminded him. "We all make mistakes. The trick is to learn from them."

"I never should have trusted them. Severus was right, the Ravens really are no good street trash," the boy spat. "Except maybe Smoke and Monkey. Monkey swore she didn't know anything and I believe her. But the rest of them . . .they'd sell out their own mother if the price was right." He walked back to the chair and sat down, putting his face in his hands. His head was starting to hurt and he didn't have any of Snape's Headache Remedy to take. "I can't believe I was so dumb. Scout warned me not to leave him and I didn't listen. I thought he was just a dog, what did he know?" He groaned. "Sev's gonna kill me this time."

"I doubt that, kid. Snape might be strict and hard, but his heart's in the right place. He won't condemn you for an honest mistake. After all, he made plenty of his own."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, for starters, Severus used to think Harry was just like his father James, all spoiled and conceited and arrogant. A troublemaker and a bully. He couldn't have been more wrong. Harry was impulsive, but he was never arrogant or spoiled. His aunt and uncle treated him terribly, worse than a dog. Kind of the way Ferrous treated you, matter of fact. But Harry never told anyone that, and Snape always assumed because he was famous it meant he was a privileged rich kid, since the Dursleys were well to do for Muggles. It wasn't until Harry started doing Occlumency that Snape discovered he'd misjudged Harry all those years."

"Wow! Sev must have felt terrible."

"Yes, I guess he did, because Harry said he was a lot nicer to him afterwards. See, nobody's perfect, Gavin. We all have lessons to learn and things to live down. So don't let one mistake brand you for life."

Gavin lifted his face from his hands then and looked up at the red-haired witch. "Now you sound like Severus. He told me once that everyone deserves a second chance. That was something he'd learned from his wife Amelia."

"There, you see. If he could tell you that, then I'm sure he'll forgive you for getting kidnapped."

Gavin shrugged. "Maybe. After all, I never planned to get myself snatched. But he's still gonna be mad as blazes. I took a potion from his lab without asking. I needed the Dawnstar Elixir to save Smoke. I wonder if that counts as stealing? And I snuck out of my grandparents house without permission. Either way I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"It'll work out, Gavin," Ginny reassured him. "No matter how angry he seems, I'm sure once Severus sees you're all right he'll be so glad that he won't punish you half as bad as you're thinking."

Gavin cast her a skeptical look. "Yeah, sure. He has standards higher than God. And they all apply to his son."

"I'm sure they do, but Arista used to say the same thing and he never punished her half as bad as she figured for some of the things she did, like going off to hunt down Wrackspur by herself. One thing I will say for him, Snape knows how to make the punishment fit the crime."

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of,_ Gavin thought with a wince. _If he thinks I stole the Dawnstar Elixir, I won't be able to sit down for three days. Sev always keeps his promises. Damn the Shifter and Slick to the deepest circle of hell! _Then he forced himself to calm down, for the last thing he needed was to set something else on fire. He searched for a safe topic of discussion, and his eyes came to rest on Ginny's bulging belly. "Uh, have you picked out names for the babies yet, Ginny?"

"Well, I like Lily Margaret for a girl. Lily for Harry's mum and Margaret for mine, though everybody calls her Molly and never Margaret. And for a boy, maybe James Arthur or Sirius or Ronald. Harry says if I get to name our daughter, he ought to get to name our son, and I said okay, but so far he still hasn't settled on a name and I'm only four months away from my due date." Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "I swear, that man will be late for his own funeral. Just like my brother Ron. The two of them love to procrastinate."

Gavin smiled. "Me too. Especially when I have to do homework."

To his surprise, Ginny burst out laughing.

Gavin soon joined her and for a moment all of their troubles were forgotten, drowned by laughter.

An instant later they sobered and Gavin asked where the bathroom was. "Through there," Ginny indicated a door Gavin hadn't noticed previously to the right of her mattress. "It's the size of a closet, but at least all the plumbing works."

Gavin walked hastily into it. A few minutes later he returned to the table, his stomach growling audibly. He wished he had his backpack, he'd put food in there. "How often do they feed us in here?"

"Two times a day. I think it's nearly lunchtime, so maybe they'll give us a sandwich or whatever."

Gavin certainly hoped so. Then he recalled the little switchblade he'd tucked into his shoe and bent down to get it. Only to discover it was gone. Damn! It must have fallen out somewhere when Devlin had carried him. _Figures,_ he thought gloomily. _Just my luck. Oh well. If any of them try to hurt Ginny, I'll set them on fire. Or try to._ He sincerely hoped that wouldn't need to depend upon his fledgling powers to defend them, for they were too unreliable. He was as likely to set himself on fire as Goyle or Devlin. _And wouldn't they just love that, if I killed myself? Wish I had a baseball bat. Or a crowbar. That'd make a good impression on their heads._

While he was wishing, he might as well wish for an angel to come down from heaven and spring them from this prison. That was as likely to happen as the Shifter showing up in church on Sunday begging for absolution. Still, there was no harm in hoping, the apprentice reminded himself.

The door banged open, and Gavin looked up and met the ice cold eyes of the one they called the Shifter.

"So you're old Snape's kid. You don't look like much."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Have you figured out who the Shifter is yet? Any guesses? And who wants to see Sev flip out next chapter?**


	15. Track and Find

**Track and Find**

"Ari, calm down," Severus ordered, trying his best to sound calm and in control when he felt like screaming. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Ari looked haggard, there were lines of worry carved into her usually serene face. "Last night, Sev. I went to check on him before I went to bed and he was sound asleep with Scout lying beside the bed. He'd gone flying just before dinner, he ate with us and everything was fine. Then this morning, I go and call him for breakfast and he's gone. Just . . .gone! No note, nothing. I just don't understand it, Severus. How could he just run away like that?"

"Is his broom still there?"

"Yes. That was the first thing I checked. It's still in the corner of his bedroom."

"So wherever he went, he didn't fly," Severus surmised. "And if he were really to run away, he'd never leave his broom behind. He loves that Windstorm 2000. Did you check my house? Maybe he went over there to get something, like a video game or a book?"

"Leo Apparated there when we couldn't find him anywhere on our place. He wasn't there."

"Let me think," Severus was quiet for several minutes. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ari, get Scout to track for you. He'll find Gavin no matter where he is."

Ari did not take his idea with any of the relief it should have merited. Instead she looked even more upset when she replied back. "I can't find Scout either, Severus. I called and whistled for him for hours and there was no sign of him. Then I asked Ace and Rowdy and neither of them knew where he went. I'm so sorry, Severus. I should have kept a better eye on him, I know how much trouble kids can get into . . ."

"It's not your fault, Ari. Gavin's like a blasted hurricane, he causes trouble wherever he goes," Severus said angrily. "I just don't know what gets into that boy. He promised me he'd behave and now he pulls a stunt like this."

Ari seemed ready to cry in despair. "Severus, you don't think he went down to the beach to swim or something? The undertow . . ."

Severus considered. "Gavin's never been one for swimming, especially not in the morning. He's not crazy for surfing or anything like that. Flying yes, but his broom is there. How many hours has he been missing?"

"I, uh, think more than eight, Sev. Least that's as near as I can figure it, since Leo and I got up at seven and I went to wake Gavin at eight thirty. Do you think he just took Scout for a long walk?"

"It's possible. Have you used the dog whistle to call Scout in? Because he **always** responds to that, unless he's half dead or out of range. And there's not much forest near your house, Ari."

"Yes, that was the second thing I tried. But it's been over an hour and he hasn't come in. And I already called over Teri's house to see if maybe he went to visit the twins, but she and the boys haven't seen him."

Since that had been Severus's next suggestion, he was at a loss for a moment. Then he remembered something else. "Have you tried Arista and Drake? He might have gone over there to talk to her. He's been having nightmares again." Arista and Drake lived in a cozy cottage on the lagoon in Brick, a street called Sandy Island Drive.

"No, but I'll call," Ari began.

"Wait. Let me. If he is there, I'm going to blister his ears for scaring us half to death and then some." Severus vowed. "I'll call you if he's there or not, I promise. He knows better than to leave the house without writing a note. Just wait till I get a hold of him. I'm mad enough to take him over my knee, I swear it!"

"I don't blame you, Sev. I'd do the same if he were mine," Ari agreed.

"You have my permission to do just that when he gets home, if he's at Arista's," Snape said, adding silently, _Please God, let him be there. Let this just be a case of Gavin being horribly stupid and forgetting to tell Ari and Leo where he was going. Then I won't feel guilty at all for my or Ari spanking him._ His mind shied away from the alternative. No, he would _not_ panic. Not unless there was cause. "Goodbye, Ari, I'll speak with you soon."

He quickly shut the spellophone disk. Then he swore colorfully for two minutes.

Harry eyed him warily. "What's going on?"

"My son has disappeared and thrown my in-laws into hysterics is what," Severus growled, his eyes blazing. "Blast and damn that bloody child! I swear, he can't go for a day without getting in trouble. He's going to drive me insane." He opened the spellophone and said, "Arista, it's Dad. I need to ask you a very urgent question. Is Gavin there?" He hit the Send key.

Two seconds later Severus's spellophone chimed. Arista's face arose from the image gel, her dark eyes bright with concern. "Hi, Dad. No, he's not here. Why? What's the matter?"

Severus quickly explained the situation. "Damn it! I was hoping he was over there."

"No, I haven't seen or talked to him in three days, not since my last session with him." Arista told him regretfully. "But I wouldn't go all ballistic yet, Dad. He and Scout might just be out for a morning ramble and lost track of time."

Severus looked skeptical. "I'd believe it if it were you and Trish, you two were always fascinated by wild animals and plants. But Gavin's never been too keen on hiking. He's a city boy. Likes his concrete and skyscrapers. Got any ideas where he could be?"

"Well, he has to be either within walking distance of the house or he Flooed somewhere. Maybe he went shopping for video games or something?"

Snape ground his teeth together hard. "I'm praying this is just one of his stupid pranks. Because if that's the case, I'll make sure to impress upon his behind that such behavior is totally unacceptable."

"Sure you will, Dad," Arista rolled her eyes. "How many times have I heard you threaten the twins with a spanking you didn't have the heart to give them?"

"I mean it this time. He's gone too far, Arista. I don't know what to do any more. If it's not one thing, it's another," the Director ran a hand through his hair. "He's a magnet for trouble."

"So was I. And Trish and Drake too." Arista reminded him. "And you survived us without losing it, Dad. Though I'm sure we came pretty close to driving you over the edge."

"You did, God help me. But Gavin's different. You never pushed me the way he does, Arista. He's almost worse than Harry Potter."

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.

"That's the God's honest truth, Potter," Severus told the younger man firmly. "You were as bad as Gavin at finding trouble and you know it." He turned back to Arista. "Sorry, didn't mean to ignore you. But Harry was trying to act like he was an innocent lamb all those years ago."

"Harry's there? Tell him I said hi. How's Ginny doing? Bet she's about ready to pop with the twins."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. She called me right after she talked to her mom. Wanted to ask my medical advice on childbirth and pregnancy," Arista laughed.

"Oh," Severus said, feeling incredibly foolish for not guessing that. He sometimes still had trouble thinking of Arista as an adult Master Healer, not his little girl. Apparently that wasn't the case with the rest of the world, not even former classmates like Ginny. He cleared his throat. "Actually, that's the reason Harry's here with me now. Ginny's been kidnapped and held for ransom by a necromancer named the Shifter."

"_What!_ Good God, Dad!" Arista exclaimed. "I take you're tracking him down?"

"Yes. We were just going to resume our hunt when Ari called and told us about Gavin."

Arista's brow crinkled in concern. "Dad, what if this isn't some kind of prank? What if Gavin's hurt somewhere? Or . . ." she trailed off ominously.

"Or what?"

"Or he's in real trouble and been kidnapped. You did say that's this guy's MO, right?"

"Yes, but the Shifter's been Apparating around Manhattan, I was tracking him all day yesterday. And besides, you know he could never set foot on the property, mine or the Amarottis. I've warded them both with blue moonstones."

"What if he sent someone else to do the job? Like a Muggle?"

"Wouldn't matter. Anyone intending harm to my family wouldn't make it past two feet. The wardstone would stop them. And Gavin knows better than to talk to strangers or go anywhere with one."

"True. And if Scout was with him and anyone tried to hurt Gavin, he'd tear them to shreds," Arista stated. "But what if something happened to Scout too?"

"Arista, you were linked to Scout once. Can you still do that? Or do you have to be touching him?"

"No, I can re-establish the link by reaching out for him with my empathy. Do you want me to try that? Chances are, where Scout is, so's Gavin."

"Please," Severus heaved a slow sigh of partial relief.

"Okay, Dad. This'll take me a moment," Arista said, then her face vanished from Severus's spellophone disk.

Two minutes later she called him back. "Good news, Dad. I've located Scout. He's in Manhattan, and he's looking for you as we speak."

Severus gaped at her, looking as startled as she'd ever seen him. "Here in the city? Why in hell . . .?" Then he recalled a teasing comment he'd made to Gavin the night before last about returning to West and 10th. "Goddamn it!" he exploded. "He went back to see those bloody friends of his, that street gang he used to run with. The Ravens."

Arista gasped. "That's what Scout told me. He said they took the Magic Metro into the city and Gavin brought him to the Ravens' house."

"I knew it! Of all the stupid irresponsible decisions! Driving us all insane just so he can take a bloody joyride to see those-those reprobates! Wait'll I get my hands on him. I'm going to wallop his behind good, I swear by Merlin's Hat. I've had it with his impulsive and reckless behavior. I'll teach him a good lesson . . ."Severus ranted, relief coursing through him.

_"Dad!"_ Arista shouted. "You're going off half-cocked. Let me finish what I was going to say, okay? Gavin did go to visit the Ravens, but he's not there now."

"Where is he then?"

"Scout doesn't know because two men dragged Gavin away and drove off in a van. Scout couldn't follow, it moved too fast. And Gavin told him to find you, so that's what he's doing, tracking you down."

Severus felt as if the bottom had just fallen out of the earth. "Gavin's been kidnapped too?" he managed after a long moment. His mind was spinning. His relief was replaced by a sickening bout of terror. What could be happening to his son? He'd promised to protect the boy and now Gavin was in danger.

"I'm afraid so," Arista said, her eyes bright with worry. "But Scout swears he'll find out where they've taken him."

"And so will I. I'll turn over every stone in this city if I have to," the Director vowed grimly. "I have to go, Arista. I'm going to call in some back up. Too bad Flick and Drake are off in Pennsylvania hunting down that fake wand seller, otherwise I'd bring them along. If this is the Shifter's work, and I don't doubt it is, I want him to be so scared he'll be seeing Hunters in his dreams."

"Go get him, Dad. Teach him what it means when he messes with a Snape. And good luck. Talk to you later, I've gotta go to work, got a surgery this morning. Keep me posted, okay? Love you, bye."

Severus closed the spellophone and tucked it back in his pocket. When he turned around, he found Harry regarding him oddly. "What? Why are you staring at me that way?"

Harry coughed, plainly trying to conceal a smirk, but failing utterly. "It's just that . . . normally you're so calm and collected, Severus. I've never seen you flip out like that."

Snape grimaced. "I did _not_ . . .flip out, as you put it. I was simply expressing my irritation and concern for my son."

"Like I said, you were flipping out. It's okay, Severus. Happens to the best of us," Harry was grinning openly now. Then he added with a slight frown, "But would you really spank him the way you said? Don't you think that's a bit . . .harsh, considering his background?"

"I'm no Ferrous," Severus defended softly. "The most I'd do would be ten swats with my hand. Nothing more. His pride would probably hurt more than his behind when I was through. Like I said before, that's a punishment of last resort. When I'm at my wit's end and don't know what else I can do to drive the point home to him that what he's doing is truly dangerous or forbidden. I would _never_ spank him over nothing, Harry, the way Ferrous did. He probably wouldn't consider my spanking a real punishment compared to what he's had before."

"You'd mean it more to shock than hurt," Harry said, suddenly catching Severus's drift.

"Now you understand," Snape gave Harry an approving look. _And it would probably hurt me more than it would him, because I would hate punishing him that way,_ the Director thought wearily. Not that he would ever admit that to Harry. The younger man would discover that on his own with his own children. One of the hardest things about being a parent was punishing your child, no matter how much he deserved it. There was a fine line you had to walk and it was never easy. Severus was good at walking fine lines, but that didn't make him like it. That would have shocked his former students, who all assumed he enjoyed doling out detentions and such, when as a matter of fact he detested it. Mostly. There had been a few whom he hadn't minded laying down the law to, but on the whole . . .But consequences were a necessary part of growing up and Snape knew it and did what he had to, as he always had. He was no stranger to doing his duty above all else.

Once Minerva had joked that his middle name was Duty and not Tobias. And he considered it his solemn duty to bring the Shifter in, dead or alive. He only prayed his son had not been harmed by the man. Or Ginny either. If they had, the Shifter would pay in spades. No one hurt his family and got away with it . . ._no one_.

"I'm going to make some more phone calls," he told Harry. "Get some of my people out here. And make sure Ari knows what's going on too."He bit his lip. That was one conversation he was _not_ looking forward to. Ari adored her newest grandson, despite his mischievous ways.

"I thought you favored stealth over a direct assault."

"Normally I do," Severus conceded. "But that was when the Shifter only had one hostage. Then it made sense for the two of us to hunt him. But now that he's taken more than one, it means this situation could escalate into a full-scale hostages scenario, with him making demands we can't fulfill and allowing him the upper hand. I won't let him go that far. Best to get the other Hunters on his tail so fast he won't have time to do much more than react."

"What if he decides to hurt them in retaliation?"

"I don't think he will yet. Remember, he thinks he won with Ginny, since we gave him what he wanted. He'll probably think about pulling the same trick with Gavin. I'll tell Colin or Ari to be on the lookout for any notes. They're his trump cards, he'll keep them healthy for now. Without them, there's no reason for us to go easy on him, and if he kills them, he's a dead man." Severus declared grimly and there was a terrible look in his dark eyes that made Harry tremble. "This way, he still has a shot at a plea bargain, maybe his lawyer will be able to get him a lesser sentence in Inferno."

"He'll get a lawyer? But he's a criminal!"

"So? This is the States, Harry. Innocent until proven guilty, remember? And everyone, even the worst mass murderer, gets a fair trial with a defense attorney. Wizard or Muggle, that doesn't change. Only the evidence presented and the sentencing."

"You don't use dementors over here, do you?"

"No. We have something better. A Null Magic collar. It suspends a wizard's magic indefinitely. With the collar on, a necromancer is just like a Muggle, magicless. It doesn't hurt, so they say, and it's a bit more humane than a dementor feeding off your soul. We have golem guards as well as human ones, however, and the golems can't be bribed or otherwise coerced, since their primary purpose is to guard the prisoners and keep them from escaping. And they do it very well indeed."

"What's a golem?"

"Didn't you pay attention at all when Minerva taught Transfiguration?" Severus asked a bit waspishly. "A golem is a construct that's wizard-created. It usually is transfigured from a rock or some other hard substance, like iron, steel, or a hardwood, to look like a person. It's not really intelligent, but then it doesn't need to be. All it needs to do is to be able to follow orders and the wizard who created it usually gives it specific instructions depending on what he made it for." He took a sip of his now cold coffee, his throat was dry from all the yelling he'd done. "The golems in Inferno are spelled to prevent prisoners from escaping and that's exactly what they do. And they do it without driving the prisoners insane with fear. And no necromancer has ever escaped from Inferno, in case you were wondering. They grow old and die there."

Harry had to admit that sounded like a far better system than Azkaban. He would have to tell Moody about it, perhaps they could steal a few ideas from the Hunters and import them.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I have people to speak to," Severus said, drank the last of his coffee, and walked into the small bedroom so he could speak privately with Colin and his other agents and Ari as well.

He emerged some ten minutes later, looking marginally less tense. "My Deputy, Colin Flynn, is going to send out ten Hunter pairs, with more available if they don't seem like enough. In the meantime, we should continue with our original plan, save for one thing."

Harry cocked a quizzical brow at him. "What's that?"

"We use Scout to track instead of the map."

"How? We don't even know where he is."

"Be patient, Mr. Potter. He'll find us."

"In a city this size? I don't believe it."

"That's what he does best. Believe it. Scout is the very best tracker a Hunter could ask for. His reputation is second to none. He always gets his quarry, no matter how long the chase."

"Then why didn't you use him in the first place?" Harry scowled.

"Because he's retired and I wanted him to stay that way. My other methods work just as well as a magehound, and I don't like to become too dependent on any one method or creature. A Hunter needs to be flexible. But since Gavin's involved him, I'll use him to track Gavin's scent."

Harry was puzzled. "But didn't Arista say Gavin was taken away in a van? So how can Scout track that particular van down?"

"He can't. But he can track Gavin," Severus explained patiently. "Gavin's a wizard, and all wizards emit a unique aura. Scout can smell it and follow it, even through Manhattan's streets. The stronger the wizard, the more powerful the aura. Gavin's powers haven't fully emerged yet, but Scout's familiar enough with him that it shouldn't matter too much."

"If that's so, then why didn't he follow the trail immediately?"

"He would have, unless Gavin specifically ordered him to find me, which makes sense. Scout is trained to work with a Hunter to bring in criminals. So he'll come to me first and then we'll work together to get our quarry."

"How long do you think it'll take him to find you?"

Severus checked his watch. "By my estimation, he ought to be here in, oh, another hour at the most. Nothing moves quite like a magehound on a scent. They're relentless and they'll run till they drop. Especially for one of their family."

Harry decided to sit down and relax for the next hour, if that state were even possible for him with Ginny gone. And now Gavin was missing too. Harry would hate for anything bad to happen to the irrepressible young scamp. In the short time he'd been with the boy, he'd grown to like him very much. He reminded Harry a bit of himself, except that Gavin now had the life Harry had always wised he could have had, living with someone who loved and cared for him. _I hope the kid realizes just how lucky he is. I'd have given my right arm to have what he does. Thank God my kids will never have to grow up like me, unwanted and unloved. Never ever._

Harry pondered for several moments how different his life might have been if Dumbledore had allowed him to go and live with someone other than the blasted Dursleys. Sirius would have been his first choice back then. But to his surprise, he was now thinking that maybe his godfather wouldn't have been a wise choice. Sirius was an adult, true, but he was also a wanted man, and that alone would have made him an unsuitable guardian for a young boy. He would have been forced into hiding as well, and Harry knew he would have been tempted into dangerous stunts and decisons just to relieve the boredom, much as Sirius had.

Then too, he couldn't exactly see Sirius as the kind of adult who'd be willing to set rules for him. The man had a casual disregard for rules even as an adult. And while that kind of attitude would have appealed immensely to him when he was thirteen, Harry knew now it would have been the worst thing for him and might have led to him getting killed. All the times Harry had been around Sirius, the other wizard had treated him sort of like a younger brother, protective and encouraging, but not a parent. And a parent was what he'd needed all those years ago, he admitted, someone to watch over and guide him and give him boundaries and even punish him if he needed it. Someone who could shoulder some of the awesome responsibility he'd been given and allow him to be an ordinary child once in awhile.

Someone like . . .Severus Snape.

The idea would never have crossed his mind before the past two days in the man's company. But now, knowing what he did and seeing the way the man was with his own son . . .Harry realized that a parent like Snape was just what he'd needed back then. _Severus would have been there when I wanted him or needed him . . .whether it was to kick my ass or to hold me after a nightmare. I'd have had a chance at a normal childhood if he'd been my guardian. He was one of the few people who could've stood up to Albus and he would've, if he thought it in my best interest. For Severus, family is everything._ He smirked at the odd fancies he was having. Imagining Severus as his guardian, of all things. _One of us would have killed the other, considering we couldn't stand each other back then,_ the Auror reminded himself. _Or would we? Oh well, no sense in wishing for what might have been. Now is too late for regrets, as Moody would say._

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a dog barking close by.

Very loudly and insistently.

Harry sat bolt upright in his chair, just as Severus went to the door of the ground floor brownstone and opened it to admit a very excited golden magehound.

If the dog had been able to speak, Harry felt certain he'd have been yelling at them to hurry up and follow him. As it was, he frisked about Severus, panting and making an odd sort of crooning whimper in the back of his throat, almost as if he _was_ talking. He was also wearing a black bandanna with a gold border and the words DH Service Dog embroidered on it in gold script.

Severus petted the dog for a moment, then said in a low commanding voice, "Scout, let's go and find Gavin." The dog bayed eagerly. The Director turned to beckon Harry. "Come on, Potter. Time's wasting."

Harry rose and came to stand next to his former professor. Scout's eyes were shining and he looked ready to fly through the door at a moment's notice.

Severus summoned an extra long nylon leash and attached it to the dog's collar. Then he opened the door and gave the magehound the long awaited command to search.

Scout practically bolted down the sidewalk, making Snape and Harry have to run to keep up with him.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Next time--The Shifter's ID revealed at last!! And thanks to all who gave me predictions! Reviews feed my Muses wonderfully! What do you think Sev will do to his son when he finds him?**


	16. The Shifter's Grudge

**The Shifter's Grudge**

Gavin met the Shifter's cold green eyes unflinchingly. Ferrous had taught him long ago to never show fear in front of a predator, not if he could help it. He felt his old defiance stir in him, as always happened when he was confronted by someone who reminded him of the orphanage manager. Scared as he'd always been of Ferrous, there had always been a stubborn spark of defiance within him that the sadistic man had never quite managed to beat out of him. It was that spark that had enabled the child to endure punishments that would have broken a lesser spirit.

Gavin called that spark forth now and gave the Shifter a cool glance.

_So you're old Snape's son. You don't look like much._

"You don't either," he answered, his tone just shy of mockery. "From all the descriptions of you, I'd have thought you'd have cloven hooves and horns and bat wings. But you're just a man."

The casual contempt in the boy's voice made the Shifter stiffen. He'd been counting on his reputation to terrify his newest captive into sniveling obedience. Instead he found the child had the gall to sneer at _him_! How dare the brat? "Oh, I'm much more than that, boy," the Shifter said, his voice low and sweet, belying the evil in his heart. "You'll learn that quick enough, I assure you." He turned to Ginny, who was on her feet, standing protectively in front the boy. Stupid woman, thinking her pitiful presence was enough to deter him from his purpose. "Am I not right, dear Mrs. Potter?"

"Why don't you leave him alone and go back to playing with your idiot friends?" she demanded, her blue eyes flashing.

The Shifter smiled, and it was a pretty smile, despite the arctic coldness of his eyes. It had made many women look twice at him. Except this one. "Oh, I will, dearest Ginny, but not just yet. Introductions first."

"We already know who you are, buster," Gavin drawled. "Or do you have a different name each time you change your hair?"

"Perhaps. But the only name you need to be concerned with, little boy, is that of Master. That is how I prefer to be addressed by my . . .guests. So get used to it."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever call _you_ Master!" Gavin spat. "I'm nobody's slave."

The Shifter's grin grew wider. "Oh, but you will, little boy. When I'm done with you, you'll call me Master and mean it. You'll kneel to me and serve me, just like a proper apprentice."

"I'm no apprentice of yours! Severus is my teacher, not you, you slimy cousin of a salamander's ass."

The Shifter's eyes narrowed. "Such disobedience and disrespect." He shook a finger at Gavin. "Snape must be growing soft in his old age, it's plain he hasn't taught you any manners. I suppose now I'll have to." The smirk grew and suddenly Gavin was afraid. The Shifter drew a slender wand from his robes, which were a deep crimson with a black border. He pointed the wand at the defiant boy and snapped, "On your knees. Now!"

Gavin gasped, for a great weight was pushing on him, forcing him down on the floor. He fought desperately against it, but it was useless. First one knee, then the other, touched the cold concrete floor. His eyes blazed defiance, until the Shifter snapped, "Eyes on the ground in the presence of your master, boy!" And Gavin was unable to lift his head up, instead kneeling with his head bowed and eyes cast down.

"Quit it, you sadistic bastard!" Ginny snarled. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on me."

"How very noble of you, my dear. Offering your throat to the wolf instead. What a typical Griffyndor you are."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "How do you know I was in Gryffindor?"

"Common knowledge, since you graduated Hogwarts and Potter would have never married anyone save a precious Gryffindor lioness. Such courage! Too bad it's wasted on a lout like your husband."

"Shut your face! Harry's ten times the man you'll ever be."

The Shifter sneered. "Oh, do tell. Saint Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. The Slayer of Voldemort, all hail his name! The Golden Boy of Hogwarts! But the papers don't know the real Potter, now do they, Ginevra? They don't know how he let his friends accompany him on his so called quest to destroy the Horcruxes, including the dying Headmaster Dumbledore. No, they don't mention that he dragged a dying old man all across the country, forcing him to spend his last days hunting magical objects instead of resting quietly in his bed. How perfectly heroic!"

"You're twisting things. That wasn't how it was. Dumbledore wanted to help, he chose to go, Harry never had anything to say about it."

The Shifter snorted. "I rather doubt that. He was probably jumping up and down to have one of the world's most powerful wizards at his beck and call."

"Like you, you mean?" Gavin broke in, unable to keep still any longer. "Bet you were drooling all over when Voldemort asked you to serve him, huh? Just like a good little lapdog."

The Shifter glared at the boy. "Shut up! You will speak only when spoken to. A Snape should be seen and not heard, for once."

Ginny waved frantically at Gavin to be quiet, but the boy couldn't see her since the spell had his eyes pinned to the floor. Besides, the Shifter's words grated on him, and despite the fear that curled in his gut, he was determined not to give in to the man quickly. He was going to be even more annoying that his wont.

"Shut up!" he mimicked the other's precise accent. "Why should I? It's a free country, says so in the Bill of Rights. First Amendment, freedom of speech. So I'm free to tell you to go to hell. Say hello to Lucifer when you get there, I'm sure he's got a spot all picked out for you, right in the middle of the fire. You and all your family."

"I'll see you there first, brat!"

"Nuh-uh. 'Cause my dad's gonna send you there right after he knocks this place down around your ears, scumsucker!"

The Shifter snarled wordlessly, then reached down and grabbed Gavin by the hair, yanking his head up painfully. The boy winced and blinked back tears, but otherwise made no sound. "Shut your mouth, little Snivellus! Your father's nothing but a miserable traitor and a coward whose only claim to fame is as a spy and a murderer!"

"That's a lie!" Gavin gasped, wishing he could get free of the other's awful grip. It felt as if his hair was being pulled out by the roots by a dozen metal combs. "My dad's no murderer! The only person he ever killed was in a fair fight, and he was a dark wizard who nearly killed my big sister! Lucius Malfoy, that's who it was, and he was just as bad as Voldemort!"

"What are you saying? That m-Lucius deserved to die?" the Shifter demanded, and there was a crazy gleam in the other's eyes that scared Gavin to pieces.

But he swallowed back the fear and forced himself to look the wizard in the eye. _Face what you fear and it loses its power over you, son._ Severus had told him that long ago, after one of his awful nightmares. Gavin glared into his tormentor's face and had the satisfaction of seeing the cruel eyes widen in surprise. Then the boy said, "Yeah, Lucius _did_ deserve to die. He killed innocent children and other people who never did anything to him. He was evil and I hope he's roasting in hell. Maybe when you die, you can go keep him company."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

The Shifter drew back his hand and slapped the child across the face. Once, twice, snapping Gavin's head back with the force of the blows. Tears gathered in the boy's eyes, but he blinked them away. No way on earth would he ever cry in front of his enemy, no matter how much his face hurt.

Ginny was on her feet, grabbing the Shifter by the shoulder and yelling, "Don't touch him, you nasty brute! Is that all you know how to do, beat up helpless little children? Bloody sodding git!"

"Temper, Ginevra," the Shifter scolded, shaking his finger at her reprovingly. "I was just teaching the kid a lesson in manners." He released Gavin's hair and Gavin dropped his head down to stare at the floor once more, tears of relief filling his eyes. "Something I'd have thought his _father_ would've beat into him a long time ago. But I guess Snivellus's son is above such things as manners, huh, boy?"

He nudged Gavin with the toe of his black shoe.

Gavin didn't look up, he was trying frantically to blink away the tears.

"I asked you a _question_, Snivelly. Answer me, damn it!"

"I have manners," Gavin replied shortly. "But I won't waste my breath on you."

"You don't think I'm worthy of respect?"

"No."

"Shall I teach you differently, brat?" the Shifter growled, lifting his hand again.

"No! Leave him alone!" Ginny cried, grabbing his hand.

"Go ahead. Do it," Gavin spat, suddenly furious that he was once again at the mercy of another man like Ferrous. _I wish . . .I wish Severus was here. I wish I had my own magic, so I could give the scumbag what for . . .Sev, where are you? I need you! You promised you'd always come for me . . .I need you NOW!_

As if in answer to Gavin's heartfelt plea, the cup on the table flew through the air and bounced against the Shifter's head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell?" He yanked his arm free from Ginny's grasp. "Did you do that? You don't have a wand."

"So what?" Ginny said, trying to keep his anger focused on her. "I can do some wandless magic. Why, can't you? Such a powerful wizard and you can't do a bit of wandless magic?" she taunted, smiling at him aggravatingly.

"I can do more wandless magic than you've ever dreamed, slut. Keep your hands off of me, unless you want to get even more up close and personal, got me?" A lascivious smile spread over his handsome features. "On second thought . . .maybe I should see just what Potter found so fascinating about you, Mistress Weasel?" He grabbed her hand before she could pull away and kissed the back of it teasingly.

"Ugh! Get away from me, you filthy beast!"

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your new master, Ginny darling?" His eyes raked her scornfully. "You're not much to look at, but maybe you have hidden talents, hmmm? Shall I try and discover what they are? Potter must have had _some_ reason for marrying you. Too bad he's not here to see me take what's his. Quit looking at me like that. You might even enjoy it."

Ginny spat at him. "You're a sick twisted bugger! I'm pregnant."

"Who cares? There are ways . . ."

"Get your slimy hands off her, Shifter!" Gavin howled. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He sank his teeth into the Shifter's calf, which was right in front of his nose.

The Shifter screeched, sounding like a cat who'd gotten his tail stepped on.

"Owww! You rotten little bugger!" Then he slammed his fist alongside of Gavin's head.

Gavin would have been knocked sprawling, but the spell that held him immobile was still in effect. His head was aching awfully and he tasted blood in his mouth from a split lip.

The Shifter was holding his calf and swearing a blue streak.

"I'll teach you to bite me!" He drew his wand and hissed, "_Crucio!_"

Gavin felt his entire body erupt into a white hot ball of pain.

The last thing he heard was Ginny, yelling, "Stop it, Draco! He's just a kid! Please!"

_Don't Ginny. Don't beg, that's what he wants,_ Gavin thought sadly.

Then he passed out.

* * * * * *

His head was lying on something soft. A hand was stroking his hair. He opened his eyes cautiously, expecting to see Severus. But instead his puzzled gaze met Ginny's blue eyes. His mouth tried to form words, but all he could manage was a pained moan.

"Lie still, Gavin. I'm so glad you're awake. Can you talk at all?"

He licked his lips. "Water," he croaked out.

She held a cup to his lips. Water trickled down his sore throat in a soothing stream. "Small sips. There. Better?"

He nodded. "More, please."

She gave him another few swallows. "How's that?"

He coughed, wincing when it made him ache all over. Then he tried to sit up, and instantly regretted it. His whole body hurt like hell, worse than one of Ferrous's beatings. His eyes misted with tears, but he blinked them away stubbornly. He'd be damned if he'd cry in front of a girl, even if she was old enough to be his sister.

"Oh, Gavin. Stay still, I know it hurts like ruddy hell." Her hand continued stroking his hair, which was the only part of him that didn't hurt. "I'm sorry, I should've stopped him sooner."

"He hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Honest?" Gavin demanded, sensing she was hiding something. "I know he wanted to make out with you."

"Don't worry about me, Gavin. I'm fine. What he wanted and what he got are two different things." Ginny said and managed a small smile.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Told him I'd kiss him to get him to stop hurting you. The stupid sod believed me. So when he grabbed me to kiss me, I kicked him right in the family jewels. He won't be looking at a girl anytime soon."

Gavin felt his mouth curving up into a grin. "Way to go, Ginny! That's telling him where to get off, the arrogant motha." He turned his head slightly, discovering that his head was pillowed in Ginny's lap and she was sitting on the floor holding him. Normally being in such a position would have embarrassed him past bearing, but after everything he'd endured that day, it felt good to have someone holding him.

"I wish I had a potion to give you for the pain," she lamented.

"S'all right," he said, trying to be brave, like a Snape should. "Better me than you."

"Gavin, no! Don't ever say that."

"Why? It's true. If he'd done that to you, you could've lost the babies or something."

She opened her mouth to protest, then slowly closed it. "You're right. But I'm still sorry. No child should ever have to go through that."

"It's not all that bad. No worse than Ferrous."

For some reason that made her start crying. Huge tears fell on his face, but before he could lift a hand to wipe them away, she blotted them with the end of her sleeve. "Merlin help me, but what kind of life did you have before Severus took you in?"

"Hell on earth," Gavin replied simply. "But since then, I've been living in paradise." Then his face fell. "Until I was stupid and ruined it all. Like Adam and Eve in the Garden. I listened to the serpent and look where it got me."

"That wasn't your fault," Ginny objected hotly. "You couldn't know that your, uh, friend would betray you."

"I should've listened to Scout and took him with me. Then he could've bitten Slick to pieces. But I was stupid and now I'm paying for it. And once Sev finds out I broke my promise to him . . . he'll tell me to hit the road for good. He won't forgive me this time." He turned his head away so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"You're wrong, Gavin."

"No, I'm not. I'm a no account good for nothing brat. Not worthy to be his son."

"Untrue, Gavin Snape. You are more than worthy to be Severus's son. And he'll forgive you, he always forgives honest mistakes. I know that better than anyone."

"Like you ever did anything half as bad."

"Oh, but I did. When I was a little older than you are now, I became a servant to dark magic, and it nearly killed me and destroyed Hogwarts."

"You? You gotta be kidding!"

She shook her head sadly. "Not a chance. I found a diary belonging to Tom Riddle, he who was later called Voldemort, and through it he possessed me . . ." she told Gavin the story of how she had been made to open the Chamber of Secrets deep beneath Hogwarts, releasing the basilisk on the castle and its inhabitants. She told of how the basilisk had petrified over eight students and nearly killed Harry before it was slain. And all because of her curiosity and foolish pride. "I should've shown the diary to a professor or one of my brothers when I realized it was magic, but I didn't. I didn't want to share the first real magical object I'd ever found, that was just mine and nobody else's. Even when I started to suspect that voice in the back of my head whispering instructions to me was up to no good, I couldn't bring myself to tell anybody. I didn't want to lose the diary, didn't want to stop feeling important and powerful. So I kept my mouth shut and fell deeper under the spell of the diary, until it nearly consumed me. Only when Harry destroyed the diary was I released."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, no one ever really talked to me about what happened. Not to my face anyhow. But I could hear the whispers and rumors when I went by. I was a dupe, stupid enough to listen to Voldemort. I knew they were right, my fellow students, to hate me. Even some of the professors looked at me funny after that, like I might be dangerous, or wasn't to be trusted. All except the Headmaster and Professor Snape. One day he caught some of the older third years teasing me, calling me You-Know-Who's Pawn and other things, and I was just standing there crying, because I thought they were right. But he was furious. Gave them all a week's worth of detention. Then he took me back to his office and at first I thought he was going to yell at me for being a crybaby, but all he did was give me a handkerchief and a bit of tea with a Calming Draft in it. I was so surprised I actually asked him why he didn't hate me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, "Why would I hate you, Miss Weasley?" Because I was stupid, I betrayed everyone and became a pawn to You-Know-Who, I cried. And then he said, you shouldn't blame yourself for falling under his spell, Miss Weasley. Grown men and women have done so and they were far wiser and stronger in magic than you, child. Hate what he made you do, but don't hate yourself. Then he'll have a real victory. You made a terrible mistake, true, but not one that's unforgivable. Then I said, do you forgive me, sir? And he nodded and said I should learn to forgive myself and not let what ignorant rude brats think bother me. Then he sent me back to my dormitory and for the first time in weeks I felt good about myself." She smiled reminiscently. "Funny, I haven't thought about that incident in years. It was the first time any of my teachers had ever gone out of their way to stick up for me, and I'll never forget it. Now if he could forgive me that, he can surely forgive you, Gavin. After all, you're his son and he loves you."

"Would _you_ forgive your kid if he ever did something like that?"

"Absolutely. That's what parents do. At least the good ones do. And from what you told me, Severus seems like a good one."

"He is," Gavin said softly. "The best I could ever ask for. I wish we could get out of here."

"I know. But the door's spell-locked." Ginny sighed. "Draco's not as stupid as he seems either."

"Draco? Do you know who is then?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Before, I wasn't sure, but after what he said to you and did . . .I'm almost positive the Shifter is my former classmate, Draco Malfoy."

"The one who was expelled for betraying Hogwarts, right?" Gavin clarified. "Harry and Severus were talking about him yesterday."

"The same. They broke his wand when they expelled him, but I guess he's gotten a new one since then. And along with that a new grudge against Harry and your father."

"Why? What did they do to him?"

"Harry he's always hated. For being famous, for being better at casting spells, for standing up to pureblooded bigots like him, for reasons that only he knows. Severus he hates because Snape killed his father and Trish killed his mother that day, during the war with Voldemort. He thinks Severus betrayed everything he stood for by being Dumbledore's spy, he wanted Snape to teach him dark magic, only Severus wouldn't because he was never a dark wizard. To Draco, that makes your dad a traitor and that's why he kidnapped you as well as me. For revenge."

Gavin shivered. Now at last he understood why Draco had been able to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. He knew the more he hurt Gavin, the more it would hurt his dad once he found out. This was Draco's way of making Severus pay for killing Lucius. It made sense, in a sick twisted sort of way. "We gotta get out of here, Ginny. Otherwise he might do something worse to us."

"I know. But we have to wait. You're in no shape to stand up right now and I can't open the door without my wand."

"You sure he puts the charm on the door all the time?"

"Yes. At least he always has since I've been here," Ginny answered, then darted a quick look at the red door. She squinted sharply. Something wasn't quite right. Then it hit her. The doorknob wasn't glowing to her magical senses, the way it normally was. Which could mean only one thing.

Draco had been in such distress that he'd forgotten to reset the spell.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat.

"Somebody up there really likes us," she murmured to the boy.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Draco forgot to reset the ward on the door. Now it's only locked by ordinary means."

Gavin whistled. "What luck! Too bad I don't have lockpicks. Then maybe I could spring us." Then he swore angrily.

"Gavin Snape! You watch your mouth, young man!" Ginny scolded. "If you weren't in such bad shape, I'd wash out your mouth with soap."

Gavin blushed. "So would Sev," he admitted. "Sorry. But we're so close!" He lay back with a sigh of frustration.

Ginny patted his shoulder. "Try and get some rest. I'll figure something out. Hopefully before somebody notices the ward's off."

Gavin closed his eyes, he was too sore to stay awake and soon drifted into slumber.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake and a familiar voice was saying, "Yo, Wolf! Are you gonna wake up and get your skinny butt outta this prison cell or d'you want a personal invitation, bro?"

"Huh?" he blinked stupidly, staring right into Moneky's mischievous eyes.

"I'm dreaming," he murmured. "I _must_ be dreaming."

He rubbed his eyes. When he looked again, Monkey was still there, grinning her familiar devilish grin.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So are you surprised?**


	17. Follow the Leader

**Follow the Leader**

Gavin sat up cautiously, relieved to discover that he didn't hurt quite as much as he had previously. Now he only felt as if he'd been beaten with switches, not a club. He touched his face gingerly, sure there was probably a spectacular bruise there. Still, he was in better shape than he'd been an hour or two ago. Sleep had restored him somewhat, enough so he could scowl at his former gang buddy and demand, "What are you doing in Undercity, Monkey? Slick send you to keep an eye on the goods?"

The girl stiffened. Then she shook her head firmly. "Slick can go to hell. I came on my own, Wolf. What he done to you wasn't right. Selling you out for money or whatever. You saved Smoke, brother, and we owe you. That's why I'm here. Ravens stick together, 'member?"

"I'm not a Raven anymore."

"Says who? You're a Raven far as I'm concerned. And nobody sells out my bro and gets away with it." Monkey said, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a Louisville Slugger baseball bat.

"How'd you find me?"

"Hitched a ride on the roof, then stalked the slaveys what brought you here. Had to wait awhile tho, 'fore I could pick the lock. C'mon, you gonna sit here jawin' all night, or are we gonna split? This place gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Gavin agreed, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Hold it," Ginny put out a hand. "How do we know it's safe to leave? Where's Malfoy and the others? I know he wasn't alone here. And I need my wand."

"The boss guy, who calls himself the Shifter, left 'bout an hour ago and took one of the others with him. The big one, looks like a gorilla." Monkey reported.

"Goyle, probably," Ginny surmised.

"What about Devlin?" Gavin asked. "He was the other one who brought me here."

Monkey shrugged. "Don't know where he went, 'cept he ain't in here now. That's how I slipped in here and jimmied the lock." She gave both of them an impatient glance. "You gonna make it all be for nothin', or are you gonna fly the coop?"

They followed her to the door, waiting while she peeped cautiously out, then beckoned them onward. Once they'd entered the main complex of the living area, Ginny summoned her wand to her. Once it was safely back in her hand, Gavin felt much better. He still wished he had his switchblade though.

Monkey eyed the red-haired woman curiously. "That's what they stole from you, lady? Why would they want an old stick?"

"That's not a stick, it's my wand," Ginny corrected softly.

"A wand? Like in a magic wand?"

"The same. I'm a witch," Ginny told her.

Monkey's eyes bugged out. "For real? Like in _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"She's a good witch, like Glinda," Gavin explained. "The assholes who captured me are wizards, but bad ones. Like Saruman in _The Lord of the Rings_." He knew she'd remember the reference, they'd sneaked into the theater to see the movie at least ten times.

"You ain't serious, Wolf?" she sputtered. "Magic ain't real. What you been trippin' on, boy?"

"Nothin'. I'm clean. Magic's real, trust me. I can do it and so can she. And you know that cop who adopted me? He's a wizard too. A kickass one, like Gandalf the White."

"You're losing it, Wolf," Monkey made a swirling motion beside her temple.

"Watch," Gavin ordered, and concentrated hard, holding out his palm. For a moment nothing happened. Then all at once a small flame appeared in his palm. It danced upon his hand for barely a minute, then it vanished.

Monkey gasped. "Holy flipping hells!" She rubbed her eyes. "That was real. Not a trick?" She grabbed his palm, turning it this way and that. "No flash powder. I'll be damned!" She whirled upon Ginny. "What can you do?"

"A lot. I'll be happy to show you once we're away from here," she said, not minded to linger. "Which way is out in this miserable hole?"

Monkey smirked like a cat with a bowlful of sweet cream. "Follow me, Galadriel."

"Actually, the name's Ginny Potter."

"Yeah, sure. Just stay close. These tunnels can be tricky." She swung open the large door that led to the tunnel complex.

"You mark 'em somehow, girl?"Gavin queried.

"Naw, I memorized 'em," the Raven rolled her eyes. "'Course I marked 'em, fool. Think I'm an idiot? Sheesh! Think you're the only one with brains, Wolf boy? This way." Tucking her bat under one skinny arm, she slipped out into the dank dimly-lit tunnel.

They followed practically on her heels, anxious to get away before any of the necromancers returned and sounded an alarm. Monkey moved swiftly through the concrete passages, her eyes narrowed and focused. "I marked the walls with a grease paint pen," she explained, indicating a small black blaze low on the wall. "That's how I know which way to go."

She continued down the main tunnel for a few more feet, then turned to the right and began following a new branch. "That Shifter dude sure wasn't happy with you when he came outta there," she reported gleefully. "Walked like he was in serious pain and was cursing enough to make Satan blush."

"I'll just bet he was," Gavin snickered.

"Mad as blazes, and when the one gorilla guy asked what was wrong, he told him to shut his gob before he turned him into a grease spot. I thought he just meant he was gonna pound his lights out, but if he's a black wizard, maybe he meant somethin' different," Monkey told them. "Can you magicians kill people with fire and stuff like in the movies?"

"Yeah," Gavin answered. "If we want to."

"But most of us don't," Ginny hastened to reassure the girl. "Malfoy, he's as dark as they come, so I wouldn't put it past him. He knows too many dark curses."

"That's what I figgered. The other two seemed plenty scared of him. Even when all he could do was curl up on the couch. He kept talking about how he was gonna make you pay. Said somethin' about killing you Wolf, the brat deserves to die, he says, then Snape will know how it feels to lose somebody he loves all right. An eye for an eye, he killed my father, I'll kill his son. And I'll make him watch while I do it. Then we'll see him beg, the old cripple. He meant your cop dad, right?"

Gavin nodded, feeling a cold sensation stirring in his gut at Monkey's words. "Yeah. My dad's name is Severus Snape. He's a master wizard and once he was Malfoy's teacher. He's also head of Hunter Intelligence, that's like a chief of the FBI, sort of."

Monkey whistled. "You've been adopted by the head of a wizard FBI Agency? Cool! But why's what's his face-Draco-call him a cripple?"

"Because my dad hurt his leg while he was a secret agent spying on a really bad wizard, Voldemort. He's dead now, but he tortured my dad before he bit it. My big sister healed him, but she couldn't fix his leg all the way, so now he limps and sometimes he uses a cane or a staff to walk. But my dad's no cripple, like Draco says." Gavin said indignantly.

"Yeah, I figgered he was lyin' through his teeth." Monkey spat. "He talks big, but I'm guessing he can't take on your dad in a real fight, now can he?"

"In a fair fight?" Ginny chuckled. "Not in his wildest dreams. But Draco doesn't fight fair, most times."

"Coward too. Anyways, he was s ayin' how much he was gonna enjoy killing you, Wolf, and watching your dad freak while he did it. He also mentioned somebody called Harry, said he was gonna get even with him too. Potter can watch me do his woman, he says, and then he laughs all nasty-like. Was he talkin' bout your husband or your boyfriend, Ginny?"

"My husband," Ginny said tightly, her eyes glittering. "They're old enemies from way back. He went to the same school we did, back in Britain."

"Yeah, well Draco was makin' like he was gonna smoke both of 'em. Then he says to the other guy, after he done your dad and your husband, he was gonna bring his father back from the dead. I didn't quite get how. He mentioned resurrection, like in the Bible, only he ain't no Jesus. Said that they were stupid enough to give him the stone, just like he asked. Whatever that meant."

Ginny stopped dead. "Good God, not the Resurrection Stone!"

"Yeah, that's what he called it."

"Oh no! Harry, you blundering ass, what have you done?"

"What's the Resurrection Stone?" Gavin asked. "Can it, like, raise the dead?"

"Yes and no. It's part of a trio of magical items called the Deathly Hallows. Once Harry had all of them and used them to defeat Voldemort and bring himself back from the brink of death. But then he separated them forever, since they were too dangerous to be kept all together. Only he knew where he hid each part, and now he's gone and let Draco bloody Malfoy get his hands on one!" Ginny slammed her fist against the wall, then yelped. "How could you do that, Harry? Even to save my life?"

"He must love you awful much, lady," Monkey murmured in awe. "Like Aragorn loved Arwen, huh?"

"Exactly like that," Gavin agreed, since Ginny was too busy damning Harry's impulsive noble streak to reply. "So, can he really bring his dad back from the dead, or what?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, then she said, "It doesn't really work that way. From what Harry told me, the Resurrection Stone can only give a semblance of life. Meaning that the person will be alive in body, but not in spirit. And they have to obey the holder of the Stone. It's a half-life at best, but I guess Draco doesn't care so long as he gets his father back."

"Sounds damn creepy. Like _Night of the Living Dead_," Monkey shuddered. She continued leading them through the warren of tunnels, moving quickly and carefully. "He's got some serious problems."

"You can say that again," Ginny sneered. "Malfoy's always thought he was the be-all and end-all of the wizarding world. Comes from being raised as a pureblood and spoilt rotten. Now he thinks he can play God and to flaming hell with the consequences."

"Sev and Harry'll teach him," Gavin said stoutly. "They'll make him wish he was never born."

"If they can find him," Ginny sighed.

"Oh, he was gonna make sure of that, lady," Monkey informed them. "That's where he was headed. To put down another note to lure them in, he said."

Ginny looked worried, but said nothing more, simply concentrating on following the slender girl through the maze of tunnels. "You were clever, to think of marking your way back like this," she praised the girl.

Monkey blushed. "Shoot, it was the only thing that made sense. I've been in Undercity before, and if you don't know your way in and out, you could wander about here till you died. And I ain't too keen on dyin' just yet. I wanna live a bit more before I go meet Jesus face to face, _capice_?"

"Yeah, me too, seein' as I got a score to settle with that doublcrossing bastard Slick," Gavin said hotly, his face flushing angrily.

"The Ravens'll take care of that," Monkey assured him. "Just wait till Smoke finds out what he done to you, Slick'll be lucky he won't be takin' a one way trip down the Hudson. He was paid off by that Draco dude. Least that's what he told his pals there when I was hiding behind the couch." Monkey spat on the floor.

"How much longer before we get out?" Gavin asked. He still felt terrible, like his legs were going to fold up under him, but he forced himself to continue.

"It's just around this next bend," the Raven girl replied. "Smell the fresh air?"

Gavin took a deep breath. Yes, he could smell cooler air, but oddly enough, he could also smell something burning. He sniffed again. "Huh? Monkey, do you smell something burning?"

The other kid sniffed experimentally. Her nose wrinkled. "Yeah, I do. Weird. What could be on fire down here?"

They rounded the last bend and stared down the last fifty feet of the main tunnel to the exit grate.

Which was blocked by a huge creature lying across the entrance. It was about twenty feet in length, similar to an alligator, but it was colored a striking crimson with odd orange speckles on it. It had a gigantic mouth full of rows of gleaming white teeth and its eyes were slits of pure yellow. As Gavin stared, the speckles on the humongous reptile's back seemed to flicker and it was emitting heat like a blast furnace.

It was also giving off an odor like burnt leather.

"Christ and all the freakin' saints and angels!" Gavin hissed, suddenly awash in a cold sweat. "What the _hell_ is that?"

"Man, my mama always told me there were alligators in the sewer, but I never believed her," Monkey was muttering, clutching the baseball bat to her in one hand and making the sign of the cross with the other.

"That's not an alligator," Ginny whispered, pushing the two kids protectively behind her. "That's a full grown fire salamander. Second cousin to a dragon. This is the first time I've ever seen one alive. No wonder Draco and the others left and didn't bother to post a guard. They didn't need to."

"How do we get past it?" asked Monkey. "It looks hungry."

"It is," Gavin said suddenly. "They haven't fed it for days."

Ginny gaped at him. "How on earth do you know that?"

"I can hear it grumbling to itself, somewhat," Gavin explained. "I'm an Animal Speaker."

"What, like Dr. Dolittle?" Monkey sounded as if she were going to faint. "Now I've really heard everything!" She gave the boy a skeptical glance. "You plan on askin' it to go out to lunch?"

"Shh!" Gavin waved her to be silent. The fire salamander was swiveling its head about, staring down the tunnel. Gavin wondered frantically if the big reptile were nearsighted, like its alligator cousin. Then it sniffed the air, once, twice.

All three of them froze.

The salamander lifted its head up, eyes open, and hissed loudly.

"Aw hell! It's smelled us," he groaned.

Ginny pointed her wand at the beast. "Maybe I can hold it off while you two make a run for it. Maybe an ice bolt will slow it down."

"Wait!" Gavin cried, unwilling to let a woman, especially a pregnant one, sacrifice herself for him. "Let me see if I can talk to it first." He could hear the salamander grumbling in the back of his head, sounding very like a disgruntled crotchety grandmother. He pushed past Ginny and took four steps towards the salamander.

"Gavin, no!" Ginny yelled, making a grab for the boy's shoulder.

But Gavin was too quick. "Hey, Smaug! What's a wiz wyrm like you doing down here guarding a tunnel?"

At least that's what Gavin had planned on saying. What actually emerged from his mouth was a combination of hisses and growls.

"Who dares . . .!" spat the salamander. "Ah, one who speaks my tongue! Hissarrth! It has been long since I've heard it in a two-leg's throat." It sniffed the air again. "And not just any two-leg, but a wizard! One with the gift of fire in his veins."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Sss . . .how can you not? Have the two-legs forgotten to teach their young about the elemental magics then? So it would seem. You are a firecaller, young one. Master over flame and heat and light and all those who draw their strength from it."

"I am?"

"Indeed. It has been long and long since I beheld one with your power. Not since my youngest nymph was newly hatched . . .some two hundred suns ago. Hissareth! You glow like the rising sun." The salamander shifted, coming a few feet closer. Her, for Gavin felt certain it was a female, skin seemed to flicker and change as she moved, and Gavin realized that it wasn't a trick of the light, but the salamander's hide was actually emitting small spurts of flame.

"Uh, were you told to guard this place, ma'am?"

"Yess," she hissed angrily. "The dark one came and bound me with his cold spells, told me I was to guard this place until he returned. Or else he would skin me alive," the salamander's tail lashed back and forth and the tiny flames on her suddenly grew to finger length streaks of fire. "I had no choice but to obey. Are you what he guarded against, young one?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Ahh." The salamander sighed heavily. "Then the dark one is a fool! For his compulsion does not outweigh a firecaller's command. I am of the elemental of fire, born of magic long ago, and if a firecaller commands, I must obey, despite his dark working."

"So, if I tell you to let me and my friends go, you'll do it?"

"Yes, did I not just say so?" the salamander grumbled irritably. "Your word supercedes all other wizard bindings, and I must obey, out of respect for your mastery. Ask, and I will do my best to comply, Firecaller."

Gavin didn't comprehend all of what the salamander was saying, but one thing he did understand was that he could command it and it would listen. "Then I would ask you to let me and my friends pass. But before you do that, I want to ask you something. How long have you been here?"

"In this place? A few rising and settings of the sun. Not long the way we salamanders reckon time. But still . . .I am hungry. That arrogant darkling barely gave me enough to sate a fingerling nymph!"

"Uh, what do you eat?" Gavin asked softly.

"Anything. Wood, cloth, flesh. Whatever fire devours, so do I."

An idea began to form in Gavin's mind, and he grinned wickedly. "Well, Lady Salamander, what if I were to tell you to follow your nose down this tunnel until you came to a red door and eat whatever was inside the room beyond it. Would that please you?"

"Very much," The salamander crooned, sounding delighted.

"All right. Then I order you to let me and my two friends there out of here and then go and have yourself a feast behind the red door." Gavin gestured grandly down the way he had come. "And after that you can go home," he added, not wanting to be responsible for letting a dangerous fire monster loose in Manhattan.

"Your wish is my command, young firecaller. Shiva is your obedient servant," hissed the fiery reptile, then it moved like a streak of flame to one side and the way out of Undercity was now open.

"Ginny, Monkey, let's go!" Gavin called.

"Is it safe?" Ginny called, her face twisted in fear.

"Fine. I convinced her to let us by and go and eat Malfoy's hideout."

"Smooth move, Wolf boy," laughed Monkey and then she grabbed Ginny's hand and they made their way past the salamander's bulk and through the grate to the city street.

"My thanks, Shiva!" called Gavin.

"You are most welcome. By what name are you called?"

"Gavin Snape."

"I go to do thy bidding, Firecaller Gavin Snape. Farewell!"

And the fire salamander slipped off through the tunnel like wildfire set free upon a dry forest, searching for food to sate its scorching appetite.

Gavin watched it leave, then quickly scrambled out of the sewer grate.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**How about Gavin's special talent? Think Sev will be surprised? You'll find out in the next chapter as they all get reunited.**


	18. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

After his encounter with Shiva, Gavin felt a little like a naughty child who had been playing with fire. In a way, he had been, for when he'd confronted the fiery creature, he had no way of knowing if he would be able to convince it not to burn him and his friends to ash. The salamander's willingness to cooperate and obey him surprised him profoundly, as had the lizard's revelation that he was a firecaller, whatever that was. He was still trying to come to grips with everything Shiva had told him as he squirmed out of the grate and up into the city proper once more.

His inattention made him catch the back of his pants on a sharp steel projection, tearing a hole in them and cutting a deep scratch in the back of his thigh. He bit his lip at the sudden sting, but otherwise ignored it as he emerged from the sewer into the sudden bright light of a new dawn.

Dazzled by the light, he stood blinking stupidly until Monkey drew him off to one side, where he wouldn't be seen by curious pedestrians. Gavin squinted, letting his eyes adjust slowly to the light. They were in a section of the city that he didn't recognize, an old section that seemed almost deserted. He stared down at the rusty grate, noting in astonishment that it seemed to melt into the street, so that only a keen pair of eyes could pick it out. It was probably enchanted so no one save a wizard could see it or open it.

"Where are we?" he asked Monkey.

She spread her hands ruefully. "Haven't got a clue, bro. I couldn't pay close attention when I was riding on top the van, had to make sure I didn't fall off. Somewhere south of Broadway, is my best guess."

"Like that helps," the other muttered crossly, scanning the alleyway for a street sign.

There were none, or if there had been, they'd been demolished long ago by the homeless and the street drifters who roamed here. Sold for scrap metal at the junkyard for a few bucks for food or a bottle of cheap vodka.

"Well, at least we're out of that awful sewer. Maybe we ought to move away from here, before one of them comes back," Ginny suggested, starting to walk out of the long narrow alley filled with old tires and piles of trash.

She had barely taken three steps before a loud baying filled the air.

"What in Merlin's sweet name . . .?" she began, glancing around wildly.

"Now what?" groaned Monkey, who'd had enough of encountering mythological beasts that were jumping off the pages of fairytales into reality. "Sounds like the hound from hell."

But Gavin was smiling. "That's no hellhound, Monkey. That's my dog, Scout, coming to find me. And hopefully he's brought Severus and Harry with him." His heart rejoiced at the thought and at the same time felt heavy as lead.

Soon enough they heard the swift tattoo of a magehound's paws on the pavement, and then Scout burst into view, head high and nose working. He made straight for Gavin, his long ears flopping like a demented bunny's. _Gavin, are you okay? I tried to find you as quick as I could, but Sev and Harry can't run the way I do,_ Scout panted.

He then jumped up to lick and nuzzle the boy's face and Gavin threw his arms about him and hugged him close. "Where are they, Scout?" he managed to ask inbetween licks.

_Right behind me_, the dog answered, his tail wagging furiously. _Mission accomplished._

And they were.

Harry got to the mouth of the alley first, his younger legs able to move quicker than Snape's. His eyes quickly scanned the area, taking in the ecstatic magehound licking the boy, a rather ragged girl he didn't know, and then . . .then he saw his beloved wife, leaning slightly against the wall, her auburn hair straggling all over, unmistakably pregnant, looking at the reunion between Gavin and Scout with a triumphant smile.

Then, as if by some sixth sense, her head turned and she saw him.

"Harry!"

"Ginny! Are you all right?" he took three steps forward and crushed her into his embrace. Well, he tried, except it was difficult with her bulging belly.

"Better than all right, now that you're here." She lifted her head and their mouths met in a breath-stealing, joyous kiss.

"Ugh! Gross!" Gavin muttered in disgust, catching sight of them.

Scout had now wandered over to greet Monkey, who was standing farther back near the sewer entrance, not wanting to intrude upon this private reunion between the two families.

Then Gavin looked up to behold a familiar figure in a long black greatcoat, leaning on a transfigured Blackstaff. "Uh, hi, Sev."

Severus Snape, Director of DHI, fixed his disobedient son with a scintillating glower. "Gavin Albus Snape, do you have any idea how worried I've been? You are in serious trouble, young man. But we'll discuss that later," he added, seeing the child's lip quiver.

"I'm sorry, sir," Gavin mumbled, afraid to meet the older man's gaze for fear of the disgust he'd see in it.

"Come here, son," his father ordered softly, holding out his arms.

Gavin glanced up and saw and then he threw himself into his father's embrace. Severus' familiar arms wrapped about him, giving him the comfort and protection he craved, and Gavin was content to stay there, no matter how angry the man was with him afterwards.

They were so intent upon each other, that even the veteran Snape forgot to post a lookout, and thus were all caught off guard when a sinister shape popped into view close to the sewer entrance, wand drawn and pointed directly at the back of Gavin's head.

But before Devlin could do more than spit out the first syllable of the Killing Curse, Scout was lunging at him, teeth bared in a silent snarl.

The hound had the man down on the ground in a flash, but it was Monkey, with her lightning street reflexes, that delivered the coup d'grace. She slammed him in the head with her trusty Louisville Slugger. Devlin never even knew what hit him.

Severus's eyes widened as he heard the thump of something heavy hitting the ground. Then he caught sight of a skinny street urchin standing over a fallen necromancer with a baseball bat along with Scout and both eyebrows went up.

The girl flashed him a gamin smile and said calmly, "Who needs magic when you've got a good bat, huh?"

"Nice one, Monkey," Gavin commented. "But then you always did have a wicked Grand Slam."

Monkey beamed. "You betcha. Now don't ever say I hit like a girl again, got me?"

"Shoot, girl, you hit better than Babe Ruth," Gavin laughed and gave her a high five. "Sev, meet my friend Monkey. If it weren't for her, we'd still be stuck in a cell in Undercity as guests of the Shifter."

"Pleased ta meetcha, Mr. Snape." Monkey stuck out a hand.

Severus shook it gravely. "Likewise, miss. Monkey isn't the name you were born with, is it?"

"Oh, no. My mama called me Jane Eyre Arnold. Got my name outta a famous book, I think," she told him. "Janie, she usta call me for short. Monkey's just a street handle."

"How come I never knew that?" Gavin demanded, a bit miffed that she hadn't ever told him that before.

"Well, you never asked, now didja, smart aleck?"

Gavin made a face at her.

"My son and I are very grateful for your assistance, Miss Jane," Severus said formally.

"Aw, it was no big deal," Monkey shrugged. "Wolf's like my brother, know what I mean? And b'sides, us Ravens stick together. Least most of us do," she amended, recalling Slick.

"Right on, sister. There ain't nothin' mo' betta than a Raven." Gavin agreed, and Severus winced at his son's sudden descent into street slang. He'd spent weeks teaching the boy to speak properly again after he'd adopted him.

"We can discuss this later," Severus broke in. "For now, we'd better move, in case more of the Shifter's friends come back." He knelt to inspect the unconscious Devlin, then straightened and called over to the Potters," Sorry to interrupt, Harry, but your little reunion is going to have to wait. We need to Apparate back to Central Park and regroup."

"Okay, okay." Harry sighed, removing himself reluctantly from his wife's arms. "Gin, you've got your wand, right?"

"Wouldn't have left without it," she said, and pulled it out of her sleeve. "I'll take Monkey with me and you take Scout. Severus can take Gavin."

That sorted, each of the adult wizards promptly latched onto their chosen minor or animal and Apparated away in triple flashes of blue light.

They reappeared behind the screen of dogwood trees in Central Park where Harry and Severus had first arrived to plant the decoy for the Shifter.

"Wow!" Monkey exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That was better than the transporter on Star Trek."

Ginny smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and said, "Monkey, why don't you go and keep a lookout over there, while I fill Harry and Director Snape in on some things?"

"Okay. I'm cool with that." She moved off and stationed herself behind one of the trees to the left, giving her a good vantage point of the paths that crisscrossed the area, her trusty bat in hand.

Meanwhile, the four wizards were having a hasty conference some ways to the right.

Harry cleared his throat after looking swiftly in the street girl's direction, then said quietly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a Muggle girl, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Gavin answered.

"Because she just saw us perform magic. Which is against the rules," Harry pointed out. He looked at Ginny and Gavin, frowning. "I know she helped you two out of a tight spot, but . . .can we trust her? Or should I perform a Memory Charm on her right now?"

"I'd really hate to do that," Ginny began unhappily. "But maybe you're right. Muggles aren't really supposed to know about our world."

"It'd be safer for all of us and her as well. You can't reveal what you don't know," Severus agreed.

"What!" Gavin gasped, looking from one to the other in disbelief. "You can't be serious. She just saved our lives, including yours, Sev, and you want to just make her forget we ever existed?" He glared angrily at the other wizards, but he reserved his most furious look for his father. "Monkey's my best friend and she deserves better than that. You do that to her, Sev and I'll-I'll never speak to you again, I swear to God."

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances of mutual surprise and amusement. None of them would have dared speak so to their Potions Master when they were that age, and Severus was the kid's father as well as teacher. Severus was not amused, however.

"You're on thin ice as it is with me, mister, now mind your attitude," Snape warned, shooting his son a quelling frown.

Gavin winced, but continued gamely, unwilling to let this go without a fight. "But Severus, she'd never betray us. She followed me to the hideout after my double-crossing friend Slick sold me out to the Shifter for the price of a bag of coke or whatever. She risked her neck to get us out of that room and now you want to just brainwash her? That's not right."

"Gavin, you know the rules. Unauthorized Muggles can't know about us or our world." Severus began exasperatedly.

"I know, but this is different. Can't we make an exception? Just this once? Please, sir?" He gave his father a pleading glance from his huge brown eyes.

"What if we made her swear a magical oath never to speak about us, Severus?" Harry suggested. He wasn't particularly fond of Memory Charms, having nearly been the victim of one himself at that age courtesy of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Snape considered, his brow furrowing, for now three pairs of eyes were giving him puppy-dog stares. _Why do I always get stuck with the hard decisions? Why can't someone else be the bad guy for once?_ "Oh, for the love of Merlin!" he huffed. "Very well, she can keep her memories, but I'll cast the oathbinding on her myself."

"Thanks, Severus. Can I watch?" his son asked.

"Yes, but keep quiet," his father said, then walked over to where Monkey was standing guard.

"Might I speak with you a moment, Miss Jane?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Snape paused, unsure of how to begin, but then he decided to just say it straight out. "Since you have seen for yourself that magic is real and not merely in fairy tales, I must ask that you promise me something."

"I can't ever tell anyone, right?"

"Smart girl," Severus praised. "Yes, you must never reveal to anyone what you've seen today. Our very lives depend on us keeping our magic and the fact that we are wizards a secret. Therefore I must insist that you swear the most solemn promise you can make, by God and all you hold dear, to keep silent about our world."

"I can do that, Mr. Snape. No problem, dude."

"Good. Give me your hand, child," Severus instructed. She did so, placing her tiny hand in his larger one. Then he drew his ebony wand.

"What are you gonna do with that? Are you gonna magic me?" Monkey asked, a note of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"It won't hurt or nothin'," Gavin put in. "Sev never hurts with his magic."

Monkey heaved a sigh and relaxed a fraction. "Okay. You oughta know, Wolf."

"Now then, repeat after me,"Severus began briskly. "I, Jane Eyre Arnold, solemnly swear by God Almighty never to reveal any knowledge of wizards or magic, unless I am in peril of my life, to anyone for all the days of my life."

Once Monkey had recited that, Severus then intoned, "I, Severus Tobias Snape, master wizard, hear and accept your oath and now make it binding by all the laws of earth and heaven. _Contractica Impermiabla_!"

There was a bright blue flash from his wand that curled around their clasped hands for an instant, sending a tingling sensation through them before it vanished.

"Excellent. Now you can keep your promise without worrying that one day you'll slip and mention something about wizards or magic to someone." Snape told her, releasing her hand and tucking away his wand.

"Like who'd believe me anyhow?" the girl snorted. "They'd think I was on crack or a nutcase." Suddenly there came a loud rumble from her stomach.

"How long has it been since you've eaten a proper meal?" the Director queried softly, recalling how malnourished and starving Gavin had been when he'd first come to live with Snape at Lily Lane.

Monkey studied her feet, embarrassed. "Ah, I had a bag of chips and a soda yesterday, b'fore I followed those magician hitmen into the sewers. It wasn't much, but I only had a few bucks on me."

"Here," Severus reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He counted out several twenty dollar bills. "Take that and buy yourself a decent meal."

"But . . .this is like . . ." she quickly counted the bills, her mouth falling open." Two hundred dollars! Christ Almighty! I can't take this . . .it's charity."

"Keep it," Severus told her firmly, holding up a hand when she tried to give it back. "At least you'll eat properly for a week on it. It's not charity either. Consider it my thanks for saving my son."

"Really? Thanks. You're okay for a cop, even a wizard cop," she said and grinned at him. Then she stuffed the bills in the pocket of her hoodie. "D'you mind if I ask you something, Mr. Snape?"

"Go on, though I can't promise you I will answer, if it's something about magic you're not meant to know."

"It ain't. I was just wondering, is all, why Wolf-I mean Gavin-" she corrected herself swiftly. "-doesn't call you dad?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, he'd been expecting any other question except that one. Fortunately, it was an easy one to answer. "I told Gavin when he first came to live with me that he could call me by my first name until he felt comfortable calling me dad."

"Oh, I get it." Then she whirled on her friend, her hands on her hips. "If I were you, buddy, I'd be calling him dad, 'specially after what he done for you. Show some respect, why dontcha?"

Gavin felt his jaw drop. "Blessed hells, Monkey, where do you get off telling me how I ought to act? You've never even gone back to see your mother in five years or whatever."

She scowled at him. "Yeah, I have, only she threw me out. Said she didn't need no kid hanging around her, it'd ruin her image. She's shacked up with a new boyfriend, so I lit outta there. Don't need her crap or her neither. But that's my biz and it don't have a thing to do with you treatin' your dad with disrespect. Much as I dislike my mama sometimes, I'd never call her Darla Jean."

"Sev doesn't mind," Gavin mumbled.

"Humph!" Monkey snorted. "Somethin' you oughta think about, is all. If it were me, I'd be callin' him dad all the time."

"Who asked you?" the boy grumbled, flushing. He would never admit it, but her words made him think that maybe it was time he started referring to Severus as his father the way his two sisters did. Trish was adopted too and she called Severus dad.

Before their little tiff could escalate into a full scale argument, Snape interrupted them. "I think it's time for me to send you home, Janie. Unless you'd rather walk yourself? Or take a cab?"

"Can't afford one," she began automatically, then stopped. With the money Severus had given her, she certainly could. She smiled. "Scratch that, I can now. But I don't want to waste cash when I can walk back on my own two feet. Cabbies don't like my neighborhood much anyways. Guess I'll be moseying along then. See ya, Wolf boy."

"Hey, if you ever need anything from us, just drop us a note in the crescent moon mailbox," Gavin reminded her. "And punch Slick a good one from me, okay?"

"Will do, bro. I'll kick him one right in the jewels for ya, the scumbag. And just wait till Smoke finds out how he sold out a fellow Raven to the Mafia. Slick's gonna wish he jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge when Smoke gets through with his ass."

"Think he'll kick him outta the Ravens?"

"Maybe, if the others want him to. I sure as hell do." She gave Gavin a high five and hugged him. "Take care, bro. Bye, Mr. Snape. Thanks for everything. And if you ever need a lead from a Raven, let me know."

Severus favored her with a rare smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Jane. Goodbye."

She skipped down the path, her Louisville Slugger tucked beneath her left arm, whistling the tune from _The Wizard of Oz_. Snape watched her until she was out of sight, then he turned to his wayward son and said, "Now let me have a look at you. Did they hurt you, son?"

"Kind of," the boy admitted, lifting his chin to look his father in the eye. "That damn Shifter, whose real name's Draco or whatever, he smacked me across the face a couple of times."

Severus's mouth tightened as he gently caught his son's chin in his hand and tilted his face up to the light to examine it. "So I see. You've got a bruise across both cheekbones. Bloody bastard!" Then he blinked and asked, "Did I hear you say his real name was Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Least that's what Ginny says. She recognized him from how he acted and what he said to us. Said he used to be your student too, same as she and Harry were."

"He was. One of the worst mistakes I ever made, not keeping a better watch on him," Severus sighed. "But now I can give him the justice he deserves, for now he's an adult and he's crossed the line. I've got some bruise salve for your face in my potions kit that'll help with the pain and swelling. Are you hurt any place else?"

Gavin hesitated, not wanting to reveal that he'd also been the victim of Draco's Cruciatus curse just yet. He went to rub his sweaty palm on the back of his jeans, forgetting about the deep scratch he'd gotten, and winced sharply.

"What's the matter?" Severus demanded, his sharp eyes not missing a thing.

"Nothin'. Just a scratch, is all. Caught my jeans on the grate when I was coming out of the sewer and got scraped. I'll live."

"Let me see. Turn around."

"Sev, I'm fine."

"Just do what I say," Snape ordered, then seeing the boy's stubborn look, took matters into his own hands. He spun the boy about, examining the ragged tear in the back of Gavin's jeans and the bloody cut down the back of his thigh. "I need to clean that right away. There's no telling what kind of germs or infection you could pick up, cutting yourself on a sewer grate like that. Come over here."

He kept a hand firmly on Gavin's shoulder, leading the protesting child over to a nearby wooden bench. Then the Director sat down, pulled out his emergency potions kit and spoke a word that enlarged it back to its former size. "Let's see now. Ah, here we go. Yarrow antiseptic wash, dittany salve, arnica bruise balm." He quickly pulled out two round jars and a small vial and a soft cloth. Then he told his son to remove his jeans so he could tend to the scratch properly.

"No way! I told you, I'm fine, Sev!" Gavin insisted, trying to back away.

"That wasn't a request," Severus said. "Do it."

"But-"

Snape wasn't minded to argue all day and so he snapped his fingers, causing the boy's pants to fall down. "Now come here and let me see to that cut before you get lockjaw or something."

Before his son could say anything else, Severus had picked him up and laid him down over his lap. "Stay still and I'll be done in a minute."

He uncapped the vial of antiseptic wash.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were kissing and hugging and Ginny was telling Harry all about how the Shifter was Draco Malfoy.

"I _knew_ it!" Harry cried. "No good shiftless bastard. Just wait till I get my hands on him."

"He wants revenge on you and Severus really bad, love," Ginny said. "Enough so he's willing to risk his soul by using the Resurrection Stone. Why did you give him it, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a sharp cry from poor Gavin, who was wriggling all over Severus's knees, trying to avoid the cloth soaked in the stinging antiseptic.

"Oww! Stop, Sev! That really hurts! Oww!"

Ginny spun around to see why Gavin was yelling, saw the boy over his father's knee and misinterpreted what she was seeing. "I don't believe that man!" she growled, and stomped over to them, shouting, "Severus Snape, don't you _dare_ spank that kid. He's gone through enough today without that."

Severus looked up in astonishment at the angry woman, one hand still holding the dripping cloth, the other pinning his son in place. "Calm yourself, Ginny. You're overreacting. Contrary to popular belief, I don't beat my children."

"Then why is he howling like that?"

"Because I'm cleaning out a very nasty scrape with yarrow astringent and it stings like hell." He turned back to his son, who was sniffling. "Sorry, but this has to be done. Hold still."

Ginny winced in sympathy and patted Gavin's shoulder. Then she withdrew, embarrassed at her outburst. Sometimes her maternal instincts were hard to suppress.

The Director resumed dabbing at the back of the boy's thigh with the antiseptic. Gavin yelped pitifully.

"Oww! I really hate you, Dad!"

"Stop being such a baby. Almost done. There," Severus finished disinfecting the wound, then applied the soothing pain-relieving dittany salve. His son gasped in relief. "Better now?"

"Yeah." Gavin sat up, wiping his face with a cloth his father handed him.

"Look at me, please," Severus ordered, then began to gently rub on the arnica salve over the huge bruise across Gavin's face, which was just beginning to darken. Once he was satisfied he'd covered the whole bruise, he recapped the jar and tucked everything back into the kit.

Severus gestured and Gavin's jeans settled about him once more, neatly mended. "Still hate me?"

Gavin blushed. "No. But next time I want to see Arista and let _her_ fix me up. Your way hurts too much."

"But it's just as effective," Severus argued. Then he eyed his child suspiciously. "There's something you're not telling me. Did Malfoy use magic on either of you while you were there? Did he threaten to curse you? Because if he did, I'm going to kick his thieving ass all over Manhattan."

Gavin smiled a little at that. "Well, he did, uh, sort of curse me."

"How?"

"He used the Cruciatus Curse, Severus," Ginny reported, coming back to stand beside them. "He would have used it on me as well, only Gavin bit him and made him mad, so he used it on the poor kid first. Until I knocked his wand out of his hand and kicked him in the nuts."

Severus went pale at the witch's words. Then he began to swear a blue streak. "He's a dead man. _Dead_!" There was a terrible light in his dark eyes, one that caused his companions to shiver and step back from him. All except Gavin, who suddenly found himself clasped in his father's arms. "Why didn't you tell me before? Did you think I wouldn't understand? No wonder you were bawling over that antiseptic wash, your nerves are still sensitive to pain. Here, drink this," he withdrew a green potion from his kit and handed it to his son. "It's a strong pain relieving draft."

Gavin obediently drank it, it tasted like sour apples, but he managed to get it down. Almost instantly all the aches and pains he'd been feeling were gone. A sleepy lassitude spread through him and suddenly all he wanted right then was to fall asleep snuggled in Severus's embrace. But he resisted the impulse, for he wanted to help his father and Harry give the Shifter his well deserved comeuppance.

Severus was horrified that his child had been a victim of that awful curse, and he wanted nothing more than to send the boy back to Point Pleasant to be checked out by Arista and make sure the dreadful spell hadn't damaged any vital nerve bundles. Prolonged use of such a curse could result in permanent nerve damage, as Severus knew very well from being hit with it multiple times by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

He looked down at his son, so vulnerable, so precious, and felt his heart contract. "Maybe I ought to send you home, Gavin" he murmured, half to himself.

"No! I want to see you nail the bastard. Please, Dad? Please?"

The older man sighed reluctantly. "Very well, but you're not to do anything to draw attention to yourself, understand? This is my fight."

"And mine too," Harry said angrily. "He kidnapped and hurt my wife too, so you're going to have to get in line behind me, Severus. I want the first crack at him."

"Fine, so long as you leave enough left over for me," Severus said grimly. "Now all we have to do is find him."

"You've got Scout," Gavin reminded them.

"Yeah, but we've also got a third ransom note," Harry announced, and withdrew a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "I picked this up right beneath the bronze horseman statue. It says that if I ever want to see Ginny alive to bring the Elder Wand and put it beneath the fountain with the mermaid in the northeast section of the park." Harry displayed the parchment. There was even a small map drawn at the bottom.

Severus bared his teeth, looking very much like the Big Bad Wolf. "How thoughtful of Draco to give us directions. Shall we go and thank him, Harry?"

"Certainly, Severus. I'll be sure to express my eternal gratitude when I see him next. Let's go." Harry said. "This little meeting's been a long time coming."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**For those of you who are wondering why Sev didn't take Monkey in also, he's got enough just handling Gavin right now. But, in the sequel I'm planning, eventually Monkey does get a real family.**

**Next up--the final showdown, who will live and who will die??**

Because some people DO die!


	19. Conflagration

**Conflagration**

They decided to make a quick facsimile of the Elder Wand to draw Malfoy out from under the rock he lived in. "Kind of like using a sausage to bait a dog into the bathtub," Ginny said, speaking from experience.

Scout wrinkled his nose at that. _I'd never be stupid enough to fall for that old trick_, he said to Gavin.

Gavin ruffled his ears. "You might not be, but Draco is."

Severus gave the kid a searching glance. "Are you talking with Scout?"

Gavin nodded proudly. "Yeah, I am. I'm an Animal Speaker, just like Nana. And I can talk to just about any animal. Even magical ones. Pretty awesome, huh, Dad?"

Snape grinned. "Very awesome, son. It looks like your magic's finally manifesting. But we can talk more about it later. Right now I need to concentrate on turning this stick into something resembling the Elder Wand." He resumed casting a skintight nearly foolproof Illusion Charm over the gnarled stick in his lap.

"That almost looks like an exact replica," Ginny observed.

"So real that you thought it was the actual thing, right?" Harry teased, for he had explained to his wife how they had made decoys for Malfoy. "Looks like Malfoy fell for it too."

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny ordered crossly, and slugged her smirking husband in the shoulder.

"Boy, are you cranky today."

"Try carrying around thirty extra pounds and not being able to see your feet and being held hostage by an annoying wizard with a sick sense of humor and see how _you_ feel, Mr. Potter. I'll bet you won't be all sweetness and light either."

Harry rolled his eyes and exchanged commiserating glances with Severus. "Pregnant women! There's just no pleasing them."

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded, glaring at her beloved. "I'd watch my mouth, Potter, if I were you. Or else you're going to end up sleeping on the couch."

"Like I don't do that anyhow, most nights," Harry shot back. "It's impossible to sleep next to you lately."

"Well, excuse me all to blazes!" his wife snapped. "Married men! All they do is bitch and moan!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Severus cut in. "All right, you two, quit bickering and act your age! Before Draco hears and comes over to investigate and ruins our whole plan. You can argue like cats and dogs after we settle with him."

He fixed the two with a very uncompromising scowl, making them flush and look away, just as if they were still his students.

_That's telling them, Sev,_ Scout whuffed, and Gavin bit back a grin at the dog's comment. It had gotten a whole lot more interesting now that he could he understand and speak to animals. He wondered if dogs reflected some of their masters' personalities, or were they individualists, like cats?

Severus tapped his Hunter map again and said, "According to this, we're pretty close to where the Shifter is now. Let's follow the trail of proverbial breadcrumbs and leave the Elder Wand for our thieving necromancer."

Scout walked over to him, sniffing the air and looking alert and eager. _I know just where he is, Sev. You don't need that dumb old piece of paper when you've got the best nose in America._

The Director looked down at the magehound and said, "Shall we go hunt up a necromancer, old boy? Seems like I can't keep you from it, no matter how hard I try, so . . .Search, Scout! Find Draco!"

_Right away, Sev! Follow me!_ The magehound bayed and took off, running over the dew-soaked grass in leaps and bounds.

The four wizards made haste to follow him, using Springbok Charms to keep up with the big dog. Severus cast one on Gavin, since the boy didn't have a wand. The apprentice found he enjoyed the super speed it gave him, it made him feel like Sonic the Hedgehog or some kind of superhero. It was getting on to midmorning, though there weren't too many people walking in the park, surprisingly enough. Which was a good thing for them, Gavin reflected, else they would never be able to travel like this.

It took all of ten minutes for the racing magehound and the trio of Hunters and Gavin to reach the mermaid fountain at the northeast end of the park. Scout slowed down when he arrived, all his fur bristling as the dark aura of a practitioner of the Midnight Path hit his nostrils. The magehound's lip crept back from his fangs in a silent snarl. But he waited for Severus and the others, not moving in on his quarry, even though he was quite capable of knocking Malfoy off his feet and keeping him on the ground.

"Stay here with Scout," the Director told his son. "No matter what happens, you stay out of this, understand? If it looks like things aren't going well for us, you call Colin on my spellophone and request backup." He handed Gavin his black spellophone.

"Yes, sir," Gavin agreed, sensing that now was not the time to debate the merits of being a witness to a fight that could end in death with his father. Severus needed to focus, and Gavin knew any kind of disagreement would distract him. He wished desperately he was wizard enough to help them fight, but since he wasn't, he knew the best thing he could do was to stay out of the way.

One thing he did know for sure, was that he never wanted to be on the wrong end of Draco's wand again. He wondered if the dark wizard felt that way about facing Severus, his old teacher. But no, Draco was too arrogant to allow himself to be afraid of his former professor, Gavin had heard him call Snape an old cripple, and smile at the thought of making him pay for killing his father.

Snape would soon teach Draco differently, Gavin thought with a little thrill of satisfaction.

The boy watched from beside a nearby Douglas fir as Severus went forward to place the Elder Wand replica at the foot of the burbling fountain. Then he withdrew into the shadow of some pin oaks, using a Chameleon Charm to become one with his surroundings. Harry and Ginny did the same.

Scout stood protectively in front of his young charge, his blue eyes ever alert for the dark wizard lurking nearby. The dog's nose told him that Draco was just opposite the fountain, and growing increasingly bored and edgy with waiting.

The dark wizard couldn't believe that his former professor and that heroic imbecile Harry Potter hadn't fulfilled the request he'd given them yet. Didn't they realize what power he held over them? With a word, he could take away all they held dear. With a single spell he could destroy their loved ones, and make them suffer an eternity of anguish. Surely they must realize that their only hope was to comply with his instructions? After all, what was the Deathly Hallows to Potter if his wife was gone and with her his unborn children? And Snape, that sentimental old cripple, what would he risk to have his brat of a son safe and sound, despite the glaring fact that the child was none of his blood? How could the former Headmaster love a kid that was not his own, Draco pondered with a sneer. Still, this was not the first time Snape had displayed such philanthropic tendencies, the other recalled. There had been that fat Hufflepuff cow, Tricia Greenbough, who had been adopted by the professor and gone to live with him during their fifth year. Utter madness!

It was then that Draco had begun to think that Snape was becoming senile, but it wasn't until after the professor had revealed his true colors one dark night that Malfoy had lost all respect for him and started hating him. And Severus's killing of Lucius only exacerbated that hate, until Draco would have cheerfully boiled the Potions Master alive in his own cauldron full of oil.

He tapped his hand impatiently against his knee. Soon he would have his ultimate revenge. Once he had the Elder Wand he could challenge Harry Potter to a duel, and kill him in front of his poor pregnant wife. Who would be so upset by her husband's demise that she might miscarry his brats, leaving her free to become Draco's mistress and maybe bear him a son. Fitting revenge indeed, to have his child growing in Potter's widow.

And then he would torture Severus's precious son in front of the Director, making sure the man watched the whole thing and was helpless to do anything more. Then he would kill the Potions Master and use Snape's blood and power to complete the ritual that would raise Lucius from the dead. What goes around comes around, Draco thought eagerly. Perhaps he would send Snape's Healer daughter her father's head for remembrance. She'd probably have a nervous breakdown, he sniggered.

And Draco would have his father back again and together they would make the world regret ever harming a Malfoy.

For a long moment, Draco was lost in his sadistic daydream. Blinking, he came back from his private rejoicing, and cast yet another glance at the mermaid fountain.

His eye was caught immediately by a shimmering in the air beside the fountain. Finally! The dark wizard sprang to his feet, licking his lips in anticipation. His victory was assured, he could feel it. The stars had proclaimed it last night, as had his tea leaves in this morning's divination session. Today was the day a Malfoy triumphed over Potter and Snape.

He quickly scanned the area for any wizard presence, but found none. Good. They had done what he wanted, left the wand and withdrawn. His next note would tell them where he wanted to meet next, and it was there that he would have his final duel with Potter.

Draco moved out from behind the concealment of the shrubbery, his black robes swirling about his tall frame. He was a handsome young man, perfect teeth, golden hair, and bright gray eyes. But there was something cold about him, a core of ice that warmth could not touch, and it made most women wary of getting too close to him. One hand caressed the Amulet of Shifting.

What a tremendous find that had been, he'd discovered it by chance going through some old boxes of his mother's in the attic, it had been thrown carelessly in among a bunch of jewelry and been forgotten. Draco hadn't thought much of it at first, until he'd touched it and felt the power in it. An ancient magic, one that must have been in the Black family for centuries, and now it was his. It was the Amulet that had given him the ability to get revenge on those stupid fools that had cast him out, all the Muggle-loving bleeding heart idiots. He'd used some of the proceeds from his kidnapping spree to get a new wand made by one of the dark wandmakers in Albania.

He patted the new wand absently, it wasn't quite as good as the one from Ollivander's, but it worked and that was all that really mattered. He threw a look over his shoulder, beckoning Goyle to follow him.

When the other wizard didn't respond, Draco spun around angrily, only to find the hulking brute eating the wild strawberries off the bush he'd been hiding next to. "Goyle, you dumb twit, quit stuffing your fat face and get over here. They've left the Elder Wand."

Goyle looked up, strawberry juice dripping down his chin. "Sorry, but I'm hungry, Draco. Haven't had anything for breakfast."

"I ought to feed you to the salamander for breakfast," Draco grumbled. "Why is it so difficult to find good help these days? Come on. I knew I should've sent you home and kept Devlin here as lookout, since the only thing you're looking out for is your bloody stomach."

"It's not _my_ fault you forgot to get breakfast," the other grumbled irritably, following his friend out of the shrubbery and onto the concrete pathway where the fountain burbled.

Draco's eyes were alight with acquisitive glee, and he knelt swiftly and canceled the charm that kept the wand hidden from ordinary passersby. "At last! The Elder Wand is mine!" he crowed, lifting the slightly gnarled piece of wood in his hands reverently. He could feel the magic thrumming through it and his mouth twitched into a gruesome smile. This was the weapon he needed to defeat Potter once and for all. Potter was known as the Slayer of Voldemort, but soon Draco would be known as the Man Who Killed Harry Potter by all. It was a piece of notoriety he looked forward to immensely.

"Potter, you fool," he hissed. "You've given me the key to your undoing, and you don't even know it. But you will. You will." He reached into his left pocket and withdrew yet another note, this one with the instructions that Harry was to meet Draco at a specific place and there the Shifter would surrender his wife. In reality, it was a trap, and Draco only wanted to get Harry alone so he could duel him.

Draco straightened, his part in this drama was very nearly over, though he never realized it. He made as if to turn to Goyle and tell him to Apparate back to their secret base in the sewers, when two things occurred.

The first was Harry stepping out from behind the tree where he'd been concealed and calling out, "Long time no see, eh, Draco?"

Draco whirled about at the voice behind him, Elder Wand in hand, his gray eyes glowing with primordial triumph. "At last, Potter! I was wondering when you'd show yourself. Thought for a minute that the great Harry Potter had become a coward and turned tail and run away like a whipped cur, leaving his wife in my care."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry spat, his green eyes blazing. He took two steps toward the necromancer, wand at the ready.

At nearly the same moment, there was a red flash and Devlin appeared next to Goyle, pale and disheveled. "Goyle, we got a big problem! The prisoners, the witch and the kid, they got away and the fire salamander's loose, gone on a rampage and is burning down the whole flipping place."

Goyle gaped at him in disbelief. "Merlin's bloody arse! You sure they're gone?"

Devlin snarled a very nasty word then nodded. "Either they're gone or else they've been burnt to a crisp by the salamander. Sayonara, baby. And if the boss don't get back and bring that freakin' lizard back under control, we're gonna be in serious trouble. There're gas lines under there that'll blow sky high if the lizard ignites them."

"Better tell him then," Goyle replied.

"Hey boss!" Devlin shouted, unconcerned for the moment that Draco appeared to be in the beginning stages of a duel. "You'd better get home and spell that fire lizard to sleep or something."

"Not now, Devlin!" Draco snapped irritably. "I'm kind of busy at the moment. What ever's wrong can wait till I'm settled with Potter, or else fix it yourself."

"But we can't . . ." Devlin began.

"Now isn't that a shame," drawled Severus, coming out from behind the fir tree he'd been leaning next to. "Pitiful, really. A grown wizard like you can't manage a simple fire salamander? My son could, and he's not even begun his formal training yet."

Devlin's jaw dropped open upon seeing the Director of the DHI confronting him. "Aw, damn! It's the bloody Director himself, Snape!"

Severus was giving him the nastiest stare in his arsenal. "I'm arresting you on charges of necromancy, abduction of a minor, aiding and abetting a known criminal and about a dozen other you come quietly, Devlin, or do I have to resort to force?"

"You ain't puttin' _me_ in Inferno and collaring me, Snape!" Devlin snarled. "If I'm going down, then so are you, Hunter!"

"I'll take that as yes," Severus replied, then spun his wand counterclockwise and shouted, "_Arciae Auriae_!

A blue jet of liquid ice shot out from his wand, which would have turned Devlin into an ice sculpture if it had hit him. But the big wizard was quicker than he looked, and managed to deflect the curse before it could do much more than form icicles on his hair and clothes. "Nice try, old man!" the other chuckled. "But no cigar. _Serpentia Acquatica!_"

A huge jet of water shot out of Devlin's finger, forming into a huge water serpent about twelve feet long, coiled to strike. Made entirely of water, the snake was not venomous, but it could constrict and drown its victim.

It lunged towards Severus, mouth agape.

Snape took one quick step backwards, cursing his maimed leg, which didn't allow him to move as quickly as he wanted. Then he chanted a counterspell. "_Phoenix Inferio!_"

A phoenix made entirely of fire burst from Snape's wand, wings outstretched, shrieking a war cry.

It flew straight towards Devlin's aquatic serpent and tried to smother the snake in its wings.

The two wizards watched their creations battle for a moment, each of them concnentrating on giving their construct more power.

The snake wrapped about the phoenix, trying to douse its otherwordly fire with its magical body. But the phoenix was not so easily defeated and it simply flamed stronger, making the serpent start to melt.

Devlin poured more of his power into the struggling serpent, but Snape's will was the stronger, and at last the phoenix reduced the water snake to a mere puddle and a vapor.

"That the best you've got, Hunter?" taunted a panting Devlin. He clapped his hands and tremor shook the ground beneath Severus's feet.

But the Director had been expecting that trick, it was a known favorite of the other man, and he simply levitated up and hovered. From this new vantage point, it was even easier to fling spells. Snape swiftly summoned a man-eating kudzu vine to wrap about Devlin and squeeze him half to death.

Devlin choked, his face turning blue as he gasped for air. But he managed to sputter out a shriveling curse and the kudzu withered and turned to dust.

On the other side of the fountain, Harry was dueling furiously with Draco, who could not understand why the Elder Wand was not granting him mastery over Harry's wand and allowing him to win the duel.

"What have you done, Potter?" he cried. "The Elder Wand is the ultimate dueling weapon, it should defeat you easily. Yet you've countered every hex I've thrown at you. How? Have you corrupted it with your Gryffindor nobility?"

"Think about it, Malfoy, you stupid prat!" Harry sneered, looking very much like one of his former professors. "Are you dumb as well as arrogant? Did you really think I'd let the Elder Wand fall into your grasp?"

"You would if you wanted to save your precious Ginny."

"Maybe, but I never needed to resort into surrendering it, because Ginny escaped you on her own." Harry reported. "And the so-called Elder Wand you hold is nothing but a fake. Severus is mighty good at Illusion Charms, wouldn't you say?"

Draco looked like he was about to have an attack of apoplexy. "You-you bloody damned cheating bastard!" he screamed. Then he threw down the false wand and whipped out his own. "I'm through playing, Potter! Now it's time to die!"

"Famous last words, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, allowing her chameleon charm to slip away.

Draco swivelled his head to pin the auburn-haired witch with a frigid stare. "Ah, Potter's brought along an audience. How nice of you to join us, my dear. Come to watch me mop up the floor with your precious little Harry? And when I'm done with him, I'll give you a lesson in manners you won't soon forget."

Then, without warning, he shot a Paralysis Curse at her.

Ginny was unprepared for him to start hexing her and she couldn't block fast enough.

The curse hit her dead on and froze her in place.

"Bastard!" Harry cried. "You're supposed to fight me, Malfoy!"

"All's fair in love and war, Potter. This way she can watch it all and not give me any lip, as my father would say. I love a captive audience."

"You're a sick twisted git," Harry growled. "Just like your father." He pointed his wand and shouted a Stunning Hex.

Draco blocked it lazily. "Thank you for the compliment, Potter. I do try. _Aria pilia decia_!"

Suddenly the air was filled with ten steel-tipped spears, all of them soaring straight for Harry.

Harry Apparated, avoiding the deadly barrage by millimeters.

He appeared off to the right of Draco, wand pointed at the other's heart. _Sectumsempra!_ He cast silently, using the same curse he'd defeated Voldemort with at the very end, one Snape had taught him.

But Draco somehow anticipated him and deflected the curse with Whirlwind Deflection, sending it bouncing it back towards Harry, who promptly used the Mirror Defense to render it harmless.

"That the best you've got, Potter? I could duel better when I was five." Draco sniggered. "_Venomous tentaglia_!"

A creeper with barbs the size of a man's arm dripping with poison exploded from Draco's wand and twirled about Harry, imprisoning the Gryffindor in its tendrils.

But before the vines could inject their lethal venom into him, Harry chanted a fire shield spell and his entire body was covered in a coating of flame.

The fire quickly burned the hungry vine to ash and Harry stepped free of the circle of burnt tentacle vine. Then he thrust out his hands and summoned up a hurricane force wind that picked Draco up and threw him over the fountain.

The necromancer landed hard, all the breath knocked out of him. His face twisted in pain, he tried to scramble to his feet.

Harry advanced, his eyes hard as agates. "That's for hurting my wife, Malfoy!"

Malfoy balanced on one knee, the words to a Shield Charm on his lips.

Meanwhile, Devlin was exhausting himself casting hex after hex at Severus, who blocked them all with contemptuous ease. "Who taught you, Devlin? Must have been an apprentice, because you can even manage to cast a simple fire spark spell without letting the whole world know about it."

"Shut up, old man!" blustered the necromancer. "I know of one curse you can't counter. _Avada Ked-"_

_"Silencio!_"

Devlin went mute, his voice stolen away in the instant before he could pronounce the Killing Curse. Then Severus chanted, "_Magnus illuminus_!" and a dazzling burst of light shot out of his wand, blinding Devlin utterly.

The necromancer cried out in terror, staggering about.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Time to end this," he murmured, and knocked the whimpering man out with a Stunning Hex. Then he knelt and bound his quarry with his Null Magic Cuffs. "The next time you wake up, you'll be a guest of Inferno, Devlin." He dusted off his palms. "A Hunter always gets his quarry."

He pointed his wand and levitated the captive wizard over to where Gavin and Scout were situated. "Watch him for me, Gavin," he ordered. "I have one more bug to squash." He whirled about, cloak billowing, ready to help Harry defeat the insufferable Malfoy, when Goyle stepped into his path.

"Hullo, Professor Snape."

"Get out of my way, Goyle, you hulking brute." Snape ordered irritably. "Go and scare some little children."

"You want to kill Draco, don't you?" Goyle said slowly, the idea just coming to light in his small brain. "But I can't let you do that. _Crucio_!"

Snape spun his wand in a counterclockwise circle, deflecting the poorly aimed Torture Curse away, sending it bouncing off through the trees. "Goyle, you imbecile! Get the bloody hell out of my way. He's not worth your life, he's never been, he's used you to the end."

"Don't matter." Goyle said stubbornly. "I choose the dark path, the path of power. Only the strongest shall rule. Magic is might and the mighty shall crush all the Muggleborns."

"Is that all you can do, parrot back Riddle's old doctrine to me?" Snape sneered. "Don't you have any original thoughts of your own?"

"Yes. I'm gonna kill you," Goyle said, then tossed a strange looking metal ball at Severus.

Snape jumped backwards, but this time his lame leg gave way beneath him and he crumpled to the ground. He had just enough time to erect an Excelsior Shield before the concussion bomb exploded.

Harry was knocked down by the aftershock, skinning his knees on the pavement.

Draco laughed wildly. "Looks like old Snape bought it. Good work, Goyle. Sometimes you do manage to do something right."

Harry looked over at the place where Severus had been, but could see nothing through the smoky haze that swirled in the air, obscuring his line of vision. He prayed Severus was well, that Draco was mistaken.

Malfoy was climbing to his feet, a smug grin on his face. Harry was suddenly furious. Because of Malfoy, his only vacation had been ruined, his wife had been held captive and terrified, and he'd been made nearly hysterical with fear. Not to mention all the other victims and their families Draco had tormented. And it was all to feed Draco's twisted notion of revenge. Well, Harry was sick and tired of a Malfoy coming along and causing destruction wherever he went.

Like Voldemort, Malfoy had crossed the line, and now he must be made to face the consequences of his actions.

Before Draco could react, Harry had cast a special spell of his own invention, one that turned a necromancer's own dark magic against him. A tiny jet of purple force flew out of Harry's wand and struck Draco in the chest.

The other wizard flinched, then started to laugh. "What was that called, Potter? It felt like a tickle. Was that supposed to hurt? Because I've hurt myself worse stubbing my toe. You're a joke, Potter. You call yourself an Auror? You're overrated. I could take you with one hand . . .ahhh!"

Draco screeched, for suddenly his veins felt as if they were filled with liquid fire. "What's happening to me?" He began clawing frantically at himself. "I can't breathe!"

"That's your own magic turning against you, Malfoy." Harry told him coldly. "All the evil you did to others is now returning to you threefold. What goes around comes around."

Malfoy was writhing, his body blazing with a cold purple light, as his own magic destroyed him.

In moments his body was consumed and all that remained was a heap of gray ash, which the wind blew away.

Something gold glinted on the ground. Harry knelt and picked up the Amulet of Shifting, and slipped it in his pocket. He would turn it into Moody when he returned home. Or perhaps he would give it to Severus, assuming the man was still alive.

The Auror started to walk towards the opposite side of the fountain, the words to another combat spell on his lips, when he heard a boy's voice cry out, "Dad! _No!_ Leave him be, you son of a bitch!"

Goyle had his wand pointed at a vulnerable Severus, who'd been partially stunned by the concussion bomb, despite his Excelsior Shield. The big wizard was laughing. "Not so tough now, are we, Defense Master?"

Gavin had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He knew his father could not defend himself in time from Goyle's curse. He was going to watch his father die right in front of him. Unless . . .suddenly he recalled the way he'd summoned fire back in the sewers. There was a burning sensation in his chest and an aching behind his eyes that built and built, until suddenly he released it, throwing the searing bright fire out from him with a sharp gesture.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Fire exploded from the boy's outstretched fingers, slamming into Goyle with the force of an express train.

Goyle had time only to blink and gape stupidly before the fire consumed him utterly. He vanished in a sheet of yellow and blue flame.

The terrible backlash of heat shook Severus out of the stupor he'd been in. Blinking, the Director climbed shakily to his feet, wincing as his leg screeched a protest. Gritting his teeth, he assessed the situation.

The fire Gavin had conjured was now out of control, burning in a frenzy, leaping from the pavement to dance and swirl among the trees and grass.

"Severus!" he heard Harry scream from somewhere beyond the wall of flame. "Where are you?"

"Here, Harry!" Severus called back, but couldn't tell if Harry heard him or not over the roar of the flames.

He vaguely recalled Gavin shouting something that sounded like no and then this fire had come out of nowhere and roasted Goyle like a Sunday chicken on a spit. _Dearest God. Gavin caused this conflagration, _Severus realized. _He's not just a strong wizard, he's a firecaller too. _That was one of the most unpredictable and deadly talents a wizard could possess, especially a young one like Gavin.

Severus backed away, for the fire was now surging forward, hungrily seeking fuel. He knew he couldn't banish the flames when they were this strong, but they had to be stopped, before they became a wildfire that burned Central Park to ash.

He took a glance at his son, who was pale and shaking, his dark eyes burning with eldritch fire. The mark of a firecaller, eyes that glowed bright as flame, Severus recalled. He moved over to stand near his son, but was careful not to touch the boy, who radiated such heat that he could have melted a field full of snow. Gavin didn't even feel it, for a firecaller was immune to the effects of fire, for the most part.

"Gavin! Listen to me, son," Severus yelled, and the boy's eyes turned to look at him. "You've got to call the fire back now."

"How?" Gavin asked, shaking with the force of the magic he'd unleashed. "I don't know how, Dad!"

"Yes, you do," Severus informed him, keeping his voice calm and level, despite the advancing flames. "You're a firecaller, Gavin. And you have complete mastery over fire in all its forms." _Or at least he would someday,_ whispered a part of Snape's mind. "Now call the fire back. Quickly, Gavin. You don't want to burn down Central Park, now do you? Or the rest of us."

In the distance sirens could be heard as someone reported the fire and the New York Fire Department rushed to investigate.

"No! But I don't know what I did in the first place!" Gavin shouted, panic making his voice quiver.

"Concentrate, son." Severus ordered. "Feel the fire with your mind. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah. It feels all jumpy and playful, like an excited dog."

That wasn't quite how Severus would have described it, but then he wasn't a firecaller, and maybe fire felt playful to one of them. "Okay. Now start telling it to pull back and go out, Gavin."

Gavin did so, gently tugging on the wayward flames and pulling them away from the trees. They were reluctant at first, but his will was law, and they slipped back from the trees and shrubs that remained. _Go out. Now._ Gavin thought, accompanying the command with a mental picture of a fire died down to ash.

The flames flickered then suddenly they went out, as if a giant hand had snuffed them.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "Now gather the sparks and bid them to go out as well." He gestured to several sparks that were swirling in the hot air.

"Okay." Gavin held out his hand. "Come," he said, and all the sparks leaped into his hand, where he gathered them into a twinkling ball and then closed his hand over them. When he opened it, the sparks were gone. "I did it!"

"Yes, that was very good," Severus praised, smiling at the boy. "Next you have to push your magic back inside of you."

"What for? I like it like this," Gavin argued. The wild magic sparkled through his blood, making him feel giddy and warm, able to do anything at all.

"I know, but letting your magic run wild isn't good," Severus lectured. "Close your eyes and breathe in and out four times."

The boy sighed, then did as instructed.

"Good. Now find that quiet space in your mind and go there. Take your magic with you." Severus watched his son with his magical Sight, relieved to see the wild aura die down and become subdued. "Now let it rest there, and come back to me, Gavin. Come back."

Gavin heard his father's voice from a great distance. He was so tired, and all he wanted was to bask in the heat of his magic. But his father's voice was so insistent.

"Gavin Albus Snape! Come back this instant!" Severus ordered sternly, suddenly terrified that the boy had gone too deeply within himself and couldn't find the way back. Sometimes that happened with the powerfully gifted, they listened to their magic's seductive song and were lost.

"Gavin!"

"Okay, okay! I heard you the first time, Dad. Jeez!"

Gavin opened his eyes and they were no longer a reflection of the fire's glow. They were only a normal brown. He could feel his magic coil within him, a small smoldering ember, waiting for the next time he summoned it. It was fully awake now, and Gavin knew that with practice he could call it forth whenever he wanted.

He gazed at Severus. "I'm a true wizard now, aren't I?"

"Yes, son. And a firecaller too."

"Yeah," Gavin said, and shivered suddenly. He had called fire and it had answered all right. He darted a look at where the flames had scorched the pavement an oily black. Right where Goyle had been standing. He trembled, suddenly freezing and sick to his stomach. His head hurt and he felt weary all over. He cupped a hand over his eyes, for the light made them ache. "Dad, I don't feel so good," he said, then all at once his knees gave way and he toppled to the ground.

Severus caught him before he hit the earth, scooping him up in his arms and cradling him like a baby. "There now, son. It's just reaction sickness from overusing your magic. It'll pass in a few hours. Close your eyes and sleep." The child felt light as thistledown in his arms, burning with fever and wracked with chills, frail as a bird's bones. Yet within him was one of the greatest talents of the age.

A firecaller, Severus marveled. There hadn't been a wizard born with that talent in over a hundred years. The stories about firecallers were legion, how they were among the most powerful combat mages ever, impervious to flame and heat, able to summon infernos with a snap of their fingers, and speak with all fire-using creatures. But there were also stories of how a firecaller could be driven mad by their own power, if not schooled properly when young, for the temptation to use their power was very great, and emotions fueled a firecaller's magic.

Dangerous magic indeed. But there would be time to worry about Gavin's nascent power later. For now, they had to get out of here before the Muggle police and fire department spotted them. Lights and sirens were converging from all over the city.

"Harry, we've got to leave," Snape called, coughing slightly at the smoke that still hung in the air.

"Are you two okay?" Harry cried.

"Fine. Where's Ginny and Scout?"

"Here," said Ginny, coming up beside them. Harry had freed her from Draco's spell just after the fire had appeared. Scout paced beside her, whining softly, for he was not fond of fire.

"We need to leave, before the police see us," Severus said. "Harry, take Devlin with you. We'll Apparate back to my office first, drop him off, then go home. I need to get Gavin in bed and mix him up a Headache Remedy before he develops a reaction migraine."

"Did _he_ summon that fire?" Ginny asked, her voice tinged with awe.

Severus nodded. "He's a firecaller. A major one. Ready? Latch onto my aura." he waited a moment, then Apparated away in a brilliant flash of blue light.

Ginny grabbed Scout's collar and followed.

Harry snatched the back of an unconscious Devlin's shirt and disappeared just as the first of the Muggle fire trucks arrived on the scene.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**And no, it's not over yet! Two more chapters to go plus the epilogue! Thanks to all my reviewrs out there, you guys are awesome!**


	20. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Once Severus had turned over Devlin to Colin and Harry had registered the fact that both Goyle and Draco had been killed while resisting arrest, they all Apparated back to Snape's house on Lily Lane. Severus promptly gave his son a Headache Remedy and put him to bed, content to let the child sleep before he started in on a lecture about Gavin's behavior and how he now had to learn to control his newfound powers.

Both Ginny and Harry were utterly exhausted, and after transfiguring Snape's couch into a queen-sized bed, they soon collapsed on it and were instantly asleep. Scout opted to sleep with Gavin for once, and thus Severus was able to sleep by himself. After drinking his own cup of tea, which contained a muscle relaxant to soothe the cramping in his left leg, the Director went to sleep as well.

All was peaceful in the little house until the wee hours of the morning, when Harry's stomach woke him threatening to turn itself inside out. He bolted up from the bed and ran into the bathroom down the hall. Ginny rolled over in the bed, her hand reaching out to hug her husband, but encountering only an empty pillow and a cold blanket. She sat up, puzzled as to where Harry had gone, but she soon discovered where he was.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" she cried, while her poor husband vomited for what seemed like the umpteenth time in an hour. "You poor thing, let me get you a cold towel and some ginger ale. My mum used to give me that when my stomach was upset."

"Please . . .just go away, Ginny . . ."Harry groaned, not in the mood for his wife's presence. He wished he could die, or that someone would shoot him and put him out of his misery, like a terminally ill dog.

"Of course I won't go away. Honestly Harry, what kind of wife would I be if I did that? I want to help you . . ." she started to come into the bathroom, her hand outstretched.

She jumped about a foot when Severus laid his hand on her arm, preventing her from going any closer to her sick husband. "I'd stay away from him if I were you, Ginny," he said.

"Severus! Merlin's ghost, but you scared me!" Ginny gasped, her heart pounding in her chest like a runaway rabbit's. "Harry's sick, well, I guess you can see that for yourself . . .sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I'm a light sleeper and I was checking on Gavin, who's sleeping like a rock," the Director answered. "You shouldn't go too near him, Ginny. Catching a stomach virus when you're pregnant is not a good thing, especially since you wouldn't be able to take any of my potions for it, since they all have some ingredient that's dangerous to pregnant women."

Ginny looked upset. "Oh . . .I guess you're right. I never thought . . .are you sure that's what's wrong with him? I thought maybe it was just reaction sickness or a bad hamburger."

Snape shook his head. "No, this is a stomach virus. He caught it from Gavin, I'd wager. It's been almost forty-eight hours since he was exposed to it, which is the normal time it takes to incubate, and now . . ."

"Would you mind not bloody discussing me like I was a piece of furniture?" Harry grumbled, lifting his head to give both Ginny and Severus a scowl. It would have been more potent if he hadn't been so sick.

"We weren't," Ginny frowned. "Now quit being so snippy. How long have you been sick?"

"Bout an hour. I think." He rubbed his eyes and straightened his glasses, which had been knocked askew since he'd jammed them on in his haste to run to the bathroom.

"How many times have you thrown up?"Severus asked.

"I don't know. Four maybe five times. Why? Plan on keeping a chart?"

"Definitely a stomach virus," said Snape. "Ginny, you should consider sleeping in my bed for the remainder of tonight. I'll stay with Harry. He'll need me to brew potions, among other things."

Ginny nodded. "Well, let me at least get you a cool cloth and some water, Severus," she said briskly and padded into the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a damp towel and a glass of water. Severus took them and motioned for her to leave. "Thank you, Sev," she said, then added, "I'm sorry, Harry, I wish I could help you, but . . ."

"Just go to bed, Ginny!" Harry barked. His stomach was cramping again and the last thing he wanted was for his wife to see him like this. "Let me die in peace!"

"Okay, dear," she replied, tossing him a hurt look before departing to sleep in Severus's bedroom.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Potter," Severus scolded gently. "You're not going to die from this."

"I wish I was," the younger man groaned. "Malfoy's getting revenge on me from beyond the grave, I swear it."

Severus rolled his eyes at the other's ridiculous fancy and came over to put the towel on the back of Harry's neck. Then he felt his forehead. "Ah. Slight fever. Chills. Nausea and cramps. Diarrhea as well, yes?"

Harry flushed and nodded. "What are you, a walking medical text, like Arista?"

"Hardly. My diagnosis comes from experience, not magic. Gavin had the same symptoms when he was sick. Come along, Harry. You need to be in bed." He gently started to assist the younger man.

But the movement only served to bring on another bout of nausea. Severus promptly held Harry's head until it was over. Then Severus gently wiped his face and held a cup of water to his lips. "Sip it. Rinse out your mouth. Good. Now, come on, let's go back to bed."

Utterly mortified but too sick to care that Severus was treating him like a child, Harry allowed the Director to help him back to his bed. Severus tucked him in, left the water on the end table and conjured a basin in case Harry got sick while he was brewing.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Try and rest a bit."

"Oh, sure." Harry grumbled. "Like I can rest when my stomach is doing flips all over."

"Stop behaving like a whiny two-year-old," Severus frowned. Then he left to go down to his lab.

Fifteen minutes later he returned with several drafts of the two potions he'd given Gavin. Unlike his son, Harry knew better than to argue and simply took each one without protest. He made a face after drinking them though. "Gavin was right. They do taste awful."

"But they work," Severus countered, giving his patient a drink of water. "Here's a fever reducer and a sleeping draft."

Harry took them also, then asked grumpily, "How long does this damn virus last?"

"Twenty-four to forty-eight hours, usually."

The Auror groaned. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next twenty-four hours were miserable for both of them. Harry was not the easiest patient when he was sick, he grumbled and whined alternately, for he hated being so totally at another's mercy. Everything was wrong. His blankets were too hot, the water was too cold, the tea tasted like shoe leather, he was achy and tired, but when Severus told him to go to sleep, he growled that he didn't feel like it. He wanted some broth and toast, but when it was brought to him, he pushed it away, saying he wasn't hungry. His stomach felt awful, and Snape's potions were making it worse, even though he felt better after he took one. He didn't want them hovering over him, but no sooner had they left, then he complained he wanted company. Severus sympathized with him, up to a point, then he snapped back that if Harry would lose the attitude he'd get better quicker.

"Why don't you just call Arista then?" he groused. "She'd fix me up in a blink."

"Wrong. If Arista were here she'd tell you the same thing I am, her powers can only deal with symptoms, a virus has to go away on its own. She could boost your immune system to make you get well faster, but not cure you. My potions do the job just as well, and she's got bigger things to worry about."

"Real nice, Sev. I guess I can tell where I rank with you, you snarky git."

Severus shot him a reproving look. "You're acting like a sulky brat, now stop it. Being sick is no excuse either. You've been nothing but rude and nasty all day and I've had it."

"So have I," Ginny put in from the entryway to the den. "Just because you're sick is no reason to turn into a carbon copy of Draco Malfoy."

"What? I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are, and if you weren't too old, I'd tell Severus to spank that attitude out of you, mister," she declared, shaking her finger at him.

Harry gaped at her. "Ginny! I'm not . . .how dare you . . .I can't believe . . .she's wrong, she must be . . ." he cast a mute glance at Severus, "Isn't she?"

"No. I agree with her one hundred percent. You've been behaving like a spoiled rotten brat in need of a good spanking and if you were ten years younger I'd be sorely tempted to give you one."

Harry glared at them, feeling very put upon and misunderstood. "I don't believe this. I'm half dead from this blasted disease and all you two care about is my attitude."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Men! When they're sick they all turn into great big babies. _I've_ been sick to my stomach for over three months and you don't hear _me_ whining about it."

"That's different," her husband muttered sulkily. "You're pregnant, you're supposed to get sick."

Ginny exchanged glances with her former professor. "Is it me, or has he suddenly become a first-class pain in the arse?"

"He's always been that," Severus commented dryly.

"I figured as much. What shall we do about it?"

"What do you mean, what are you gonna _do_ about it?" Harry cried indignantly. "All I want is for you to take care of me, Ginny," he whined.

"No, you don't. You want a slave at your beck and call 24/7, Mr. Potter," she retorted. "That's not what I'm here for. Or Severus either." She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her recalcitrant husband sternly, much like a mother with a disobedient little boy.

Severus was nodding in agreement. "It'd be nice if I heard a thank you every once in awhile. And perhaps an apology as well for being such an unmitigated pain in the ass. Then maybe we'd find it in our cold cruel hearts to feel the tiniest bit sympathetic for you. Right, Ginny?"

"You want _me_ to apologize to you? What for?"

"He's not getting it, Sev," Ginny muttered exasperatedly.

"He's just being stubborn."

"I am not! I feel God awful and you two are taking advantage of me."

"Taking advantage of you?" cried his wife in disbelief. "Oh, if you weren't sick, I'd wallop you over the head with a skillet, you bone-headed mule!"

"I could lend you one," Snape remarked, his eyes twinkling.

"Both of you just go away and leave me alone. You're only making me worse," Harry snapped petulantly. "Then when I die from neglect, you'll regret it."

"Fine! I will," Ginny huffed, then whirled and stomped out of the room.

"When you've done feeling sorry for yourself, boy, let us know," Snape drawled and followed Ginny into the kitchen.

Harry gaped after them. "But . . .wait . . .Severus . . .where are you going?"

"Away, since you obviously don't need me," the Director called over his shoulder.

"But what if I need something?" came the plaintive cry. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Why not? You wanted to be alone, so we're doing what you wished."

The Director smirked and sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny was already there, sipping a cup of mint tea and massaging her head. "That man is so impossible! H e makes me want to smack him sometimes."

"I know." Severus said feelingly. "I give him ten minutes before he starts calling us."

"Five. At the most."

"Seven. His pride will shut him up for at least that," Snape argued.

Sure enough, seven minutes later they heard a voice whining, "Uh . . .Ginny . . .Severus . . .please come back . . .I need you . . .Guys? Please . . ."

Ginny bit her lip. "Should I?"

Severus waved a hand. "No. He won't die from being made to wait for another five minutes. Gives him time to think over his behavior. It always works with Gavin."

"Sneaky, sir. I ought to take notes. Does it work on little kids too?"

"Certainly. Just as well as it does on your husband."

Ginny settled back in her chair, a Snape-like smirk on her face. "I suppose what my mum always said was true. A little reflection is good for the soul. She used to say that just before she sent us to our room or made us stand in the corner. Sometimes she even said it right before she whacked our behind too," she said reminiscently.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Then your mother was an old fashioned disciplinarian, I take it."

"You could say that. She was never cruel, but she was, uh, firm and you knew not to cross lines with her, or else. The twins were in trouble more than me or Ron, as you could probably guess, but I was no princess either, even though I was the only girl. Of course, Fred, George and Ron will tell you that I was spoilt beyond belief, but they're exaggerating. Mum never played favorites. That was Dad's line."

"And who did he favor the most? You? Or one of your brothers?"

Ginny considered. "Well, he always had the most in common with Bill, who went to work for Gringotts Bank. Bill liked learning about the Muggle world too, though he was never obsessed with it the way Dad is. And Bill's the most like him in temperament too. Friendly as a puppy, unless you really get on his nerves, or do something to hurt his family. Then he becomes a rabid guard dog. But aside from that, I guess I'd say he favored me over most of the other boys. He used to call me his queen and said my brothers were my loyal knight protectors. I was his only girl, so I guess it's to be expected." She eyed the Director speculatively. "How about you, Severus? Are you guilty of favoring one of your children over another?"

"I'd hope not. I try and treat them all the same, for the most part. I don't think I favor Arista over Trish and Gavin because she's my blood and they're not. They're all special to me, in their own way. Arista because she's Amelia's daughter, my last living descendant, and she reminds me so of her mother. Trish is one of the kindest people I've ever met, she's like a ray of sunshine, and she brightens up my life considerably. And Gavin . . .he's an incurable scamp with the smartest mouth in America, but for all of that I love him to distraction, no matter how angry he makes me sometimes."

"Sort of the way you do Harry," Ginny remarked sagely.

"What makes you say that, Mrs. Potter?"

"Well, I know you used to think he was no better than his father at first, but during the war that changed and I can see now that you sort of treat him like one of your own kids. An annoying foster child that you long to wallop the daylights out of, but nevertheless, your son."

She expected Snape to deny everything, for in the past he never would have admitted that he cared for Harry. But the Director merely looked thoughtful. "An interesting theory, Ginny. And one that's well-thought out and insightful."

"And true."

"For the most part, yes. Lily asked me once, a long time ago, to watch over her child if anything ever happened to her. I gave her my word that I would, if I was able to. I kept that promise as well as I could when Harry was at school. No danger ever touched Lily's son when I was beside him. It was when I wasn't that he got into trouble and almost died."

"Tell me about it. Harry finds trouble like a leprechaun finds gold. I just pray he doesn't pass that trait onto our children. I don't want to die of anxiety before I'm thirty."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," Snape chuckled. "They might take after you or Arthur."

"God, I hope so. Because if not, I'm going to end up in an insane asylum."

"Now you sound like my sister-in-law, Teri. She has two twin boys who are Lucifer incarnate and she's forever saying she's going to commit herself one of these days."

"Wonderful, Severus. That makes me feel so much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I tell it like I see it. If you want encouragement, go and speak to Dumbledore's portrait." Severus said bluntly.

To his surprise, she burst out laughing. "He'd probably tell me to have a lemon drop and to not worry so much, I'll give myself gray hairs. Oh well, I'm sure I'll survive, just like my mum did and you too."

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice from my late wife Amelia that I found worked like a charm. Take it one day at a time, then sit back and reflect on what worked."

"Now there's some sound advice. She was a wise woman, your wife. Too bad I never met her. I would have liked her, I think."

"I agree. Amelia was very easy to like and she was even easier to talk to. She could always make me laugh." Severus smiled wistfully.

"You still miss her, don't you?"

"Now and always, Ginevra. She was the other half of me, the best part of me, and when she died she took a part of me with her. But I will always remember her for what she gave to me and in that way I will never lose her." He did not bother to tell his former student that he had shared a soulbond with Amelia, such things were not lightly discussed, nor did he tell Ginny that he could still speak with and see his dead wife on occasion. Such knowledge was meant only for those who shared a soulbond, and he knew that despite their love for each other, Ginny and Harry were not soulbonded.

Their voices and quiet laughter drifted out into the den, where a very disgruntled Harry was lying propped up by several pillows, a mulish scowl on his face. Right then he hated both Ginny and Severus, for surely they were talking about him and having a good laugh at his expense. _It figures, they're in the kitchen having a good old time and I'm stuck in this blasted bed going mad from boredom. And they have the nerve to lecture me like I was ten or something. Who do they think I am, Gavin?_

Thinking about Snape's son made him wonder what time it was, and he looked at the clock upon the mantle and discovered it was nearing two o'clock. Gavin would be coming home from school soon, and perhaps he would be better company than the Director and his wife were. They certainly couldn't be any worse, he reflected sourly.

_When you've stopped feeling sorry for yourself, boy, let us know_, Severus's words echoed in his head, stirring uncomfortable feelings of guilt and embarrassment. He wasn't feeling sorry for himself at all, was he? The peevish part of his mind argued. It was normal to be grouchy and crnaky when you were sick, right? Couldn't they give him a break? He'd dealt with Ginny and her morning sickness for three months and she'd been no bed of roses. But did she offer the same consideration to him? Hell, no! Instead she called him a pain in the arse. As for Severus, he might be brilliant at brewing potions and hunting down criminals, but his bedside manner left a great deal to be desired. Saying Harry was acting like a spoiled brat and needed a spanking, honestly! Who did that arrogant insufferable dictatorial man think he was, Harry's father?

He had a good mind to tell Snape off the next time he started lecturing. _Better watch your step,_ the sensible part of his conscience warned. _This is Severus's house, after all, and if you annoy him too much, he could kick your arse right out of it. So better behave, or you're liable to be spending the night in a tree on the lawn. Then Ginny will really lose her temper and clock you one._

He sighed heavily and leaned back on the pillows, all of which were plump goosedown and cushioned his weary head like a cloud. Severus had spelled the pillows for maximum comfort, he recalled with another twinge of guilt. The older man had also sat beside him for half the night, sponging down his face with water, giving him ice chips and ginger ale, and humming softly.

That had been the first time anyone had ever taken care of him that way, except when he was in Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey had him in the infirmary. At the time, Harry had simply taken it for granted that Severus would be there for him.

_The man was up all night, giving you potions and holding your head while you puked all over, and he never once complained about it,_ his conscience reproved. It was true. Severus had to be exhausted, but he was still awake and never very far away. Harry didn't even need to shout and he would come running. Or at least he had in the beginning. Until Harry's demands had increased all out of proportion to his illness, and started to rub Snape's patience raw.

The young wizard groaned softly and buried his face in his hands. They were right, Merlin help him. He'd been very selfish and rude, treating them as if they were a pair of house elves. Worse, he reflected glumly, because he'd never treated a house elf the way he had Ginny or Severus. He resisted the urge to squirm like a guilty schoolboy caught redhanded in some mischief.

_You owe both of them a big apology, Potter. Sev was right, being sick really is no excuse for the way I've been acting. _He cleared his throat, sipping some of the ice water Severus had left beside the bed.

Then he called, "Ginny? Severus? Could you come here for a minute, please?"

He expected them to ignore him. It would have been no more than he deserved.

But they both entered the den and came to stand beside his bed, questioning looks in their eyes.

"What do you want, Harry?" Ginny asked, a note of irritation in her voice.

Harry dropped his eyes to the bed comforter and muttered that he was sorry.

"Excuse me?" Severus frowned. "I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating it, and look at me when you're talking."

Harry obeyed, lifting his head and looking the Director and Ginny in the face. "I said, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for behaving like a prat and I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything. Forgive me?"

Severus and Ginny remained stony faced.

Harry threw them his most pleading and soulful look, that could have melted a heart of stone.

The two exchanged glances.

Then Severus said, "Very well, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again, am I clear?"

And the only thing Harry said was, "Yes, sir."

Harmony temporarily restored, Severus returned to the kitchen to make up some lunch, for all of them were starving. After eating, Ginny yawned and said she was going to sleep for a while. Severus generously told her she could take a nap in his bed, and settled himself in the recliner with a book, intending to do a bit of light reading before Gavin arrived home.

Only he found his eyes shutting, and he soon fell asleep, the book falling over his nose.

The sight was so comical, Harry couldn't help but giggle over it. He'd never seen Snape in such a position before, looking like an ordinary mortal, and the novelty tickled him tremendously.

He was still chuckling spasmodically when Gavin entered the house and tossed his schoolbag on the coffee table. "What's so funny?" he asked, careful to stand a few feet away from the bed, so Harry could not touch him or breathe on him. Gavin was not going to get sick again if he could help it.

"Take a look at that," Harry pointed to the recliner and the dozing Snape.

Gavin did, and he too started to laugh. "Oh man! He's done that before, but usually the book's been in his hand, not over his face." The boy peered at his sleeping parent. "I wonder if his nose is holding it up?"

For some reason that smartass observation sent the two off into gales of laughter.

"I've heard of being a bookworm," Harry began, wiping tears from his eyes. "But I never knew a book_worm_ could be a book_mark_."

The two cracked up at the Auror's wit, giggling like two insane chimpanzees.

Severus opened one eye, wondering what in God's name was that noise? It sounded like two turkeys dying. "Who's making all that racket?" he snapped. "Can't I get an hour's rest here? Merlin's All-Seeing Eyes!"

"Sorry, Dad," Gavin apologized. "Go back to sleep."

Severus blinked, wondering if he'd gone blind. Why was he only seeing blurry black and white lines? He sat up abruptly, dislodging the book from his nose. It landed in his lap with a thump.

"What the devil . . .? Oh." He rubbed a hand across his face, then he looked over at his son, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. "What's so funny, Gavin?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing you'll admit to, eh, son? Why are you staring at me like that, Harry? Have I suddenly grown horns?"

"No, but . . .er . . .we were just watching you sleep." said Harry lamely.

"Oh? Then what did you find so amusing? Do I snore or talk in my sleep or something?"

"No," Harry's shoulders quivered. "But you fell asleep with the book . . .on your nose . . .and, I'm sorry Severus . . .but it was the funniest thing!" he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Gavin soon joined in.

Severus merely sighed and considered retreating to his study to get some much needed peace and quiet. Then he remembered he still had to have a talk with Gavin about his behavior and the battle with Malfoy, Goyle and Devlin. He knew he'd neglected that duty since Harry had gotten sick, but now he could not, in good conscience, put it off any longer. Then too, he knew the boy was probably fretting over what punishment Severus was going to give him for his disobedience, and Snape decided now was as good a time as any to put the boy out of his misery.

He waited until Gavin had regained some semblance of control over himself before he announced quietly, "You and I need to have a long overdue discussion, Gavin Snape."

"Now?" the boy repeated in dismay.

"Yes. Where shall we have it? My study or your room?"

"My room," Gavin relied, figuring he was going to end up there one way or another, so he might as well be there to begin with.

"Very well." Severus gestured for the child to proceed him down the hallway, and he rose stiffly to his feet and limped after his son.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sev," Harry called as the Director went by. "He's only a little kid."

"One that needs to learn the consequences of his actions, good and bad," Severus returned crisply. "Every action has a consequence, and he's old enough to know right from wrong. Or he will by the time I'm through with him."

Harry winced. "Just try and leave him in one piece, okay?"

Severus snorted and turned on his heel, not bothering to dignify that comment with an answer. Harry had no reason to fear that he would mistreat Gavin, Severus knew how to dole out appropriate punishments, and his son would only get what he deserved, no more and no less.

Gavin was sitting on the bed when his father entered the bedroom, chin up and a resolute look in his eye that reminded Snape of himself as a child, fearing another beating from his father but determined to take it soundlessly. Gavin had that same look now and Severus had to school his expression into something resembling sternness, despite wanting to smile at the boy's attitude. _He's very like me, even if he'll never admit it._

Severus shut the door behind him and cast a Muffliato charm over the room to ensure that what was spoken remained private. Then he crossed over to the desk and dragged the chair out from under it and placed it opposite his son.

Gavin was eying his parent warily, trying to gauge just how angry Severus was and whether or not the man was mad enough to spank him. It wasn't that Gavin feared that punishment, hells, he'd been whipped so many times before by Ferrous it had seemed odd when the orphanage manager hadn't licked him at least once a day. No, it wasn't the spanking itself he feared, as much as he did his father's displeasure and the fact that he'd actually made the man furious enough to hit him.

Such discipline was rare, and Gavin knew he'd have to do something horrible for Severus to punish him that way. He simply wondered if sneaking out of his grandfather's house, going to New York and visiting his friends without permission, and nearly getting himself killed was bad enough to warrant a thrashing.

Maybe, was the only thing he could come up with.

Severus fixed his son with one of his famous Snape glares, that struck fear into the most belligerent Hogwarts student. Gavin dropped his eyes, but only for a moment. Then he met his father's gaze.

"Would you care to explain the reasons behind your running away in the middle of the night to rescue someone who later betrayed you to your worst enemy? Do you have any idea how badly you scared your grandparents, young man? When Ari called me, I thought she was about to have a heart attack right there."

Gavin flinched, he hadn't meant to make his grandmother worry. It seemed as if Scout had been right, he should have left some sort of note. "I'm sorry Nana was so upset," he began contritely. "I never wanted her to worry, I was supposed to be back before morning. That's why I didn't bother leaving a note, even though I should have."

He explained about Slick's letter, stressing that it was Smoke who was dying, and he was not the one who betrayed Gavin to those filthy slave dealers. "So I had to do something, Dad. I owed Smoke for that time when I was sick and he saved _my_ life. I figured out that it was midnight mushroom powder he'd taken, or been given, since the Smoke I used to know never took drugs. Then I realized that the only thing that could cure him was the Dawnstar Potion, which I had no idea how to make. But I went down in your lab, sir, and found a vial of it already made." Here Gavin paused, and swallowed sharply, for this was the dangerous part of the tale.

After a moment, he continued. "So, I, uh, borrowed it and brought it with me on the train, along with Scout." Once he'd begun, Gavin told Severus everything, including how he'd used the potion to restore Smoke and then was subsequently betrayed by Slick. The old helpless feelings of hurt and anger came welling up, and Gavin shivered, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I _trusted_ him, he was my friend, almost like my family and he . . .he sold me out, Dad! Like I was _nothing_. For a lousy three hundred bucks or whatever. I still can't believe he did it . . ."

The anguish in his son's tone cut Severus like a knife. He couldn't bear to see the boy suffering that way and he rose and came to sit beside him, abandoning the role of disciplinarian for that of comforter for now. He put an arm about Gavin's slender shoulders and hugged him. "I know, child. It feels like he put a knife in your gut and twisted it."

"Yeah. Exactly like that," Gavin admitted, sniffling. "How did you know?"

"Because I too was betrayed by someone I thought of as my best friend."

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He pretended to be my friend so he could recruit me into becoming one of Voldemort's supporters. I was only sixteen and lonely and desperate for a friend and he seemed so sincere . . .but it was a lie, he never cared for me, only for my potions expertise and my magic." Severus said softly, gently rubbing the child's back. "Like your Slick he too sold me out, as you put it, sold me up the river and into the arms of the devil himself."

"Was that why you killed him?"

"No. I killed him because he needed to be stopped, because he had nearly killed Arista, and his evil brought danger to all that I was sworn to protect. It wasn't really for myself that I killed Lucius, though I'm not sorry he's dead. I learned a long time ago to never kill for revenge. What I did that day was justice, for me and for everyone else he'd hurt."

"Unlike me," the boy murmured. "I only wanted to save you, to stop Goyle, not . . .not kill him. But the fire was inside of me and it just burst out . . .and then it was too late . . .I guess Ferrous was right about me, I'm a murderer now. Does this mean I'm gonna go to hell when I die?" he asked plaintively.

"Oh, Gavin. No. Never." Severus pulled the boy to his chest. "Hell is not for children, not even ones who've killed with magic. Hell is reserved for those like Lucius and Draco, remorseless, evil, wicked men who deserve an eternity of suffering. Not you, son. Never you."

"But . . .I broke one of the Ten Commandments. Thou shalt not kill, and I did! I burned him to ash!" Gavin wailed, and buried his face in Severus's shoulder, his small frame shaking with sobs.

"Shhh . . .it's all right . . ."the Director whispered, rocking the child and letting him cry until he was spent, releasing all of the guilt and fear he'd been suppressing.

When Gavin had at last stopped crying, Severus tilted his chin up and looked the boy right in the eye. "Listen to me now. Evil lies in the intent as well as the deed itself. You said you didn't mean to kill him, therefore what you did constitutes involuntary manslaughter, by law. Your gift is very powerful and you lost control of it, but that does not make you a murderer, Gavin. You regret what you did, even though you and I both know Goyle deserved to die. And _that_ is the big difference between you and them. If you regret and repent, then your sins shall be forgiven. Is that not in the Bible?"

"Yes," Gavin said shakily, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Severus grimaced and handed him a handkerchief he'd conjured.

"And you do, so you're not going to hell. But you will need training in your gift, and I shall start tutoring you tomorrow. As a firecaller, you need to learn how to control your magic before it controls you. Have you set anything else on fire since then?"

"No. But sometimes I feel the fire in my blood, pulling and tugging at me to get out. But I won't let it."

"Good. You need to keep the fire within you for now, until you learn how to let it go and call it back. But we'll work on that tomorrow." Severus then released the boy and returned to his seat on the chair. "Now we have to discuss the consequences of your disobedience, my boy. What did I ask you to do at your grandmother's?"

"To be good and not get in trouble," Gavin sighed.

"And do you call sneaking out of their house and driving them insane with worry behaving yourself, young man?" Severus demanded, frowning.

"No, sir."

"You know better than to pull a stunt like that, Gavin Albus Snape. You also know better than to take anything from my potions cabinet without asking me first."

"But I had to, Dad!" Gavin protested. "Otherwise Smoke would've died."

"Understood, but you are never to take anything from my lab again unless you ask me. I hate people pawing through my things, and especially my potions. Do it again and I'll consider it stealing and you know what I said I'd do if you stole anything, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And not only did you take my potion without permission, you also put yourself in a great deal of danger as well. Your reckless behavior nearly got you killed. Next time think before you go rushing headlong into a situation, and always make sure you let someone know where you're going in case something bad happens. What's Hunter protocol for a Priority One mission, Mr. Snape?"

"Always have a backup partner," Gavin recited. "I did. I had Scout."

"A magehound is no substitute for a wizard, and well you know it," Severus scolded. "You went into that place blind and you're lucky you came out again. So then, here are the consequences of your poor judgement. You're grounded for a month, no TV, no video games and especially no broom. The Windstorm's mine until then, no arguments. You're also going to apologize to your grandparents for scaring them half to death and promise never to do anything like that again. Because if you ever pull something like this again, young man, you'll be over my knee so quick it'll make your head spin, got me? This is the only warning you're going to get, so I suggest you remember it."

"I will, sir. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I hope so. Now please try and behave from now on, won't you? Before you give me a heart attack."

"Okay, Dad. I'll try."

"Good. Then I forgive you." Severus said, and he tousled his son's hair.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. But don't ever do it again," he added, scowling fiercely.

"No, sir. I promise that next time I'll ask your permission first," said Gavin. His stomach rumbled loudly. "Uh, am I allowed to eat, or are you going to tell me I have to go to bed without supper?"

"No, you're still recovering from that virus, so you can't afford to skip meals," his father said. "Come along, brat. You can help me prepare dinner tonight. But afterwards-"

"I know, I know. I have to clean up after dinner and do my homework and go to bed right after it," Gavin recited. "Booring!"

"You know what I always say, Gavin. If you don't like it-"

"Don't get in trouble," the boy finished, rolling his eyes. He rose to his feet and started towards the door, adding slyly, "Another great Snape saying to live by."

"Smartass," Severus scowled, reaching out and giving the kid a swat on the bottom.

"Like father, like son," the brat replied impudently, then slipped away before his father could give him another swat, a cheeky grin on his face, thus missing entirely his father's rueful smile.

Snape followed, thinking resignedly, _He's your son, all right, Severus. Smart mouth and all, not by blood, but he has your spirit. God help us all._

**Chapter End Notes:**

**What is your opinion on Severus's punishment?**


	21. To Grandmother's House We Go

**To Grandmother's House We Go**

Harry was fully recovered from his stomach flu within forty-eight hours, for which he silently thanked God and also his Potions Master, whose potions had finally conquered the blasted virus, no matter how terrible they tasted. Although the Anti-Nausea one wasn't too bad, he conceded. He needed to ask Severus for the formulas, though he knew he probably should have memorized them by now, they were useful potions to have on hand. Still, he'd always been an indifferent potions student, a fact which he was having cause to regret now.

That morning, a Tuesday according to the Director's calendar hanging on the kitchen wall, Harry was just happy he could keep down solid food at last and that Ginny was in a better mood than she had been previously. (Although that was probably due to the fact that he was no longer driving her crazy with his complaining.) He nibbled on some lightly buttered toast and a very small portion of oatmeal while Severus, Gavin, and Ginny ate ham and cheese omelets and hash browns. Harry eyed Ginny's portion wistfully, but he knew better than to tempt fate by eating eggs and ham this soon after his illness. But the smell was making him drool like a dog.

Speaking of dogs . . . "Where's Scout?" Harry asked, not seeing the golden hound anywhere.

"Right by my feet," Severus answered, nudging the dog lightly with the toe of his boot. "Waiting patiently for leftovers, as usual." He'd already fed the dog his obligatory slice of ham before he'd made the omelets, so he didn't feel guilty making Scout wait for the rest of his breakfast.

"He really is an amazing animal,"Harry praised. "I never believed it when you said he could track a person through New York City, but he did it."

"That's 'cause he's the best magehound in America," Gavin declared proudly. Scout thumped his tail in agreement.

"What do you think about getting one, Gin? Severus says Scout's sired a litter of puppies with Dr. Lockwood's dog Liberty back home. I think I'd like to have one."

Ginny smiled, glad to see her husband finally regaining his good humor. "Yes, I think a dog is a lovely idea. We'll have to talk with Robin and see if he's got one available. I always had dogs when I was growing up and I think our kids should too."

"And if your children get lost or run away, like this scamp over here," Severus jerked a thumb at Gavin, who was finishing off his glass of milk before he left for school. "The dog will be able to find them for you and bring them back home."

"Or help us track down suspects," Harry added. "Maybe we'll be able to convince the Auror Department to sanction magehounds as a part of the force."

"They've got to be trained for that, though," Severus pointed out. "It takes a year or so before the dog can be relied upon to catch criminals, so don't go counting your dragons before they're hatched. I can bring you information on training classes and tips from work, the Hunter K9 Division is always looking for new recruits and sponsors." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Time for school, Gavin," he told his son, who groaned predictably, but then grabbed his bookbag and headed over to the fireplace for the Floo powder.

He hugged his father, who reminded him that they were going to visit his grandparents after school that day, then tossed down a pinch of powder and said, "Seaside Integrated Elemetary, Gryphon Avenue." before stepping into the green flames and vanishing.

Severus turned back to his two house guests. "I need to go to my office for the morning to wrap up the Shifter case and give a deposition to the court regarding Devlin. I should be back in three or four hours, depending on the court schedule. Then I have a few hours off, before I need to review some Hunter evaluations, and we can begin working on that problem we discussed last night, Harry."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied, drinking a cup of mint tea slowly.

"Rest as much as possible before I come home, because these sessions can be pretty draining on you, emotionally and magically," Severus advised.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, looking from one man to the other, mystified. "What problem, Harry?"

"Severus offered to give me therapy to rid me of those nightmares I keep having, you know the ones I'm talking about," her husband explained. "He said he can dreamwalk me through them, so I'll finally be free of their shadow and able to get closure. I don't want my kids to have to grow up with an emotionally screwed-up father."

"That's wonderful, Harry. See, I was right, you did need to go and see someone to help you resolve your past. And Sev knows you better than almost anyone, except me, so he can help you the most."

Harry certainly hoped so, though he knew the session was not going to be pleasant. Severus had warned him of that up front, telling him bluntly that revisiting the memories of his childhood with the Dursleys was going to hurt like hell, but he needed to confront them in order to free himself of their awful burden. And Harry knew he would trust Severus in his head more than any wizard now living, trust him to stand beside him and guide him through the quagmire of abuse without flinching, and see him safely out the other side, his sanity intact.

"I'll see you both later," the Director said, then he picked up a small briefcase and Apparated away to the DHI.

Alone at last, Harry and Ginny spent the morning reading and talking about their upcoming roles as parents and kissing and snuggling on the couch, which had been transfigured back to its original design during the day, since Harry was no longer sick.

Severus arrived home promptly at 2:30, and after instructing Ginny to make sure Gavin did his homework as soon as he got home and finished up the list of chores Snape had written out for him, the two men disappeared into Snape's study off the dining room.

Severus told Harry to have a seat on the soft leather divan opposite the desk. "I want you to be as relaxed and comfortable as possible," he instructed softly, pulling a chair up close to the younger man. "We'll do a stage four meditation first, then when I think you're totally under, I'll enter your mind and we'll go back to your earliest memory of being with the Dursleys. You might be surprised at how deep we have to go, because you've been suppressing those memories for over ten years, but time has no meaning within the confines of your mind."

"I understand."

"One other thing. You and I both know some of those memories are going to be hell to relive, but you have to face them, or else you'll never get better. You're going to want to run away, to hide, but I can't let you do that, and I'm going to be a bastard to you and force you to watch them by whatever means necessary. Try not to fight me too much, Harry, it's for your own good, after all. You're probably going to hate me, but remember I'm doing what I have to, and you're not alone, I'm right beside you. I might be dragging you kicking and screaming after me, but I'm here for you."

"You've done this before, right?" Harry asked.

"Once. On my wife Amelia. It worked, trust me." Severus reassured him. "And I had it done to me as well, by Albus before I started my undercover work as his agent." He cleared his throat. "Ready? Breathe, slowly, and close your eyes. Now count three breaths and inhale. One, two, three. Again."

Harry closed his eyes, allowing Snape's hypnotic tone to send him deep within his mind, to confront the demons of his childhood and lay them to rest for good and all.

* * * * * *

Three hours later, a pale and shaken Harry Potter emerged from the study, his eyes red and his stomach churning, but the specter of the Dursleys no longer haunted him. Snape had been right, he'd felt as if he'd walked through hell, but it had been worth it. He managed a wan smile at Ginny as he came into the den.

"Hey. How did it go?" she queried, eyeing him in concern. "You look awful, honey."

"I'm fine," he reassured her, then muttered, "Damn, I think I'm going to be sick," and bolted into the bathroom.

"Oh no, don't tell me that virus came back," Ginny groaned. "Severus, maybe you should have waited."

The Director shook his head, he'd been right on Harry's heels. "No, he'll be all right, Ginny. He's not sick, this is a normal reaction after what he's been through with the dreamwalk spell. It plays havoc with your equilibrium, but it'll pass after a few minutes."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. He won't be having any more nightmares, at least not about the Dursleys. That's one hurdle leaped."

"What about Voldemort?"

"We decided to save that one for another time. Just facing his childhood demons was enough for this time, believe me. I don't want to push him too hard or too fast. It's a lot to absorb at once."

"Was it very bad, Sev?"

"Bad enough. He'll tell you about it if he wants, though I wouldn't ask, Ginevra. Let him reveal it to you in his own time. It's better that way."

Ginny nodded. "I won't push him. Thank you for everything, Severus. We owe you more than we can ever repay."

Severus would have waved off her gratitude, embarrassed, but Harry said from behind him, "She's right, Director, but I still want to knock your teeth out and stomp all over you."

"Harry! What a thing to say!" Ginny cried.

Severus laughed. "I told you so. Amelia said the same thing to me afterwards. But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Thanks. But I still want to punch you out."

"Come and have a cup of stress tea, Mr. Potter. It'll soothe your nerves like nothing else," Severus urged and Harry accompanied him into the kitchen, not minded to argue for once with his teacher.

Once Gavin had finished his homework, Severus told him to put in the DVD of _The Wizard of Oz_, since Harry and Ginny had never seen it before. "But Dad, we've seen that like ten thousand times."

"And you can see it once more," said the Director. "Unless you'd rather work on your book report that's due next Friday?"

"Never mind!" the boy huffed, setting up the movie. Then he moved over to sit on the couch between Severus and Harry. The movie had just started when gavin jumped up and yelped, "Damn, I forgot the popcorn!"

Severus tugged him back down. "Relax, I've got it." And he waved his wand and a large bowl filled with hot buttered popcorn appeared on the table in front of them.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed the movie immensely, though harry couldn't resist teasing his wife a little afterwards. "Y'know, Gin, the Wicked Witch reminded me a little of you when you wake up in the morning sometimes, all green and nasty."

Ginny promptly socked him in the shoulder. "Oh really? You've got some nerve, Mr. Potter."

"Hey, it was a joke, okay? Don't get all bent out of shape."

"Sometimes, Harry, you really are clueless," Ginny scolded. "Like the Scarecrow."

"I'd have to agree," said Severus, his dark eyes twinkling. "There were times, especially in school, when I thought "_If you only had a brain, Mr. Potter"_, given the trouble you ended up in."

"Oh, come on, Severus! I wasn't that bad!" Harry argued.

"You most certainly were, and don't try and say you weren't," the Potions Master said. "You were lucky you made it to adulthood with the risks you took."

Harry made a face, but knew they were right, so all he could say was, "Well, you could have been the Tin Man, Severus, because for a long time I thought you were heartless."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And now?"

"Now I know better," Harry said quietly. "You gave your heart away to those you loved best. Your family."

Slowly, the Director nodded. "Quite true, Harry. Maybe you do have a few live brain cells after all."

Ginny and Gavin burst out laughing, and Harry pretended to be insulted before also chuckling.

"How about me? What character do I remind you of?" asked Gavin, not wanting to be left out.

"You are a flying monkey, Gavin Snape. Nothing but trouble." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?"

The Director glanced over at the boy. "Sometimes. When I'm not tempted to throttle you."

Gavin pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

Severus ruffled his hair. "Only kidding, brat. I love you always." He checked his watch. "It's almost time to go. Brush your hair and change your shirt, Gavin."

Gavin sighed, but went to do as he was told.

Then Severus turned to the Potters and said, "If we're lucky, Ari will have made spaghetti and meatballs with her homemade sauce."

"Is it good?" Ginny asked.

"Incredible doesn't even begin to describe it." Severus sighed. "It's literally one of the best dinners I have ever had. Wait and see."

* * * * * *

They flew over to the Amarotti residence five minutes later, though Severus refused to allow Gavin his Windstorm. "I said no flying and I meant it," he said when the boy started to argue. "You can come with me, and I don't want to hear anything more about it."

So Gavin flew double with Severus and wished he'd listened to Scout and left that note for his grandmother, so then he wouldn't be in so much trouble. Just before they knocked on the door, his father reminded him that he still owed Ari and Leo an apology.

"Like I could forget," Gavin muttered, heaving a sigh. For the first time ever, he dreaded seeing his grandparents.

Ari and Leo greeted Harry and Ginny with their usual enthusiastic Italian flare, which meant a hug and a kiss on both cheeks from Ari and a hearty handshake from Leo. "Go on inside the kitchen, we've got some appetizers on the table," Ari urged, her aqua eyes twinkling. "Arista and Drake are already here." The Potters quickly moved on into the kitchen, which was the family's usual gathering place to say hello to their former classmates.

That was no surprise to the Snapes, for Arista and Drake usually ate dinner over the Amarottis at least once a week if they weren't too busy. Gavin was glad Arista was here, for she wouldn't tease him too badly for his latest escapade, the way Flick would have, who was Trish's husband. He eyed his grandmother warily, feeling like a naughty puppy who'd just tracked mud all over her rugs.

Severus nudged him between the shoulderblades. "Ari, I believe my son has something he wishes to tell you."

"I should say so," Ari began, her azure eyes suddenly kindling with the Amarotti temper. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found you gone, Gavin Albus Snape? Your grandfather spent half the morning looking all over Point Pleasant for you, and I nearly shouted myself hoarse calling for you in the woods and asking all the birds and squirrels if they'd seen you. I thought you'd gone to the beach and _drowned_ or fallen down and broken your leg or something. I nearly went out of my mind, young man. Why didn't you leave me a note telling me you were going to visit your friends?"

Gavin looked down at the toe of his sneaker. "I forgot."

"Oh you did, did you? I've heard that before. That's no excuse for your irresponsible behavior, child. You've got a good head on your shoulders, I expect you to use it for something other than practicing daredevil Quidditch moves. I expect this kind of thing from your cousins, not you, don't ask me why."

"I'm really sorry, Nana. I'll never be so stupid again."

"You'd better not be," she shook a finger at him. "You nearly drove me into an early grave, making me think something horrible had happened to you and then your father would have never forgiven me. And then to find out you'd gone to New York on your own, to go gallivanting with your street friends or whatever . . .I ought to give you a good swat or two for making me worry that way, boy."

Gavin backed away, bumping into Severus. "What? But Nana . . .you can't punish me, that's his job . . ." he pointed to Severus, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Tell her, Dad!"

"She's your grandmother, she has the same authority I do here in her own home."

"But that's not fair," sputtered the boy.

"And making us insane with worry is?" Leo put in, giving his grandson a stern look of disapproval. "You did wrong and you know it, now quit whining over it." Then he reached out and spun the boy around, giving him three sharp spanks and letting him go. "There. Next time tell us where you're going, or else."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Come here, scamp," Ari held out her arms and pulled Gavin into them. "All's forgiven."

"Until the next time you misbehave," Severus sighed.

Punishment over with, they all headed into the kitchen to eat the wonderful salads and bruschetta Ari had prepared.

"I hear you had quite an adventure, little brother," Arista said, coming up and hugging Gavin.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I'll tell you all about it later, okay? And guess what, Arista? My magic finally manifested and Dad says I've got a special talent like yours."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm a firecaller."

Drake whistled. "That's a rare ability, Gavin. I've only ever heard of one wizard in Britain with it and he died over a century ago."

"A firecaller?" Ari repeated, looking slightly alarmed. "Are you sure, Sev?"

"Positive. He's stiff with it. We'll work on his control, though, so you won't need to worry about him burning down your house."

"We haven't had a firecaller in the family since my great great grandfather, back during the Civil War," Leo said. "He fought with General U. S. Grant and was decorated for valor as an artillery man. Though nobody really knew just what kind of artillery he was using," the earth mage said with a wink. "He was the bane of all the black magic witch doctors in Louisiana."

"Wow," his grandson said, and began to feel a bit better about his unpredictable wild talent. Used for good, he could be a valuable asset as a Dark Hunter, Gavin thought, and vowed to learn all he could from Snape about controlling it, so he wouldn't be a danger to his family or anyone else.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gavin asked Ari.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," she answered promptly.

"But before we eat, Arista and I have some good news we'd like to share with you," said Drake, clasping his wife's hand and smiling. "Arista?"

"Drake and I are expecting," she announced, her dark eyes shining. "You're going to be a grandfather, Dad."

"I am?" Severus repeated, looking shell-shocked.

"Congratulations," Ginny said, beaming. "When are you due, Arista?"

"In May, sometime around my mom's birthday, I think. It's a good omen." The Healer answered, then looked at Ginny. "And you, Mrs. Potter are due sometime in the middle of February, am I right?"

"You're good," Harry said. "How did you know that she was due around Valentines Day?"

"She's a Healer, Harry," Drake laughed. "They can always tell."

"Can you tell what the baby's going to be?" Gavin wanted to know.

"I could, but I want it to be a surprise," his sister answered. "So, how do you feel about being an uncle, kid?"

"Weird," he said, and they all laughed.

"Hey, you'd better not teach my kid any of your bad habits," warned Drake.

"I won't need to. Being your kid, he'll be born with them, Drake," Gavin smirked. "Cause we all know you and Arista were no angels."

"I was nowhere near the troublemaker you are, Gav," Arista argued.

"You're a close second, miss," Severus put in.

"Oh, be quiet, Dad. The kid's going to be spoiled beyond belief with you as his or her grandfather."

"So? That's a grandfather's prerogative," Snape shot back. "Right, Leo?"

"Exactly. We get to give them presents and all the fun stuff and leave you with the discipline and the headaches, mostly. Works like a charm."

"Does Trish know yet?" asked Ari.

"No, but she will tonight," Arista promised. "I can't wait to see her face. She thought she was going to be first."

"Huh? The first what?"Gavin asked.

"One to have a baby," Drake clarified. "Don't ask me why it matters."

"It's a woman thing, you wouldn't understand," Ginny said, and their husbands exchanged mutual glances of disbelief.

"This calls for a toast," Ari said, grinning, and she summoned a bottle of white wine with a snap of her fingers.

Leo gestured and wine glasses appeared by everyone's place, even Gavin's. The wine poured itself into each glass at another gesture and then the head of the Amarotti family lifted his glass and proclaimed, "Here's to my great-grandchild, health, long life, and happiness forever! And may the same be true for you too, Harry and Ginny. Salute!"

"Salute!" echoed all the Amarottis, Snapes, Lockwoods, and Potters.

"Is it okay if I have wine?" Ginny asked Arista worriedly.

"Don't worry, Gin. A sip won't do you any harm." Arista said. "This isn't very potent and it's only half a glass. So enjoy." Then she sipped her own, it was light and fruity and tasted like springtime and sunshine.

Gavin drank and thought about how lucky he was to be a member of a family like this. It had been a fortunate day when he'd chosen to pick the pocket of the man in black waiting on that street corner, whom he'd pegged as a sour-faced cold-hearted Scrooge. _That was the best decision of my life. I learned a valuable lesson that day. People aren't always what they seem and some good guys wear black. _

He lifted his glass in a silent toast to his father, his guardian angel, mentor, and the person who loved him best in all the world, even when he didn't deserve it. Life was good. And tomorrow was a new day with no mistakes in it.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Alls well that ends well!**

Harry thanks Severus in a letter in the epilogue and the birth of the twins occurs!


	22. EpilogueA Thank You

**Epilogue--A Thank You**

A large snowy owl circled the little house on Lily Lane before landing on the porch railing and hooting softly.

"Dad, the mail's here!" came a boy's voice from somewhere inside.

"Go and get it," ordered a man's voice. "I can't stop stirring this elixir for ten minutes yet."

"Okay," replied the boy and opened the door.

Gavin Snape stepped out on the porch, barefoot and in his pajamas, ignoring the nippy wind blowing off from the ocean. "Hey, it's Hedwig!" he exclaimed. "How are you doing, girl?" He reached out and took the manilla envelope from her and stroked her head gently. "Here you go," he gave her a large piece of chicken. "Thanks, you've flown a long way. Want to rest a bit?"

Hedwig hooted softly, but did not fly into the open door Gavin held ajar for her. _I can't, Gavin. I promised Harry I'd be back ASAP, he's got more announcements for me to deliver._

"God, what's he want you to do, fly your wings off?"

_I don't mind. It's not every day you have new owlets in the family,_ Hedwig chirupped. _Besides, all their screeching was beginning to get on my nerves. I'd rather fly than listen to that. Enjoy your mail, and tell Professor Snape I said hello._

"Will do, Hedwig. Safe trip home and watch out for crosswinds," Gavin called as the snowy owl lifted off into the sky again.

_Thank you, and may the wind favor your wings, young Snape,_ Hedwig hooted, giving Gavin the traditional farewell of all avians. Then she circled around the house once and was gone, flying back across the Atlantic to Harry Potter's home in London.

Gavin looked down at the letter in his hand which was addressed to Severus and Gavin Snape and smiled. Then he bounded back into the house, yelling, "Hey, Dad! We got a letter from Harry and Ginny. I think they've had the twins. Can I open it?"

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done." Severus called from his lab. He gave his elixir one last stir and decanted it. Then he came out of his lab, wiping his hands on a rag as he did so.

He found his son standing in the hallway, holding a large manilla envelope.

Together, two dark-haired wizards opened the envelope and read the following announcement.

_Dear Sev and Gavin,_

_Ginny and I are now the proud parents of twins. They were born right on Valentine's Day and it was an easy delivery, thank God. And no, Severus, I did **not** pass out, thank you very much. (Although I thought about it.) Both mum and babies are perfect, and already are causing me to lose sleep over them. _

_My first born is a girl, we named her Lily Margaret, and she weighed 5lbs and 8oz at birth. She has reddish blond hair and huge green eyes and she's just the most beautiful thing._

_Her twin was born some ten minutes after that, and he weighed almost the same, 5lbs, 10oz. Since Ginny got to name our daughter, it was my turn to name my son. I called him Severus Arthur, after you and Ginny's dad, since if it weren't for you, Sev, he might never have been born. It's my way of saying thank you so very much for helping save my wife and saving me from myself. I know you're probably standing there gaping and wondering if I've gone round the bend, naming my first-born son after you instead of my father, but I haven't. _

_It took me several long years to realize this, but in your own sarcastic critical way, you've treated me like a son, and you were there when I needed you most. My dad would understand and I'll name the next boy I have after him. _

_Little Sev, as we call him, has my dark hair and deep blue eyes, takes after my side of the family. Here's a picture of the two of them, Lil and Sev, sleeping side by side. Right now they look like angels, but I'm sure in a few months they'll be making me pull my hair out. _

_Someday, when they're old enough, I'll tell them the story of how we rescued them from the Shifter and how my son can be proud of bearing your name, since you are the most courageous man I've ever known._

_Give my regards to Gavin and tell him to stay out of trouble, if he can. And Ginny says to wish Arista luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_P.S. We got a puppy from Dr. Lockwood too. His name is Seeker and he's smart and funny and into everything. Ginny and I just love him, the crazy hound!_

There was a large 8x10 snapshot of the Potter twins, sleeping like little angels. Severus's namesake had one hand clutching his sister's and the other in his mouth, curled up under a blue receiving blanket with crescent moons and stars all over it. Lily was sleeping with a smile on her tiny face, her reddish hair glowing like peach fuzz, wrapped in a soft pink quilt with kittens on it.

As they watched, the two babies moved, curling up on their side and little Sev grabbed Lily's hand and stuffed it into his mouth, making Gavin laugh.

"Cute, aren't they? Wow, Dad, that makes two kids you've had named after you. First Colin and Jenna's son and now this one. If you don't watch out, you're gonna have an army of little Severus's."

"God help us all," Snape groaned, but he was smiling. "Lil and Sev, two peas in a pod," he said softly, recalling Mrs. Evans saying that long ago about himself and Lily as children together. It was as true now as it was then, and he hoped that unlike their namesakes, these two would grow up happy and healthy, cherished and loved, in a world free of darkness and shadows.

_If I have anything to say about it, they will,_ vowed the Director of the DHI, then he put an arm about his son and together they went into the kitchen to make breakfast. _Typical Gryffindor,_ he thought fondly. _Trust him to find the most flamboyant yet touching way possible to express his gratitude._ But then he looked at the picture again and smiled. It was good to know that at least two of his students appreciated their former professor enough to look behind the mask and realize that good guys did not always dress in white robes or wear shining armor. Some good guys wore black, just to be contrary, for in the end it was the heart that mattered.

The End

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Journey's end and thanks to all who reviewed this fic, you rock! What did you think of Harry's letter? And the names of the twins? I will be posting a Thanksgiving fic as a companion piece to this and the beginning of the sequel, Someone To Watch Over Me, which is told from Gavin's POV, mostly, and will feature yet another Hunter investigation adventure . . .this time in Salem, Massachusetts! Who's ready for another Dark Hunter novel?**


	23. Sequel Alert

**Sequel Alert:**

**Just wanted to let all of you who have bookmarked this story know, a sequel will be posted shortly! Look for Someone To Watch Over Me in about . . .five or ten minutes! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
